The Survivors
by JingerJewelz
Summary: The outbreak of a deadly virus brings the world to a stop. Rukia Slade is one of the few survivors left. She will find other survivors and possibly love in this new world of the walking dead. This is a ByaRuki FanFic :D
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Bleach characters. This is purely for fun only. (Tite Kubo) owns them. *********************************************************************************************

This is my first ever fanfic, Please forgive any mistakes I didn't see. Hope yall like it! 3

The first few days after the outbreak...the world became a quiet place, where not many survied. A few scattered souls here and there with no one to turn to, nowhere to go, no feelings of security or hope to keep them going day to day.

Some people chose to stay in their homes and try to savor their last memories with their loved ones. Some people chose to take a darker path, to end their lives so they wouldn't have to relive the same fate as of some of their friends,neighbors,and family had. A grim fate indeed...

And then there were the survivors, the very few ammount of people that decided to try to live in this Quiet but horror filled life day after day. At night they stayed hidden from the creatures that walked the streets and fields that they used to call their homes, and during the day they scavenged for food,water,supplies anything to keep them safe and alive before the sun sinks below the sky to create an endless and frigid night...

There was a girl who would call herself a survivor being that she hasn't been killed off like most of the people that tried to survive alone out there.

Her name was Rukia Slade, she moved from place to place hoping to find anything useful to her, before it got too dark she would find a room somewhere either in a house or an apartment building, always checking the doors for locks to secure herself in for the night, covering windows so her lantern wouldn't be seen by the walkers or other survivors trying to find easy supplies. Now she stumbled upon a lot behind a red brick building.

On her right was a creek just on the edge of some woods, if you look beyond the trees while the daylight still comforts you, you see nothing but darkness, and on the wind is the smell of death emanating from the forest.

The sun was setting and she was running out of time. Figuring the building would have adequate shelter and it was a damn better idea then staying outside she started to climb on top a dumpster to reach a window, she could almost feel the edge of the sill standing on her toes but still couldn't reach the safe haven just inches away, the sun had gone down the walkers are emerging from the forest slowy making their way to the only object making noise.  
>That object would be Rukia panicking as the grotesque sounds were getting louder as they got closer, with nothing else to do she pulled the 500 smith and wesson from her side which is only to be used when there is no options left due to the noise the weapon would emit drawing even more of them toward her direction, but with nothing else left she let the first shot fire through the mouth of the closest walker, having trained enough with the firearm and having to use it to get out of similar situations she learned to make each shot count.<p>

As she fired the fifth and last shot she tried to make a jump for the window but her hand slipped and the next thing she heard was the sickening crack of her ankle as she hit the ground.

She tried not to scream from the aching pain to attract anything else though she knew if she didn't get out of there soon more would come from the gunshots earlier anyway.

She dragged herself to the edge of the dumpster her mind clouded with pain, all she wanted was to fall asleep and wake up from this nightmare, as her eyelids grew heavy and her vision blurry she heard the growls from a walker then she heard one shot ring out and a few seconds later felt herself being picked up from the ground.

Even in her dellusional state she knew this wasn't something dangerous, from the warmth of it's skin and strong arms that carried her gently, trying not to move her leg and cause her anymore pain than nessecary.

"What's you're name?" She whispered to what or who was carrying her.

after a few moments she lost the battle of trying to stay awake and drifted off, but before she completely succumbed to sleep she heard him faintly whisper back

"Byakuya".

And now their story begins.

Rukia woke the following day to find herself in a makeshift bed. Looking around she tried to stand up but a familar feeling of excruciating pain returned to her ankle, as she fell back onto the bed she noticed it was bandaged, and quite expertly at that.

Her thougts escaping her mind and onto her tounge "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here" She turned around in surprise to a deep voice

The man didn't look familiar but her mind remembered his voice from the other night from just that one word he spoke.

"What happened in that lot last night?" she asked.

But before Byakuya could speak a group of men started to crowd the small space they were in.

One of the men spoke "hey my name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki and you are?"

Rukia took a breath "My name is Rukia Slade but I would like to know where I am and what exactly is going on here?"

The red head simply grinned as he spoke

"Well you're in the basement of the building where Byakuya here rescued you last night and it was rather lucky for you he was on patrol otherwise you might have been a midnight snack"

Rukia's eyes grew wide at the red heads words "So you saved me?" turning her head to Byakuya who was sitting in the corner, his head simply nodded Now everything was a little clearer but she couldn't leave in this condition.

"Stay here till you have recovered Rukia, maybe you'll think about stayin with our little group eh? We could always use extra help around here and from what I've heard you're a damn good shot. Think about it"

The red headed boy smiled and walked away with the group of people following.

Now Rukia's attention turned to the man still sitting in the corner

"Ah..um..Thank you for helping me"...moments of silence passed

He ignored her as if she wasn't even there. The rest of the day she just read a book one of the girls on the other side of the little fence between their beds gave her, but as night came the air seemed to be colder than before, she tried to lay down under the warm covers and get some rest but when she realized his bed was right across from hers, all thoughts of sleep seemed suddenly lost.

"how can he sleep so peacefully?" she wondered while so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed she was basically staring at him. He was actually incredibly beautiful she thought, his face was so tense looking before but know his expression seemed to relax more "Hopefully he will look like this more often" at her final thoughts she drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Rukia woke up to the sound of people singing and chatting amongst themselves, rubbing her eyes and yawning she almost forgot about her ankle,  
>thinking of how to get up and get about she stood on her left foot keeping her right in the air so as not to put pressure on it. Over across the room another red head was just returning from above ground, saying hello to some of the group by the door, he was headin straight for his cot when he looked over to the raven haired girl clinging to a pillar for dear life, as he got a closer look so he could see her face his eyes grew wide, he instantly knew it was his best friend from high school who he hasn't seen for half a year since the outbreak.<p>

He assumed she was lost to him after everything.

He broke into a run to reach where she was still falling over.

"RUKIA!"

her head swung in the direction of the familiar voice, her violet eyes wide.

"Renji?"

he couldn't belive she was still alive, the girl he secretly loved for 4 years, his best friend.

"HOLY SHIT RUKIA! How did you get here? What happened to you're leg? are you ok? OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!"

the man was in complete panick as he hugged his old friend for dear life.

"Renji, you're crushing me" she stated blankly.

He immeadiatly let go to look at her face again

"Nevermind it doesn't matter im not gonna lose you again"

They walked or rather hobbled around the large basement talking and wandering about.

The whole place was huge Rukia thought as they took turn after turn into different rooms of the basement,looking at it Rukia thought it must have been an old fleamarket, there were rooms with books on shelves with price stickers and little nik naks on tables, old clothes hanging up on bars,antiques and just about everything else.

As they were walking Rukia spotted Byakuya cleaning some firearms by a table,his eyes focused on his task now thinking whether or not she should go say hello but before Renji pulled her into a new room she could have sworn she seen his beautiful slate gray eyes look up from his work to meet her violet ones.

Renji saw Byakuya staring at her when she wasn't looking and how both their eyes meet for a split second "That arrogant bastard" Renji thought and when he looked down at Rukia he could see her red face. He clenched his fist tighter, and just pulled her along to get as far away from the object of his hatred as possible.

Meanwhile Byakuya was polishing up the rifles thinking about the tiny raven haired girl he saved from death a day ago, thinking about how light she was in his arms that night and how beautiful her dark hair hung over her violet eyes, even when she was in intense pain and so close to being killed she didn't seem to have fear, Byakuya himself didn't fear death so it was unique to see someone be strong like that and she looked so fragile like she would break at the slightest touch. Byakuya shook his handsome head from these thoughts of a girl he only met a few hours ago and went back to working.

(Phew) Wow my first chapter done -.- and it's 1:00 AM lol, Please let me know what you think! Again sorry for any mistakes lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! -.- hehe now to continue some of the jealousy from chapter 1, poor Renji I do feel a bit sorry for him but ByaRuki are just too darn adorable!3**

**Renji: "sure, thanks alot...(evil eyes)"**

**Me: O.O**

Renji brought Rukia to a place he knew she would love as he helped her up the few stairs onto a hardwood floor Rukia's eyes were as wide as saucers at how big the room was, the ceiling was about 25 ft high and it was the only place she had seen a window in.

Renji directed her toward the steps leading to a door at the very top.

Rukia used to love climbing up to the roof of her house with Renji and just watching the stars for hours when they were younger. Renji didn't care as much for the stars as Rukia did, he thought Rukia was much more beautiful than they ever could be, her eyes shined even brighter than the biggets stars and one time he remembered how he could see the moons reflection perfect in her eyes and the excitement that danced in them. To him she couldn't be any more perfect.

"Renji where are we going?" she asked as they continued up the flights of stairs. "You'll see" he said in a teasing tone, however Rukia was starting to slow down, using only one leg was harder than she thought.

Renji seen how tired she was getting, he got down on his knees and got her to climb on his back like when they were kids.

they finally reached the top, Rukia was curious to see where the door leads to, Renji was trying to figure out if the stupid door was locked or just stuck cause he had gotten himself locked out up here once.

"What the! come on! open up dammit!"

Rukia was giggling in the corner.

As Renji got the door to open Rukia saw a wood plank bridge to get over to the other building next to them, Then Renji dragged Rukia over to the side of the an old wooden shack that was sitting in the far corner of the roof, tied in betwwen the little building and a pole was a patched up hammock.

Rukia could barely stand still as she remembered her old home and how there was a little hammock on her front porch. Whenever she got mad or upset she loved to swing and fall asleep watching rain and thunder storms.

"So ya like it huh?"

Renji assumed cause she was already on the hammock swinging away.  
>he couldn't figure out how she got up there so fast though without any help but was happy anyway.<p>

"It's awesome Renji! you remember when you tried to flip yourself upside down and ended up falling off the porch?"

"eh?...oh ya good times,heh heh I remember you're mom tried to kill me for crushing her tulips"

as they were having fun talking and swinging the old wooden door that gave Renji so much trouble fell down. F or a moment Rukia and Renji were just staring at it thinking it must have given out then their eyes looked up to see Byakuya walk over the door with his rifle in hand. Rukia's cheeks began to turn a rosy shade of pink, she didn't understand why whenever this man was around she became nervous, maybe it was just her nerves she thought.

"yes that must be it" Renji turned to her "huh whats that?"

Rukia realized she said that out loud, (one of her bad habits)

"oh nothing Renji just thinking" Renji didn't quite beliveve her but accepted it. Byakuya was over on the other side looking through his scope, focused intently on what he was doing.  
>Renji helped Rukia down cause she just had to go see what was going on as usual Renji thought.<p>

"Morning Byakuya..uh is eveything ok?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya just continued to look through his scope as he spoke

"theres a single walker somewhere, one of our patrols heard it's growls but couldn't locate it, it's very unusual for them to be roaming around in daylight"

Rukia pondered a bit and asked "May I have a look?"

Byakuya gave her the rifle.

She held it firmly and steady "Remington 700 right?" Byakuya nodded, a bit surprised that she would even know anything about it.

Rukia got down on her knee and held the rifle to her shoulder, looking through the scope hoping to spot where the creature would be,  
>as she was looking something caught her eye, there was a garden on the side of an old house a couple of blocks away. The weeds were rather tall, waist height if you walked by. Thats when she saw the movement again almost like a line the weeds were seperating and going back to place.<p>

"Somethings definitely moving in there" Rukia's thoughts spilled out again.

"Where?" Byakuya bent down beside her to look at what she was seeing. Rukia was too interested in what was moving in the garden to notice just how close Byakuya was at the moment.

Renji on the other hand noticed, and he also noticed Byakuya wasn't paying so much attention to the rifle.

"Oy Byakuya you oughta go with a couple of guys and go check it out eh?" Renji trying desperately to get rid of Byakuya.

Byakuya simply ignored him and went to take the gun from Rukia when out of nowhere she fired a sigal shot. Renji nearly fell over from the shock of the noise. Byakuya now looking to see what she fired at, as he looked through the scope he saw a Walker lying dead with blood pouring from it's forehead.

"I guess that was it, right?" Rukia asked, holding on to the edge for balance.

Both Renji and Byakuya were looking at her with the most shocked expressions their little faces could make, before Ichigo and a couple others came up through the door.

"What happened? We heard a gunshot."

"It's nothing, Rukia has taken care of the walker." Byakuya stated in that deep voice of his.

"Where was it that we couldn't find it?" Ichigo asked.

"It was in that garden, by the yellow house with the tall weeds. It had only it's right limb so it was crawling. Thats why you're team couldn't find it." Rukia replied rather quietly.

"Wow we walked right by that and didn't notice anything. Good job Rukia" The red head smiled and walked back down.

As he walked down the steps he thought she was quite interesting, rather cute too now that he thought about it. She could kill a walker without a moments hesitation. Most of the other girls here would rather stay here in the basement either cooking or cleaning than to go outside and deal with walkers. Quite a girl we found.

Rukia was back in her bed with a bag of cheetos and her book, when Byakuya walked into the little corner.

Rukia looked up from her book every now and then to see what he was doing when she looked up again this time Byakuya was shirtless looking in a box for a suitable replacement. Rukia's eyes grew wide, she wanted to look away but her eyes wouldn't obey her. She also heard the sighs from the other girls around who staring as well.

"Oh my God, he should really change in another room before somebody has a nosebleed" was Rukia's thoughts as she watched how his muscles flexed just a little bit with the slightest movement.

She could just see it, her face by now was the color of Renji's hair. -.-

Byakuya didn't seem to notice as he put a black t-shirt on and went to his bed.  
>Rukia slid under the covers trying to hide her face as much as possible, and to try to get some sleep. Which was not happening after what he just pulled.<p>

**Poor Rukia she can't get much sleep with him around lol.**

**Byakuya needs to notice how sexy he is before he kills someone -.- lol.**

**Well thats it for chapter 2! hope you liked it :)**

**BTW: This story is mostly from a dream I had, so ya im weird lol but it's entertaining.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! -.- Again I do not own the Bleach characters, This is just for fun.**

It's been 7 days since Rukia came to live in the underground basement. She got to meet up with an old friend who she thought was most likely dead, so I guess you could say she was doing pretty damn good under the circumstances and all. And considering she agreed to live with a bunch of people she never knew till a week ago, exccept Renji of course.

Rukia was sitting at a table in the remote little kitchen peeling some vegetables that a scavenger group brought back from another rooftop garden somewhere.  
>she hadn't really thought about it before but she was glad she knew how to cook somewhat, and the people who lived here seemed to really appreciate an actually cooked meal rather than a stale box of crackers and ramen.<p>

Especially Renji..."Oy Rukia whatcha makin?"he asked as he sat down at the table across from her.

"Fried zucchini" she stated as she tried to get up to find some more eggs, her ankle still hurt but she could slightly walk on it with the walking stick Ichigo had given her.

"Rukia I'll get it tell me where the stuff is" Renji said as he stood up to keep her in her seat, he didn't want her moving much to injure herself any further. After he saw Rukia's leg that morning when he found out it was her and she was alive, that was the most Renji ever saw Rukia stay still and not run around.

"Renji im fine, Byakuya said it wasn't fractured so it should heal up soon."

At the mention of Byakuya, Renji grit his teeth trying not to show the anger that was boiling inside him at the moment.

He thought to himself "why does she mention his name so much, he's nothing but a cold bastard! and to know if her ankle wasn't fractured that means he had to look at it right?"

Renji was slowly losing control the more he thought about it. He was just about to pound his fist against the table when Rukia broke his train of thought.

"RENJI! Are you listening to me?" "I said go get some more eggs"

With that he left to fetch her the eggs leaving a trail of anger behind him.

"He never changes" Rukia thought as she cut up the zucchini into slices and dipped them into the mixture of egg and flour.

The stove still had gas, all she had to do was use a match to get it to lite. After they were finished she put them on a dish and left them on the table for people to come eat when they felt like.

Rukia started toward her bed to look for some extra clothes, being she got the ones she was wearing covered in egg and flour. Using her stick she got to the box, once there she could just stand on her one leg, she had gotten used to the balancing after a while. Looking in her box she found a purple tank one of the girls had given her and a pair of jean shorts that were a little tattered but otherwise intact. Now she was heading for the shower room that Renji had shown her.

About five minutes later she finally reached her destination. She put her clean clothes on a bench by the door and was getting her towel ready when she thought she heard something coming from the shower room, she looked in but didn't see anyone or anything. So she continued getting her things ready and wrapping her towel around and securing it. Walking into the room with her stick she sat down on the bench in the stall and turned the hot water on, she began using a little bottle of strawberry shampoo she found on the rack next to her.

Scrubbing her hair thoroughly, enjoying the warm water, all of a sudden there was a loud bang, she turned her head quickly to see a bottle had fallen from one of the sinks, thinking nothing of it She rinsed her hair and got up to pull her towel from the gate.

Meanwhile towards the door there was a man leaning against the wall with half his face shaved, black hair soaking wet and a towel still wrapped around his waist.

He had just been in the middle of shaving when he heard something by the door he looked to his left and saw a petite raven haired girl carefully walking toward the shower. She didn't seem to notice him.

He froze right where he sat, he couldn't move, he didn't know why but he just could not move. she reached the stall and closed the little gate behind her, removed her towel and layed it over the gate.

His eyes only seen how her dark hair clung to her neck and shoulders as the water fell on her porcelain white skin. He hadn't noticed his heart was racing rapidly till he heard the water shut off. He seemed to finally snap out of it as he got up and got out of there as fast as he could, knocking a bottle off the sink in the process. Now on the other side of the wall holding his hand to his chest trying to slow down his rapid heart beat. He got dressed,gathered his things and walked out.

Ichigo was walking by when he saw a rather disheveled looking Byakuya exiting the shower room with wide eyes and a red face.

"What the hell happened to him?" He thought as he watched the distraught looking Byakuya walking at a fast pace towards the living quarters.

Looking at him now he was not the always calm, expressionless Byakuya he seen day to day, and Byakuya certainly did not blush. Now he needed to know what could make the cold, flawless Byakuya Kuchiki become such a mess. He walked to the door of the shower room to find out what could accomplish such a feat. As he was walking in the door he almost crashed into a very relaxed looking Rukia.

"Rukia were you using the shower just a moment ago?" he asked her trying not to sound weird. "But that just might be it" he thought.

Rukia looked up in surprise.

"Um yes I just finished...why?"

"I see, thank you Rukia. I have to...uh..send some uh...patrols out, see ya later."

And with that he dashed off leaving a poor confused Rukia behind.

Byakuya who was now sorting out ammo and weapons on his bed, getting ready to be on patrol. He was still thinking about what came over him. He didn't even say anything when he saw her come in, And the fact that he didn't leave as soon as she got in the shower as well. He had a couple chances to leave but he just couldn't bring himself to get up. He frowned at his own actions. He didn't really understand just what was happening to him anymore.

As he was lost in deep thought an Orange haired boy came over and sat down on the bed across from him.

"Oy Byakuya, everything ok?"

Byakuya just put his rifle on his back and a pistol in his hand and set off for above ground, completely ignoring the boy.

"Hmp...he doesn't even realize it...poor bastard" He muttered before he got up to follow.

Byakuya,Renji,and Ichigo set out to patrol the building for the night. Once they reached the roof Renji plopped himself in his hammock, while Ichigo and Byakuya leaned over the edge to watch the basement door that was covered by the dumpster.

After a while Ichigo finally decided to break the silence.

"Hey Renji whats with you and Rukia?" the orange haired boy asked hoping to see a reaction from Byakuya.

Renji looked toward Ichigo's direction, thinking of an answer.

"Shes my best friend from high school, that's all" he managed to mutter out.

Ichigo was hoping for a better answer to provoke Byakuya with but he could work around that being he has a suspicion both these men have feelings for the little raven haired girl downstairs.

"Thats all Renji? You're always together ya know" Ichigo smirked as he saw Byakuya tense up a little more than usual.

"Yes..well..no...well..it's complicated alright!" Renji stated all flustered.

"So you mean you like her then eh?"

"...Well more than...like..." Renji's face was redder than his hair.

Ichigo felt like he succeeded as he watched Byakuya move to the other building next to them.

"Gotcha Byakuya" Ichigo thought.

He was about to speak again when an extremely high picthed shrill of a scream rang out sending chills down their spines. Renji jumped from his hammock looking for where it was coming from, they looked all around the building but didn't see even a single walker, as the screaming continued.

"What the hell where are they? there's usually dozens!" Renji shouted feeling a little nervous now.

"Over here"

The two red heads turned to Byakuya who was watching something by an alley a block or two away. They jumped across the bridge to see, and what they saw they couldn't do anything about, it was too late. Walkers were devouring what looked like a young girl through their scopes. Byakuya pulled the rifle into his shoulder and fired at the horde, killing all that was standing.

After dealing with the walkers they returned to their spots feeling much less cheerful than before. Knowing this happens all the time it's still a unsettling thing to watch. It was 6:30 AM the sun was up and time for the patrol to go back down to send the scavengers out. Byakuya went back down going to put his rifle by his bed and to get some sleep after the long night.

He walked into the tiny space, leaning his gun against the wall he went to get in his bed when he saw Rukia was still asleep on the other side. She looked so peaceful laying there with her covers on half her body. Looking at her sleeping face Byakuya remembered the girl they saw last night thinking about what if he hadn't saved Rukia that night the same thing might have happened to her, Byakuya got a horrible feeling in his stomach at the thought.

He unconciously reached out to touch her but she began to move and he retracted his hand quickly. Thinking what was he doing he climbed into his bed and tried to get some sleep.

**I had sooooooo much fun writing this chapter -.- Byakuya is getting a lil nervous there lol! **

**hope you all like it!**

**So sorry if there was any mistakes, I do try to check but I miss a lot lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! -.-**

Byakuya was sitting quietly in one corner of the roof, waiting for the sun to slowly come up into the misty blue sky. Listening to the birds sing their morning song. Thinking how beautiful the world could be before reality sets itself back into the vicious place it has now become.

As the sun slowly starts to rise Byakuya hears something coming up from the stairwell. He turns to look in the doorway and sees a pair of striking violet eyes staring back at him.

She starts to walk forward while still keeping her eyes fixated on his.

Byakuya smelled the scent of sweet strawberry in her hair as she slid her arms up his chest and around to the nape of his neck, before pulling his mouth down onto her's for a deep passionate kiss, Byakuya unknowingly wrapping his arms around her small delicate waist,pulling her hard aginst him. Responding to her kiss without hesitation.  
>Rukia was backing him up into the hammock until they fell back into the soft fabric. He could feel her fingers in his hair pulling, causing him to moan in the back of his throat. Byakuya moved his mouth to her neck trailing kisses up to her jawline before everything turned black.<p>

Byakuya awoke to the darkness of the basement only to find Rukia still in her bed sleeping soundly and his heart racing like a locomotive.

Getting up from his bed quietly to make his way to the shower room to cool off, he put his fingers to his lips remembering how sweet and soft hers were.

He kept replaying the images in his mind trying to think of what was happening to him. As he reached the shower and threw his clothes on the floor, turning the handle, feeling the icy water on his heated skin. Feeling refreshed. He didn't know why he felt this ache of dissapointment, but ignoring it walked back to his bed and sat down on the edge,  
>staring at the tiny object of his confusion just a few feet away from him sleeping peacefully.<p>

Byakuya giving up on trying to think about it, just layed down in his bed to stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

Not noticing a certain figure in the shadows.

A few days later.

Rukia's ankle now fully healed. She wanted to go with the others outside and help with finding supplies, Ichigo paired Rukia up with Renji and Byakuya to search for anything useful.

Of course Ichigo put them together for his own amusement, wondering what will happen with the two men when they come back from a whole day forced to be stuck together while together with Rukia. He could only imagine as the three geared up and went to the roof.

Byakuya pulled a fire escape ladder from a box off to the side and started his climb down, as he reached the bottom Rukia started her way down holding onto the shaky ladder. Renji left just for a second to grab his shotgun he almost left behind, returning to the ladder Renji saw Byakuya holding onto Rukia's waist helping her down off the ladder.

Renji's fists tightend till his knuckles turned white, cursing under his breath, he started climbing his way down to the couple below him who were watching him come down in what appeared to be an angry state.

"Renji looks like he found out someone was sleeping on his hammock again, he nearly threw the poor guy off the roof last time." Rukia stated with a giggle.

Upon hearing what Rukia said Byakuya's mind instantly returned to his dream he had a few nights ago, turning away so she didn't notice the pink scattered across his face, He started walking as Renji finally jumped off the ladder and they started their way towards the street.

Rukia in front of them still full of energy even thought they must have walked 3 to 4 miles.

"She's like the friggin energizer bunny!" Renji exclaimed trying to catch up to her.

Rukia seen a rather large tree and figured she could climb up to get a better view over the hill they were on, being Byakuya and Renji were lagging behind.

As she got to the top she spotted an old motorhome lying on it's side in a field.

"It must have been an old wreck" she thought as she climbed down to the ground to investigate.

The two men behind her walking in absolute silence, each trying their best to ignore the presence of the other, however Renji noticed Byakuya had been staring intently at Rukia since they left the roof. Making it even harder for Renji to ignore the fact he was there and even harder to try not to kill him right then and there.

"Renji, Byakuya over here!" Rukia shouted a few feet from the motorhome.

Looking inside Rukia saw the skeletal remains of two people scattered about the vehicle, judging by the sizes they were both children. Rukia didn't want to think of what could have happened here. Looking further into the back of the vehicle she found a first aid kit still filled with it's contents and under a pile of toys,papers, and blankets she found two firearms. A glock 17 and a bolt action springfield. Feeling like she searched the whole thing started to climb over things on her way out, looking up, stuck in a cabinate door was a small photo of two little boys and their parents. Rukia removed the photo staring at what was most likely once the two skeletons lying by her feet, as tears started to slowly fall down her face.

Byakuya and Renji went to enter the motorhome but Rukia had already jumped from the door to the ground giving what she found to Renji to carry back.

They both could see trails of tear marks on her face as she turned to head back.

"Rukia?" Renji grabbed her shoulder concerned.

"It's nothing Renji, let's just go home" She said forcing a smile.

Byakuya looked inside and saw the two small skeletons and a picture nestled beside them with tear drops formed on it. Understanding why she was upset, he returned to following them, thinking about why he felt like his insides were twisting inside out at seeing her crying face, why did it bother him so much.

After searching a few more locations on the way back both Renji and Byakuya understood how Rukia managed to survive on her own for so long,  
>she was very fast,agile, and she could find useful things where they wouldn't think to look, like in the floor boards of an old apartment she noticed something shiny through the crack, inside was a few boxes of ammo.<p>

She was also very time conscious, she kept looking up at the sun tracking it's movements.

"Guys it's gonna be dark soon we gotta run" she said to the two men who didn't find a single thing today.

Walking quietly across the street almost to their safe haven when they heard the low growls coming from an alley on their right, immediatly there weapons were drawn and aimed towards the sound, carefully walking backwards towards their building one walker emerged from the alley with a few behind him. looking up they saw the sun was almost completely down.

Renji was the first to fire killing two with one shotgun blast, still backing up to the building, a horde started to run from the alley, knowing they couldn't kill them all they started running at full speed to the ladder, making the turn into the back lot there were three walkers coming from the forest. Rukia fired her 9mm not missing a single shot, leaving the three walkers in a pool of their own blood as she climbed up the ladder at full speed. Renji and Byakuya still firing started to climb killing one with each step they climbed, finally at the top they pulled the ladder back.

All three were staring over the edge at the horde, feeling relieved from making it back it one piece they started down the steps of the building to add their findings to the rest.

"Wow you guys sure were lightin up the town out there" Ichigo said to them as they were descending down the stairs.

"Not really, we barely made a dent in their numbers" Renji said all out of breath.

"Well you're alive and ya brought back some nice stuff."

The red head smiled as he quickly whispered something to Byakuya,

"Well gotta run, see yall later" he stated as he started to walk he looked over his shoulder at Byakuya, "Sweet dreams" he said with a smirk.

Rukia wondered what Ichigo had said to Byakuya but figured it was probably nothing, well that and she didn't really have the courage to ask him straight out.

Renji looked curiously at Byakuya's face, seeing he was probably thinking about whatever Ichigo said to him but didn't really give a damn what it was.

Byakuya pondering what he meant when he said "have fun today?" but then Byakuya's eyes widened as he heard Ichigo throw the "Sweet dreams" comment towards his direction.

**Lol poor Renji and Byakuya-Boo, im giving them a bit of a hard time but it'll be worth it! :D**

**Well that's it for chapter 4! Hope yall liked it. -.- So sorry if there were any mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! -.- Please review! So sorry if there are any mistakes!**

Rukia was wandering around the basement, exploring what seemed like dozens of rooms for how huge the place was.  
>Walking down the endless hallways with twists and turns everywhere, she was sure she would get herself lost soon.<p>

After looking around she made her way back to the large room that was used to get to the roof. She climbed the few steps to the main hardwood floor, going in and out of the tiny shops that lined the room like houses on a street, this was definitely her favorite room she thought as she walked out to go to look around the the lower levels of the basement.

Walking down the hall, she passed an open door, thinking something caught her eye,Turning back to the door, she looked in to see an incredibly adorable Byakuya passed out at the small table.

She quietly entered the room to get a closer look at the untouchable man that made her heart beat faster for some reason with every step closer she came to him.

Sitting beside him at the table she noticed the way his silky black hair hung over his one eye, and how his shirt was completely unbuttoned leaving a thin view of his skin exsposed. Looking closer at his face, his perfect lips were parted slightly, while his chest rose and fell with each breath, kind of wishing she could see his piercing gray eyes staring back at her.

Not noticing the stupid grin on her face at the moment, She just couldn't believe how impossibly gorgeous this man was while he was just sleeping.

Walking to the living quarters in search of Ichigo, remembering he had to make an ammunition count before the next patrol, Renji was coming down a hallway when he saw some movement through the crack of the door on his right. Curiosity getting the better of him as he peeked through the crack to see Rukia sitting next to what looked like an unconscious Byakuya.

Feelng his chest start to hurt at the sight of her smiling to herself while playing with his hair.

He wanted to say something but his voice was caught in his throat, Unable to make a sound as his heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. His mind racing at thinking what to do. He couldn't leave with the image of her still in their so he knocked on the door. Upon hearing the noise Rukia quickly withdrew her hand from the shiny black strand and ran quietly to the door.

She opened the door just enough to slip through and closed it quietly behind her, to find Renji babbling something about finding Ichigo.

At hearing the click of the door closing, and the sound of footsteps fading, a pair of wide gray eyes shot open.

Rukia walked with Renji in search of the bright orange haired boy, who ya think wouldn't be too hard to find being he stuck out like Christmas tree. Rukia on the other hand wasn't paying too much attention to looking, rather than thinking about the man she left sleeping at the table.

"He must not be getting enough sleep with patrolling and going out to look for supplies" She thought with a smile still playing on her face.

"Rukia, you ok?" Renji asked noticing her eyes were staring off into space and the shade of red that spread across the bridge of her nose and onto her cheeks.

"Rukia...RUKIA!" He shouted as he finally got her attention.

"WHAT!" Rukia said in a shocked voice wondering why Renji was screming out of the blue.

"You've been spacing out, you didn't hear a single word I said did you!" He vented at the tiny girl next to him.

"N-no sorry I was just thinking I guess" Her face turning a deeper shade of red at realising she was in her own little world thinking about a certain dark haired person.

"Well what is it?" He asked, afraid to know.

Rukia's eyes went wide, how could she say what she was thinking out loud.

"N-no no no, it's fine really it's nothing!" she managed to get out not too smoothly.

"Hey look there's Ichigo" she said pointing in the direction of the orange haired boy in the corner, drinking a juice box.

As Renji started walking towards Ichigo yelling at him about not being able to find him all day.

Rukia decided to slip back to check on Byakuya. Opening the door she was surprised to find him gone. deciding he must have woke up, she turned to go to the kitchen to see if anyone needed help with anything.

As it got dark out, Byakuya was on the roof, sitting on the ground with his back to the wall, on the side of the doorway thinking about everything thats been happening to him. Knowing he hasn't ever felt like this before in his entire life. Putting his hands over his face and laying his head back against the about how he couldn't see her when she came into the room but could tell it was her by the smell of her strawberry shampoo. He just stayed there not moving while she touched his hair.

"Well Byakuya I've been trying to help you but you're just not gettin it are ya?" Ichigo said as he sat on the edge of the building.

Byakuya didn't even notice he was there when he came up.

"What's that?" Byakuya asked with his deep voice and a rather annoyed face.

"You know what I mean, you just don't want to accept it." the red head said with a smirk.

"Accept what?" Byakuya's deadly calm voice getting deeper as the more irritated he got.

"If you haven't got it by now I ain't gonna tell ya, I'll just leave ya to figure it out for yourself."the boy said as he made his way down the steps.

Byakuya feeling tired again now that the annoyance has left, as his eyes started to slowly close when the sound of a gunshot jolted him back awake. Looking to the other side to see the patrol team taking care of the nightly walkers.

He felt like he was usually very aware of his surroundings but tonight he just wasn't paying attention, as everything was popping up around him. Getting up and heading down the stairs to his cot to get some much needed sleep. He hasn't been getting much with the dreams he keeps having, that once he wakes up can't get back to sleep.

Rukia was sitting in her bed reading a manga she found, listening to the chatting of the two girls next to her who she had gotten to know.

"Hey Rukia have you found someone you like here?" the busty blonde named Matsumoto asked

Rukia didn't know why but she jumped at hearing the question.

"Oh um..not really Matsumoto.." She replied shyly.

"Ohhh c'mon Rukia, I know you must have with how many handsome men live here, C'mon tell us." she urged.

"Matsumoto don't force her." Momo said to the nosey blonde.

"I'll bet it's Renji! you're always hanging around together, right?" The blonde inquired.

Rukia thought about it but she just could never see Renji like that, he was her best friend and more like a brother to her.

"No Matsumoto, Renji's just an old friend, I couldn't think of him like that." She said hoping to satisfy the blondes obsessive talk.

As Rukia was expecting her to reply but after she didn't hear anything, she looked over to see what was goin on, and saw both girls just staring at something on the other side of the wall.

"What is it?" She asked.

But all she got was a double "SHHHHHH!" from the both of them.

She rolled her eyes at the two of them and returned to her book. She heard someone coming around the corner she looked up to see Byakuya walking into their space. He only stopped to get some clothes from his box and then turn around to leave.

Rukia tried to not think about how adorable looking he was sleeping at the table, but the image had already entered her mind, bringing back the red color to her cheeks. Both the girls on the other side seen Rukia's face light up when Byakuya walked into the space, and they both knew what that meant. -.-

"So it's Byakuya, wow you sure picked a good one Rukia." the blonde said with smile.

"W-What?" Rukia stammered.

"You're in love with him." she said flatly.

Rukia went to say something before the blonde interrupted.

"Look at you're face" she said as she held up a photo.

"How did you get that?" Momo asked

"I found an old instant camera a few weeks ago and brought it here, I thought it could be useful."

Rukia looked at the photo, seeing her red face looking up at Byakuya. She couldn't believe she looked like that just from seeing him.

"See you are!" the blonde, happy now that she proved her point.

Rukia just sat there in disbelief.

"Im in love with him?" she thought over and over in her head.

Both the girls were looking at Rukia's shocked frozen face.

"Uh Rukia everything ok over there?" Matsumoto asked wondering why she looked like a bomb went off in her head.

"I love him!" she thought as she tried to return herself to reality.

"Hey Matsumoto, may I keep this?" she asked holding the picture.

"Ya sure just stop looking like that, it's freakin us out!"

Rukia now understanding why she was always so nervous around him, and always thinking about him. Feeling like a weight had just been lifted off her chest, she layed down trying to think of what the hell she was gonna do now that she figured it out.

**AWWWw Rukia found out she's in love! now we just gotta work on Bya-boo! :D**

**Hope yall liked it! Please let me know what you think! And so sorry if there were any mistakes. -.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! :D**

Everyone in the basement had the same rude awakening as Ichigo walked throught the living quarters shouting at everyone.

"Everyone wake up and pack you're belongings, we're movin out."

Rukia still half asleep, sitting up in her bed trying to understand what he was saying. Looking to her left to find Byakuya was missing from his bed.

"I didn't want to say anything till we were sure but it looks like we are." Ichigo said in a too cheerful for this early in the morning tone.

"A scavenger team met up with some other survivors who are willing to have us join them." Everyone looked at Ichigo in confusion.

"They have a much bigger place that has better security, but the only problem is it takes almost a whole day to get there,  
>so we'll be leaving as soon as the sun comes up tomorrow morning."<p>

Everyone started talking. With the fear of being out after dark being too much for some of the people, some would undoubtedly chose to stay behind. Rukia thinking of all the things that could go wrong being out after the sun has gone down.

As people were scattered around the room talking about what to do, Rukia started to get her things. There wasn't much, 2 pairs of pants,a couple shirts,her 500 Smith and Wesson, and a tiny rose necklace she always wore hidden under her shirt. Renji walked over with his duffle bag, bursting at the seams with pieces of clothing sticking out from the zipper.

"Renji, don't you think thats a bit much?" Rukia asked looking at the poor abused bag.

"Hey this stuff is important. Don't come crying when you're freezing because you don't have any warm clothes." Renji complained.

"I like the cold, Renji." She said as she continued to put her possessions in the samll backpack.

Having pretty much everything together as she picked up the last remaining piece of clothing she noticed the picture lying under it.

"What's that?" Renji asked wondering why Rukia even had a picture.

Quickly putting it in her pack and closing it up.

"Nothing Renji." She said while smiling to herself.

Remembering she needed rounds for her pistol, she made her way to the room they kept all their main firearms and ammunition stored.

Byakuya was already checking the weapons they would be needing, counting rounds, and sorting out which weapons the others would be using. Thinking about if Rukia would be going with them or not.

He continued his organizing, thinking of the raven haired girl, when he heard the creak of the door behind him. Turning around to see the very girl of his thoughts standing there.

"Oh h-hello, I didn't know anyone was here." She stuttered.

Byakuya just watched her go over to the shelf and pull down a box and start to take out some rounds.

"So are going?" she asked hoping.

"I am." He said in that deep voice of his.

Rukia's face now graced with a smile, and her heart beating with excitement at his simple two word reply.

Byakuya's own heart was beating though it didn't show on his face that he was anything other than bored at the moment.

"Are you coming?" He asked as she turned around to face him.

"Yes I am." she replied rather surprised at his question.

"I see." Byakuya now feeling extremely relieved.

As Rukia made her way out, she turned to look at him once more before she left.

"Im very glad you're going to be with us."

His eyes wide, and a tint of red upon his face at hearing her last words.

Rukia was quickly walking back to her bed, thinking about what she had just said, before realising she left the bullets behind.

"Oh God, I didn't...I did, oh what the hell." she thought as she went to turn back, thinking he's probably still there.

As she turned she ran right smack into to something, making her lose her balance and fall backwards. Waiting for the feel of the hard floor to greet her, but it never came. Instead she felt something holding onto her waist. As she looked up she saw the handsome face of Byakuya staring down at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked wondering why her face was extremely red before noticing she was pressed up against him.

Feeling heat start creep up in his own face he quickly released her tiny frame.

"I-Im fine, thank you..." she stammered out.

"You forgot these." he said as he handed her the bullets she left behind.

"Oh right, thank you." she quickly said as she darted off in the oppisite direction.

Byakuya watched her tiny figure dissapear behind a corner, before going back to his work.

Rukia propped her back against a wall as soon as she was out of sight. Sliding down to the floor, with her hand over her heart. The way this man made her feel. If walkers didn't kill her first, he will. She thought listening to her heart pound inside her chest.

Ichigo was enjoying himself over by an old coke machine watching the adorable scene play out. They both look completely clueless he thought while laughing to himself. He decided to follow Rukia and see what she thought of his lovesick friend, hopefully she noticed Byakuya's unusual behavior by now.

"Maybe I should slip it by her that he saw her in the shower." He thought laughing hysterically, while the people around were thinking he was going insane. He caught up to Rukia who was finishing packing up her things.

"Hello Rukia, hows it goin?" he asked grinning.

"Oh hello, um everythings fine." she said trying to not look him in the face being hers was most likely still red.

"That's cool, remember were leaving early so you ought to have Byakuya wake you up." He said trying to hold back a smile.

Rukia's reaction was better than he thought as she knocked over her backpack spilling it's contents all over the floor.

As she bent down to pick up the mess, Ichigo started to help, seeing some things went under the bed he reached his hand under to grab them pulling out a necklace and a photograph. Rukia was too busy fixing her clothes to see the orange haired boy holding her picture of Byakuya, the gears in his mind turning at what he saw, he quickly put the picture in his jacket.

"Well I'll see ya around Rukia." he stated as he handed her the necklace.

"Ok thanks, see you tomorrow." she said with a smile and returned to folding the articles of clothing.

Ichigo walking around the basement looking at the photo.

"So I was right. Their both lovestruck idiots." he thought as he reached his bed. Thinking of what he could do with this interesting piece of evidence.

**Haha Ichigo is sooo evil, I love it! -.- lol**

**Well that's it for chapter 6, sorry it was shorter than most but theres a tornado watch here and a bad storms already flashin so I wanted to get this up for you guys before my power goes out lol :)**

**hope yall liked it! Please review. And so sorry if there were any mistakes I missed. -.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! -.-**

"Hah! I win again!" Renji exclaimed as he jumped Rukia's king.

Rukia's eyes not even looking at the board.

"Oh seriously." she complained as she finally heard Renji's words.

"Rukia, you better not be goin easy on me." His eyes staring at her with a questioning look.

Looking at her with her dark hair hanging over her violet eyes that were staring off into space without a care in the world. It was times like this when he just wanted to tell her he loved her, But he knew she probably didn't even have the slightest hint about his feelings. And now it looked like she could possibly be falling in love with that cold hearted bastard as he liked to call him.

"And speaking of cold hearted bastards." Renji mumbled under his breath, seeing Byakuya sitting on his bed a few feet away.

Rukia's attention now focused on the man across the room. Renji, getting tired of winning every game, At least he hoped he won every game, Decided he better get some sleep before tomorrow. Rukia stood up after noticing Renji was getting up to leave.

"You going to bed?" She asked, Her head now back down from the clouds.

"Uh ya, we have alot to do tomorrow. You better get some sleep too ya know." He said staring down at the tiny raven haired girl.

"I will, goodnight." she said with a smile.

He couldn't help himself as he bent down to kiss the girl on the forehead.

"Goodnight, see ya tomorrow." he quietly said as he ruffled her hair and walked off.

Rukia now trying to straighten out the mess.

"Now why'd he have to go and do that." she thought while walking over to her bed.

Byakuya had been watching them play their game of checkers, amused at how Rukia kept leaving Renji win each game. But watching the red head casually kiss her like that made his chest hurt, and the anger he felt for the tattooed man surprised him as well.

As she walked into the tiny space between them still combing her hair with her fingers. She looked over to see Byakuya staring up at her. Her heart starting to speed up.

"Is it that bad?" she asked laughing slightly.

"No." His face showed the smallest hint of a smile as he stood up and started to gently remove the knots from her hair, Straightening it back to it's place.

"It's perfect." He said in a deep tone that sent shivers down Rukia's spine.

Her eyes couldn't get any wider as she tried to form a sentence but it didn't seem to be going very well.

"T-thank yo-you."

unable to form her words she took her clothes behind the sheets the girls hung up for her to use as a dressing screen so she wouldn't have to go all the way to the shower room to get changed. (At least that's what they told her.)

As she dissapeared behind the sheet Byakuya layed back into his bed thinking of his actions just now, When a light suddenly turned on drawing his eyes attention toward the sheet to see the shadow of a petite figure. He felt the blood rush to his face as his eyes scanned down the curves of her thin torso, down to her round hips, and slender legs.

She had the perfect hourglass shape, so delicate and small that she looked like she was a living doll. As his eyes continued their exploration she slipped on a large shirt Matsumoto had given her to sleep in, and walked out from the sheets to climb into her bed.

The light dissapeard with the sound of faint giggling behind the wall.

Byakuya's face now completely unrecognizable due to the complete lack of expression control. Looking like a deer in the headlights, his body frozen, and the thumping of his heart that could be seen through his thin T-shirt.

"Wow you look awesome." Ichigo now walking by the completely dazed Byakuya.

Trying to hold back his laughter from the sight of him.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo waving his hand in front of his frozen face.

Byakuya slowy turning his eyes to the orange haired boy who he didn't even know was there.

"Byakuya go take a cold shower." He said as he pulled the man up from his bed and pushed him off in the right direction.

Ichigo walked over to the other side of Rukia's bed, to find Matsumoto and Momo putting out a lantern.

"Good job girls." He said, smiling before heading back to his own bed.

The next day...

Rukia was awake and ready before most people even started getting up. She had her tiny cut off shorts on with a white tank.  
>Her small backpack secured, and her pistol strapped to her thigh.<p>

She started her way to the roof thinking about how She hadn't seen Ichigo,Renji or Byakuya at all since she woke up.

Opening the door at the top to find the three men scattered around the roof. Byakuya turned to see her standing in the doorway looking up at the still dark sky.

"Rukia, you ready?" Renji asked.

"As I'll ever be." She said with a small smile.

Ichigo watching Byakuya's face as Renji motioned for Rukia to come sit by him.

"Any idea on where we're going?" She asked while stretching almost losing her balance.

"Hey be careful!" Renji now grabbing her by the shoulders.

Byakuya's grip on his rifle tightend, while Ichigo's smirk grew wider.

"We're headin to an old mansion on the edge of the city." Ichigo said looking out at the far distance.

"A mansion? How is that more secure than the basement?" Rukia asked.

"This place has 20 foot brick walls surrounding the property, I don't think you'll find more secure than that."

"I guess so." She said still feeling slightly nervous about it all.

As the people made their way up from the basement the sun was just starting to slowy come up. Everyone stood still as five people stepped from the group with their weapons and belongings in hand and walked toward Ichigo's side. The rest just stood where they were with no words to say except "Good luck."

Ichigo just smiled and nodded to the people, understanding their decision was to stay behind.

"Good luck guys." Ichigo quietly said knowing he would probably never see any of these people again.

Renji hooked the ladder to the side and started his way down. Rukia smiled at the group of people, waving goodbye to them as she started to climb down to meet Renji. The others followed saying their goodbyes as each of them dissapeared from view. Everyone on the ground watched as the ladder was pulled up out of sight, there was no turning back now as everyone followed Ichigo and Byakuya into the wooded trail.

Rukia could feel her heart start to speed up upon entering the forest, The sun was still rising but it was still so dark under the hundreds of trees that surrounded them.

Ichigo kept looking back to make sure everybody was still accounted for, When his eyes fell upon Rukia her face seemed quite pale with an extremely worried expression. He slowed down to fall back to where Rukia was quietly walking.

"Rukia, everything ok?"

"Oh, im fine just a little nervous, that's all." she said faking a small smile.

"Well try not to panick we'll be out of here in a few hours." He said as everyone ahead of them suddenly stopped.

Seeing Byakuya start to slowly crouch down to the ground everyone did the same. Ichigo made his way to Byakuya looking up to the side of the hill he was staring at to see a walker standing in the mouth of a cave with half it's body sticking out in the small rays of sunlight that fell from the trees.

"Abarai, you're crossbow." Byakuya whispered to the red head.

Renji slowly removed the weapon from his back and handed it to Byakuya. Rukia watched as the man carefully aimed at the creature, steadying his breath, keeping both eyes open as he fired the bolt into the left side of the walkers skull making it fall to the ground instantly.

"There could be more, we should move quickly." Byakuya said as he handed the crossbow back to Renji.

Everyone started a slight run trying to be as quiet as possible while still keeping a good speed going.

After a while everybody started to relax again after meeting one of the vile creatures in daylight. Rukia kept her eyes on everything that moved, slightly jumping at a few birds flying above them and the deer that ran passed them a while back. But She was on edge for a reason, she had seen this place after dark and what happens underneath these trees when anything living comes near them.

They reached a small clearing free from thorny bushes and fallen trees. Looking around, Rukia felt something drip on her shoulder, Her eyes grew wide as she pulled her hand back to see her fingers covered in blood, Immediately looking up to see an old hunting stand rotting away with the floor stained in red.

While everyone was resting, Byakuya was staring at the raven haired girl making sure she didn't go far, When he saw the blood on her hand and shoulder, Fear raced through his mind as he ran over to where she was.

"What happened?" He said trying to remain calm as he grabbed her wrist.

"I-it's dripping from t-the stand up there." She stuttered at how close he was.

Byakuya looked up to see the blood stained floor above them, Looking around he found wooden pieces nailed up the tree. He climbed up to see what exactly was the source. Thinking how his heart almost stopped at seeing her pale hand covered in blood.

At the top he saw a man lying against the wall of the stand, his fingers still gripped a pistol he most likely used to take his own life. Byakuya took the gun and the couple rounds he found on the floor and made his way back down.

"Suicide." He put quite simply as he reached the ground.

Rukia nodded as she walked toward a stream nearby. The water felt cold on her skin as she dipped her hands into the stream and watched the red dissapear like smoke in the water.

"Let's get goin people." Ichigo yelled feeling the weather was about to make a turn for the worst.

The sky was getting too dark too fast as clouds covered up the sun and rain started to pour down on the people below.

Rukia's eyes grew wide with terror as lightning flashed within them, knowing all too well what emerges when the sun is covered. Rukia grabbed Byakuya's hand, pulling him along with her as she ran, she didn't know where she was going all she knew was they had to get out of sight before hordes started to come out from their darkened caves.

"Everyone run, hordes will be coming!" She shouted to the group trying to keep up behind them.

Jumping over fallen trees and trying to avoid slipping on the wet ground, completely drenched from the rain that stung their skin as they ran. Rukia's mind going in fifty different directions at once as she tried to think of what to do, when she felt her arm being pulled back to stop her from running.

Byakuya reached for his pistol firing three shots to the left, Rukia looked to where his shots fired to see three walkers falling to the ground.

"Run." Byakuya's face still calm as he fired once more directly in front of them.

Rukia looked back to see the group wasn't behind them anymore, Her heart sank as they ran faster, hoping to find a way out or someplace to hide, Before she heard the low growls of a horde coming from behind them. Rukia pulled Byakuya toward a massive tree that sat above a small ditch where water used to flow. The sounds getting louder as they jumped down into the old creek, keeping their backs pressed against the wall of dirt behind them.

Both sank to the ground trying to catch their breath as they heard the moans and growls above them, Their guns in their hands ready to kill anything that dared to come down from the hill. As Rukia turned her head to the left her face came within a half inch from Byakuya's, both could feel the others breath upon their face as they stared directly into each others eyes, forgetting where they were and what was a mere few feet away from them for a moment. But something caught Rukia's eye a couple yards away.

"Follow me and run as fast as you can." Her lips so utterly close to his as she whispered her instructions.

Byakuya's mind almost didn't register what she said as she got up to carefully look at the edge above them to see multiple walkers legs just standing there.

Byakuya pulled out a small pack of firecrackers and a lighter from his bag, as he leaned around the bottom edge of the tree he lit the fuse and threw them as far as he could behind the horde. waiting for the noise to start before they ran, Rukia's hand found Byakuya's, ready to run for the small opening in the forest she seen hoping it was a way out.

And with the sound of the firecrackers going off the horde growled as it started toward the incredibly loud noises direction. Both ran out of the ditch on the other side toward what looked like a way out of this nightmare.

The thorn bushes leaving their needle like claws in the arms and legs of the two as they finally reached the forests edge.

The small wooden shack Rukia saw happened to be an old outhouse, Rukia didn't really like the idea of having to hide in such a place but with the sounds of the walkers coming to the outside of the woods, there wasn't really a choice. As Byakuya pulled Her inside the tiny space and shut the door.

Looking through the moon shaped hole in the door, Rukia saw a few walkers staggering about the edge of the forest, but it didn't seem like they were after them.

"I think we're gonna have to stay here till the sun comes back." Byakuya whispered.

"I guess." Rukia said before noticing just how small this place was, That her back was pressed up against Byakuya, The back of her head against his chest.

She swore if it wasn't for the rain and thunder he would have heard her heart beating uncontrollably, So she was grateful to the storm about one thing but if it wasn't for the storm in the first place she wouldn't be in this situation to begin with, she thought.

As she went to say something Byakuya's hand clasped over her mouth keeping her from speaking. She put her hands over his to try to get him to let go when she heard a very distinct growl, looking back out the hole she saw a walkers face in front of the door, it's hair only in patches on it's head, The sunken in eyes blurred over with a white color, skin ripped and decayed.

Rukia's face was only a few inches away from the putrid creature. Staying as still as possible hoping it would walk away, But it's face slowly turned toward the hole where Rukia's Violet eye's were watching in absolute terror, as it's mouth dripped with black blood while it made a chilling shriek.

Rukia's hand still on Byakuya's as she reached with the other for her pistol. But before she could pull the gun out of the holster she heard a single shot and watched the walker fall from the view of the door.

Still not moving, trying to figure out what just happened when a pair of amber brown eyes looked in at the two of them, opening the door to see the bright orange haired boy standing in the rain looking at them with a smile.

"Well you two look like you're having fun." Smirking while looking at Byakuya's arm wrapped around her waist.

Both of their faces bright red as they stepped out, Looking to see the rest of the group standing next to them.

"Well we made it out of the woods alive, it should be all down hill from here." Ichigo said as he started walking.

The group had gone from complete horror to being cheerful in a matter of moments as the storm lightened up and the sun began to poke through the clouds. Rukia and Byakuya following behind, knowing there was still more to come before they reached their safe haven.

**My biggest chapter yet! And my new favorite -.-! Hope yall liked the walker at the door. Hehe**

**Thank you so much for reading! So sorry if there were any mistakes! Now onto chapter 8! -.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Im very sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as usual, It's been gettin busy around here but I will work harder to update quicker! :D**

**Now onto chapter 8! So sorry if there are any mistakes I missed.**

"Somethings up with them." Ever since they left the forest, Ichigo had been keeping a close eye on the dark haired couple slowly following behind them. They had been walking alongside each other not really talking at all, The one time their hands brushed they jumped as if they touched an open fire.

"They really are something." He couldn't help but slightly laugh at how oblivious the two were.

Renji just walked while cleaning his crossbow, doing his best to ignore the people behind him. And the irritating woman who kept stepping on his heel.

"Oh ho sorry Renji, ya know you should really walk a little faster." The buxom blonde now doing her best to annoy the red head.

"Matsumoto, would you like to be mistaken for a walker?" The tattooed man about to lose his sanity and go berserk on the woman.

"Oh c'mon don't be so mean Renji." Her puppy dog eyes now on display.

Renji mumbled some faint curse words before moving to the back of the group.

Rukia was trying her best to keep her eyes anywhere but Byakuya, As they walked along the river.

Everytime she saw his slate gray eyes her mind would flashback to how close his face was when they were in the ditch. So close that if she were to lean over just a hair, her lips would have met his in a kiss. Nevermind the walkers that were practically drooling over them, at that moment she didn't particularly care, He was the only thing she was focused on.

Going back to the moment, He was staring at her just as she was at him, and the look she saw in his eyes. Thinking again, his pools of silver and gray showing a look that she couldn't quite explain.

Shaking her head, trying to get rid of the images so she could concentrate.

"Rukia, Byakuya, speed it up it's getting late." The bright orange haired boy shouted from up ahead.

Rukia nodded as she caught up to the group, her legs feeling sore from the thorns. She managed to pull most of the ones from her arms while she walked, leaving thin blood trails sliding down to her wrists. Byakuya noticed the tiny drops trailing on the ground as he walked behind her.

"Rukia,come with me." She turned in surprise as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the waters edge before she could even speak.

Renji feeling something was missing, turned around to see Rukia and Byakuya standing still a while back from them.

"What the hell is he doing?" he said just loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

The bright orange haired boy spun around to see a severely pissed off Renji staring at the couple in the water. Looking closer he could see Byakuya wiping the blood off her skin, Before carefully wrapping her arms up in bandages.

"Sit." He said pointing to the rock next to her. She didn't say anything, she just did as he said.

He bent down to the ground and gently started pulling out the thorns embedded in her legs. He knew this was most likey very painful but she didn't even so much as flinch, Her eyes never moving, She just stared out at the water, Her face slightly red as he finished.

"Thank you." She quietly said as she stood up.

He simply nodded as they began to walk silently back to the group, never noticing the two red heads watching them.

"C'mon Renji." Ichigo said as he pulled him by the shoulder.

Renji's mind kept repeating the same thing as he followed Ichigo. "_We don't kill humans. We don't kill humans._"

Ichigo did feel somewhat sorry for his tattooed friend, knowing he had no chance with the raven haired beauty. But he wouln't try to dissuade him, figuring the man wouldn't give up his persistence no matter what he said, or showed him. He sighed thinking what was gonna happen, "_when_" or rather "_if_" Byakuya wraps his mind around the idea of himself falling head over heels for their little Rukia.

Passing by a few blackberry bushes, Renji's spirits lifted slightly, After not having anything to eat since last night. Everyone started popping the tiny morsels into their mouths, Savoring each one, Sweet or sour. Everyone enjoying themselves before a high pitched scream disturbed the happy atmosphere around them.

All eyes were drawn to a pale Matsumoto staring into the bottom of one of the blackberry bushes with wide eyes.

"W-Walker." She muttered out as Ichigo and Byakuya moved her aside to see.

It was a body lying gravely still on the ground, A clearly defined bite mark on it's pale white forearm. Ichigo could tell the wound was only a few hours old, meaning this was an infected corpse that would soon become a new walker and a new problem if they didn't deal with it now.

"We have to kill it." Renji stated as he started to pull the crossbow from his back.

Ichigo knew he was right, So did everyone else standing around looking at the lifeless figure on the ground. Except for Rukia who's eyes were slightly glassy at the thought of killing the man before he was a complete walker.

"Wait, what if he..." Her voice was cut off as everyone jumped back from the bush suddenly.

The bodies fingers twitching, as the rest of it's limbs started to move. Everyones eyes wide as the head slowly looked up towards them. One eye pure white while the other was still a soft baby blue color, It's mouth opened in a chattering motion as an almost digitalized sounding voice came from it's throat.

It almost sounded as if it was trying to speak but words wouldn't form. With their weapons still aimed at the creature, They watched as the mans last remaining piece of humanity clouded over with white before firing.

Byakuya had kept his eyes on Rukia, watching her face stare down at the walker. He had heard what she started to say, wondering what she meant. There was nothing that could be done, once infected the only cure was death.

As he slung his rifle over his shoulder, He took her small hand in his, Pulling her along with him as he walked. Her cheeks dusted with a rosy pink. Looking at how her hand practically dissapeared in his, A small smile appeared on her face, Now having forgotten what she was intensely thinking about a moment before.

**A few hours later...**

The group now looking at their next obstacle, even more worried then when they were in the forest.

"There's gotta be another way around, right?" Matsumoto asked while looking into the dark row before her.

Ichigo scanned the little map the other survivors had givin them with the directions on how to reach the mansion. They were definatly in the right place and there was no way around. He sighed as he placed the map back in his pocket and pulled the rifle from his back.

"Everyone stay in a single line behind me, have you're weapons ready. We're goin through."

"We can't!, It's already dark in there and the sun is starting to go down. It's practically a deathtrap!" Renji now going into a panicked state.

"The mansion is only a mile away once we get on the other side. Do you really want to be here when the sun is comepletely gone?" Ichigo asked the red head, As he was starting to lose his patience.

"W-well no..but."

"Let's go then. Everyone single line, We can't have anyone getting lost in this." Ichigo stated as he stepped into the dark row."

"Well at least we won't lose sight of him." Rukia said to Renji as she pointed to the back of Ichigo, His bright orange hair looking like one of those neon vests you used to see on construction workers.

Renji faintly laughed, Feeling exstremely anxious as they entered the massive corn field.

Every person in the group kept turning their heads left and right, Looking for any signs of walkers as they ran quietly through the tall stalks. Byakuya kept looking back to make sure the right ammount of people were still behind him. Only this time someone was missing.

"Where's Peter?" Byakuya asked the terrified blonde man behind him.

As he looked back to find his friend missing, Even more fear was instilled in the man as he stuttered out his words.

"I-I do-don't know, He w-was there a s-second ago!"

Before Byakuya could speak, Everyone stopped at the sound of someone shouting from inside the field.

"Guys where are you?" the frantic voice sounding as if it was everywhere at once.

"Idiot! If he keeps yellin he's gonna lead em right to him." Renji whispered.

The group started running again, hoping they would find the man as they kept going toward the exit.

"Stop!" Ichigo held out his arms to stop everyone from running, causing them to crash against his back.

"Don't move." His voice came out barely a whisper.

They watched as a dozen or more walkers ran across the row they were in no more than a few feet away, Not even noticing them. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, not sure if they should stay still or run like hell before more came to find them. As they slowly started to move again the sound of a mans scream filled the air along with several gunshots, making the group fall to the ground as some stray bullets passed by them.

All of a sudden the gunfire went silent but the screams continued with the sound of the hordes growls getting louder. Everyones faces displaying a horror stricken expression after a few moments as the mans voice could no longer be heard.

"Run." Was the only word that escaped Ichigo's lips.

And with that the group ran at full speed, not really trying to be quiet anymore, The vulgar growls and shrieks coming from all different directions, Not sure where anything was as they continued down the row that seemed to never end. But finally their eyes could see bright light up ahead, The exit out of this treacherous maze.

Rukia felt alive again as the shining sunlight splashed on her skin, Still running even though she really needed to sit down and catch her breath.

Over the hill that stood in front of the corn was a small house that had no walls left, It's roof completely gone, Nowhere to hide before the walkers caught up. Untill they spotted a greenhouse on the other side of the demolished building that looked rather inviting as the growls started coming out from the the people jumped inside, And latched the door shut, They fell against the glass walls trying to slow down their breathing as they watched through the tinted glass at the horrid creatures shadows roaming about.

Looking at the room there was a bunch of old wooden tables on the sides and in the middle of the room holding pots that contained dead flowers and various other plants. The circular path around the entire space was barely wide enough for a person to fit through, Leaving more space for the plants than people.

Rukia kept perfectly still as the shadow of a walker was slowly trudging across the glass behind her. Her eyes being the only thing she could move, She looked to her left to see a panting Byakuya holding a bloodied cloth to his right arm.

Keeping herself in her spot even though she desperatly wanted to crawl over to his side. She thought of everything that could have happened, She knew he wasn't bitten, They didn't even encounter one of the monsters close enough for that to happen.

Confused and worried she tried not to think till they got out of here, She now turned her head to see Renji carefully peek out one of the broken glass squares. He held his hand out with three fingers meaning there was still three out there, As minutes went by one after the other the walkers eventually staggered back into the corn field.

"It's clear." Renji stated as he slid back down.

"Awesome, We're almost there people so we better get goin." Ichigo exclaimed with a smile as everybody stood up.

Instantly all eyes went to Byakuya's injured arm.

"What happened to you?" Ichigo asked quickly before anyone started jumping to conclusions.

"I was grazed by a bullet when the gunfire started." He said in a stern voice as he removed the rag to show it was not a bite wound.

"As long as it's not serious. Rukia help Byakuya bandage that up would ya?" He asked with a smirk as he unlatched the door.

Byakuya immediately glared at the man as he exited the building.

**-.- Lol I give Renji such a hard time, The poor guy can't get a break. But I think everyone enjoys it when Renji's in misery idk lol.**

**Hope you all liked it! Thank so much for reading my odd little fantasies lol :D Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Will our little group finally get to their new home? You'll have to read to find out! :D So sorry if there are any mistakes! **

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the bleach characters, This is just for fun.)**

After the group left the old greenhouse, They said a small prayer for the man they lost that day. Hearts all around felt heavy at remembering the mans screams, The thought of how he died was unimaginable to them. Most of the people here were older, Living on their own before everything went rapidly downhill, So most didn't have to hear their loved ones cries or listen to them being gruesomely devoured alive.

Rukia however was one that had to relive such horrific memories.

A tear slid down her face as images and sounds flashed vividly through her mind as if they had just happend yesterday. She could see the blood smeared all over the kitchen floor and walls, The pictures she and her mother were looking at just hours before, spread out all over the table. The sight she seen as she entered the living room...

"Rukia?" A deep voice bringing her back to reality, Turning to look at the man with tears streaming down her pale face.

"It's nothing...Im fine." She said trying to brush the tears aside. Not really comforting Byakuya in the slightest. His stomach twisting in knots at her crying face.

The sun now sinking lower in the sky, The air becoming cooler as they continued their journey.

"Ya know after we get there, All I wanna do is sleep for the next two days." Ichigo said, Trying to cheer everyone up a little.

"Tell me bout it, My legs are killin me!" Renji said as he stretched, Almost hitting Ichigo in the face.

"Hey watch it Renji!...Anyway What about you Rukia?" The bright orange haired boy asked.

"Huh?" Her facial expression now confused as she didn't hear anything the man said.

"What's the first thing you wanna do when we get to this place?"

She went into thought about it, Not really sure what was gonna happen once they arrived, But the one thing she really wanted was something to silence the loud noises emanating from her stomach.

"Well Im not really sure but I guess some food would be nice." She said with a small smile.

"You're not even tired yet are you? After everything today you're still full of energy." Ichigo now looking down at her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I've gone for four days without any sleep." She stated.

Ichigo's jaw nearly hit the ground at her words.

"Rukia, You're not human!" His eyes bugging out of his head.

Meanwhile a pair of dark brown eyes along with a set of Silvery gray watched the raven haired girl talking and laughing along with the orange haired boy, Playfully joking around as they walked next to each other. _A little too close together_ the two men thought as they both tried to think of ways to get the tiny girl away from him. Only to look and see the carrot tops arms around her shoulders.

"You ok? watch you're step."

"Im fine...Thank you." She muttered.

The two behind them now practically fuming with anger, Noticing the red heads hands still lingering on her pale shoulders.

Ichigo noticed the two acting peculiar, Renji's face openly displaying how mad he was, Byakuya not so much as you couldn't really see much of an expression on his face, However he could see the mans knuckles turning white and his jaw clenched. (_How could he not take the opportunity to push them over the edge?_ )He thought.

"Rukia, Ya know you're quite cute, I bet you broke a ton of hearts before all this mess started." He inquired while smiling.

Byakuya and Renji now nearly ready to kill the boy.

"N-no not really...I never had anybody I liked...like that."

Her words effectively stabbing Renji through the heart.

"I see, Well what about now, Anybody you're interested in?" He asked slightly smirking as he already knew the answer.

Rukia's eyes widened at his question. How could she say she was in love with the dark haired man that just so happened to be walking right behind them.

Byakuya's mind started racing, Thinking about what she was going to say, Not really knowing why he needed to hear her answer to that particular question.

"I-" Her words cut off as a high pitched voice interrupted her.

"Are we there yet? The sun is going down ya know, And Im so tired I may fall asleep standing up!."

Matsumoto inadvertently saving her from having to say anything as she babbled on.

"Yes Matsumoto, We're almost there." Ichigo, Tried not to roll his eyes at the woman.

"Ya know I think the undead wouldn't complain as much." He whispered in Rukia's ear.

Rukia giggled slightly at what he said, Leaving the two angry souls in back to wonder what he had said to the raven haired beauty.

Everyone stopped talking all of a sudden, The comfortable mood they had finally gotten into had dissapeared as the sun went below the trees. The dark now upon the group as everyone felt the temperature slowly drop and the crickets start their songs. Meaning growls and moans of the nightly creatures were soon be heard.

They had been running along an old brick wall that was completely covered in green ivy from top to bottom, Looking for any entrance as they ran along the edge, Listening intently for any noises that would indicate the monsters were nearby.

As Rukia looked out into the field on their right, unable to see too far, But her eyes caught sight of what looked like movement, A black shape coming toward them. Her heart started pumping as she pulled out her pistol aiming it at the figure.

"What is it?" Ichigo whispered as he heard Rukia pull the hammer back on her gun.

"Movement, Right side!" She shouted, Not even bothering to be quiet as whatever it was, Was already on it's way to them.

"I could hear you guys a mile away, And if I can hear you the walkers sure as hell can." A voice not belonging to anyone in the group appeared out of the darkness.

"You need to work on being a little stealthier if you wanna survive." The voice speaking once again as light appeared on his face.

Rukia's eyes adjusted to Look up at the man, He had short dark hair, A tattoo of the number sixty-nine on his face just below one of his fierce looking eyes.

"Are you the survivors from Springfield?" He asked.

"Yes, We're looking for Hannible Mansion." Ichigo said as he pulled the small map from his jean pocket.

The man put his hand up stopping Ichigo from showing him the map as he spoke.

"Any of you infected?" He asked as he eyed the bandages on Byakuya and Rukia.

"No, just some minor injuries." Ichigo stated as he tucked away the peice of paper.

"come with me." Was all he said as the light went out.

The group followed the man back into the field he came from, Through the tall grass the man crouched down, Turning his light back on as he pointed to the small patch of land below them. Ichigo looked at the ground then at the man confused as to why he was pointing at grass and dirt.

"This is the only way in and out of this place, We sealed up the gate making it impenetrable to the bastards." He said as he pulled up a small extremely well desquised hatch from the ground.

Everyone looked down in amazement at the lit up tunnel hidden beneath them.

"All of you go down first, I have to lock the hatch once we're in." His voice now quieting down as faint growls could be heard in the distance."

Matsumoto and Momo were the first ones safely inside, Followed by Rukia as she climbed down into the long hallway. Rukia was shocked to see that it looked like a hospital, The tunnel was white from top to bottom, Modern light fixtures in the ceiling. She half expected it to be dirt walls with a mine car on a small set of tracks, Like in the movies when she first saw him open the hatch.

All the girls turned around to see Byakuya. Staring at him as he made his way down the ladder, Swiftly looking in the other direction once he reached the floor, Their faces painted a rosy pink.

"Who made this?" Ichigo asked as everyone else climbed down.

"As far as I know the owner of the house most likely had it built but he's long dead, Hanged himself in a closet. Now hurry up and go before unwanted company arrives."

Ichigo climbed down to meet the others. Surpised at how big the tunnel actually was as he walked around the cold space. The man still at the top of the ladder locked the hatch before he dropped down to evaluate the small group.

"You're sure no ones infected?" His eyes looking at each person for any signs.

"Positive, Rukia there is just scratched up from some thorns, And Byakuya just got nicked by a bullet. Nothing major." Ichigo trying to convince the man everybody was perfectly fine.

"Bullet? What happened, You have a run in with some disagreeable people?" The man asked out of curiousity.

Ichigo thought for a minute before speaking.

"No...It was an accident...We lost one of our men today." His face not displaying his usual smile.

"I see. You had a difficult day, Come you're all probably tired." He said as he started walking down the long tunnel.

"What's you're name?" Ichigo asked the unusual man.

"Hisagi Shuuhei." Turning to look back at the group with a small smile. "Nice to meet yall."

Everyone nodded their heads, Matsumoto especially with her wide eyes and grin to match. Rukia looked up at her as she heard the blonde sigh a few times since the man came into the light.

"Matsumoto, You're mouth is hanging open." Rukia now teasing her blonde friend.

Before Matsumoto could make an easy comeback about Byakuya to the dark haired girl, The man she had been ogling at began speaking.

"Ok everyone this is the checkpoint area where our doctor will just check you're temperatures to be absolutely sure yall are good, ok?"

Even though they had told him how many times no one was scratched or bitten, They nodded their heads as they passed through the metal door into the small brick room where a woman was sitting at a table, Her medical equipment organized on top.

"Hello everyone, Im very glad you all made it here. Im Doctor Unohana Retsu." The womans voice having a caring tone to it as she stood up.

"Alright, Ladies first." She said with a sweet smile.

Matsumoto was first as she walked over, her face still slightly flushed from before. The older woman noticed the blondes eyes going to Hisagi as she fiddled with her ear thermometer.

"You're face is a little red miss, But you're temperature is fine."

Matsumoto smiled, Slightly embarassed as she stepped aside. Everybody else checked out fine as they exited the room through another door, Up a few stairs, And out another hatch. They could tell they were back outside as the cool air hit their skin as they climbed out. Looking up to see the massive house beyond the yard they were now standing in, Their eyes wide at the sheer size of the building.

"Welcome to Hannible Manor."

**Awww Matsumoto might just be falling for Hisagi over there -.- So sorry if there were any mistakes I missed.**

**Thanks so much for all you're awesome reviews! Hope you all liked it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**Sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! :( With Father's Day and all I've been really busy but that's still no excuse! I will try my hardest to get updates going faster! :D Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and taking the time to read my story! So sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: (I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story. This is for fun and my own amusement.)**

The group had finally arrived, Completely exausted and starving. But that didn't seem to show as they walked up the front steps to the grand mansion doors. Rukia's hiking boots making a squeak as she stepped onto the marble floor. Her eyes taking in how beautiful everything was, a sparkling ornate crystal chandelier hanging above their heads. Windows that stood as tall as the ceiling, covered by heavy wine drapes, Cascading like waterfalls down to the exquisite floor, steps leading up to a balcony overlooking the room with even more stairs going up in a spiral.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll find someone to show you where you're rooms are...NEL!" The man shouted, his voice echoing throughout the house as he walked away.

"Hello." The group turned around in surprise to find a woman with long turquoise hair, Standing behind them.

"Hisagi's so loud isn't he?" She said with a small laugh.

"Im Nel, Im soooo glad there's finally some girl's here,...Oh well of course Ms Unohana is here but she's not that much fun. I haven't seen any other female survivors ever, It gets very boring here with only the boys to talk to." Rukia smiled back at the excited girl, Trying to figure out how she could talk so fast without breathing.

"How many people live here?" Rukia asked.

"Oh just the five of us, You'll get to meet everybody tomorrow. But I'll show you you're rooms and then you guys can do whatever you want, If you're hungry the kitchen is through that door." She said pointing to the side as they climbed the never ending steps."

"This place is incredible." Renji exclaimed as he leaned over the balcony. Eyeing the pillars, Considering it as a possible new spot for his hammock.

Rukia could already read his thoughts with that smile playing on his face.

"Don't even think about it Renji." She flatly said as she crossed her arms.

Byakuya stood next to her, Amused at how she put the man in his place before he had even done anything. For how small she was no one would ever expect her to have such a unique personality, Being able to make a man twice her size listen to her without question.

Renji just walked away from the edge with a sad little face, The others followed behind giggling at the red heads defeat.

As they reached a part of the staircase that opened into the second floor, Walking through they seen a few comfortable looking seating areas filled with huge recliners, a stacked stone fireplace against the wall. On the other side was a gaming room with all sorts of arcade games and a large pool table in the center.

Ichigo's smile growing wide at the thought of completely destroying Byakuya in a game of pool.

Renji nearly falling over at the sight of the massive television. Rows of dvd's and video games stashed in the bottom cabinets.

"It's bigger than my old truck!"

"Better looking then you're old truck too." Rukia stated as memories of riding in the rusted peice of junk started to haunt her.

The thing didn't have working windows so one would always be open, leaving the seat to be exposed to the elements, leaving Rukia with a pair of soaked pants. No air conditioning or radio. Her face frowning, Although very happy he didn't still have the thing.

"Don't hate on Betty! She was a good truck!" He shouted, upset that Rukia still hated his beloved vehicle.

"Ok here we are." Nel interrupting Renji's rant.

"Whats you're name?" She said pointing to the pouting, tattooed red head.

"Renji Abarai."

"Nice to meet you Renji, This is you're room." She opened the door, leaving the man to wander on his own.

"And the rest of you are?" She cheerily asked.

They introduced themselves before going down the hallway, dropping the others off one by one to their rooms. Along the way Nel had watched as the two dark haired people walked side by side, Before leaning over to Ichigo.

"Are those two together?" She whispered her hand slightly covering her mouth.

Ichigo did a double take at how perceptive the blue haired girl was. A smile split across his face before he spoke.

"Yes they are actually." He said trying to keep himself from laughing.

"I knew it!" She said with a energetic smile.

"Ok this is yours Ichigo, Hope ya like it." she said before heading toward the next room with Byakuya and Rukia.

Ichigo looked inside the marvelous room but the temptation to see where his two victims went was too much as he leaned around the doorway to see the dark haired couple standing next to Nel.

"I think this room will be perfect for you guys!" She exclaimed as she opened the door and gently pushed them inside, Closing it right back up behind them. The two shocked and confused as they stared at the one and only bed in the center of the room. Rukia's face starting to turn an all too familiar shade of red.

Byakuya's heart began racing as his face started to match Rukia's in color before he turned around to open the door, exiting the room as quickly as possible.

"Something wrong?" Nel asked as she heard the click of the door.

"Would it be possible for another room?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Well of course, If you two don't like that one there's a few more scattered around here."

"No that's not it, I would like a seperate room please." A headache now beginning.

"Ohhhh...well ok if that's what you want...but don't you want to be with you're girlfriend?" The poor woman now confused.

Faint laughter could be heard throughout the quiet hall, emantating from the bright orange haired boys room.

"She is not my..girlfriend." He struggled to get out, His voice caught in his throat, Failing to obey him for a split second.

The girl bewildered at what he was saying, wondering if she heard Ichigo wrong before or what.

"But...he said..and..you looked..and she..Oh nevermind." She babbled trying to make sense of it all.

"Come with me." She said as she started her way down to the next door.

Rukia calmed herself as she slipped off her shoes and threw her backpack on a chair, her feet sinking into the plush carpet. The giant four post canopy bed looked incredbly comfortable as she walked over to sit down, surprised as the whole mattress started moving in waves, The sound of water sloshing around. She layed back into the waves, the motion feeling soothing. _Renji would be so jealous_ she thought, remembering how he always wanted a waterbed.

Byakuya now in his own room, setting his things neatly on the bottom of his bed. Putting away his clothes in the antique chest of drawers. Thinking about the girl next door, and why that crazy woman thought they were a couple was beyond him as he zipped up the empty bag and threw it in the closet.

Ichigo was busy changing out of his dirty clothes, looking in his pack for anything more comfortable to wear before hopefully getting to sleep for those two solid days as he planned. Pulling out a soft blue t-shirt, he heard something hit the floor, looking down to see the picture of his two favorite torture victims. _Her face was priceless_ he thought as he picked it up thinking of what to do with it when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." He shouted hoping whoever it was could here him from across the room.

The door slid open as the blue haired girl from before walked in with a confused look on her face.

"Um Ichigo...didn't you say those two were together?"

He sighed now having to explain the situation to the girl.

"Sit down Nel." He offered her the seat by the door, ready to tell her just how stupid the two were.

As he finished his story of how the whole thing started, Nel sat there with a daydream of a look on her face. Ichigo swore he could almost see the flowers and hearts twirling around her.

"I shall help you!" Her energy completely overwhelming the red head.

"Uh...great, there is something you might be able to help me with." He stated as he retrieved the picture from his bed.

"I need you to leave this somewhere in Byakuya's room when he's not there." An evil smile now on his face.

"Got it!" She said as she grabbed the picture and dissapeared out the door.

"Wow she's fast." He said, talking to himself as he returned to what he was doing.

Meanwhile in the next room...

Rukia finished organizing her things, making sure that everything was neatly put away. Her eyelids starting to feel slightly heavy as she layed back into the pillows, but her racing thoughts and growling stomach refused to let her have a moments peace, so she decided to go down to the kitchen before it got too late. Hoping she could remember where it was.

"Rukia?" She jumped at the sound of a womans voice.

She turned to see the blue haired girl leaving from Byakuya's room, a wave of jealousy washing over her at the sight.

"You need help finding something?" She asked, a cute smile upon her face.

Rukia's mind rushed to find the reason she was out here in the first place, but now all she really wanted was to know what this girl had been doing in his room.

"Uh yes..Could you show me where the kitchen is again?"

"Sure follow me!" The energetic girl now pulling Rukia along with her down the many steps.

"Can I ask you something?" Rukia asked quietly.

"Sure."

"W-why were you in Byakuya's room?" She stuttered out, kind of regretting what she just asked.

Nel looked at the raven haired girl, she could easily see she was upset inside, and the subject of her question gave her away. A wide smile appearing before she spoke.

"You're jealous aren't you?"

Rukia's mouth hung open as the girl continued to pull her down the stairs.

"N-no..why woul..." Her words dropped as Nel cut her off.

"Because you like him. So don't give me that denial crap, I already can tell." Her tone now serious.

Rukia was stunned, _how did she know how I feel about him? Is it that obvious? Did I stare at him or something?_ All these questions were dancing around her thoughts, effectively blocking out anything happening around her. Although once her barefeet hit the cold marble she snapped back to reality to see Nel holding her finger to her lips in a quieting gesture.

"Look." She whispered while pointing to a lit up room across the main entry way.

Rukia ducked down as they crawled over to the doorway, looking in to see where the giggling was coming from. Her eyes catching sight of long blonde hair that could only belong to the one and only Matsumoto, who was kneeling on a chair with her head behind the heavy drapes, staring out a window.

The two crept in like a pair of ninja's ready to strike at the poor unfortunate Matsumoto. They didn't even have to say anything, the same cruel idea already in their pretty little heads.

"MATSUMOTO!" The two shouted only inches away from her ears, making the woman scream and fall off her chair, almost bringing the curtains down with her.

"What the...Rukia!"She shouted

The woman now getting up from floor to tackle the raven haired girl.

"Sorry, we couldn't resist." Nel trying to keep herself from laughing.

"What were you looking at anyway?" Rukia asked as she tried to get her hair back into place.

Matsumoto went silent for a moment, thinking of an answer to tell the two, but they got impatient as they went to the window to find out for themselves. Looking out they saw a man sitting on the front of the house steps, staring up at the sky. The two girls turned back to look at the red faced blonde.

"It's that man who brought us here right? What was his name again?" Rukia asked while looking back out the window.

"Hisagi shuuhei." Nel stated, her hand placed under her chin in thought.

"Well Hisagi had better watch out." Rukia teased.

"Oh ho what about By..." Her words cut off as Rukia's hand clasped over her mouth.

"Alright alright I'll be quiet." Her eyes pleading with the blonde.

"Oughkay." Pulling Rukia's hand away so she could speak normally.

"Lets go to the kitchen and find something before bed k?" Nel asked as she walked out the door.

Rukia and Matsumoto hurried to follow the blue haired girl. Hoping to finally silence the hunger before going back to their cozy new beds.

**Mwahaha lol I love Nel she's a female Ichigo in this chapter -.- Byakuya doesn't seem to like her much lol**

**So sorry if there were any mistakes. :( I hope there wasn't any.**

**And please don't forget to review, It's the awesome reviews that make this story even more fun to write!**

**Thanks soooo much for reading! Hope you guys liked it! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! for the long update! :( My computer had a major virus which was finally removed this morning. (Thank you God! T.T) I couldn't get anything online to work and my notepad wouldn't even open. So Im just happy to have it back. :D Thank you so much for you're patience! I hope you like the chapter!**

Her tiny form danced over the waters reflection, her skin glowing under the moonlight, while her eyes glittered like the jewels hanging in the sky. The mere sight of her taking his breath away from him as his heart pounded beneath his chest.

She held out her arms calling him to come into the water with her. Which he did so without hesitation, getting his jeans soaked up to his knees.

Her arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him close, her head lying on his chest before his hand tilted her head up to press his lips to hers. Her arms now around his neck pulling him down. He felt her soft lips dissapear, opening his eyes to see her head back against his chest.

"Byakuya, do you love me?"

His fingers ran through her raven hair as he kissed the top of her head. Her eyes looked up at him, as his face drew closer to hers.

"Yes" He whispered against her lips before claiming them with his own.

But this dream had to come to an end as a bright ray of sunlight hit Byakuya's sleeping eyes, waking him from another one of his relentless dreams. He rolled over to his back, trying to avoid the miserable sun as his gray eyes shot open to stare at the mural on the ceiling. His black hair splayed across the pillow. Making him look way too sexy for anyone to handle this early in the morning.

His thoughts were raging a battle inside his head as he mulled over his dream, as he did with each and everyone so far. _Why would I even have a dream like that?_ He thought. Thankfully this one hadn't been as mind blowing as the others to make him have to go take a cold shower.

He remembered how his body felt like white lightning struck through him as he touched her skin, how soft her silky raven hair was when he ran his fingers through it, the way she smiled against his mouth after he had said yes to her question...And how her voice sounded when she said those four words, almost sent his heart through his chest.

His head turned to the side, looking at the small table beside his bed for his watch. Reaching to pick up the silver piece his eyes caught the colored object lying beneath it. _A photo?_ He thought as he swiped the picture from the top. It was a photograph of him back at the basement, but he noticed he wasn't the only one in the photo as his eyes fell upon the tiny red faced girl huddled in the corner of her bed watching him intently with wide violet eyes.

A smile broke out on his face.

Sliding out from under his covers to sit on the edge of the bed, her words still echoing in his mind.

_Do you love me?_

After so long of not caring about anyone or anything. He thought _Could I..._ His mind practically screaming at him to say those held back words._ love her?_

His eyes grew wide as the confused feeling that appeared when he rescued her that night, slowly faded away into nothingness.

Finally understanding why he always wanted to see her, why she was constantly in his thoughts, Why his heart felt like it was going to exlpode when their skin touched, all the dreams that nearly drove him to the point of complete insanity!. It all made sense now in his logical mind.

Getting up from his bed to slowly walk across the room, pulling a gray t-shirt from the drawers. Sliding a pair of black cargo pants on, and brushing his teeth quickly before heading out the heart speeding up at the thought of seeing her.

"Rukia, what the hell are you eating?" Renji asked staring at what was in her bowl.

"Fruit. Want some?"

"Hell no! Fruits not supposed to make a crispy sound!" Renji now backing away slowly from the bowl.

"It's dehydrated Renji, and It's good for you." She stated as she Popped another piece into her mouth, making the red head cringe.

"C'mon Renji be a man." Ichigo shouted as he took a peice.

"I bet walkers would even find that repulsive." He huffed as he sat down.

Giving up on trying to convince the stubborn red head, they threw him a box of cereal with a few pieces of the dried fruit mixed inside before walking out.

"Think he'll notice?" Ichigo asked smiling down at the raven haired girl.

"Probably not." A small laugh escaping her lips.

"He's still like a twelve year old."

Ichigo was about to respond to her when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the long black haired man coming down onto the balcony above them, walking toward the steps to reach the main floor. Of course he couldn't let this oppertunity pass by as his mind thought up a scheme.

"C'mon let's go see if we can find the people who live here." Reaching around to rest his arm on her shoulder.

"Sure." She replied.

As they walked toward the doors, Byakuya had gotten half way down the steps to see the bright orange haired boy with his arm around her. A little voice in his head was shouting_ UNACCEPTABLE!,_ while his heart felt a twisting pain.

Ichigo smirked as he pointed to show Rukia who was coming up behind them.

"Hey there's Byakuya."

An instant smile appearing on her face at his name.

"Good morning, Byakuya." Ichigo greeted the man who seemed to be emitting a dangerous aura around him.

His gray eyes glaring at the boy, making the red heads grin slightly falter.

"Morning." A soft voice interrupted.

His attention now on the tiny girl between them.

"Morning Rukia." His deep voice speaking her name made her heart skip a beat.

A blush creeping up on her face at his close proximity. Ichigo had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the two. _She didn't even so much as blink when I touched her, but she lights up like a Christmas tree when he's a foot away, and one second he's nearly ready to kill me then he drops it as soon as he hears her say something._

"What the hell." He muttered under his breath.

"What's that Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Nothin, nothin at all." He replied holding back a smile.

Opening the front door, They seen the magnificent yard for the first time. Considering they couldn't really see anything in the dark of the other night, but when the sun was up it was incredible how big the place truly was.

A large stone fountain graced the center of the gravel driveway. Pockets of lavish flowers surrounded the grass areas of the yard, hedges and several different varieties of trees mirrored the other side, giving it this perfected look.

"Hey over here!" Their eyes turning toward the man waving from on top of the wall.

"Hisagi right?" Ichigo asked as they approached.

"Right, and this is Ukitaki and Grimmjow." He gestured to the two men beside him.

The White haired man smiled at them as he waved, and the rather rough looking blue haired man with piercing blue eyes that seemed to have nowhere else to look except down at Rukia, simply snorted at them.

"This is what ya brought back here?" His voice having this cocky and arrogant tone directed toward Hisagi.

This person did not sit well with Byakuya. He thought Kurosaki was an annoying person but this man put a whole new meaning on the word.

_What a prick._ Ichigo thought only two minutes after meeting the man.

"Enough Grimm, go find you're sister." Hisagi more or less ordered the man.

"Whatever." As he jumped down from the wall.

Rukia waited for the man to walk past them, feeling his eyes were still on her she didn't move from her spot. Her heart felt like he was someone not to be trusted and should be avoided at all times. But her thoughts interrupted her. _Wait sister?_ She could only think of one person to fit that description, but how could such a sweet yet mischievous girl like Nel end up having a brother like that? She wondered.

"Sorry about him, im not sure what his problem is." Hisagi stated.

"I better go find Unohana, she needs help with some equipment." Ukitaki now climbing down the ladder.

"Nice meeting you all." He smiled as he walked away.

The three of them nodded in return before looking back to Hisagi who now had a smile on his face as he spoke."

"She doesn't really need help with anything, he's just a bit lovestruck. Now do you guys need anything?"

"No we just wanted to meet the other people here." Ichigo stated.

"Well you should get familiar with the house so ya don't get lost. I've done it a few times myself." He said with a laugh.

"Gotcha, we'll catch ya later." Ichigo said with a wave as they started walking.

Byakuya silently walked alongside Rukia, watching her out of the corner of his vision. A smile playing on her face as she looked at everything around them, paying attention to every detail. Suddenly he was caught off gaurd as he found her shining violet eyes staring up at him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked as she continued making mental notes of the mansion grounds.

"Very." His gray eyes locked onto her violet ones, his deep voice resonating in her ears.

Noticing the slight smile on his perfect lips as he answered her, making her cheeks turn a rosy shade.

Byakuya hadn't noticed the breach of expression on his face, only the tiny raven haired girl. Her face slightly red as she stole glances at him every now and then, making her look even more adorable to him.

Ichigo tried to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground as he saw the happiest look he's ever seen on Byakuya's face...Ever...Period..It just didn't happen. _It really is the apocalypse._ He thought as he kept up his slow pace a few steps behind them.

"How's it going?" Matsumoto asked as she came to walk beside Ichigo.

"How does it look like it's going?" He asked as he gestured to Byakuya's adorable smiling face looking down at Rukia.

"Quite well I assume." Now twirling a piece of her long blonde hair as she looked at the couple.

"Yes he looks like that but We have to make it hit him like a friggin freight train."

"What? Hit who like a freight train?" A certain tattooed red heads voice suddenly coming from behind the two.

"Geez Renji don't do that!" Matsumoto shouted at the man for scaring her half to death.

"Seriously whats goin on?" Renji getting impatient with the both of them.

"Nothin, we're just taking a walk, having idle conversation that"s all. Ichigo said trying to make the man lose interest in what they were actually talking about.

"Where's Rukia?" Renji asked.

"She's right th..." Ichigo pointing to the spot to find the two who had been there just a moment ago were absent.

"Matsumoto where'd they go?" The bright orange haired boy asked.

"That way." She said pointing toward the backyard of the mansion.

Meanwhile...

"Wow!" Rukia exclaimed as her and Byakuya ventured into the beautiful grounds.

As soon as they got to the back of the house there was a stunning outdoor kitchen sitting beside an open firepit that was surrounded by comfortable looking cusioned seating. Stepping off from the stone steps onto the gravel pathway before her. A personal tennis court on her left, gorgeous statues nestled in the gardens all around them. Rukia was in awe of the place, never could she imagine having a house like this in the world before.

"I wonder how a person could keep up with all this." She stated as she thought of the people who once lived here.

The only way anybody could have time to enjoy this place would to have a lot of staff to take care of the massive gardens, cleaning the inside and out of the mansion, keeping things in working order with repairs and such.

Rukia thought her small house was just enough for anyone to be happy. There wasn't much room or anything nearly as beautiful as this but it was a cozy house.

As they turned to head to the back of the house once again Rukia's eyes caught sight of something that made a smile appear on her face. Byakuya eyes got stuck on her pretty little smile before following her line of vision to where she was looking at. A balcony stretching across the back of the mansion, overlooking the entire backyard. The stones sticking out from the wall looked perfect for her to be able to get up on the roof. _How did I miss that?_ She thought as she started back.

Reaching the steps once again as she walked under the latice covering the kitchen, her eyes being drawn to something else as she saw bright blue behind a few dead hanging plants.

Now this was something she would have actually liked to have back at her old home. The large inground crystal pool sat before her eyes, reminding her of spending miserable hot summers with a tiny fan, the only source of somewhat cool air besides the refrigerator.

Byakuya saw her smiling reflection in the blue waters, his dream making it's way back into his thoughts. As she leaned over the edge. Her balance seemed to fail her as she felt herself falling toward water. Byakuya noticed her image growing dangerously close to the water as he went to wrap his arm around her waist to pull her back, but she was already too far and ended up pulling him down into the depths with her.

"What was that?" Matsumoto murmmered to herself as she looked around the corner from where the three of them still were.

She could've sworn she heard a big splash. Her curiosity getting the better of her as she left the two red heads to their argument. Walking into the kitchen, making her way to the comfy looking chair as her blue eyes widened at the sight before her.

Immeadiately ducking down behind the counter, hoping they hadn't seen her as she peeked her little blonde head up to look at the dark haired couple in the water.

Rukia felt like she was just about to stop breathing. Her eyes transfixed on Byakuya's face as they just stood in the water. She couldn't feel her feet on the floor, Byakuya was leaning against the wall of the pool. She could feel his strong arms still wrapped around her, while his slate gray eyes stared intently into hers.

If the water hadn't already been disturbed you would see ripples from their hearts pounding. His black hair hung over his one eye as the rest clung to his broad shoulders, His mouth parted slightly. _Move Rukia move!_ Her mind was screaming but she stayed in her frozen state.

Matsumoto's mouth hung open as she silently prayed for Byakuya to do something, Anything! At this point. She couldn't believe it, the man looked like he was shot, he didn't move a damn inch! Matsumoto nearly at her breaking point as she went on a silent rant. _Just kiss her you complete perfect moron!_ Her eyes went even wider as Rukia finally started moving.

Rukia couldn't control her actions as she felt herself leaning forward, Their faces mere inches away. She could feel his hands tighten around her waist as she got closer.

"MATSUMOTO! RUKIA!"

The two in the water jolted apart at the tattooed mans voice. Byakuya pulled himself up out of the water before helping her out as well.

Matsumoto's face went from complete shock to all hell and raging fury as she slowly stood up.

_YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

"Where were y...What the hell happened?" Renji shouted at as he saw the soaked clothes.

"I..I tripped." Rukia shakily stated.

Ichigo looked the two up and down, their faces were slightly redder than usual as he thought of what could have happened.

Matsumoto came from around the kitchen, heading straight for the red pineapple standing next to Ichigo.

"YOU!" Her voice was practically murderous as she pointed her cat-like claws at the mans face.

Holding her tounge as she turned and walked away from the confused and slightly scared group.

"what did I do?" Renji's voice slightly shaking as he spoke.

"I don't know but you better find out." Ichigo stated, still shocked to have seen Matsumoto that angry.

"And you two better go get changed." Ichigo said as he shoved the soaking couple in the right direction.

The walk back to the front of the house was quick and quiet as the two red faced people eagerly went to their own rooms.

Byakuya started mentally punching himself as he removed his drenched shirt, making his way to what he hoped was a bathroom. It being the only other door and all besides the closet.

Rukia stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror. The way his shirt clung to his toned chest, his large gray eyes staring at her through wet strands of his gorgeous black hair. The more she thought about it the redder her face became as she started peeling the soaked socks from her tiny feet, hopping on one foot toward the bathroom door. Upon entering she noticed the light was on, which was odd she thought as she had never been in here before.

Byakuya layed his wet t-shirt on top the hamper as he went back to retrieve some dry clothes. But little did he know that yet another surprise awaited him as pushed open the door to find Rukia clad only in her bra and cut off shorts, hanging her shirt on a towel rack. Her eyes caught sight of movement in the mirror as she looked to see a rather startled Byakuya standing in the doorway.

Grabbing the nearest towel, her eyes drawn from his face to his now shirtless appearance before stuttering out her sentence.

"I...Im sorry...I didn't know...this was you're bathroom. I'll j..just be going n..now."

Byakuya layed his things beside him on the sink before closing the door. Leaning against the wall as he covered his face with his hands.

_God is punishing me for something._

**Matsumoto is going to kill Renji in his sleep for what he didz -.- I know I would lol. And Byakuya FINALLY has some understanding of his feelings! Byakuya, Byakuya, Byakuya...just kiss her already! Lol Thanks so much for reading! Please don't forget to review :D So sorry if there were any mistakes! Now I shall work my little tushy off on chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Thank you all so much for all the spectacular reviews! You guys are the best! So sorry if there are any mistakes.**

Rukia had been wandering around the inside of the mansion for quite a few hours now, learning the layout of the place inside and out. This house was very secure and safe, but she couldn't help but sort of miss being back in the basement. Her thoughts reflecting back on her first night there and how Byakuya carried her out of the horrific nightmare she was in.

A lot has happened since that night, remembering how cold he seemed at first. She never thought she would fall in love, it was all just fairytales to her before this happened.

As she walked out to the balcony she discovered earlier with Byakuya that day, she saw everyone sitting around a fire, talking and exchanging stories about their lives. Wondering what Byakuya's story was, she started thinking of him back in the normal world.

"Rukia, come down here!" Renji shouted, bringing her out of her daydream.

She looked to her right, seeing the rocks she saw earlier, her eyes gleaming.

"Ok...Im coming down." She said in a very unusual tone which made everyone look confused, but not Renji, he knew exactly what she was doing, and it scared the hell out of him.

"Rukia don't you do it! Use the damn steps like a normal person!" The man shouting as he ran over to the balcony.

Ignoring the frantic man below, she started her climb down. Byakuya didn't seem to like what she was doing either as he got up from his seat to run over.

"Look at those two." Matsumoto laughing at the worried young men.

"She does that all the time I assume?" Hisagi getting curious.

"She's climbed up the side of our building, jumped across a couple of rooftops. so yeah pretty much." The blonde now looking back to Renji shouting at the girl.

"Rukia why do you do this to me?" Renji holding his arms out to catch her.

"Renji, you sound like my mother." She said with a laugh.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" He asked.

"Enjoy what?"

"Making me freak out every time you do one of these stupid stunts." His annoyance level rising.

Rukia stopped her climb just a few inches from their heads, as she pushed herself off the wall with her feet, doing an effective backflip off the wall.

Walking toward the fire, a smirk on her face as she left the two men with wide eyes.

"I've never seen her do that before." Renji stated to the man next to him, shock written all over his tattooed face.

"Damn, how'd ya learn to do that?" Grimmjow asked from his far off chair.

"Practice." She put in a simple one word reply. Trying her best to end the conversation before it began.

Renji and Byakuya made their way back to their seats, Renji plopping himself into his chair with a huff.

"Don't ever...do that again please."

"Yes mom." Rukia snickered.

Renji replied with an annoyed glare.

"So Ichigo, what's you're story?" Hisagi asked as he handed the boy a drink.

A small laugh escaping before he spoke.

"..I was a student, working part time at a video store."

"wait how old are you?" Rukia asked.

"Eighteen, why?"

She plucked the small glass from his hands, giving it back to Hisagi.

"You won't be needing that then." She added, sitting back down beside him.

"She is right." Hisagi stated.

Ichigo grinned at the two of them before speaking again.

"Ya know it's funny, I was sitting in my apartment playing video games when this all started."

"What's so funny about that?" Renji asked, not really understanding what the boy was getting at.

"I had headphones on, I didn't know anything happened till the next day."

"You're telling me that you couldn't hear a damn thing? Gunshots or I don't know maybe some Screaming, anything?" Renji in disbelief of the boy.

"No...I found out when the mailman tried to kill me."

Every person but Byakuya burst into laughter.

"Oh kid, you're a piece of work." Hisagi now wiping tears from his eyes.

Ichigo noticed Rukia staring at Byakuya, her eyes in a daydream like state. Figuring she would be the most interested in knowing more about Byakuya, he took action.

"Ok, ok enough making fun of me, how bout Byakuya over there"

The mans face clearly irratated at the comment.

"I...I would like to know." Rukia's small voice barely heard over the crackling fire.

At the sound of her voice his face seemed to relax a bit, but inside he felt a wave of nervousness wash over him at her wanting to know about him.

"Come on Byakuya you can't say no to such a pretty girl, now can you?" Hisagi said with a seemingly innocent grin.

An irratated sigh escaped his lips.

"I worked as a freelance photographer."

Everyone looked at the man with confusion on their faces.

"Sorry, but you don't look like the kind of guy that takes the pictures." Matsumoto inquired.

Byakuya's silence was a bit chilling as they figured they probably angered him, and should stop talking immediately.

"W..what s...she means Mr. Kuchiki is you look more like a model then a photographer." Momo's shaky voice coming out of nowhere.

Byakuya thought about it, but he couldn't really say anything. He did get offers to be a male model, but declined them all. He thought they were just a bunch of lunatics.

"Ok...Renji you're turn." Ichigo finally breaking the odd silence.

"I was working at the garage late one night and heard a freaky warning on the radio, so I grabbed a baseball bat and hopped in my truck to find someone that would tell me what the hell was goin on."

"Those warnings weren't exactly helpful were they? We were greeted by a hell of a surprise afterwards." Hisagi's tone turning serious.

"So no one knows how it started?" Momo spoke up.

"No, all we know is that it's some type of virus that spreads through bites and scratches. If it was airborne I think we'd all be dead by now."

Everyone could agree to that, so far no one they seen has been infected by just being near one of the monsters.

"Shouldn't we be looking for people that know more?" Matsumoto asked.

"We should but I don't think we'll find any. You're the only non infected we've seen for months...The only cure for this I see is complete eradication of every walker we see."

Everyone in the group went silent, Nobody really knew what to say.

Byakuya had been watching Rukia's face change from a wide range of different emotions as she looked lost in deep thought throughout the whole conversation. But at Hisagi's last few words she looked hopelessly confused and nervous, she looked up a few times as if she was going to say something but quickly returned to staring at the ground.

"Well I think we should turn in, It's getting late. Goodnight everyone." Hisagi waved as he got up to leave.

Rukia still sat in her spot, completely motionless as the others started to head toward the mansion doors. The look in her violet eyes as the fire danced within them made Byakuya's heart skip a beat, but he still couldn't shake the feeling she was upset or holding something back.

"Rukia?" His voice not even registering in her ears.

He got up from his chair, walking over to the raven haired girl. Kneeling down in front of her, his eyes looking up into hers.

Still..she did not move, making Byakuya start to feel slight panick stir within him.

Ichigo had slipped off into the gardens watching his love stricken friends through a hedge. Not understanding what was up with Rukia but the look on Byakuya's face was too complex to try to figure out.

"What are you doing?" A whispering voice scaring the fires of hell out of him as he tackled whatever it was to the ground.

His amber brown eyes adjusting to the darkness, growing wide as he realised the blue haired girl beneath him. A smile replacing her shocked expression. Making the red heads heart jump up a few speeds.

"Sorry." She whispered with a faint giggle.

"Would you like to join me?" He whispered back as he carefully got up.

Crawling quietly back over to the hedge to watch the dark haired couple and their endless endeavor.

Byakuya brought his hand to her arm, the contact bringing her back to reality as she nearly jumped backwards at how close he was.

"B..Byakuya?" She stuttered out, not exactly sure how he popped up in front of her.

"Are you ok?" His caring tone surprising her as her mind scrambled for an answer.

"..I..Im fine." An obvious lie.

"Are you sure?" His intense stare upon her trying to get her to break.

"I..." Words failing to come out.

Her lack of an excuse now making him considerably even more worried. Standing up from his kneeling position, pulling her hands up toward him making her rise from her seat.

A sigh passed his lips. "Come." Was his last word as he held her tiny hand, pulling her to the house.

**(Now back to our cute lil stalkers -.-)**

"They are soooo cute!" Nel shouted as soon as the two were no longer in sight.

"They're stupid." Ichigo stated as he got up from the ground, dusting off his jeans.

"NEL!" An irratating voice rang out startling the two.

"COMING GRIMMY!" Nel shouted as she started running toward the mansion.

"Grimmy? Seriously?" Ichigo snickered to himself.

Rukia closed her bedroom door, her heart beating erratically. _I can't tell him._ Her thoughts swimming with images of his intense silver eyes. _Why did he look at me like that?_

"Rukia!" A womans voice followed by the sound of the door clicking shut as a certain blonde invited herself in.

"What happened today!" The woman demanding to know as she shook the girl.

"In the bloody pool! You're two were this close!...oooooo!...And that red headed BASTARD! Matsumoto reverting back to her angry state.

"N...no.. he just tried to help me." A tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Matsumoto raised her eyebrow at the statement.

"Ok...sure he tried to help you...by holding you in his arms for a good five-solid-minutes!" The blonde smirked as the raven haired girl turned bright red.

"G..Goodnight Matsumoto!" Shoving the blonde out the door.

"And YOU almost ki..." Her words cutoff by the door shutting in her face.

Muttering how crazy the woman was as she pulled a night shirt from the drawer, hoping to get some sleep, but after todays events she wasn't sure it was going to be possible.

The man in her thoughts just so happened to be at a loss for sleep as well, continually staring at his palm. The tingling sensation of her small hand in his, felt like it was still there. Remembering how cool her hand was to the touch. Letting the thought dissapear as he picked up the photo from this morning, her eyes looked like she had been electrocuted.

a small laugh slipped from his lips before placing the picture down on the table.

Only she made him feel like this, making his emotionless mask chip away little by litte each time she entered his thoughts, she was the only person to ever make him smile, much less laugh. He wondered what kind of spell she could have put on him to make him act this way.

His thoughts drifting to this morning, her soaking wet form in his arms, her violet eyes looking even brighter with the waters contrast. So many things going through his mind, keeping him from getting any sleep.

Instead of rest, Ichigo decided to watch a movie, after all he hadn't been able to for the past few months. Making his way down the long hallway, hearing an odd noise as he approached the game room. His eyes instantly going to the flashing black and white screen. _Who left this on?_ He thought as he ejected the tape from the player.

Turning to place the video back on the shelf, his eyes fell upon the blue haired girl curled up asleep in the large recliner, a smile playing on her innocent face. Feeling an unusual sensation fluttering around in his stomach as his mouth curved up in a cute smile.

He searched the room a moment before finding a warm blanket folded inside a closet. shaking it out before covering the sleeping girl. She made a small noise as she pulled the blanket closer.

Not really realising his hand reaching out on it's own to touch her soft looking hair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." An unpleasant voice came from the doorway.

The boys head turned up to see a pair of blue eyes with a threatening look flashing within them. Ichigo slowly brought his hand back to his side before the man walked over to scoop the unconcious girl up in his arms.

"Stay away from her if you like those limbs of yours."

Ichigo glared at the man as he carried her away.

_So he's an overprotective brother...unexpected._

All interest in watching a movie now gone as he made his way back to his room.

"Rukia wake up!" Her violet eyes opening to see Matsumoto hovering over her.

"What?" She shouted as she hit the woman in the face with a pillow.

Matsumoto not amused, pulled the girl out of the bed, dragging her by the arm across the room.

"What time is it?" Rukia asked with a yawn.

"Six something I don't know, now come here!" Rukia wanted to deck the blonde in the face but followed anyway.

She opened the bathroom door, pulling the sleepy raven haired girl inside.

"Look." She whispered as she opened the door leading to Byakuya's room.

Rukia's eyes went wide as saucers as she saw the handsome man lying on the hard floor.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know, you better check." The blonde shoving the girl through the door.

Not really thinking about anything else, she rushed over to the lifeless looking mans side. Trying to see if he was still breathing, she gently placed her ear over his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat. _At least he's ok._ She thought as she watched his sleeping face. _He's so beautiful. _ A smile gracing her lips.

Byakuya felt his back against something hard and cold, not sure what was going on as he opened his blurry eyes, seeing the dark haired girl staring down at him. _Am I still dreaming?_ blinking a few times before he looked to see the bed above him.

"Why are you on the floor?" He heard her quiet voice ask.

He didn't really know himself, all he remembered was trying to fall asleep then the girl sitting in front of him, pressed up against the wall, her face flushed red as he kissed her deep, her hands rushing to unbutton his shirt.

"Im fine." Avoiding eye contact with her as much as possible while getting up from the floor.

Looking at him, he did look fine except he seemed like he was trying not to look at her. And then it hit her.

_Oh my Gosh._ Looking down to see herself still in her thin night shirt that only came up to her walking out the door she found herself in the hallway. Hisagi standing outside. _Shit wrong door!_

"Rukia? Did I get the wrong room? I thought this was Byakuya's."

"N..no it's his." she stuttered out before making a mad rush for her own room.

His eyes catching her outfit before she dissapeared, he looked back at the door with a smile. _I better come back later._

"So is he ok?" Matsumoto sitting on the waterbed, holding back an evil grin.

Rukia glared at the woman.

"You could have said I was dressed like this!"

"It was an emergency, I didn't even notice." A lil white lie of course.

Rukia went to her drawers, throwing on a pair of jeans along with a green midrif bearing tank top. Matsumoto went wide eyed as she seen the ensemble on the petite girl.

"What're you trying to do? Kill the man?"

"What do you mean?" Looking at her outfit in the mirror, not noticing how cute she looked.

"nevermind, let's just go get some breakfast." She said as she pulled the girl out the door.

**Awwwwweee Nel and Ichigo over there are getting soooooooo cute and Byakuya being worried just makes the heart melt...ah...I have so much damn fun writing this lol. Thanks so much for reading! Hope yall liked :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! It's 3:00 AM! lol I do my best at night time for some odd reason. :D Hope you guys like this chapter, I know the last one wasn't good at all.**

**I was all giddy when writing this so I hope you guys enjoy it. So sorry if there are any mistakes! Please don't forget to review! :) **

Renji watched as the flood of creatures clawed and bit their way at the brick walls surrounding the mansion, in a desperate frenzy to get in.

Hisagi's eyes narrowed on the monsters.

"They're getting worse lately."

"Why are they tryin to get in?" Renji asked.

"I don't know,...But for now how about some target practice?" Hisagi exclaimed as he picked up his rifle.

Renji drew his pistol, an eager grin on his face.

As shots began firing the whordes growls escalated, their ravenous behavior increasing.

"What's going on up here?"

The two turned in the direction of the female voice to see Nel coming up the ladder, Rukia and a couple others following behind.

"Extermination." Hisagi replied as he fired a couple more shots before having to reload.

Nel tied her long blue hair up in a ponytail before grabbing one of the scoped rifles.

"You wouldn't be able to tell by lookin at her, but Nel is our best sniper." Hisagi stated as she made each of her rounds fire into one walker skull at a time with extraordinary precision.

Ichigo nodded as he spoke.

"This little thing here could save you're life a mile away." He said pointing to the raven haired beauty next to him.

"Not really." She laughed.

"Rukia, you're an amazing shot. I've seen it with my own eyes." Renji protested as he threw her a gun.

Holding the rifle firmly to her shoulder as she looked through the sights, setting her crosshairs on the frontal lobe of a very unlucky walker, but seeing an opportunity she switched targets to two walkers father off in the back. Waiting till their bodies were lined up perfectly before firing, dropping the two creatures with a single round.

"We should just give up and let the girls take over!" Hisagi stated, throwing his hands in the air.

"Im tellin ya." Ichigo said as he sat down by a bag of weapons, playing with a few 9mm rounds like marbles.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." Renji said, pointing to the dark looking clouds rolling in.

Rukia layed the rifle beside him before taking a walk along the roof. The wind was quite nice toward evening as the breeze blew through her hair, her thoughts behaving seemingly like the wind, coming and going as they pleased. Her mind being invaded by a certain dark haired man, whom she hadn't seen since the awkward moment in his room this morning. _Why did I even go in there, of course he was fine, what was I thinking?_ Shaking her head as she climbed down to another section of the roof.

"Or is it im just that crazy about him?" Her thoughts escaping onto her tounge.

"Crazy about who?" A certain bright orange haired boy appearing behind her.

"I..Ichigo? Howd you?"

"You're not the only one who can climb." He stated with a smirk.

"Now what's bothering you?" He noticed she flinched slightly at his question.

_How can I tell him that?_ Her thoughts screamed, but the more she thought about it maybe he would be able to at least understand what she was feeling...or he could flat out laugh in her face at the thought of her being in love with Byakuya Kuchiki. But it was worth it to at least try.

"Ichigo...have you ever been in love?" His brown eyes widened, he didn't think she would actually talk about it. Even though he already knew the main source of her problems.

"I guess so." His small smile in place.

"Do you remember how you felt?" Her big eyes pleading with him.

He thought for a minute, trying to recall the face of one of his fromer girlfriends, but his thoughts slowly drifted to the blue haired girl standing on the far end of the roof.

"Y..yeah I think so." He stuttered out, not sure why she came into his mind.

"...I...I...think im...in...love w..." Her word falling off a cliff.

"C'mon Rukia, you can tell me." His reassuring smile making her feel a bit more at ease.

Her mouth opened to speak but her eyes were drawn to the black haired object of her affections walking in the garden below. Her hand grabbing Ichigo's arm to get his attention, while the other pointed down at the man.

Ichigo looked down at the man then back at her.

"Byakuya?" Doing his best to act surprised.

She gave a small nod, her face turning a faint red. By now Ichigo's wide grin had appeared.

"So you THINK you like him?" He asked, an extra emphasis on the word think.

Her eyes concentrated on Ichigo before looking back down at the handsome man, still wandering around the gardens.

"I know I love him." She stated as she continued to stare at him.

Ichigo found his own face starting to turn slight pink as he watched the way she looked at him.

"...He'll never feel like this for me." Ichigo let out a sigh, completely amazed at how blind she was.

"Maybe we should try to find out." A mischievous smile now decorating his face as he jumped down onto the wall.

Not sure what the boy meant but she followed anyway, carefully jumping down so she didn't fall. They went all the way around the house, past the pool, making their way ahead of Byakuya as they reached the middle of the gardens. _This should be good_ he thought before jumping down into the tall row of hedges.

"I can't get down from here." She exclaimed, looking at the distance from there to the ground.

"I know, just wait there ok?"

She nodded in reply as the boy dissapeared through the hedge. _What is he doing?_ Tiny fireflies lit up the trees as she stood in her spot. After about three minutes she got tired of waiting as she tried to figure a way to get down without injuring herself.

Byakuya heard a little frustrated voice coming from somewhere as he made turns left and right, unable to pinpoint the noises location.

"ICHIGO!" A voice rang out through the garden, a voice he knew very well as he ran toward the hedges.

Making a right turn into the row he saw the petite raven haired girl, arms crossed, with an irritated look on her face as she stood on top the wall.

"Why are you up there?" His deep voice startling her as she turned to see him standing in the row, looking up at her with those gorgeous silver eyes.

"I.. I...was..waiting for Ichigo to come back but..." She stopped talking as she seen him hold his arms out.

"Jump down." Her eyes wide as she looked down once again.

"But it's.." Her words cut off as he spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you."

Her heart racing as she sat down, her legs dangling over the edge.

Ichigo peeked around the corner, seeing the two in the exact position he planned as she was about to jump into Byakuya's waiting arms.

With one push of her hands she slid off the edge, holding her breath as she felt herself land against the man, but then the sensation of falling as they both fell to the ground. Feeling heat run from her face to the rest of her body like wildfire as she found her lips brushing over his ever so slightly, violet eyes staring into gray, her heart beating so loud it was like a drum in her head.

His arms tightened around her as any restraint he had left crumbled in an instant as he pressed his mouth fully to hers in a mind blowing kiss that they'll be burnt into their memories for the rest of their lives.

Their eyes closed as she quickly began to respond to him, tiny fireworks going off in her brain as his lips moved over hers with a desperate urgency. Helpless to stop himself as he felt her lips gently part, he slid his tounge in to meet hers, a moan escaping her throat as he explored every inch of her mouth, causing him to shudder beneath her. Hot white flames felt like they ignited on her skin where his fingers were gripping her lower back, crushing her against him.

But the need for air became too great as they reluctantly broke apart.

"R..Rukia." His voice shaking slightly as he panted her name.

_This is a dream, it has to be._ she thought.

Resting her forehead against his, their noses touching as they regained their breath.

_I DIDN'T PLAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!_... Ichigo's face a bright tomato red. He thought once he got her down they would walk through the garden, maybe talk a little...But no he did not expect the makeout session of the century between those two to happen right before his eyes.

As he claimed her lips again he felt the heavy droplets of cold rain start to fall against her back. She on the other hand couldn't care less if she was struck by lightning at the moment, but she suddenly found herself lying on the ground, Byakuya hovering over her, protecting her from the downpour.

His long black hair tickled her face as she pulled his mouth down onto hers.

"RUKIA! ICHIGO!"

Their eyes slowly fluttered open, faces flushed, barely recognizing who the intruding voice belonged to.

"We better get back to the house." He whispered against her swollen lips.

She nodded, her face completely red as he carefully got up off of her.

As he pulled her up she felt how weak her knees had become as they started walking towards the mansion. Ichigo quietly followed the two back, thinking of how he was going to explain this to Matsumoto and Nel.

The couple entered through the door, greeted by a group of people with their guns in hand.

"What's going on?" Byakuya's voice echoing in the large room.

"The walkers are becoming more active. Tomorrow morning I want to send a scavenging group out." Hisagi stated before walking over to lock the mansion doors.

"Renji,Byakuya,Rukia, you guys feel up to it?" The three nodded in agreement.

"And Ichigo, how bout you?" His only response was silence as the orange haired boy appeared to be absent.

"Where's Ichigo?" Everyone shrugged, no one had seen him since sunset.

Everyones attention suddenly jolted as a loud banging was heard. Hisagi walked over leaning his side against the door.

"Who's out there!" He shouted.

A muffled "Ichigo" was heard before the man unlocked the door. All eyes falling upon the soaking wet red head, his shoes making a rather loud squeak as the walked onto the marble floor.

"I didn't see the pool." His face looking quite annoyed and red as he made his way up the steps.

Everyone tried to hold the laughter in but it was just too much as the house echoed every giggle they made.

"I heard that!" The red heads voice thundering throughout the house at them.

Byakuya wanted to get to his room as quickly as possible so he could beat his head against the wall for what he had done. _How could I do something like this? She'll never come near me again._ Every negative thought he could think of came rushing through his mind like a tidal wave. But she was just so enticing. her scent intoxicated his brain, her lips were so utterly soft and sweet...he never wanted to let her go.

As he walked down the hallway he saw the raven haired girl opening her door, she didn't move her head like she saw him but as she was almost inside he saw her violet eyes flash his way, making his heart jump start again after it had finally calmed down. _Rukia what are you doing to me?_

Ichigo had dried off and threw on some comfortable clothes before walking over to the blondes room, praying along the way. _Dear God please help me!_

Knocking on the door, within seconds she pulled the boy inside.

"What is it?" She bellowed at the red head.

"Wait how'd you know I was coming?" His little face showing a bit of fear.

"I had a feeling, now why are you here!"

As he explained what happend, a few moments passed by but she just stood there staring at the boy.

"THEY WHAT?" Every person in the mansion raising an eyebrow at the incredibly loud noise.

"Shhhhhhh! She can't know!" Ichigo trying desperatly to keep the woman quiet.

"OHHH I TOLD HER HE COULDN"T HANDLE THAT OUTFIT!." She screamed.

_I really don't think her outfit had anything to do with it._ he thought.

After finishing his daunting task he walked back to his peaceful room that awaited him. Turning on the light as he clicked the door shut, he didn't even notice a certain blue haired girl sitting on his bed as he walked into the bathroom to lay out his wet clothes. As he walked back out and layed down, he felt the matress shift, His eyes turning to see the cheerful girl sitting there staring at him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Was shouted as he fell off the bed.

"NEL!" The girl crawled over to look down at the boy holding his head.

"Ichigo look! They finally did it!" She shouted as she handed him a photo.

Looking up at the picture he saw the dark haired couple lying on the ground, locked in a firey embrace.

"Wait what...where were you?" Confusion obvious on his little face.

"In the tree." The way she said it made it sound like it was the most natural thing in the world.

As he looked back at the picture his face turned bright red.

"You're quite innocent aren't you?."

His face turning a deeper shade of red as her face had the cutest little smile looking down at him.

**YES! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! that was my reaction to reading this after I finished -.- hehe I needed that first kiss to make you think...Wait...HOLY SHIT!.**

**Rukia is making Bya-Boo a mess lol and Ichigo was a pervert for watching them and all...But then again I would probably be doing the same thing -.- lol.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Im so sorry if there were any mistakes. Thanks so much for reading! I love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! So so so sorry for the long update! It's 2:00 AM again lol but here is some cuteness for you guys, hope you like it! :D So sorry if there are any mistakes! -.-**

* * *

><p>Rukia tried, she honestly did...but to no avail, there was no sleep to be had tonight, as her eyes seemed to find the ceiling particularly interesting for the past three hours. Her mind replaying every detail of the intense moment that only happened just a few hours ago.<p>

"He kissed me first!" she shouted out loud as she sat up from her bed. _So does this mean he wants me?_ She thought as she combed her raven hair back with her fingers.

Figuring she might as well just give up on sleep all together and take a walk to help herself think about the situation.

She slowly walked down the quiet hallway, feeling her way through the thick darkness, remembered being afraid to be in the dark as a child. But since then she's faced much worse terrors than the things that go bump in the night. Maybe it was just how big the house was she thought, the way it amplified every tiny sound.

As she ascended up the numerous stairs, she could start to see moonlight breaching in through the glass doors that led out to her favorite place, the balcony. Opening the heavy doors, leaving a warm breeze sing into the house, making the sheer curtains come to life. Her eyes wide as she realised it was a full moon hanging in the sky, covering the world in an enchanting glow.

Wanting a better view she turned to the stones going up to the roof, an excited smile on her face as she reached the top. Only instead of the moon, her eyes fell upon the indescribably handsome man staring up at the stars.

"Im sorry, I...I..didn't know anyone was up here." She stuttered, turning to climb back down before she felt his hand grab her wrist.

"No...please stay." His deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

She nodded her head slightly as he pulled her over to the blanket he had been on. _How long has he been up here?_ She thought as she knelt down.

Her heart pounding as sat beside her.

"Why are you up this late?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Well...it was the truth exept she left out the part about him being the main reason.

"I see." Was his only reply as he returned to looking up at the shimmering sky.

A comfortable silence remained around them for a while before Rukia started pointing out the constellations, telling each ones story as she layed down next to him. Byakuya watched her beautiful expression as she talked so excitedly about "God's Diamonds" as she liked to call them.

Her smile so free and unguarded looking as his eyes fell down to her pink lips. Remembering just how soft she was when he kissed her earlier today.

Rukia slowly brought her hand back down from pointing as she realised his face was so utterly close, his insanely beautiful silver eyes staring at her.

She could already tell she was blushing by the heated sensation in her cheeks as she watched his hand slowly reach out, stopping just as his fingertips brushed a piece of her raven hair.

A questioning look passed in her eyes before he spoke.

"Rukia, if I touch you now I might not be able to let you go."

Her heart accelerating as she placed her small hands on each side of his perfect face, placing a tender kiss to his lips.

"Then don't let go." She whispered. His eyes growing wide at her words.

His hands slid around her waist, pulling her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck before drowning him in a passionate kiss.

"Can I take this as you feel the same?" He couldn't help but feel a certain familiarity to her question before a smile graced his handsome face as he answered her without a single doubt.

"I love you Rukia." He whispered against her mouth before claiming it with his own.

They kissed many times that night, over and over again before finally falling asleep in each others arms, a clear understanding finally reached as they became a pair of official lovers that night.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Rukia! Time to get ready fo..." The blondes words dropped as she pulled the covers back to find nothing...no tiny girl curled up, whining about it being too early.<p>

"Where the hell is she?" She muttered before leaving in crazed search of the girl.

Rukia felt so comfortable as she snuggled closer to the warmth next to her, her eyes slowly opening to see the peaceful face of Byakuya. _He's so cute._ She thought as she studied his sleeping features. Brushing aside a strand of his long black hair that hung over his right eye.

As she felt him move slightly she realised his arms wrapped around her bare waist. The shirt she usually slept in had hiked up sometime in the middle of the night. She was gently trying to slide out from his grasp as she felt his hold on her suddenly tighten.

"Trying to escape?" His deep voice startling her as she froze instantly. Looking up into his slate gray eyes.

"N-No." She stammered as she sat up, pulling the annoying garment down.

"Who's shirt is this?" He asked as he ran his hand up the side of her arm.

"It's an old one of Renji's." She stated as she looked down at the gardens.

He couldn't help feeling slightly jealous as his eyes stared down at the offending piece of material, making a mental note to kill the red head later.

However she could sense his mood had darkened a bit with the thought of her wearing another mans clothes.

A mischievous smile appearing on her face as she started unbuttoning his shirt, a faint red quickly spreading across his wide eyed face as he watched her tiny fingers work their way down to the last button before slowly sliding it off his shoulders, revealing his toned chest.

"Mind if I borrow this?" She asked in the sexiest tone she could muster.

And apparently it worked as she didn't get a response from him, his shocked expression still frozen making a slight smirk break out on her face as she stepped behind him to change.

"Rukia..."

"Yes?" She replied as she sat back down. Surprised as she was instantly pulled into his lap.

"You really shouldn't do those type of things to me this early in the morning." His deep voice going even deeper as he pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes shot open as his words repeated in her mind. _IT'S MORNING!_

Pulling away from his warm lips "We have to go!" She shouted as she got up dragging him along with her.

"May I ask why?"

"The patrol! We have to get ready!" His eyes wide as it had totally slipped his mind.

_How did I forget? Oh God and im dressed like this!_ Her thoughts racing as she climbed down as quickly as possible, hoping everyone was still asleep. And then she turned to him, forgetting she was wearing his shirt, effectively making him half naked. _I left Renji's on the roof! He could have used that!_

Byakuya watched in amusement as her expression changed from worry to full blown panick as she was still dragging him by the hand down the stairs.

"RUKIA!" The two immediately stopping at the high pitched voice.

The blondes eyes looking the two up and down. _HE'S SHIRTLESS! SHE'S IN HIS SHIRT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?_

"Good morning! Rukia you need any help getting ready?" Pretending nothing happened as she spoke in her most cheerful voice possible.

"I..." Rukia's words interrupted by the woman as she grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Of course you do! Come with me!" She said as she pushed the girl toward her room.

The door clicked shut and then came the blondes smirking face.

"So did he "HELP YOU" this time as well?" The dark haired girls blush returned to her face.

* * *

><p>"Ok you guys know the drill, check the outer wall, find supplies and get you're asses back here before sunset." Hisagi stating the obvious as the four nodded before making their way to the tunnel.<p>

Ichigo suddenly felt his sleeve being pulled back as he turned to see Nel looking at him with big eyes.

"Be careful out there k?"

"Ya." He replied, flashing the girl a smile before joining the others.

Grimmjow watched his sisters reaction to the orange haired brat leaving, not liking it in the slightest as her cute smile that she used to only show him was on her face.

"Nel I thought you had better taste in men than that." His comment driving the sweet innocent girl to violence as he walked away with a bruised arm. Her following behind him with a frown.

"Not funny Grimm."

* * *

><p>"Is it me or are they acting weird?" Renji asked the bright orange haired boy beside him as they walked through the underground tunnel, following behind the unusually happy looking dark haired couple.<p>

"Not really." Shrugging his shoulders as he walked.

"They just got a bit smarter." He muttered.

"What was that?" The red head asked.

"Nothin."

He could hardly believe what Matsumoto had told him just a few minutes before they left. Even though he almost didn't understand with her practically screaming it at him. _Well now I get to torture them on a whole new level. _He thought with a smirk as they reached the ladder leading up to the outside world.

As the hatch popped open they were greeted by a rather unpleasant surprise lying beside the door.

"Ah man what the hell is that?" Renji shouted as the putrid smell filled the tunnel.

"A really dead walker by the looks of it." Ichigo stated as he climbed up and out, kicking the two seperate pieces of the creatue away.

The rest climbed out to see the ripped in half corpse lying on the ground, it's white eyes almost looking like they were staring at them.

"Whaddya think happened to it?" Renji asked as he poked the creature with a stick.

"I don't know, sorta looks like it ran into a chainsaw." Ichigo remarked as he started walking through the field.

The others following behind, being extra cautious to watch where they stepped in the tall grass as they made their way to the outer wall. Walking around the whole thing took nearly two hours as they found the most recent place where the last whorde was attacking. The wall covered in streaks of blood and some fragments of skin leading down to the pile of walkers they killed just the other day.

"Wow, didn't think we got that many!" Renji wide eyed at the scene.

"There's no damage to the wall, we should get on with finding supplies." Byakuya stated in his bored tone, making the raven haired girl look up with an amused smile on her face. _He sounds so serious!_ Holding back her laughter, she turned her face away.

His eyes catching her smile before she turned. Checking back at the two red heads who were busy babbling about the creatures before stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What's so amusing?"

Biting her lip before she turned around in his embrace.

"Nothing." She stated. Giving him a quick peck on the lips before ducking under his arms to walk back over to the wall, leaving the man with a raised brow and a smile.

"Let's go, we still gotta get on the other side of the woods." Ichigo said while scratching his orange head.

The four found the forest dark and creepy as usual, nothing really different compared to last time they were out. Only this time it was absolutely dead silent, not a damn bird tweeting or anything. It was almost like this place was devoid of all life as they walked over fallen trees and tried not to trip on the uneven forest floor.

Rukia kept her hands ready to reach for the dual pistols strapped to her thighs, listening for even the slightest movement.

"Rukia, relax a little." Ignoring the man as she walked over toward something that caught her eye.

Looking up, there was a bright green piece of something hanging from a high up branch. Byakuya came to stand beside her before they heard the sound of a stick break and found themselves upside down, hanging by their ankles.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Rukia shouted. Her hands clutching the front of his shirt.

"It's a noose trap, relax." His voice calm and collected, making her feel slightly more secure. _But why does he keep telling me to relax, im perfectly relaxed for being upside_down at the moment. __

"WHA...WHAT...IN THE..HELL...HAPPENED?" Ichigo managed to ask between his hysterical laughter.

"How high up are we?" Byakuya asked.

"Hold on, we'll cut ya down." Renji not at all happy with the situation Rukia was in.

The two eventually finding the counter weight, and with one flick of a knife the two came crashing back down to the dirt floor of the forest.

"Are you guys ok?" Ichigo yelled as he came from behind the large tree to find the girl quickly scrambling to get off the man.

"Y-yes..." She stammered as she helped the man up.

"Where's Renji?" The three looked around, finding the red head already far ahead of them.

_God! Why does she look like that at him? That son of a bitchin..._ The tattoed mans thoughts raging in his head as images of what he just seen kept popping up. Her face looked like it was off in a daydream the way she looked at him, and she didn't even try to move until she heard Ichigo. _Shit, if I don't do something..Im gonna lose her. _The man cursed under his breath before realising he was walking on pavement, looking up to see the tall buildings of the city.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHH THEY'RE SO DAMN CUTE! These two just kill me! And Renji doesn't seem to realise she's already far far gone from him. Slightly sad for him but I'll get over it lol. Thanks so much for readin! Please review and let me know what yall think :D So sorry if there were any mistakes!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! OMG! Im slowing down again, I should just stab myself in the heart! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway I hope you guys like it! :D**

**I kinda wish I lived in an apocalypse, but only if Byakuya was there lol.**  
><strong>My sister has her fun with torturing me about Byakuya, like when I had to get my picture taken my sister kept telling me I wouldn't smile (I HATE PICTURES OF MYSELF!) but she figured out a way after she told me to picture Byakuya naked...I nearly fell over lol Burst into tears actually -.- She's evil! Now my face is red on all them! :(<strong>

**Anyway time for reading! So sorry if there are any mistakes I missed!**

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to look in here?" Renji whined as his sad eyes continued searching through the dumpster.<p>

"Supplies Renji, it's all about the supplies." Ichigo said as he held up the lid.

"What the hell are we gonna find in the trash though?" He muttered as wiped the sweat off his brow before looking back down into the miserable mess.

"OK THAT'S IT! IM DONE!" He shouted as he jumped out as fast as he could, his brown eyes wide as saucers as he double checked his clothes and shoes.

"What now Renji?" Ichigo asked as he leaned over to see what the man was so upset about, seeing the tiny white creatures squirming about in a pile.

"It's only maggots Renji." He stated as he let the lid fall, laughing at the squeamish red head.

"ONLY? They're hells spawn!"

"There's one on you're shoulder." Rukia said, trying to keep a straight face as the man began frantically swiping at his shoulder, realising there wasn't anything there.

"Rukia that's not cool!"

"C'mon let's go check out this apartment building." Ichigo suggested as he walked around to find the front door open.

"Uh I wouldn't go in this one." Rukia warned.

Going into a building or house with an open door in daytime could be a fatal mistake, being Rukia herself has found this out the hard way after entering a house to find a whorde of walkers hiding from daylight. Nearly escaping with her life as they dropped their current meal they were devouring to pursue her.

"Trust me." She urged.

They continued walking down deserted streets before Rukia found something interesting looking as she darted off away from the men.

"Wait Rukia!." Ichigo shouted as he saw the girl jump down what looked like a root cellar.

"GUYS COME HERE!" The three running as fast as they could at the freaked out sound in her voice.

Byakuya was the first to fly down the stairs, his rifle at the ready when he saw her flashlight lighting up the whole area.

"Byakuya look at this!" She excitedly demanded as she pulled him down from the steps.

His eyes wide at what she had found. The two red heads walked in, their eyes wide as well with their mouths hanging open.

"HOLY SHIT!" Renji was about to lose it.

There were so many guns lined up along every wall, dozens lying in glass cases, boxes of every kind of ammunition they could ever need. It was a treasure trove, the epitome of survival in this place, even more valuable than food.

"Rukia, what made you think to come down here?" Ichigo asked the girl who just found enough of a stockpile to last them for months.

"I don't know, it just looked like something could be down here." She replied as she looked inside one of the firearms chambers.

"That's it?" Renji finally able to get himself to speak.

"Pretty much." She laughed.

"Jesus Christ! How are we gonna get all this back to the house?"

"We'll have to bring more people, for now take what you can without weighing yourself down." Byakuya said as he loaded a couple of each into a bag.

They gathered what they could carry and just as they were about to turn to leave the doors above slammed shut, the sound of a chain sliding against the metal.

"We're locked in!" Ichigo shouted as he gave up trying to force the doors open.

Rukia's mind went into a calm state rather than leaving fear get the better of her as she searched around the room for any possible ways out. Her eyes catching the tiniest sparkle as her light hit a door handle.

"Here." The three turned toward the girls voice.

A staircase going up to what would hopefully be an escape. As they reached the top to yet another door, Byakuya slowly reached his hand out to turn the knob, his other on the trigger of his desert eagle as he threw open the door revealing a small child standing there looking up at them.

The three men just stared down at the child, not sure what to do as they retracted their weapons. Rukia came out from behind the group, kneeling down to the boys eye level.

"Hello there, what are you doing here all by yourself?" She asked with a smile.

The boy simply stared at her, turning his head like a confused puppy before running out of the store.

"Well that was freaky." Renji stated as he looked around the place.

"It was probably you Renji, you always did scare children with those tattoos of yours." Rukia said, remembering how everytime a child would come near her Renji would frighten the poor things away.

"Are we forgetting we were just locked in that room a few minutes ago by somebody? There's something weird goin on here." Ichigo stated.

"I don't think that child was strong enough to lock us in down there." Byakuya's deep voice intervening.

"Let's get out of here." The bright orange haired boy already heading for the door.

Everyone was walking out except Rukia as Byakuya turned around to see her staring down at the floor, her eyes wide as she spoke.

"He's infected."

Byakuya didn't understand what she meant till he seen the fresh blood trail on the tile.

"Hurry." He said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the shop.

The dark haired couple came out to find the two red heads staring down an alley, their weapons drawn, whispering something to each other as they slowly backed away. Ichigo saw the two standing there before he held up four fingers, signaling how many walkers there were.

If there was four just sitting over there, this place could be crawling with alot more in a matter of minutes if they were seen. Rukia's eyes scanning the outside of each building for anything they could use to get up high. Her search ending as Byakuya pulled her towards the waving red head.

"We found a ladder." Ichigo whispered as they moved quietly along the wall.

Renji jumped up, climbing as fast as his hands and feet could move, looking down every few seconds to make sure they were following.

"MOVE RENJI!" Ichigo straining his voice to be quiet as he tried to get the man to climb faster.

The four reached the safety of the rooftop, slumping down against the concrete, catching their breath as they tried to figure out what to do next.

"That kid! He was just standing next to those things!" Renji yelled with a confused look on his face.

"I think he was bitten, there was blood in the store." Rukia tried to explain but she herself wasn't too sure.

"He didn't look like one of them! His eyes looked human! Yet he's walking around them and they're not attacking him?" Renji was about to blow his top, this wasn't making any sense.

"I don't know Renji, we'll ask Hisagi when we get back." Rukia was getting tired of trying to figure understand it all.

"Hey guys check this out." Ichigo's voice coming from behind a few stacked up crates across the roof.

Rukia's eyes widened as she came around to see an older man lying dead on the ground, a shotgun lying beside him was most likely what he used to take his own life but something was odd, his body was covered in claw marks and bites. He looked like he was in a whorde by how many wounds he had, only he wouldn't be in one piece if that were the case.

Ichigo pulled a scrunched up piece of paper from the mans left hand, words were scribbled down like he was in an extreme hurry. He must have wrote this before he died he thought as he started reading.

_To anyone who finds this, LEAVE THIS PLACE IMMEDIATELY! I don't have much time left. My wife...was infected three days ago...I don't know how to describe what happened to her...she is not like the regular walkers you see walking the streets. She's something I've never seen before...please for you're own safety leave before she finds you...She took our son...I can only assume that he's dead...I will be joining him shortly...Good luck._

"This was dated yesterday." Ichigo muttered.

"Wh..what does he mean she's not like the regular walkers?" Renji stammered.

"I think she already knows we're here." Byakuya stated as the three looked at him with slightly panicked looks on their faces.

"Whaddya mean?" Ichigo asked trying to remain calm.

Byakuya's head slowly turned toward the power lines across the street, the wires swaying with nothing there.

"Oh shit!" Renji pulled his crossbow from his back, looking in every direction.

"We have to leave now!" Byakuya's voice slighty raising.

Rukia never seen Byakuya get this tense, his hand gripped hers tight as he pulled her closer to him.

"C'mon!" Ichigo shouted before jumping across to the next roof.

The others stepped back to make a run before launching off. In mid air Rukia looked down, everything playing out in slow motion as her eyes met with a white disturbed pair below, staring up at them with a grin. As they hit the the floor of the roof Rukia ran back to the edge, seeing nothing where it had just been.

Were her eyes deceiving her she thought before she felt Byakuya pull her away, following the two red heads sliding down a pipe. As Rukia's feet reached the ground a blood curdling scream pierced through the cold silence of the abandoned city, shaking her to the bones as fear started to break through her wall.

"Run." Ichigo whispered as the four souls made a run for the dark shadows of the forest.

Trying their damndest to not trip on anything as they sped through the rugged terrain. The group still hearing the creatures screams as they grew closer. _Why are we even running?_ Rukia thought, this thing could obviously move quickly and climb very easily, if this monster got to the mansion it could break in without the slightest bit of trouble. They needed to kill it here and now before returning anywhere near their home.

Rukia stopped, pulling out her pistols as she waited for the creature to come closer. Byakuya and the others turned around to see her just standing there before the monster slowed down, her long withered hair hanging in her white eyes as she slowly approached Rukia.

The creature fell on all fours, shrieking as it lunged at the girl.

"RUKIA! MOVE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! lol don't hate me :D this shall be getting interesting shall it not? A unique walker with a bit of intelligence hmm? Wonder what else is out there...Hehe. Thanks sooooo much for reading! SOOOOO sorry if there were any mistakes! I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! OH MY GOD! The full moon tonight is so beautiful I wanna be up on my roof with a damn camera! lol my boyfriend would kill me if he found out :D!**

**And I think we broke a record here! It's 4:00 AM O.o the latest I think I've worked on a chapter lol. Anyway I hope you guys like it :) So sorry if there are any mistakes!**

* * *

><p>The creature fell on all fours, shrieking as it lunged at the girl.<p>

"RUKIA! MOVE!"

That was the last thing Rukia heard before the sound of her pistols drowned out the rest of the world around her. The creature flying back down to the ground, fury in it's lifeless eyes as it layed in the rotting leaves. _H..How is it still alive?_ Rukia's thoughts screamed as the blood poured down it's face from the two bullet holes in it's forehead.

"What the hell?" Renji shouted in disbelief.

Byakuya ran to Rukia's side, Watching the monster start to crawl back and forth before a sudden snap was heard as it was hung by it's ankle from the trees, it's screaming interrupted as it's eyes slowly fluttred shut.

"Damn! How many of those things are out here?" Ichigo shouted.

"Are you ok?" Byakuya whispered as he felt her shoulders slightly tremble.

"I-Im fine." She stammered, her thoughts racing. Never before was there a walker that didn't instantly go down after one shot to the head..but two? Something was impossibly wrong with this creature.

"C'mon let's get outta here before dark." Ichigo said. The dark haired couple following behind the two red heads slowly.

Unaware of the pair of white eyes watching there backs get smaller in the distance before slipping into to darkenss once again.

* * *

><p>Making their way around the seemingly never ending wall surrounding their home. The sun started it's nightly decent into the sky.<p>

Rukia's violet eyes relfecting the tangerine color of the sky within them making Byakuya unable to resist wrapping his arm around her, and by the way she was staring off he guessed she was in a mixture of emotions right now, probably worrying about what happened back there.

He just wanted to hold her, make her understand she was safe with him, that he would never let anything happen to her. Although she nearly killed him when she stopped running to confront that monster, if she had been bitten he would have lost his mind. He needed to make her realise just how important she was to him.

On the other hand Rukia wasn't so much worrying about the new walker they discovered, rather the mans close proximity to her, his hand stroking her bare shoulder making her heart pound as she remembered everything that happened the other night and this morning.

Her once pale face now bright red as an aimless smile took over her lips.

"Ahhh it's gonna be a long night explaining this." Ichigo yawned.

realising the tattooed man wasn't even listening to him as he found him staring back at the two lovebirds. _He really doesn't get it?_

"Renji." Ichigo spoke.

"Huh?" The red pineapple replied in annoyance.

Ichigo was debating what to do when he noticed they were approaching the field.

The sun almost gone as they ran through the tall grass, reaching the hatch that led to safety as they noticed something strange right away.

_Where's the walker?_ Renji wondered.

Seeing the bloody drag marks on the ground, figuring someone from the mansion removed it they jumped down into the tunnel, locking the hatch securely behind them.

Walking up to the first door their eyes were greeted by a rather awkward scene as they looked through the glass window to see Miss Unohana and Ukitaki in a eye widening postion. All their faces turned a deep shade of red as they knocked on the door, keeping their heads away from the window.

Not even one minute later the door opened to a cheerful smiling woman.

"Welcome back." She greeted as she walked back over to her table, her instruments all back on the table in a neat order from what they were forty seconds ago. _Damn she's fast!_ Renji thought.

"Does anyone require medical attention?" She asked.

"N-No." Everyone replied simultaneously, hoping to leave as quickly as possible.

"Very well." She smiled as she gestured to the way out.

Walking at a quick pace through the door as they looked around for the white haired man. Where the hell did he go? They wondered as they made their way through the garden, on their way to report their unusual discovery.

Opening the doors to the lit up inside of the mansion, happy to be home after todays ordeal.

"You're back!" A certain blue haired girls voice rang out, drawing their attention to the figure running down the stairs.

"Slow down Nel." Ichigo warned as he ran to the bottom of the staircase but the girl didn't listen, tripping on the last few steps, falling into the boys arms below.

"Im glad you're ok." She muttered out, giggling slightly.

"Geez you're crazy ya know that?" His playful smile out.

"Ichigo..." His attention turning to Renji.

The tattooed man was making an odd face as he motioned with his hands, pointing to the floor as he mouthed the words _Put the girl down!_

"Huh?" Not sure what the hell the man was doing for a second before finally understanding as he caught a glimpse of another certain blue haired person descending down the staircase. Releasing the extremely cheerful girl quickly before slowly walking backwards to the group.

Piercing blue eyes glared at the orange haired boy as he walked past them.

"Hey you guys are back, come on we got the fire going." Hisagi said as he leaned from around a doorway.

They followed, not sure how they were gonna explain this. As they sat around the fire they threw their bags full of weapons on a couch.

"Whoa! Where'd you find all this?" His shock now would be nothing compared to what they saw back in that store.

"Hisagi...do you know anything about..this?" Ichigo asked as he handed the man the note they found.

The man studied the piece of paper before looking up at them confusion written all over his face.

"What is this?"

"We found this on a dead man in the city...and we met with what he was talking about in that note." Ichigo stated, his voice in a serious tone.

"His wife?" The man asked as he read the note again.

"She wasn't you're everyday retarded walker! This thing locked us in a basment!" Renji shouted.

Hisagi looked at the men with wide eyes.

"You mean this thing can think?"

"Could think...We were attacked and had to eliminate it." Byakuya spoke up.

"Are you sure it just wasn't a faster than usual walker?"

"This thing was watching us from on top powerlines! Stalked us from a different location every few seconds! Locked us in with a chain! No it wasn't a normal walker!" Renji was gonna kill something if this guy didn't believe them.

"It's dead? I need to see this thing." Shock and curiousity evident in his voice.

"I'll take you there tomorrow." Renji said.

"Oh and who got rid of the two for one sale by the outside hatch?" Ichigo asked.

"What are you talking about? No one has been out since you left." Their eyes went wide at the mans words.

_What would take a severed walkers body?_ Rukia thought. _ What could take a walkers body in that condition and not get infected?_ Her thoughts tried to come up with answers for all these questions.

"What about these?" Hisagi asked as he picked up one of the shotguns from the bags.

"Rukia found an underground arsenal, this was all we could carry but there's alot more down there." Ichigo stated.

"Amazing...We'll have to send a couple people to bring em back."

"Um I wanted to ask you something...We found a small child in the city and..." Rukia's voice dropping as she thought of a way to explain.

"And?" Hisagi questioned.

"He was bitten...but he hadn't been turned yet and he was walking around fully infected walkers without being attacked."

"I've seen that before, after some people get bitten they won't get attacked, the walkers can tell they're one of them or something I guess." He replied as he got up from his seat.

"Well im not sure about this super walker or anything but I guess we'll see tomorrow. Goodnight." He said as he walked into the mansion.

"He doesn't believe us!" Renji yelled.

"I think he just needs some convincing Renji, calm down." Ichigo growing tired of the over reacting red head.

With that the group returned to the house.

Rukia wandered around her room, throwing her bag in the closet along with her clothes before stepping into the shower stall, rinsing away the dirt and grime from today as the warm water trailed down from her hair onto her back, grabbing the bottle of strawberry shampoo she had brought with her from the old basement.

Rinsing before pulling the fluffly purple towel from the door and drying off, slipping on the shirt she stole from Byakuya's back this morning, his intoxicating scent still lingering on it as she buttoned it up.

"You look beautiful in my shirt." Her wide violet eyes turning to the man clad only in his jeans, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"H-How long have you been there?" Her face a deep scarlet color as he walked over.

"Just now." He said as he took the small towel from her hands and began to dry her dark hair.

His hands eventually working down to the back of her hair, soaking up the droplets on her shoulders. Rukia felt his fingertips brush the side of her neck sending little sparks of lightning where he touched her.

"Thank you." She muttered as she took the towel back before walking out of the bathroom with a smile on her extremely red face.

Byakuya had showered and changed before he walked over to Rukia's door, softly knocking as he waited for a reply, but there was none, as he knocked once again before recieveing the same answer, he opened the door slightly looking inside for the raven haired girl he desperately wanted to see.

"Rukia?" His call still met with nothing as he quietly closed the door before going in search of the girl.

As he walked up the stairs he passed the bright orange haired boy sitting on the steps looking lost in deep thought till he seen the dark haired man. Wondering where the man was going he went into stalking mode as he crawled up the stairs after him, reaching the top to the third floor as he watched him walk out onto the balcony. _What's he up to?_ He thought as he carefully got up to sneak over to the glass door.

"Ichigo." A voice coming from beside him as he saw the blue haired girl hiding in the curtains.

"What are you, covert ops or something?"

"Rukia's out there." She said, completely ignoring the red head.

"Yeah their both out there." He remarked.

The two looked at each other as they heard a whistle coming up the stairs. Ichigo didn't know who it was but Nel knew as she came out from her hiding place.

"It's Grimm! He comes out here every now and then, we gotta do something!" She stressed as Ichigo got up from the floor.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked. Why would it matter if he came up here? He thought.

"He's gonna go out on the balcony!" She shouted, makng it perfectly clear to the boy as he nodded.

"How do we get rid of him?"

Nel's thoughts raced trying to think of what to do as she saw the man come up from the stairs. Without anything else she pulled Ichigo's mouth down onto hers, His amber brown eyes wide for a second before closing.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL? YOU BASTARD!" The blue haired mans voice shot through Ichigo as Nel pulled away.

"Run!" She whispered against his lips before he dodged a swing from the furious man and began running in the opposite direction.

_Damn! She...She's..Oh HELL!_ His mind screamed as he ran down another set of stairs hoping to evade the crazed man by running through the kitchen.

Nel ran down after them, hoping to stop her brother before he murdered the incredibly soft boy. Her face a faint red at her thoughts.

"Grimm! If you hurt him!" She shouted as she finally found them outside in the front yard, Ichigo up a tree while Grimmjow was at the bottom raging.

* * *

><p>"You hear something?" Rukia swore she heard people shouting as she sat on the balconys edge.<p>

"No." Was his reply even though he could hear the damn idiots a mile away.

"You didn't answer my question Rukia." Her head turned swiftly in his direction.

"Oh Im gonna stay here tomorrow. Why?" She gave him a warm smile.

"I don't want you near that place we were today." His gray eyes staring down into her violet ones.

She looked confused.

"You scared me to death today when you suddenly stopped like that, if anything were to happen to you Rukia I..." His eyes showing worry, she nodded letting him know she understood.

"I couldn't handle it." He Murmured as he placed his hands on each side of her on the stone banister, his head resting on hers.

She smiled up at him as her eyes fell to his perfect lips. Reaching her hand to the side of his neck, her fingers began playing with his silky hair.

"Byakuya." His eyes opened at the sound of her voice. "Kiss me."

He was more than happy to honor her request as he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOO much fun writing this chapter :D! God if looks could kill Byakuya would be overkill! I mean picture this man in a pair of jeans and no shirt...it's asking for a nosebleed lol! -.- enough of my obsession lol. Nel and Ichi are sooooooo damn adorable! First kiss for the mischievous couple haha :D!<strong>

**Oh I wanted to know, do any of you guys find a song you think fits each chapter? Like for the first kiss chapter I played played (Enchanted by Owl City) nonstop! I do this with everything lol Fanfic,movies,moments that just happen spontaneously! Lol**

**anyway I hope you all liked this one, I think it's one of my new favorites :D Thanks soooo much for reading! So sorry if there were any mistakes I missed! Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow 17 chapters! And my biggest one yet! :D Hahahaha that's nowhere near enough! I need at least 200 to be happy -.- Im soooo sorry for the late update! Please forgive me my dear readers! :)**

**OMG I watched the scene when Byakuya was young...Hes just too damn cute! He was so short :D and im just sittin there giggling to myself. My brothers thinkin im goin insane hehe -.-**

**This is just random but I watched the most horrible movie :'( called Fear starring Reese Witherspoon. The only part of that movie that made me so upset was when that SOB killed that beautiful german shephered! I hugged my three babies the whole time while crying :( I can handle any movie you throw at me but if they kill a dog im gonna go postal! Any animal for that matter but still...ugh im still upset! Never ever watching that again! :(**

**Now onto reading! Sorry for the ranting, I'll shut up now :X**

* * *

><p>Rukia had been walking around the mansion early in the morning, having not slept at all last night as her thoughts kept her awake. Hisagi,Renji,Byakuya and Ichigo had already left as soon as the sun came up, everyone else in the mansion was either still asleep or hiding very well since she hadn't seen anyone.<p>

Although feeling like something was following her she turned around to find Nel standing there.

"Morning Rukia!" Her cheerful tone in place.

"Good morning...Is something wrong?"

"No just taking a walk." Her innocent smile playing on her face.

"So how are you two doing?" Rukia looked at the girl confused.

"Huh?"

"You and Byakuya, are you two finally in you're own room?" Rukia's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"N-No! What are you talking about?" Her reaction making the blue haired girl smirk.

"I bet every night they're in his room, lusting over each other till the sun rises." A voice coming from behind the two.

"Matsumoto!" Nel surprised to see the blonde.

The two giggled before looking at the crimson faced girl.

"Come on Rukia, you can tell us." Matsumoto teased.

The two not noticing Rukia blacked out after hearing the blondes first words. Her thoughts swimming with moments that could have easily turned into what she had suggested, hell when he first kissed her in the garden it could have easily happened if they weren't interrupted. Her face growing even redder at the thought as she came back to reality.

"Rukia?" Nel getting slightly worried.

"Im going out for some air." The girl gave a smile as she walked out.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone else miss snickers?" Renji asked as they walked through the forest.<p>

"What's a snickers?" Ichigo deciding to mess with the red head.

Renji turned toward the boy, his eyes looking like he stuck his finger in a light socket.

"If you don't know what a snickers candy bar is there's somethin wrong with you!" The tattooed man stated.

The red head laughed as he stared up at the trees, his thoughts going back to the blue haired girl, her adorable red face when she kissed him flooding his mind.

"Ha don't tell me." Putting his hand to his rapid beating heart, the boy laughed under his breath. He was in love, weather he wanted to be or not, she managed to capture his heart. _Im gettin as bad as Byakuya already._

"Hey!" The boy drawn out from his thoughts by Renji's incessant need to be loud, but at least there was a good reason as his brown eyes widened.

It was gone, nothing left but a severed rope dangling from the tree.

"What the...hell!" Renji in complete disbelief.

Byakuya looked up at the rope, the end gnawed off, traces of blood on the frayed pieces. The wheels of his mind turning at how this monster could do the impossible.

The bright orange haired boy couldn't believe it, how was it still alive and how in the hell did it manage to get itself down? This thing was apparently way beyond that of a normal walker even worse than they thought.

Hisagi watched the expressions on their faces, not sure if he's ever seen them this freaked out before but he couldn't help feeling the same as them at the moment. Where was this thing? What could it do? Was running through his mind as the rope swayed back and forth.

"Well for now let's get the guns." Hisagi suggested.

The three men nodded, knowing there wasn't time for speculation they started their way toward the cities edge. Renji kept his eyes open, watching everything in sight for movement. As they stepped out into the sunlight bathing the city streets, they became extremely cautious, even though the sun was out that didn't seem to bother this creature and most likely since it was wounded it would probably return to somewhere in the city for a place to hide.

They turned a corner into the alley like street where the holy grail of weapons was stashed, seeing the very door that was chained up was wide open once again.

"Uh wasn't that locked?" Renji questioned, the knot in his stomach growing larger.

The only response he got was the clicks of Byakuya's and Ichigo's weapons as they slowly crept up to the doors. The inside was pitch black as Byakuya stepped down the first few steps, pulling a flashlight from his pocket he heard a low moaning coming from the darkness. Immediately shining the light inside, taking a few steps backwards.

His light reflecting off the weapons, catching movement in the glass display as the light went over to see two eyes watching him through the glass. The face was unmistakably hers, the same twisted features and bloody streaks that poured down from her forehead to her chin.

"She's there." Byakuya whispered as he pointed, showing the three men the snarling figure lying on the floor.

His grey eyes catching sight of something else beneath the creature, straining to see in the drakness his eyes made out the form of a small childs body lying lifeless on the floor, the walkers arms around the body as it growled.

Byakuya was taken aback, this monster looked like it was protecting the lifeless corpse. His mind going back to the note, this child was possibly her son, the same boy they seen just the other day. _Rukia was right._ He thought as he knew the boy would eventually come to breath air once again.

"We need to finish it." Byakuya stated as he placed his finger on the rifles trigger.

"Wait, use this." Hisagi whispered as he handed Byakuya a silenced 22 pistol.

Firing two rounds into the glass, the creature scrambled across the dark room, dragging the boy with her. Firing once again, hitting it directly in the leg, the monster shrieked as it dropped the body. It's jagged teeth covered in blood as it growled at the men before it dissapeared in the dark. Byakuya shined the light all over the room with no sight of her.

"It must have went up the back stairs!" Renji yelled as he and Ichigo took off to the front of the store.

Byakuya and Hisagi ran after them, hoping to end this creatures existance before it could try to escape. They reached the store front, weapons aimed as they leaned around a corner. Hisagi's dark eyes widend as he got his first good glimpse of the monster staggering out into the street towards the two red heads that were on the other side of a car.

Byakuya wasted no time as he fired every round his pistol had into the walker. It's white eyes turning to stare down the dark haired man as she slowly trudged her way toward him, but her wounds started catching up with her as she fell to the ground, faint growls emanating from her as the men walked over.

"Is it over?" Ichigo asked as he watched the creatures eyes open and shut.

"Not quite." Hisagi stated as he walked into the store, emerging a moment later with an axe in hand.

"Rest now." He muttered as he raised the axe, severing the walkers life from this world.

* * *

><p>Rukia had the complete love sick smile dancing around on her glowing face as she walked along the roof, her thoughts filled with the man she was waiting to return safely back to her. It was the first time they were ever seperated, at least like this with her inside the safety of walls while he was out there in any ammount of danger, but she knew he would come back perfectly fine as always, he was Byakuya Kuchiki after all.<p>

Her smile grew wider as she stepped down onto the brick wall, thinking of how she would greet him when he came back. She could jump into his arms and kiss him, but with the thoughts she was having about him today she wasn't sure she would be able to stop herself from pushing him down and devouring his soft lips for the rest of the night.

Im hopeless she thought to herself as she almost walked into one of the trees that hung over the wall. Her climbing habit getting the better of her as she made a jump to one of the branches, but her fun was cut short as she heard a loud crack before she felt the branch break off, sending her to the hard ground outside of the mansions walls.

* * *

><p>The men had loaded up all the guns their backs could carry as they made their way back to the mansion, two out of the four had images of two certain young women in their minds.<p>

Byakuya could already picture her beautiful smile being the first thing he sees when he gets back before he pulls her into his arms, he didn't give a damn if anyone seen, hell if anything he wanted everyone to know she was his and his alone, to be able to hold her close whenever he wanted. They had only been gone since this morning but he missed her already, he didn't even get to say goodbye to her before they left.

Ichigo he wasn't sure what he was going to do, she had only kissed him as a means to get rid of Grimmjow that night, she didn't have any real interest in him. He thought, but his smile returned as he thought up some crazy ideas he just might use once they get back.

"Hey hey Ichigo what's with that grin?" Hisagi teased as he noticed the boy daydreaming.

"Nothin...just thinkin." He replied.

"Gimmjow's not gonna make it easy for you, you know that?" The dark haired man stated with a smirk.

The boy looked at the man slightly shocked and confused.

"C'mon Ichigo, you're eyes practically say it all when you look at her." The man laughed.

_God now im worse than Byakuya._

Just as the boy was about to speak they felt the dark shadows of the forest peel off their backs as they stepped out into the remaining sunlight, the wind starting to pick up a bit as they reached the outer wall, The smell not exactly the most pleasant as they passed by the pile of walkers once again.

Byakuya could barely contain himself as he kept up a quick pace ahead of the group, the weight of the bag on his back seemingly not there as his good mood only seemed to increase the closer to home they got.

"Im not that bad." Ichigo gestured to the love struck fellow up ahead.

"Ha maybe not, but you're still pretty obvious." Hisagi stated.

Their conversation dropping suddenly as they seen the dark haired man start running at full speed.

"Byakuya!" They recieved no answer, starting to run up ahead themselves they saw the man on the ground.

Byakuya's heart nearly stopped beating as he saw the dark haired girl lying motionless in the grass. Keeping himself calm he placed his ear to her heart, hearing the quick beats gave his chest room for air as he breathed a sigh of relief.

He placed his hand under the back of her head to pick her up, feeling something wet he pulled his hand back, seeing the bright red blood on his fingers, his eyes widened before he quickly removed his shirt, placing it under her head. Fear was something he had never really felt before until this, _what had happened? Why was she outside the wall?_ All this was running through his mind as he picked up her small body carefully from the ground.

"Rukia! wake up!" He yelled, hoping she would at least respond, but to his dismay she did not.

The three other mens eyes went wide as they ran to the man, panick clearly on his face as they got closer.

"What happened?" Renji shouted, feeling sick to his stomach as he saw the girl lying in his arms, and the blood on his hands.

Rukia wasn't sure what was happening, she felt like she was in a dream, she could hear faint voices echoing and feel the warm arms that carried her just like the night Byakuya had rescued her.

Byakuya nearly jumped as he felt her tiny hand grab his shirt, holding onto him like she never want to let go.

"We need to get her back to the house!" Renji yelled before they started running.

It was nearly dark as they finally reached the field, running down into the tall grass they heard a hoarse growl coming from somewhere inside the field. Their weapons drawn as they made a run for the hatch, Byakuya held onto her tighter as he heard the growls coming closer.

"Hurry get in!" Hisagi whispered.

Byakuya jumped down into the tunnel, bypassing the ladder all together as the other three came down after him, locking the hatch behind.

Running through the white tunnel he heard her faint voice mumble something, looking down her violet eyes were starting to open slightly making his heart feel lighter as they reached the heavy door, hoping the doctor would be here like last time they knocked furiously on the door. Hearing the click of the lock they rushed inside.

"What happened?" Unohana's voice coming from the corner of the room as she hurried over.

"We were hoping you could tell us!" Renji's hands were almost shaking as he spoke.

"We found her unconcious outside the wall." Byakuya's deep voice trying to remain calm.

"Put her on the table." She ordered.

"I'll take care of her you better go to the house and inform Ms. Nel that she's here."

"Alright." Hisagi said as he started up the ladder.

"You guys coming?"

"Im afraid they'll have to, please go rest." Her firm voice left them with no choice as they quietly went outside.

All except Byakuya hurried to the mansion, he stayed outside the hatch pacing back and forth waiting. About ten minutes passed before he seen the blue haired girl running toward him.

"She'll be fine Byakuya." The girl muttered as she climbed down the ladder.

A few moments later the girl emerged from the hatch.

"She's fine, ms. Unohana said she only knocked herself out." She said giving the man a smile.

"Can I see her?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"When I get back I'll take you down. I have to get her something to sleep in." He nodded in reply before she ran back to the house.

He waited patiently in the dark, even though each second that passed was only making him want to jump down to see her even more, the thought interrupted as the girl ran back over with his shirt in her hands.

"I think she'll like this one." A smirk on her face as she climbed down.

"There you are Nel." The doctor said as she finished taping up the bandage.

"Byakuya wants to come down." She stated as she quickly dressed the unconcious girl.

"That's good then, he can carry her to her room." She said with a sweet smile as she cleaned up her supplies.

The girl climbed up to just the top of the ladder to find Byakuya still there walking in a circle.

"You can come down now."

His heart jumped a few speeds at her words as he quickly followed her down. His eyes immediately falling to the sleeping raven haired girl, her head wrapped up in a white bandage as he walked over.

"She's perfectly fine, she'll have a bit of a headache when she wakes up but for now she just needs rest." Byakuya nodded in reply as picked her up.

The two women watched as he carried her like a princess, his eyes never looking away from her sleeping face as he carried her up and out.

"They're sooo cute!" Nel screamed out as she rushed up the ladder, leaving the dark haired woman wide eyed.

But she had a few reasons for her shocked expression, she would soon need to know more about Rukia Slades past in order to understand what she saw this night.

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up in her bed, heart racing, head hurting as she reached up to feel the bandages. <em>What happened?<em> Her mind screamed, as she tried to figure out how she got here she felt her right hand was oddly warm, looking down she saw Byakuya at the side of her bed, his upper part of his body resting on the side of the bed as he slept, his hand wrapped around hers.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, a smile on her face as she pushed his dark hair aside.

She looked at the clock on the table, it was 3:30 in the morning. All she remembered was walking on the wall and then falling, nothing else. She looked down to see he was shirtless but still mostly in the clothes he left in this morning, even his shoes were still on.

"I love you." She whispered as she brushed her hand against the side of his face.

"I love you too." Her eyes wide at his deep voice as his stunning grey eyes opened.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I-Im fine. What happened?" She cringed slightly as her head began beating.

"I'll tell you in the morning, you need sleep."

"Are you going?" She wondered as he let go of her hand.

"No, I'll be right here if you need me." He stated as he pulled the chair closer to the side of the bed.

"Y-You can't sleep in that!" She yelled.

"It's fine Rukia, please sleep." His eyes going wide as he saw her move over to one side of the bed.

"Come here." She demanded, not taking no for an answer.

A smile appeared on his face as he kicked off his shoes and crawled in to lay beside her. _Is she trying to tempt me?_ He thought as he stared into her beautiful violet eyes. Pulling her close, he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Rukia." He whispered into her dark hair.

"Goodnight." She muttered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Im so happy lol I loved the ending for this chapter! Hehe I hope you all liked it!:D Byakuya is the epitome of adorableness,sexiness,hotness,sweetness,godlikeness! lol I could go on forever!<strong>

**And it's so hot here! If this miserable heat wave doesn't let up soon im moving to Alaska! My whole family piles in my room cause im the only one with an air conditioner O.o lol my pomeranian just lays here next to me happy as can be, even though she has this heavy coat she doesn't seem to be as miserable as me lol and the two german shepherds just sleep...theres nothing else to do without overheating :( Can't wait for winter! -.-**

**I hope yall are doing better with the heat than I am. :) Thanks soooooo much for readin! Especially Diamondpens! My twin lol Im sorry I took so long to update! And so sorry if there were any mistakes! Bye bye for now! -.-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! Mwahahaha! Rukia seems to have a bit of a secret there hmmm? What could it be? -.- Me an evil little thing hehe. You guys are the best! Thanks sooo much for all the fantastic reviews! (I like to call them revous lol. Whenever I get one I find my sister and drag her over screaming I got a revou!) Yes Im weird lol. Oh and the song I picked for this was (Hanging By A Moment - By Lifehouse!) It just seemed to fit :D**

**My sister is like my test subject lol She reads every chapter before I put it on and if I can make her laugh or scream I know you guys will like it! lol. We're both dying here it's 105 in the shade! T.T**

**Oh and I wanted to let you guys know I usually write you all back every review in a private message, just in case you didn't know lol hope yall seen em. I hope you guys like the chapter! So sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Renji had been up all night, walking around the mansion thinking of how he was gonna tell the raven haired girl his feelings. After he seen her like that last night he couldn't wait any longer to tell her. It was pretty early so he figured he'd be able to talk to her alone without anyone interrupting.<p>

Stopping as he reached her room, giving the door a soft knock he felt his heartbeat skyrocket. Waiting for an answer but recived none, instead deciding to slowly open the door and quietly enter.

"Ruk..." His brown eyes widening at the sight he beheld.

The girl of his dreams lying in the arms of the man he knew would take her away one day if he waited too long, and it appeared he was correct as he saw the peaceful smile on her sleeping face, shattering his heart into millions of pieces as if it were made of delicate glass.

He didn't have the ability to say anything as his fists tightened, fighting the tears threating to come out as he dissapeared from the room. Finding it hard to breath as he fumbled his way down the stairs, passing Matsumoto along the way. her blue eyes catching sight of the droplets falling from the mans redened eyes.

She knew he would eventually find out but didn't think he would take it this hard.

"Sorry Renji" She muttered to herself as she continued up the steps.

* * *

><p>Rukia awoke from her peaceful slumber, her sweet dream fading away as she felt the sunlight hit her face. Finding an even better fantasy was already lying beside her as she became entranced by a certain dark haired persons grey eyes staring into her own.<p>

his adorable smile capturing her heart in an instant as she felt herself being pulled even closer to him.

"Good morning." He murmured as he kissed his raven haired beauty.

"M-Morning." Her face turning a rosey crimson.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Better than I have in a long time." She stated, making his heart beat even faster than it already was.

"H-Hows you're head?" He stuttered, trying to restrain himself.

"Fine." She whispered as she pressed her lips to his. Effectively breaking his restraint.

Her eyes widend as he deepend the kiss instantly, his hand slowly sliding up her bare thigh causing her to shiver. Her tounge joining his in a sweet battle before she suddenly found herself beneath him, his long black hair tickling her chest through the small opening of the partly unbuttoned shirt.

A gasp escaping her throat into his mouth as his fingers slid under the hem of her shirt, tracing slow lines across her abdomen and around her belly button before traveling upward, pulling the tiny strap down from her shoulder.

"Rukia how do you do this to me?" He whispered against her lips after air became an annoying necessity. His hand bringing her small one to his chest, her eyes wide at the rapid beating before a smile appeared.

Flipping him so that he was underneath her, her legs straddling him as she pressed her lips to his pale neck, feeling him tremble beneath her before leaving her tounge slide out to caress his skin, his back arched as a moan escaped his lips.

"R-Rukia..." Hearing his deep voice crack like this was something Rukia found she enjoyed quite a lot as she looked down into his eyes.

Her eyes suddenly wide with surprise as he sat up, pushing her down onto the bottom of the bed, finding herself beneath him once again. His hands on each side, holding her wrists as he delved fully into her mouth, tasting every inch of her before bringing his lips to her jaw, sprinkling kisses all the way down her neck to her collarbone, to her chest where the shirt stopped him from advancing. She felt his lips leave her skin to find his piercing grey eyes staring into hers, his breathing heavy as his hands slowly slid the material down her shoulders.

"Rukia! Good morning! How are y..." Her words falling off the highest cliff possible as her eyes went to the size of dinner plates.

The raven haired girl looking at Nel upside down, frozen in her position as her already flushed face turned cherry red.

"D-DON'T MIND ME! C-CONTINUE WHAT YOU WERE DOING! I WAS NEVER HERE!" The girl stammered as she ran out the door like a bat out of hell.

A muffled _SHIT!_ was heard on the other side of the door as Byakuya and Rukia stayed frozen for a few seconds before he reluctantly got off the girl. Complete hatred for the blue haired woman coursed through his veins as he climbed off the bed, although he hadn't meant to go so far but she just was too much for him to handle, after only a kiss she brought him to his knees, made him a complete mess without even trying.

_Just look at her. _ He thought as his eyes went back to the pure red Rukia sitting on the bottom of the bed, pulling her clothes back in place.

Her mind racing with thoughts of how she was going to end the blue haired girls life when she saw her, any other time she would have just been dead embarassed but no, now she was gonna kill the girl!

Mumbling a few curse words before she noticed Byakuya sitting in a chair, staring at her from across the room, a rathar evil look on his face as he simply watched her.

"W-What?" She stuttered out.

"Nothing." He put all too simply as he continued his staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked quite confused now.

"Like what?" He countered her question.

"L-Like that." She stammered as she climbed down off the bed.

"Im just thinking about how beautiful you look like that." His voice usually always deep, but how deep it was as he said this made her weak in the knees.

"Look l-like w-what?" She asked as he got up to walk over to her.

His eyes dark as he backed her up against the wall, her face turning red once again.

"Like that." He whispered as he claimed her mouth with his.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Rukia's eyes shot open to look into his.

_What the hell! Does no one sleep in this damn house?_ Rukia mentally cursed as she pulled away from his lips.

Walking over to the door and flinging it open to reveal Matsumoto standing there with wide eyes.

"Should I come back later?" The blonde asked as she observed a rather frustrated looking Rukia.

Rukia took a step back to open the door just a bit more to reveal Byakuya standing by the bed. The blondes eyes bugged out of her head as she frantically waved goodbye before walking briskly down the hallway.

_Well that took care of her._ She thought as she closed the door. Surprised as she felt herself being picked up off the ground, Byakuya's arms encircling her as he kissed her tenderly once more.

"We will continue this later." He stated with a sexy smile as he gently put her down before picking up his shoes and walking over to his room.

Her heart still racing as she walked over into the bathroom, her face red as she looked at herself in the mirror, turning her head left and right to see if she could see what he seen in her. Her eyes going wide as she seen the little red marks going down the side of her neck.

* * *

><p>Nel was running through the house trying to get anywhere but the side Rukia's room was on. Coming around a sharp corner she tried to stop but it was too late as she crashed into the bright orange haired boy, knocking him onto the couch. Her golden eyes staring into his wide amber brown as her long hair covered their faces, their lips just a mere inch away.<p>

"Uh h-hi..whats up?" He asked casually, his heart ready to explode from his chest as his eyes focused on her slightly parted pink lips.

"I-Ichigo." She muttered, she was so happy to see him as she didn't get to yesterday since she had to take care of Rukia and then she fell sleep afterwards. Besides he was probably in his room with the door locked to keep Grimmjow out.

Feeling his warm breath on her face, she bit her lip slightly.

"Nel, Grimmjow's coming." Matsumoto warned the girl after noticing bright orange hair hidden beneath blue as she passed by.

"What?" The girl yelled as she jumped off, pulling the boy up and straightening his appearance quickly.

"What are you doing here Nel?" The rough voice questioned as he walked into the room.

"Hello Grimm." She asked in her sweet voice, completely calm and relaxed. While Ichigo on the other hand was the color of Renji's hair as he tried to slouch down into the couch.

"Someones calling you in the kitchen." He said as he eyed the boy that was doing his best to dissapear.

"Is it important?" She asked trying desperately to not leave Ichigo alone with the man.

"I don't know, just go see already!"

"Alright!" She yelled back as she got up to walk out.

Grimm walked over to the couch, plopping down beside the boy as he stared at him.

"You don't listen well do ya kid? Nel is off limits. If you don't wanna get hurt stay the hell away!" Ichigo looked at the man, his eyes flashing anger within them as he stood up.

"Are ya listenin kid?" He shouted.

"Im listening...but I can't do what you say, so you better get used to me bein around." Giving a smirk as he walked away, leaving the blue haired man with wide eyes.

_Im gonna get killed, but it's worth it._ He thought as his smile widened.

Nel pushed the kitchen doors open, worry for Ichigo still on her mind as she looked around for whoever needed her.

"Hello! Anybody here?"

"What?" Her head turned to see Matumoto sitting at the island eating a cup of ramen.

"Grimm said somebody wanted me in the kitchen."

"Nobody was here when I came in." The blonde said.

"Why that little!..." The girl realising that blue haired weasel tricked her.

"OH COME HERE! I gotta tell you something!" Matusmoto shouted as she gestured for the girl to sit down.

"I went to go see how Rukia was doing and..." Her words cut off by Nel's shocked face.

"I WALKED IN ON THEM! I FORGOT!" Matsumoto's eyes went wide at the girls words.

"OH WE PROBABLY KILLED THE WHOLE MOOD!" Matsumoto shouted as she let her head hit the island top.

"You two are incredibly loud for this time in the morning." Their heads turned to see the tattooed red head looking through cubboards.

"Need help finding something?" Nel asked as she ran over to the man.

"Anything with alcohol." The mans eyes red as she handed him a bottle of beer.

"Isn't it a bit early for drinking?" The girl asked Matsumoto as the man left.

Her only response was the blondes wide eyes.

"At first I thought he just finally put the pieces together, now im kinda thinking he saw them!"

"You mean..." Nel's face looking quite complex as the blonde nodded.

"I didn't know Renji liked her." The girl remarked as she closed the cabinates.

"Oh you should have seen him when he seen her in the basement. Beyond head over heels." Matsumoto stated.

"We should go help cheer him up." Nel said as her sad face lit up into a smile.

"Unless you're a short dark haired girl I don't think we're gonna be much help." The blonde stated as she stirred her ramen around.

"C'mon Matsumoto, think of how you would feel if Hisagi was taken by someone else." The girl said, holding back a smirk at the blondes face.

"NEL!"

"Think about it."

"OK FINE! But you do the talking!" The blonde snapped.

"Let's go then!" The girl now in her annoying cheerful mode making the blonde roll her eyes.

The two walked out of the house looking for where the man walked off to as they searched the entire front yard with no sight of him. Making their way to the backyard they spotted the spikey red haired man by the side of the pool.

"Hello Renji!" The blue haired girls voice coming from behind him, nearly scaring him to death.

"Hey." He muttered as he took another sip.

"Oh come on Renji! You don't need this!" The blonde shouted as she took the bottle away from him.

"Hey!" He shouted as he tried to grab it back.

"You know what you need Renji? Tonight we'll sit on the roof and kill some walkers, hows that sound?" The girl asked with a smile as the man just stared blankly at her.

"Am I not good enough? What does he have that I don't?" The red head randomly yelled, surprising the two girls.

Matsumoto thought it would be best if she kept her mouth closed as she thought of a couple things that could kill his poor soul.

"I-It's not that Renji, everyones different." Nel stammered.

"What would you know?" He questioned.

"Uh ok..who do you think I would like?" She asked hoping the man would guess someone totally off.

"Hisagi." He answered. Matsumoto's eyes showing lightning as she glared at the man from behind.

"Wrong, see? It's not so simple is it?"

"How do I know you're not lying?" He said as his eyes bored into the girl.

"I like Ichigo." She put quite simply, her face serious.

The blonde tilted over to look at the girl from behind Renji, her brow raised.

"What? I have no problem admitting it." The girl said.

"So see Renji?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know." He muttered as he stared up at the sky.

Nel's vision being dragged over to the blonde woman frantically waving her hands and pointing to the other side of the house. Turning her head over to see Rukia walking into the garden. Her thoughts racing on what to do, they had finally got him to open up a bit, if he seen her now he'd go right back into his extremely depressed state. Matsumoto looked at the girl as she motioned for them to push the man into the pool, Nel nodded as she placed her hand behind his back. The next thing heard was a loud splash as the red head dissapeared under the water.

"...He can swim right?" Nel asked as they looked at the red blur under the water.

"How should I know!" The blonde yelled.

A second later the man came to the surface.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed.

"There was a spider on you're back." Nel tried, not all that convincing.

Matsumoto looked at her like she was insane.

"What?..." She asked.

"Nothing." The blonde sighed.

"Im going to go talk to Rukia, you take him somewhere." She whispered to the blue haired girl before taking off.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked through the exquisite rows of flowers, counting the petals of one she plucked from one of the planters. Her mind elsewhere as strolled along, not a clue to where she was going as images of his flushed face appeared in her thoughts. Never would she get tired of that face, she thought. Her heart was still pounding from this morning, he made her body want to melt with just the thought him.<p>

Her thoughts overwhelming her as she fell back into a patch of tall fluffy grass, staring up at the clouds drifting by. What was he doing to her? She thought as she put her hand to her heart, feeling the result of his effect on her, a smile graced her daydreaming face.

"RUKIA!"

"Huh what?" The raven haired girl jumped up at the voice.

"I've been calling you all the way back there! You didn't hear me?" The blonde ranted.

"N-No...sorry." The girl apologized with her puppy eyes.

"So did you have a good night?" The blonde asked holding a smile back.

"Yes actually, slept like a rock." The girl replied.

"So what was this morning about hmmm?" The woman pushed.

"Nothing happened." She sighed.

"Didn't look like nothing happened." Matsumoto muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So was he good?"

"Matsumoto!"

"I was just asking." The blonde exclaimed as she twirled her hair.

"Hello ladies." A mans voice coming from behind the two, turning to see Ukitaki holding some flowers.

"Afternoon Mr. Jyuushiro." They greeted politely.

"Please it's just Ukitaki, I don't think last names serve much purpose in this world." He stated with a smile.

"Are those for Ms. Unohana?." Rukia exclaimed as she admired the pink roses.

"They are, think she'll like them?" He asked the girls opinion.

"They're beautiful, she'll love them."

A smile on his face as he reached into the bundle pulling two roses out, handing one to the bright violet eyed girl and one to the blue eyed blonde.

"Thank you for helping, I better be going now. Have a good day." He said as he walked away.

"Thank you!" They shouted as he dissapeared into the hedges.

"He's so sweet isn't he?" Matsumoto asked as she spun the rose.

"He's very nice man." She said as she brought the rose up to smell the beautiful fragrance, It was sweet but nothing as intoxicating as Byakuya she thought.

* * *

><p>Walking along the roof he watched the entrancingly beautiful expression on her face as she traced her fingers around the roses petals.<p>

She was fascinating, the way she enchanted everyone around her was like magic. It was scary having something so beautiful as his, he was afraid one day it would all just be a wonderful dream that he would eventually have to wake up from. If so he would never want to return to reality but for now she was there, she was his, that was all he needed.

"Hey have you noticed?" Hisagi's voice bringing the man out of his thoughts.

"The walkers haven't been around since that thing was taken care of."

"Yes." Byakuya quietly replied, his eyes still on the raven haired girl below.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Byakuya turned his head to look at the man, his eyes glaring at him like he was going to end his life right there and now.

"I..I meant Matsumoto!" He stammered, he should have known better than to try and have a conversation with this man, and about women no less.

Deciding it would be best to leave he climbed down the ladder, perhaps he would pay the blonde a visit on his patrol around the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah almost would have had a lemon goin there! O.O Haha Byakuya's losing his mind, Rukia better watch out! :D Renji had his heart destroyed and almost drowned lol he's not havin a good day and Matsumoto's like -.O at Nel when she said she liked Ichigo haha :D one of my favorite parts! Nel and Ichi are gettin cosey over there only Grimmy had to go and spoil it :( Well he'll get what's coming to him :) I think this whole chapter was pretty much fluff lol well it's a nice break from the vicious creatures trying to devour their souls and internal organs lol :D<strong>

**Hope yall liked! So sorry if there were any mistakes I missed! I try but sadly I am human lol See you guys in the next chapter! :D I love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! **

**OMG IM IN THE HAPPIEST DAMN MOOD! It's my biggest chapter yet! It's all you guys fault! LOL. IM USING ALL CAPS! I NEVER DO THIS HAHA! No im not on drugs O.- **

**Just good music is enough to make me a complete nutcase :D When I find a new song I love I go psychotic and play it non-stop till it starts getting old, lol sometimes there will be the same song playing for three weeks. Right now it's Avril Lavigne's Kiss Me...Dear God it's like she wrote the song with everything I have an obsession with! :D But for this chapter I can't just pick one song lol theres a few different moments in here that require a couple, for me at least anyways XD**

**Oh and my sister says HI DIAMONDPENS! Haha she was so screaming :D And I got not only 1 but 2 awesomeness filled reviews from one completely, psychotically awesome Diamondpens! Me so happy! She told me I had a review and im like who from, (im still in bed btw lol it's like 9:00 AM) And she says Diamondpens and im just like O.O I never jumped outta bed so fast lol. Thank you sooooo much for the insanely funny reviews! XD I laughed so hard :D. And thank you to all my other readers and reviewers as well! :D You all are the best!**

**Now we shall read!**

* * *

><p>"It's bloody creepy down here!" Matsumoto shouted.<p>

Nel sighed as she tried to ignore the blondes constant complaining. The woman was living in the new savage filled world of the walking dead that now controlled most of the planet and this woman found a little dark basement frightening, the girl couldn't figure her out sometimes.

"Would you prefer if Hisagi came with you instead?" The girl teased.

"Actually YES!" The blonde screamed as a mouse scurried across her feet.

"DAMNIT!" She yelled as she looked down at the box she was carrying was now spilled out all over the floor.

"Matsumoto are you ok?" Nel asked, sensing something was off about the woman today.

"Huh? Ya, why?" She stammered as she scooped up the equipment Ms. Unohana asked them to bring from the basement.

"You're extremely jittery." She stated as they continued walking.

"I..Im fine." She spoke as a small smile worked it's way onto her face.

The blue haired girl raised a brow at the woman, she was freaking out about something she just didn't understand what.

The girls climbed the basement steps up and out onto mansions main floor, finding Renji sprawled out on the marble at the bottom of the main steps, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"What happened Renji?" Nel asked as she stepped over his body.

"I tried to commit suicide."

"Oh come on Renji, we all know you're not that smart." Matusmoto trying her best to annoy the man.

"Well it sounded better than saying I fell of the railing." He said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"You tried it didn't you?" Nel held back a smile as she pictured the red head sliding down and crashing onto the floor.

"Yes I did, now if you'll excuse me I better go see the doctor in this place." He replied as he limped slightly out the front doors, the two girls following behind him giggling.

The doctor herself was busy looking through her microscope and checking papers as the three climbed down. Her boxes of equipment in their arms.

"Thank you for bringing these." She said as she took the one box from Nel and started organizing the bags of items on her table.

"You're welcome. What do you need all this for anyway?" Nel asked as she looked through the clear bags containing sealed needles and other medical paraphernalia.

"Research." She said as she took a slide from one of the bags, placing it underneath the scope.

"I'll take that Renji." Nel said as she took the box from the man.

"Abarai I didn't realise you were such a gentlemen, helping the girls bring these." Unohana mentioned as she returned to her samples.

"Eh heh sure..." He muttered, not sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"I made him carry it." Matsumoto remarked as she sat down in the corner.

"Ms. Unohana what is this?" Nel asked as she held up one of the samples to the light.

"That is an infected blood sample from an adult walker."

Nel's eyes got wide as she carefully put the glass down.

"The only thing we know about this is that every sample from a walker has the same type of virus in it, it's quite easy to detect if you need to know if someone is infected or not before they have a fever." She said as she took out one of the needles from her pile.

"W-What're you doin?" Renji shouted as the woman walked over to him.

"Would you mind?" She asked as Renji's face paled. If there was anything that made the man more squeamish than maggots it was needles.

"Come on Renji, it's for research!" Nel excitedly exclaimed.

With that the man stuck out his arm, his face not amused as he watched the girls laughing in the background as the woman rubbed the alcohol on his skin before tying the rubber band around the upper part of his arm. turning his face away as he saw the silver piece inch closer.

"How long are you gonna wait to stab me?" He said.

"It's done Abarai." The woman spoke, his brow raised as he looked down to see a piece of gauze taped to his arm.

"Damn, wish it was like that when I was a kid!" He stated.

"It probably was, you're just a baby." His eyes turned to glare at the blonde.

The dark haired woman placed a drop of Renji's blood on a slide.

"This is a normal blood sample." She said as she gestured for the group to look through the scope.

Looking inside, seeing the normal cells, it didn't seem extraordinary to them, even though none of them had ever seen what normal blood looks like it still looked fine to them.

"Now this is an infected sample." She stated as she slid it under the lighted scope.

Nel was the first to look, her golden eyes going wide as she seen the spiked shapes, there was practically no white blood cells left. This thing devours everything she thought as she let the others see the microscopic particles that brought their world to it's knees.

"We better be going now, thank you for showing us." Nel waved as she and the others climbed back up.

The woman waved the children off before returning to her table. Her thoughts turning back to what brought her to look into the old samples in the first place. She needed the blood of Rukia Slade to confirm her theory of the girls mysterious yet seemingly impossible feat.

* * *

><p>Byakuya had been searching this whole manor inside out and top to bottom for a certain raven haired girl with still no sight of her. Getting slightly worried he walked over to the blue haired girl that just walked in with Matsumoto.<p>

"Have either of you seen Rukia?" He asked.

"No, I didn't think she was awake yet, she was up all night." The blonde said.

"I looked in her room, she's not there." His face showing he was getting slightly irritated.

"Oh she's there come with me." Matsumoto said as she led the man up the stairs to Rukia's room.

Opening the door the curtains were still closed, making the room look like you were under water as the sun came through the blue color. The woman walked over to the side of the bed, the covers and pillows in disarray, taking her hand she pulled the comforter back to reveal the tiny girl curled up in a ball. She was so small she dissapeared into the massive bed, making her hard to detect beneath the covers.

"She's what you would call Thumbelina." The blonde said as she shook the girls shoulder.

"RUKIA GET UP!" Her loud voice shocking Byakuya as he looked with wide eyes at the insane woman.

"GO AWAY!" The raven haired girl yelled, her voice muffled under the pillows.

Holding back a laugh he thought he would definately have to be more careful when waking her up in the future unless he wanted a black eye first thing in the morning.

"I'll just leave her to you." The woman sighed as she walked out the door.

She didn't feel like dragging the girl out of her bed today, besides Byakuya will probably have her wide awake in an instant she thought with a smirk.

Byakuya couldn't help but let his handsome smile appear as he layed down beside her.

"Matsumoto five more minutes" The girl mumbled as she took her head out from under the pillows, her blurry eye coming face to face with the gorgeous man staring at her.

"Afternoon." He spoke in a low tone before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Her arms suddenly reached around him, pulling him closer as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his intoxicating natural scent, it was just something she couldn't describe as she held him tighter. Still not really concious as she drifted back to her dreams.

"Rukia you need to wake up." He said lightly into her ear.

His eyes going wide as she wrapped her leg around his, hearbeat rising as he tried to pull himself out of her embrace.

"Where are you going love?" He heard her mumble, her eyes still closed as he looked down.

_Is she dreaming?_ He thought as he gave up trying to get out of her grasp.

"Rukia!"

His voice finally registering in her sleepy mind as her eyes fluttered open, _When did he get here?_ She thought. Her cheeks turning red as she realised what she was doing to him.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked in that deep voice of his, making her heart skip a beat.

"N-Nothing." She stammered as she jumped off the bed.

"When did you come in?" She asked as she pulled out some clothes from her drawer.

"A couple minutes ago."

"It's already twelve?" She yelled, throwing the clock onto the chair before she dashed into the bathroom.

Not even a minute later she emerged completely dressed and fresh looking. His eyes traveling up and down the beautiful sight before him, her dark hair pinned up with tiny strands falling to her shoulders, her aqua blue top clinging to her slim waist as the one shoulder hung at the side of her arm. His eyes wide as he saw her million mile long legs in those incredibly short shorts. He was gonna have to kill every man in the mansion if she walked out the door.

"Well?" She questioned as she did a twirl.

"Come with me" He said as he took her hand in his.

"Where?" She asked as she grabbed her shoes.

"We're going for a walk." Was all he said as the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>"Grimm shut up." Nel huffed as she tried to get away from the annoying pest.<p>

"He's gettin too damn close! I will not leave that brat think he can do what he wants!" The man ranted.

"Grimm it's not you're concern what other people do." She exclaimed, trying her best to remain calm.

"When they're trying to make out with my sister it is!"

"Grimm im warning you." She calmly said.

"I even told him to stay away! and he shitten told me no!"

"Grimmjow." Her voice turned a dark and deadly tone as she stopped walking.

"What if I don't want him to stay away?...What then Grimm?" The man swallowed as he took a step back.

Her storm of terror raging until a whistling tune was heard coming down the hall. The blue haired man watched as the anger slowly left the girls eyes, her face turning to look behind her as the whistling became louder. She could tell who it was by the song she caught him singing a couple times before.

Ichigo came around the corner to find the two siblings standing and staring at him, Something in his mind screamed this was a bad place to be at the moment, as he went to turn around he felt something pull his jean pocket back before being slammed against the wall, the golden eyed girl pinning him with no means of letting him escape.

"N-NEL?" Was his only word he could speak before she crushed herself against him, pressing her mouth fully to his.

Grimmjow watched in horror as his little sister was basically saying _SUCK IT BITCH!_ right to his face in the most horrible means available.

"NEL!" He yelled in the most threatening voice he could muster.

She completely ignored him while Ichigo didn't even hear the man as his hands moved from the wall to her hips.

"NELIEL!"

Her eyes opened as she slowly pulled away from the red faced red head, giving the stunned man a glare as she walked around the corner.

"DAMNIT NEL GET BACK HERE!" He shouted as he ran after her, probably one of the worst mistakes of his life as he felt a fist greet his face as he came around.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU!" She screamed as she left the man lying on the floor.

That wasn't the only person she left on the floor as Ichigo was propped up against the wall, holding his hand to his chest as he caught his breath. Looking to his right he saw the man lying on his back, holding his one eye. Making a mental note to never, ever under any circumstances get her mad.

* * *

><p>"Byakuya, I can walk." She protested as the man scooped her up.<p>

"Im aware of that, this is for my own sanity." He stated as he carried along the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what you did to me when I found you unconcious and bleeding outside the walls?" He asked as his silver eyes stared down at her.

She looked up at him with big eyes as she kissed the side of his face.

"Thank you for saving me." She said sweetly as she layed her head against his chest.

"Now put me down." She ordered, making a smile break out on his face as he refused to do so.

"I don't think so." He murmured as they approached the tree where she fell a few days ago.

"Think you can sit still for a minute?"

Her one brow raised in question before he set her down so he could climb the tree to the ground, holding his arms out to catch her she thought this looked all too familiar as a grin appeared on her face. Pushing herself off she landed snugly in his arms, getting herself lost in his eyes as she brushed back a strand of his silky black hair from his face.

"Would you like it if I carried you now?" He teased, making her daydream of a smile turn into a cute smirk.

"No ammount of sexiness can change my mind." She exclaimed as she started walking.

Byakuya just stood in his spot, his mind turning over her choice of words. _Sexiness?_ So she thought of him as sexy. He thought.

"Byakuya." She called.

His eyes looked back up to the girl holding her hand out for him to take. Reaching his own out, their fingers locked together.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her as they walked under the forests edge.

Her bright violet eyes smiled at him as she pulled him along the wall.

* * *

><p>The blue haired girl walked down the mansion steps, feeling quite calm and relaxed after a few hours of being alone, she loved her brother but he could always find a way to make her want to rip his heart out when he did stuff like this. Thinking back to when they were in grade school, how he threw one of her friends out the classroom window when they tried to give her a valentine. The poor kid was in the nurses office for the rest of the day.<p>

She sighed as she walked through the gardens, her eyes turning as she caught sight of a certain blonde woman, her face bright red, hands shaking slightly.

"Matsumoto." The girl spoke as she came up to her.

"Nel!" The woman shouted as she pulled the girl into the rows of hedges.

"There's something wrong with me!" She exclaimed as she held up her hands.

"I see that, what's the matter?"

"I...I..I don't know!" She yelled.

"You got bitten didn't you?" She joked.

"NO!" The woman screamed.

"Are you ok?"

Nel looked over to see Hisagi standing at the end of the row.

"We're fine just talking." Nel replied.

"We're?" He asked.

The girl turned back to look at the blonde, only to find an empty space where the woman just was. _Where'd she go?_ She thought as she walked down to the other end. Her field of vision blurred as she was yanked suddenly around the hedge.

"Matsumoto!"

"Shhhhh!" The blonde clasped her hand over the girls mouth.

Nel crossed her arms, waiting for the womans eccentric behaviour to end.

"Keep quiet." She whispered as she released the girl.

_How'd she know he was coming?_ Nel wondered as she didn't even hear the man till he spoke. Then it hit her.

"You're freaking out about him aren't you?" The blondes eyes went wide as she didn't realise it before.

"He did try to talk to me a few days ago..." She muttered.

"And?" The blue haired girl screamed.

"I started s-shaking and I..I ran away." The girl wanted to kill her.

"Go talk to him." She put simply as she turned to leave.

"But..."

"Just go talk to him and all this will go away." She exclaimed.

"Really?" The blonde looked at her with big eyes.

The girl nodded as she left the woman. It was not her day today as she walked back to the house, maybe she should go to bed for the rest of the night she thought as she passed by the dark haired man that was traumatizing her friend.

"Hisagi, could you go talk to Matsumoto? She's in the garden." The man looked at her confused.

"And no matter what she does don't let her run away from you ok?" The girl lit up with a smile as she walked off.

"Ok..." The man murmured as he walked toward the garden.

* * *

><p>"Rukia wait." Byakuya getting worried as the girl walked out of the woods.<p>

Her violet eyes lit up with excitement as she slowly walked toward the small town she stumbled upon. It reminded her greatly of her old home, the way everything was so close together, a small knit town she thought as she walked under a gas station. There were cars with the pump still hooked up, like everything was dropped instantly.

Her eyes traveling to the inside of the store as she walked up to it. Everything looked like it was normal, just like it would any other day when you would have walked in to buy a drink while filling up the tank, except there wasn't a single soul to be found. She walked over to the sunglass rack, pulling off a pair of neon colored ones to try. As she looked through everything became bright yellow color, including the tall handsome man that walked in the door.

"Jackson County." He spoke as he walked up to her.

"Huh?"

"That's where we are." He stated.

"You've been here before?" She asked as she picked up a pair of mirrored aviators.

"A long time ago." He said quietly.

Suddenly he found the world slightly darker as she slid the glasses on his face.

"Wow." Slipped from her lips as she stepped back to get a better look.

Byakuya couldn't help but smile at the adorable expression on her face as she walked backwards into the stand, It's contents of potato chips and pretzels falling to the floor.

"Let's go." She muttered before heading out the door, Byakuya following behind as he hooked the glasses on the collar of his shirt.

Her curiousity getting the better of her as she took off into the street, her next destination being the small supermarket, it's sale signs and colored banners fallen, some still hanging partly on the wall as she walked inside. Compared to the station this place looked like it had some destruction done to it, soda was stained on the floor next to empty bottles, baskets that once held fruit were twisted, some upside down, glass from the deli counter shattered.

Byakuya followed closey behind her, keeping his eyes open for anything that could be roaming the isles. Looking down at her from time to time, she looked like a housewife preparing for dinner as she picked up different boxes, she even looked like she was reading the prices.

He could only imagine a regular life with Rukia back when everything was normal, but he would never wish for everything to go back to the way it was if it meant he would never have met her. That was the only thing he was thankful to this world about, for bringing her into his life that fateful night.

"What is it." He spoke as he saw the girl stop after looking at her reflection in the freezer doors.

"All the ice cream is gone." She muttered in dissapointment as she continued walking on.

"I don't think it would have been edible anyway." He stated.

"At least this will still be here a while." She exclaimed as she took a can of soda from the box.

Walking down the isle something caught her attention as she stopped dead in her tracks, Byakuya didn't have time to stop before he bumped into her.

"Rukia?"

Not hearing the man she continued walking slowy down the isle till she reached the refridgerator doors, bending down she looked inside to find nothing, but she knew she seen movement a second ago. Byakuya bent down beside her, his eyes scanning the inside only to find the same thing she did...nothing.

As she went to stand up the door flew open, knocking the girl to the floor, her vision quickly narrowing in on the pair of white eyes staring at her from behind the glass.

Byakuya pulled her up off the floor before grabbing his pistol from his side. Throwing the door open, he fired one round into the creatures face, after a few seconds both looked down to see the monster lying dead in a pool of it's own blood on the floor before checking the entire inside to make sure there were no other surprises lurking about.

"We should go." Rukia whispered.

With that the sunlight hit her skin as they stepped outside, keeping their guard up as they walked down the streets.

"It's getting late, shouldn't we start back?" She asked as she noticed the sun lowering in the sky.

"We aren't walking back tonight." Her eyes going wide at his words.

"What do you mean? If we don't we'll..." Her words cut off as he spoke.

"We'll be driving back." He stated as he pointed to the blue Mustang parked in the open garage.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you guys Grimmy would get what's coming to him if he interfered with romance! Ah the joy of writing lol. Nel was awesome in this one to me, I would probably do the same thing if my brothers did this to me :D<strong>

**And I know this is stupid but I have to say it!**

**Random fact: Horseshoe crabs have blue blood! I find this awesome for some reason lol. Almost like a vulcan from Star Trek Voyager! Except their blood is green :D That's cool too, greens my favorite color after all haha!**

**Hope yall liked the chapter! See you next one :D! So sorry if there were any mistakes I missed! OMG IT'S 5 AM! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20!**

**Wow I can't believe were here already! And it's my biggest chapter yet! Lol I say this a lot anymore.**

**Thanks for stickin with me so far everyone, all you're reviews have been incredibly supportive and awesome! :D But there's still a lot more to come so hang onto you're chair or bed or whatever you're sitting on at the moment!**

**And Im so sorry for the late update! A lot of things have been going on here, My Best friends and sisters birthdays only a few days apart and I just got my spacers put in :( I regret to inform you Im getting braces next Monday :'( I feel horribly old to have these put on but while I have the chance I might as well. So if I start bitching please just ignore me.**

**Now this just might be the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for! -.- I won't say why but I have a feeling you all will probably guess anyway before reading lol just like my brother who shakes Christmas presents and guesses before he opens the damn things haha! And he usually gets it right so there ya go -.-**

**I MADE MY SISTER CRY IN THIS ONE O.O SO BE PREPARED PEOPLE! Haha :D**

* * *

><p>"It's getting late, shouldn't we start back?" She asked as she noticed the sun lowering in the sky.<p>

"We aren't walking back tonight." Her eyes going wide at his words.

"What do you mean? If we don't we'll..." Her words cut off as he spoke.

"We'll be driving back." He stated as he pointed to the blue Mustang parked in the open garage.

Rukia's eyes lit up at the diamond blue vehicle just sitting there, she had a fascination with cars since she was younger, even hung around at Renji's garage once in a while to learn a few things here and there about how they worked.

She stepped up to the passenger side, her eyes darting through the window into the backseat to make sure there weren't any unexpected friends inside before pulling the door open. Sliding herself over next to Byakuya as he sat in the driver seat, her eyes watching him as he looked around in search of something.

"I don't think there's any keys." He stated as he felt up under the sun visor, a last resort type of place someone would put keys.

"Don't need them." He heard her say as she started pulling at the side of the steering wheel.

Her tiny hands ripping off the plastic, revealing a small box of wires. Byakuya watched curiously at what she was doing as she held two small red wires between her fingers, his eyes widening as he heard the vehicles powerful engine roar. Did she just hotwire a car? His thoughts shouted as she sat back in her seat, Her eyes drawn to the cute little shocked expression on his face as he spoke.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Places." She murmured as she inched closer to him.

Byakuya gave a slip of a smile as he put the car in reverse, She was just full of surprises he thought as he backed out into the street.

"There's no speed limit you know?" He casually mentioned.

The girls violet eyes turned to him, a grin appearing on her radiant face as he pressed the pedal to the floor.

He hadn't done this in his entire life, but he had to admit it was quite the rush, feeling you're stomach drop as you go down a hill at 80 mph. The girl at his side bright eyed and excited as they sped through the countryside, his smile playing up everytime they went down a hill at how she would clutch his arm.

"Where are we going?" She shouted, not sure if he could hear her above the thrashing wind that pulsed through the car.

His grey eyes turned to her as he began slowing the car down till it came to a gentle stop. Pulling a map from his back pocket, he showed her the route they were going along would eventually lead them to the mansions driveway.

Her eyes scanned the paper, seeing how easy it was to get to the house by the regular road. If they had a vehicle they could easily get supplies from this town, providing they kept gas in the tank it would be ideal compared to traveling on foot for hours at a time. Her excitement died down as her eyes fell down to a small area on the map, images flashing through her mind as she read the towns name.

"Linn Creek." Her thoughts escaping onto her tounge, a sad smile washing over her face as memories whispered in her ear.

Byakuya watched the mixed emotions flash in her eyes like a moving picture, He knew it had to be her home by just the look on her face. The urge to put his arm around her winning the yes or no battle in his mind after so long as he pulled her close to him.

"Would you like to go there?"

Her faint smile picked up slightly on the corner of her mouth as she thought about going back, but then again it might not be a good idea...but she may never get to go back again. Her mind jumped from thought to thought at what to do before his voice made her look up.

"Show me around once we get there?"

With that she nodded her pretty little head before he pressed softly on the gas pedal. She kept her eyes closed the whole time, trying not to think about the past so much, instead about the new life she had with the perfect man next to her. Everything that happened was beyond her control and nothing could be done to change it, but she had him, he was all she needed.

"Rukia." She could tell by the tone in his voice they were there, taking a deep breath before she opened her eyes.

It was just as she left it, the cars parked on the sides of the road, some crashed into the buildings and flipped over were in the exact same place she remembered, the flag in front of the post office still stood tall, she could still see images of the neighborhood children playing by the fountain, their laughter still filling the air as they slowly drove by.

Her eyes now intently focused on the small white house up ahead, her arms wrapped around Byakuya's one as they pulled up into the driveway.

"You ok?" His deep voice asked as he felt her grip on him tighten.

"Yeah." She quietly replied as she went to disconnect the wires, silencing the cars engine before stepping out of the vehicle.

Her hand slid down to hold his as they approached the door, claw marks scratched into the paint, an all too familiar sight to Rukia as they pushed inside. The pictures still layed on the table, dried blood still covering the floor and walls, turning her eyes away as they reached an open door to their left, her legs froze in their spot, keeping her from going passed the door.

Byakuya looked down at her expressionless face before he walked into the door, his eyes falling to the skeleton lying on the dusty floor in the sunlight. He could only surmise what happened here as he threw a blanket from the couch over the remains before returning to Rukia, closing the door behind him as he took her hand and led her up the stairs.

Her heart feeling slightly better as they reached her old room, the place she spent most of her time growing up, her old computer sat on it's little white desk, her cd's scattered all over the place, music was what she spent most of her time on during the summer, she even wrote a few songs that she kept hidden in her pillow.

Byakuya watched her straighten up the tiny space, how her eyes went wide as she found an ancient bag of gummybears on her bed. He couldn't help but inwardly smile at how she looked like a normal teenage girl in this setting. His thoughts quickly being discarded as his attention focused on the framed photo sitting on her dresser. _It's that idiot_ He thought as he picked up the photo of a red headed boy without his many tattoos and a much younger looking Rukia sitting beside him.

He couldn't help feeling slightly jealous that he didn't know her back then, and the fact Abarai had his arm around her didn't help much either.

"That's a little better." She muttered as she looked around the now clean room. Her eyes being drawn to the man sitting on the bottom of her old bed.

"You know you're the first boy I ever brought into my room." She stated as she sat down beside him.

"Really now." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I don't think mom would have minded." She whispered.

His chin rested on the top of her dark hair as his hold on her tightened, he could feel her breath shake slightly as her small hands gripped the back of his shirt.

"Let's go." Her faint voice spoke.

"We have something we need to do first." He said making her look up at him with confusion in her eyes.

He brought the girl outside and told her to wait there till he returned, she could only wonder what the man was doing as he emerged from the small tool shed on the side of the house, a shovel in hand as he walked up to the grass of the yard. _What is he doing?_ Her thoughts rambled as she watched him start digging.

After a few moments she saw him return inside to the house, her violet eyes going wide as he came out with a form wrapped up in a blanket. He motioned for her to come up as he layed the body inside the fresh grave. As she walked up she saw the last shovel full of the dirt cover the top. A weak smile on her face as she approached his side.

Going to her knees she whispered a small prayer before speaking. Byakuya knelt down beside her.

"I'll be fine mom." She murmured as a tear slid down her pale cheek, Byakuya's eyes catching this as he spoke.

"Don't worry." He said as he looked at the grave.

"I'll take care of her for the rest of my life." His eyes turning to the wide eyed girl, a faint smile gracing her lips.

"I'll be just fine mom." She whispered as she hugged the man. "Thank you." She muttered softly into his chest before they walked back to the car.

* * *

><p>"When the hell are they gonna get back here?" Matsumoto flipping out as she watched the sun slowly sink in the sky.<p>

"They'll be back when they'll be back." Nel stated, even though she was burning up with curiosity.

Well they did leave all of a sudden without telling anyone, and only left a little note saying they would be back. But still it was so romantic of them to just leave together, the girl could only imagine what the two were doing at this very moment, out there ALONE,BY THEMSELVES,IN THE SUNSET! The girl was killing herself with these thoughts. And she had her own troubles with the two men in her life, Grimmjow hadn't talked to her at all since yesterday and Ichigo...well she hasn't actually seen the boy anywhere today.

"Well they better be back here before dark or I'll..."

"Matsumoto why don't you go inside and wait, I'll call you if I see them." The girl cheerfully suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." A mans voice appearing out of the blue.

"Hisa..." The blue haired girls words dropped along with her jaw as she turned to see the blonde giggling in the mans arms.

"I'll see you later Nel!" The woman shouted as the two climbed down off the roof.

"Ok..." The girls eyes wide as she stared blankly into the air.

_When did this happen?_ She thought to herself as she returned to watching the perimeter. A sigh escaping her lips after a while as she thought about how everyone else was doing great with their men, but she on the other hand was alone as she looked upside down at the orange sky, it's color reminding her of a certain boy's hair as she let laugh out, a smile now lighting up her face. Making the boy climbing up the ladder nearly fall off.

"What's so funny?" This voice she knew anywhere as her eyes turned upright to see the red head standing there.

"Ichigo!"

The boy walked over to sit down, his amber brown eyes shimmering with orange fleks in them as he sat next to her.

"Nothing." She replied, holding back a smirk as her eyes compared his hair against the sunset.

"Grimm is trying to assassinate me now, I found a tripwire outside my door this morning." He stated.

"Thats surprising, he's usually straight forward with killing people." She joked, making his lips curl up in a smile.

They stayed in silence for quite some time as he tapped his foot, while she fiddled with her hands. Neither really sure of what to talk about as they watched the burning sun drop lower in the sky...until Nel snapped from the intense quiet.

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday, Grimm made me mad and I tried to get him to shut up but he kept going on about yo..."

Her words effectively cut off as he brought his lips to hers, her eyes wide for a split second before falling under his spell. She felt his hand come up to the side of her face, his fingers tangling in her ever so soft hair as he pulled her closer.

Their eyes opening as they slowly pulled apart. Her cheeks tinted a dusty pink as a smile made it's way onto her face, making his already beating heart pound even louder.

"Wanna make Grimm a lil bit more angry?" He asked, her golden eyes burning into his as she spoke.

"Let's make him furious." She replied, his smile never leaving his face until she covered it with her own.

The suns last glow fading to dark as it dissapeared behind the trees, their quiet world suddenly had the roar of a V-8 engine in it as they looked over to see headlights approaching the manor from the woods.

"What the hell?" Ichigo murmured, confused as to why a car suddenly pulled up to the wall.

"They're back!" Nel shouted as she jumped down onto the wall.

"Who's back?" Ichigo ran after her.

"Byakuya and Rukia!" The boy didn't understand.

"When did they leave?"

They reached the spot where the lights went out but couldn't see the ground due to the darkness. The two moved back as they heard a rustle in the trees, Nel nearly screamed as she saw the dark haired couple climb up onto the wall.

"Welcome back!" Nel shouted as she hugged the raven haired girl.

"Wow Byakuya, sneaking off with Rukia for the whole day...should we be expecting a new addition to the mansion in 9 months?" The man had to resist rolling his eyes at the boy as he pushed him off the wall into the bushes below.

"JOKE BYAKUYA IT WAS A JOKE!" The boy being completely ignored as the three walked to the roof.

"I shoulda seen it coming." Ichigo muttered as he tried to get himself out.

"Rukia where were you? Matsumoto was worried all day...well till a little bit ago anyway." The girl said as they walked in through the balcony doors.

"Just went for a walk." The violet eyed girl said with a smile as she looked back up at Byakuya.

The blue haired girl got the feeling she should leave the two alone by the way they were looking at each other, her attention turning back to Ichigo as she spun around to find him missing. _He was following us right?_ The girls thoughts babbling inside her head as she walked back out to the balcony, her eyes catching sight of the boy struggling to get out of a bush below.

She rested her elbows on the balconys railng, her face in her hands as she watched him eventually pull himself out, his hair littered with pieces of leaves and sticks as he started walking back.

His eyes looking up to see the blue haired girl staring down at him rather cutely as she leaned over the edge, a come and get me grin on her face as she motioned for him to climb up. Flashing her a dazzling smile as he climbed up to meet with his awaiting beauty.

* * *

><p>The dark haired couple walked slowly down the hallway, reaching the doors to their rooms as they stopped for a moment. Her eyes holding their gaze into his as he wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"Come inside." She whispered.

He could already feel his heart racing at her words as he let her go.

"You need rest." He stated as he seen her tired eyes.

Her mouth opened to speak, but before she could do so he pressed his lips to hers, her arms finding their way around his neck.

"If I come in you won't get any sleep." He murmured in his deep voice as he kissed her lightly.

"Goodnight Rukia." He whispered before stepping to his own door, his silver eyes looking back at her as the door closed.

Rukia held her hand to her chest as she walked into her room, her face red as she closed the door behind her.

"Ms Slade are you feeling alright?" A womans voice echoed in the large room.

The girls eyes wide as her head swung in the womans direction.

"Ms Unohana?" The girl question as to why the doctor was in her room.

"I need to speak with you." The womans gentle voice spoke as she sat back down in the velvet chair.

"About?" She asked as she sat in the chair beside her.

There was a chilling silence before she spoke.

"When were you bitten?" She calmly asked.

Rukia's eyes went horrified at the womans words. _How did she find out?_ Her mind screamed as she felt her hands start to shake slightly.

"W-What do you mean?" She shakily asked.

"I've seen the scar Ms Slade."

"I..I..." Her words failed to come out as she felt heart pounding.

"What scar?" She managed to get out.

"The mark on the back of you're neck. It's very faint but there's no mistaking it."

Rukia felt her heart sink, she was right, she knew.

"Don't worry Ms Slade, I have no intention of telling anyone, I know you're not infected." She explained, making Rukia feel slightly more at ease.

"I only want to find out how you managed to survive." The woman gently spoke.

Rukia took a deep breath before speaking.

"S-Six months ago." She muttered out.

"Could you please tell me what happened."

She couldn't believe this was happening, she was too careless she thought as she brought her hand to the back of her neck, her thoughts going back to that night so many months ago.

_She was walking along the edge of the woods, the sun had just started to go down as she felt the cool breeze pick up. She needed food, she had been going through apartments one after the other with no results, the most she found was only a few tipped over spice bottles and sugar cubes lying in empty shelves._

_Her feet were tired and sore, she just wanted to collapse in the soft looking grass, but that was out of the question as she searched for a place to hide for the night before the sun totally dissapeared. Her stomachs continual growling didn't help either as she truged on. Her eyes spotting a boarded up building not far up ahead, finally she thought as she tried to speed up her pace, her eyes suddenly going wide as she heard a different growl come up behind her. Before she could turn around she felt something grab her neck, pain shooting through her as she pulled the pistol from her side._

_Her violet eyes making contact with it's white as she sent a round into it's mouth, thankfully it was only one she thought as she went to hurry to the building, Suddenly her legs froze, her mouth slightly open in shock as she felt the sensation of warm blood trailing down her back. Her heart began rapidly pounding in her chest as she realised the monster had gotten what it wanted._

_She didn't want to think of what was going to happen as she ran to the building, climbing up the boarded windows, throwing herself onto the roof as she reached the top. She quickly opened her pack, looking for a mirror or anything to see the wound, her fingers fumbling through everything, finding nothing as she threw the pack away from her. Panick starting to rise within as she paced back and forth across the roof, What am I gonna do? What can I do? Her eyes falling to the weapon on her hip, her fingers sliding down the grasp the handle, but she couldn't do it, all she could do was sit and wait for the curse to consume her life._

_Her stomach no longer growling as she felt sick at the thought of becoming one of the creatures that ate their once own kind, killed her own mother._

_She fell to her knees, the only feeling she could grasp was darkness as she fell backwards, her eyes staring up at the black night, she couldn't even cry. It was all over that quick she thought as memories of her family passed through her mind, she would never see Renji again, all these things chewed at her heart as she layed there in the dark, alone and dying...At least that's what she thought as her eyes closed, exhaustion claiming her as she fell into a deep sleep._

_The next morning she awoke to blue sky above her, everything bright as she sat up. How am I..alive? She thought as she felt the back of her neck, the wound was still there, she was still in the same place, and she could think, more than that she felt perfectly fine aside from the pain of the bite, she was awake, breathing, and very much alive._

_She got up from the ground, walked to the door that led down into the building, she kept pinching her arms on the way down to make sure this wasn't all just a too good to be true dream. She reached a row of apartment doors, turning into the first one she quickly found a mirror, her eyes wide at the ammount of blood that stained her shirt before she picked up her hair to see the bite. It was definately there, she didn't understand, every person she's come across that was infected eventually turned into one of the monsters roaming the streets within a couple of hours._

_She cleaned herself up, placed a bandage on the wound, checked her eyes again to see nothing but her same glorious violet staring back at her as a smile worked it's way onto her face. She left the building that day, returning to her everyday routine, just more cautious than ever before._

Her eyes looked back up at the woman as she finished.

"This is incredible Ms Slade. You're the first person I've ever seen survive." She exclaimed as she rose from her seat.

"If you would, could you please come to the tunnel tomorrow for a blood test?" She asked.

"I-I guess so." The girl answered .

The dark haired woman nodded as she walked to the door, stopping and turning before she left.

"Ms Slade, I won't say anything, I give you my word, but you should tell the others yourself." She said as she left the girl to her thoughts.

Tell the others? ran through her mind as she walked over to her bed to plop into the soft comforter, what if she did tell them, what would happen?, her hands still shook from the stress of it all as she layed there staring up at the ceiling.

Byakuya stood inside the bathroom door, his stunning grey eyes wide as if he had just seen a ghost right in front of him. S-She was bitten? His mind replayed over and over, he had soaked in every word of the womens conversation as he sank down to the floor to keep himself from falling. The thought that she wasn't able to be infected...it was like someone lifted a truck off his chest. He couldn't put into words how happy he was that she was fine, everything she went through to get to him was a living hell, how could she keep going after all that and still be the cheerful, caring girl he knew.

He caught his breath as he stood up, nothing could keep him from going to her as he walked into the room, finding her wide eyed as she sat up in her bed.

"Bya...kuya." She spoke as she found the man holding her the tightest she's ever felt, like he would never see her again.

"Byakuya are you alri..." Her words fading away as she felt his hand slide up to the back of her neck.

Her eyes wide as she realised he knew.

"Rukia." He pulled away to look at her, his eyes filled with so much worry and relief.

She didn't know what to say as she felt tears start to rise once again before she felt him pull her into his arms.

"Rukia don't ever be afraid to tell me anything! please!" He whispered as he layed her down into the pillows.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I-I was afraid y-you wouldn't lov..." Her words cut off instantly as he pressed his lips to hers.

He couldn't take her thinking that he wouldn't love her just because of something like this, he would never stop loving her, even till the day his last breath left his body he would still love her even after death, he knew his entire being would always belong to her.

She felt so overpowered with just this one kiss, he was pouring every last emotion he could into it, hoping she would understand just how much he needed her in his life, the thought of her being killed that night made him weak to the point he felt like he would collapse.

"Never will I stop loving you." He whispered against her lips.

_**Lemon starts here! Just a warning :D**_

She searched through the serious yet tender, loving look in his eyes, knowing he meant every single word that fell from his perfect lips. Her tears stopped as she pulled him back down for another kiss, his lips moved softly over hers before she felt his tounge slip inside, hers joining his as they left no place untouched. His hands moving up to the pin in her hair, leaving her dark raven hair fall down to her pale shoulders.

His eyes looked into her big violet ones before moving his lips to her neck, leaving new love bites in place of the ones that had started to fade away. A gasp escaped her mouth as he kissed the small place below her throat, causing her back to arch, exposing more of her pale skin to him.

He could feel her shiver as he descended down, only stopping to remove the blue material that seperated her soft skin of her chest from from his, his eyes falling to the beautiful form below him before bringing his forehead to rest on hers as he stared into her eyes. He knew she wanted this just as much as him but he still wanted to be sure.

She could tell he was asking for permission to continue which she willingly gave as she nodded slightly before claiming his mouth with her own.

This was not what she expected to happen if he found out, she thought he would possibly hate her, despise her if he knew. Instead she found herself being tenderly kissed by him, being loved by him...it was more than her mind could understand as tears threatend to spill from her eyes again.

His eyes going wide as she reached her arms under his shirt, her tiny hands sliding up and down his back. His lips leaving hers for only a moment to pull the shirt over his head and dispose of it onto the floor, her eyes taking in the sight of his strong chest and perfectly toned muscles. She couldn't tear her eyes away as her hands started exploring the hard lines of his stomach, tracing her small fingers up to his chest and over his shoulders to his neck. Feeling him shudder at her touch, she sat up to kiss the line of his jaw to the smooth skin of his neck as she left feathery kisses down to his chest, hearing a low growl from him as she tangled her fingers in his ebony hair.

Her violet eyes slowly opening as she felt his hands slide up to her back, his fingers carefully working on the clasp of her bra as he brushed his lips lightly over hers. Her face turning red as she felt the cold air nip at her skin as he let the article that covered her slide off the bed and onto the floor.

"You are so beautiful Rukia." He whispered into her ear as he layed her back into the bed.

Her words failed to come out from her throat as a soft gasp replaced them at his hands gently brushing the inside of her thigh, sending shivers of delightful pleasure throughout her body. He needed to feel her skin against his. He leaned down until he felt her skin connect with his, a feeling that ignited a fire within him, a fire that was begining to burn brighter and higher the more he touched her, his lips trailing hot sucking kisses down her collar bone and down to the mounds that were begging for his attention. She soon found herself making sounds she never thought she could make as he ran his tounge along her small breast while his hand massaged the other, forcing one moan after the other from her lips.

Hearing her ragged voice was only making him want her more, he couldn't hold back anymore as his hands grasped the edge of her shorts, his fingers locating the tiny zipper as he looked back into her glazed eyes, her breathing erratic as he slid the shorts down, her undergarments along with it before adding them both to the growing pile on the floor.

"Bya..kuya!"

She gasped out his name as he slid one digit inside her, her body shivering as her nails dug into his back causing him to groan. Bringing his mouth back to hers before inserting a second, he swallowed her sounds as he kissed her deep, her entire brain shutting down as pleasure overloaded her senses, she couldn't think anymore as her unfocused eyes were forced to stare at the ceiling.

Disposing of the rest of his clothes before he brought himself to rest above her, he spoke quietly against her lips.

"Rukia are you sure?"

She could feel his hot breath coming out in short puffs of warm air as he spoke, she brought her violet eyes to stare into his misty silver, she was never more sure of anything in her life.

"Please Byakuya." She murmured.

Hearing her say his name from her ecstasy filled voice drove him off the edge as he covered her mouth with his before giving a quick thrust inside her, keeping completely still as he waited for her to adjust. He felt her nails dig deep into his flesh, nearly breaking the skin. His hands on her face as her gasp of pain entered his mouth, only lasting a split second before she started pushing her hips into his.

He kissed her forehead as he began to start moving, little by little his pace increased, her legs wrapped around his waist as she called out his name over and over till they reached their climax simultaneously, his head thrown back as fireworks sparkled in his eyes.

"Rukia..." He stared down into her eyes as her legs fell from his waist before he pulled out of her, her panting slowing down as the waves slowly faded. His silver eyes looking down at her as he held her close in his arms, pulling the cool white sheet over their sweat soaked bodies.

Her arms reached around his torso as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I love you." She whispered as her eyes slowly started to flutter shut.

His love stricken smile appeared as he brushed the side of her flushed face.

"I love you too." He whispered back as he kissed the top of her hair before sleep overtook him as well.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Anybody else freak out? We are now rated M Lol my sister was not allowed to read beyond a certain part...XD Well I hope you guys liked it :D Rukia has her secret discovered! And Ichi and Nel ARE SO DAMN CUTE! Not as cute as Byaboo and Rukia though :D<strong>

**Btw I just wanted to mention the new Bleach video game that's being release 8-2-11 Which would be tomorrow! For any of you PS3 users It's called (Bleach: Soul Resurrection) :D I will be getting a copy as soon as possible haha. Byakuya is gorgeous! Just a random shout out -.-**

**Hope you guys liked it! So sorry if there were any mistakes I missed! Till the next chapta! I love you all! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Sopravvissuti Chapter 21! Thats The Survivors in italian! :D**

**I got about a gallon of chocolate shake sitting here and a shiny spoon -.- yall can guess what I'll be doing while reading lol It's probably not the best idea with my evil stomach right now but what the heck! :D.**

**Now I know this update was sooooo slow, Im so so sorry! But no matter what I will always update! The story is always on my mind! I'll randomly say BYAKUYA! out of nowhere in the middle of a conversation...So don't worry I'll write -.- I just have been a bit busy with some appointments but I write what I can each night. :D**

**The songs I fell in love with for this is (In The Arms Of An Angel by Sarah McLachlan!) for the beginning part, yes I know it's about death but imagine it more as Rukia's in the arms of an angel...which would be Byakuya of course or vice versa, whatever you prefer, It just sounded romantic to me XD. And (Toes by Lights!) for later on. Both are amazing, beautiful songs!**

**And I just watched the third resident evil for the first time! It was epicness on a flat little disc! I watched part 1 and 2 when I was little and never got around to see the last ones, but all I can say is WOW! Lol it's definitely my favorite out of all em :D And at the end when she says Im bringin some friends. And it shows all these clones of her I was like OH YOU'RE ALL F&*#% NOW! Lol please excuse my language XD It was just awesome! I need to watch the fourth one now haha.**

**Now I'll shut up and leave you all read. :D**

* * *

><p>He layed there with the most content smile as he gently brushed the side of her porcelain face, her violet eyes still closed, hidden away beneath her long black lashes that fluttered ever so slightly as she slept. His heart pounding as he relived their treasured first night together, how she set his soul on fire with just one look, one single touch, one never ending kiss.<p>

His long black hair fell to hang in front of his silver stare, His gaze following the Silhouette of her tiny form beneath the sheets, her chest rising and falling with every light breath she took. He leaned in, placing a faint kiss to her cheek as she started to stir slightly, he could easily lay here for the rest of his life he thought.

"Matsumoto go away." She mumbled.

A quiet chuckle escaped his lips as he listened to the girl talk in her sleep.

Her violet eyes opened as she felt his warm breath lightly tickle her face, his beautiful eyes staring into hers, something she wouldn't mind seeing every morning from now on she thought as she brought her tiny hand to his face, brushing her thumb lightly over his smile.

"Good morning." He murmured as he pulled her closer.

"Morning." She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper as she snuggled into his bare chest.

Her eyes going wide as she realised her own state of dress, red faced as she pulled the sheet around herself. His amused smile playing up as he pulled her back next to him.

"Going somewhere?" His deep voice hypnotizing her as she felt his soft lips connect with hers.

"W-We should get up before s-somebody comes." She muttered.

He placed his hand on the side of his face, propping his head up with his elbow. Not buying her excuse in the slightest as his grey eyes stared at her.

"You know from past experience they will." She stated.

His lips turning up into a mischievous smile as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Let them come."

Her violet eyes wide as he pulled her in for another kiss. She knew there was no arguing with this man, he could keep her right where he wanted as his lips melted away any resistance trying to surface. Images of their passionate night flashed through her mind as his lips mind numbingly stroked over hers, her thoughts suddenly remembering the start of everything last night as she forced herself to pull away from him.

"How did you know about this?" She asked as her hand went up to cover the mark behind her hair.

"I heard that womans voice in you're room." He stated as he sat up.

"So...you heard it all?" She muttered.

He nodded as he slid over her to face her back, his hands went up to her dark hair, lifting it to reveal the pale skin of her neck, his eyes looked closely at the marks, his fingers gently sweeping over the faint scar, holding in his anger for the creature that made her live in a nightmare for so long. Her eyes went wide as she felt his warm lips press to the spot.

"I promise you, I will never let this happen to you again." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her.

With tears held back she turned herself around to face him, trying to understand why he was only worried about her than even thinking about the heart shattering things she thought he would. He had absolutely no doubts hidden away in those silvery colors that stared at her so sweetly as he held her.

"I promise." He repeated as he kissed her softly.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Her eyes opened to an obviously irritated Byakuya as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Time to get up." She whispered, her arms still around his neck.

"Or we could ignore it." He suggested as he pulled her closer.

"Rukia! You gotta see this!" They heard through the door.

Rukia found herself rather irritated as well as all she wanted to do was fall back into the covers with him.

"Ok we'll be down in a minute!" She shouted back as she went to get off the bed.

She heard an amused huff as she was about to stand up, her eyes turned to see that devastating smile on his face again.

"Wha..."

Her words dissapearing as he picked her up, sheet and all in his arms before she could even finish her question as he started off toward the bathroom.

"We'll be down in a minute?" Her eyes huge as she realised what she said as the bathroom door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>"This is freaky." Renji stated as the group looked down at the unexpected guest to the mansion.<p>

"How'd it get in?" Was all that was on Hisagi's mind as he stared intently at the ravaged looking body.

"Could someone be trying to scare us?" Matsumoto asked as she kept her nose covered from the smell.

"We haven't seen anyone." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Even with patrols looking out, it's impossible to see behind the walls at night." Hisagi stated.

"It looks likes it was chewed up and spit back out or something damn!" Grimmjow spoke to everyones dismay.

"Good evaluation Grimm." Nel's sarcastic voice chiming in, making Ichigo hold back a smile.

"We checked the tunnels already, everything was locked down." Renji said as he ran over the check list in his mind.

"It came from over the wall then." Hisagi stated as he went to go fetch something to put the monster in.

Matsumoto watched the man walk toward the house, her eyes spying the dark haired couple coming through the mansion doors as he went in, wide eyed for moment before her evil smirk appeared at the tiny red marks on the mans neck.

"What happened?" Rukia asked as they approached the confused group.

"Found this nasty surprise out here when I was walking around." Renji exclaimed.

"Rukia come with me for a minute." Before she could even speak, she suddenly felt herself being pulled further into the garden.

"What is it?"

"Congratulations!" The girls eyes dancing with confusion at the blondes words.

"Ugh look!" The woman pointed to the handsome man crouched down by the walkers corpse.

Her eyes wide as they fell upon the trail of marks that rested on his pale skin, his shirt slightly unbottoned leaving most of them in plain view for all to see.

"Didn't know you had it in you Rukia." The girl didn't even hear the blonde, she just stood still in red faced horror.

Renji's hand was fisted in the grass, tearing the tiny plants up by their roots. He already saw them, he should have gotten used to it by now he thought, but it was still so hard to even accept the thought let alone see the evidence that she was somebody elses. He never seen Rukia actually like anyone when they were younger, he always had this slight hope she was waiting for him, waiting for him to tell her how he felt.

He already knew he wouldn't be able to get over her, but after seeing her reactions around the dark haired man he at least thought he should try to accept what she wanted, but it was becoming increasingly difficult each day, being forced to see her beautiful smile directed at this man.

"Renji!" The man snapped out of his thoughts at the voice.

"Gimme a hand, we gotta get rid of this thing." Ichigo said as he leaned down to pick up the wrapped up creature.

Both surprised at how light it was as they threw it back over the wall.

Rukia returned to the group, she watched the men dispose of the body as her thoughts tried to think of how it got there in the first place. The walls were too high for anything without intelligence to climb up a tree to get in, there were no other survivors that they were aware of yet, and walkers don't just fall from the sky. So the only other thing she found interesting was that the body was lying underneath the same tree she and Byakuya got back into the mansion grounds from.

Plus the way the creature looked, it's eyes were white yet it looked like it was eaten by something, there wasn't any walkers she seen that would eat another one of it's own kind, and any humans would have to be insane or suicidal to try and ingest an infected.

"Ms Slade."

Rukia turned to look at the woman calling her, already knowing what she wanted, she started walking.

"Shall we get that sample?" She politely asked.

Byakuya had walked over to stand beside Rukia as she spoke.

"Y-Yes." She muttured as they started toward the hatch.

"I assume Mr Kuchiki understands the situation?" The dark haired woman inquired as she climbed down into the room.

"Yes." She quietly spoke.

"Very good then, please sit down right there." She softly said as she prepared her equipment.

Rukia sat down in the cold seat, feeling slightly like an experiment as she thought about what the woman might find out. She didn't know herself but she could only imagine what could have saved her from becoming one of the monsters she so desperately despised.

"Make a fist please." The woman asked as she finished her getting her things.

Rukia did so as she watched the red liquid zip through the clear little tube and into a small vial. Byakuya held her hand as he watched her emotionless eyes stare at what the woman was doing, she looked lifeless and cold, nothing like her usual self he thought.

After a moment the eerie silence ended as the woman spoke.

"Ms Slade come here please."

Rukia paused for a moment, not sure if she wanted to see but her curiosity claimed her back quickly as she continued.

"Everything looks normal." She said as she moved over to let the girl see.

But she couldn't help but wonder, how could this girls blood be normal after being infected, she expected to at least see something out of place or maybe some of the virus still lingering but there was nothing. Her eyes drifted to her samples then an idea came to her as she plucked one of the small vials from the tray, marked Infected sample 32.

Byakuya watched the womans actions carefully, pulling Rukia back slightly as he read the lable on the tube she was working with.

"What are you doing with something like that?" His deep voice questioned.

She looked at the man reassuringly before continuing what she was doing, placing a drop from the infected sample onto Rukia's before placing the small glass cover on top. The two watched as her blue eyes went from normal to impossibly wide, astonishment on her face as she saw the virus begin to dissapear, dissolving until there not a single trace remained.

She knew this virus could reproduce in a host much quicker than any other she has ever seen before but this girl seemed to reject the virus and destroy it before it even had time to barely multiply. As far as she knew there wasn't a single case of a person being able to completely destroy any type of virus let alone something this new and advanced that after it kills, it reanimates the hosts body to do it's will.

"Ms Slade do you have any recollection of any symptoms that night?" The woman asked as she kept her eyes focused on the scope.

"I-I don't think so...I fell asleep a little bit after." She murmured.

_Nothing_ she thought as she finally stood up staright.

"Thank you Ms Slade, You may leave now if you like." The woman spoke as she began writing down her findings, her mind racing with thoughts.

"But did you find out why?" She asked hesitantly as she approached the ladder.

"You reject the virus Ms Slade that's all I really know for now." She stated as she turned to face the girl.

"I'll let you know if I find anything else."

Rukia nodded with a weak smile before starting up the ladder. Byakuya waited for a moment till she dissapeared from view before he spoke.

"Is that really all?"

The woman turned to look up at him, thinking about weather or not to keep the information to herself, but something in his eyes told her he was not leaving this room untill he heard an answer.

"I only know so much about this Mr Kuchiki, but if my theory is correct she has the potential to possibly be the cure to all of this."

Byakuya's silver eyes grew slightly wider at her words.

"She's a unique girl Mr Kuchiki, keep her safe." Was all she said before he made his way up.

As he reached the top he was greeted by a certain pair of violet eyes waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Her quiet voice asked.

His heart stopping smile slipped up at how innocent she was just laying there on the grass, her mood totally changed from before. Bright and cheerful like nothing was wrong with the world he thought as he gave her a light kiss.

"Nowhere."

"Rukia!" A voice rang out through the peacful silence.

Byakuya just couldn't understand it, they lived in a mansion that you could get lost in just trying to find you're way to the kitchen and yet somebody always could manage to find them at the most inopportune times.

"Over here Nel!" The girl shouted back as she seen the blue haired girl come around the corner.

"We found another body!" She shouted, the couples eyes went wide as they started running to follow the girl.

This was beginning to worry the both of them, two bodies found inside the walls on the same day, within only a matter of hours since the last patrol was dispatched around the mansion. Something was leaving these things here. _But to what end?_ Rukia thought as they reached the group of people surrounding the creature.

"Oh God." Matsumoto's voice barely even audible as she took in the horrifying sight.

"Looks like he'll have to go over piece by piece." Hisagi exclaimed.

The group wrinkled their noses at the horrid smell as they thought of how to dispose of the multiple fragments of what used to be a walker.

"Hold this open Renji." Hisagi said as he handed the man a plastic bag.

Tying a handkerchief around his mouth before he began shoveling the creature into the bag, taking up chunks of the land along with it.

"We need to go outside and look around, we can't keep doing this." The man said as he tied the top of the bag off.

"I'll go." Rukia spoke up.

"No, I need you and Nel on the roof with a couple of scopes."

"But..."

"You two are our best snipers, we need a lookout if theres anything out there." He said, cutting the girl off.

"I don't think Byakuya wants you out there either." He stated as he saw the mans concerned face.

She wanted to go, she wanted to find out what was doing this, but she knew Hisagi was right as she softly nodded her head before looking up to those grey eyes staring down at her. Truth be told she didn't want him to go out there with whatever was causing these mutilated corpses to be delivered right to their doorstep.

"I'll go." The bright orange haired boy said as he helped Renji throw the bag over the wall.

"Me too." Renji murmured.

"How about you Grimm? You haven't been out in a while." Hisagi suggested to the miserable blue haired man.

"Whatever."

"Ok let's go, Byakuya we'll be borrowing you're car." The man said as he held his hands out for the keys.

"There's no keys." He said in his annoyed low tone.

"...Then how'd you get it here?" He asked with a raised brow.

"You'll be needing Rukia's help with that." He said, holding back a smile at the look on her face.

"O...K then, well you can walk with us and then come back."

The dark haired couple nodded before returning to the house, the others following to arm themselves before heading out. Rukia strapped her 500 Smith and Wesson to her thigh, counting rounds and checking the cylinder before sliding it into the holster. Byakuya watched how she carefully checked everything twice, making sure everything was in perfect working condition. No wonder she managed to survive on her own for so long, it was amazing she was even bitten with how careful she was, but if that showed anything it's that you could never be too careful out there.

Renji grabbed a shotgun off the rack along with his old crossbow, throwing some shells into his pocket as he watched the tiny girl in the corner. _Why can't she look at me like that?_ His thoughts nearly driving him insane as he tried to keep his eyes away, only to have them be drawn right back to that beautiful smile she had on display.

Suddenly his attention was diverted to the dark haired bastard walking into the next room, looking back at the petite raven haired girl he thought he should take the chance to talk to her alone.

"Rukia." Her bright violet eyes looked up to him as she spoke, sending his heart on a joyride with no brakes.

"What is it Renji?"

"Uh...I wanted t..." His words dropped in key till they were no longer there as Byakuya walked in with his rifle in hand, his hard stare directed at the man as he walked by to get to Rukia, only angering the him further.

"What Renji?" Her soft voice brought him back to her.

"It's nothing." He murmured as he went back to select a pistol.

Rukia watched the obviously annoyed red head curse silently under his breath as he knocked over a box of bullets. A small laugh escaped her lips at her clumsy friend, he would never change she thought as she looked back down to her pistol. Byakuya heard and saw the amused girl watching the tattooed man across the room, a familiar feeling rising up in him as he thought about accidentally shooting the red head. He was annoyed with himself for being so jealous at her simply talking or looking at the man, he knew he was her friend, he couldn't change that no matter how much he wanted to, but he couldn't help this gnawing feeling everytime she was near him.

And knowing the tattooed idiot was in love with her didn't help either, he saw the mans roving eyes all too often when she wasn't looking. The way he looked at her made him want to break a few of the mans limbs, H_e wouldn't need them all that much_ he thought.

"Nel I got it already!" The blue haired man shouted as he walked through the room.

"There will be blood Grimm." Her calm, menacing voice warned.

"I won't touch him dammit!" He had already promised her he wouldn't harm the red head, but he didn't say he wouldn't think about it.

"Poor Ichigo." Rukia murmured as the siblings dissapeared from the room.

"Where is Ichigo? Isn't he supposed to be gettin ready?" Renji asked as he looked out the door for the boy.

"I don't know, we better go find him." Rukia said as she hopped off her stool and out the door.

* * *

><p>The trio came out through the massive doors, finding the red head standing at the bottom of the steps, staring off into the gardens. As the they came up to his sides they saw his brown eyes frozen, his body not even moving so much as an inch.<p>

"Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of his trance he looked down to the raven haired girl beside him.

"What were you looking at?" She asked as she looked back into the gardens.

"I thought I saw something, I guess it was nothin." He stated as he turned around. His eyes falling to all the weapons they were carrying.

"Oh crap I forgot!" He shouted as he ran into the house.

"Sometimes he's as bad as you Renji." Rukia smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He recieved no answer as he turned to find the dark haired duo already on their way to the hatch with Hisagi. His eyes catching their hands that were tightly laced together as they walked.

"Renji wait up!" Ichigo shouted as he ran down the steps, trying to keep the gun up on his back along the way as he strapped a knife to his belt.

"Im an idiot" He muttered under his breath.

The boy already knew what he was mumbling about as he placed his hand on the mans shoulder.

"Yes, yes you are Renji."

* * *

><p><strong>A jealous Byakuya...Could anything be more adorable?..XD He is so cute! This man has nothing to worry about EVER! Yet he's jealous lol. And now theres something delivering some gruesome packages to our little survivors :S Wonder what it could be...:D hehe. I hope yall liked! I know I took forever on this one, Im sooo sorry again! I beg you're forgivness!<strong>

**Thanks sooo much for the fantasic reviews! I love you all! So sorry if there were any mistakes! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22!**

**My awesome readers! :D**

**I have fixed the satonic computer for a few hours! It's just a mess lol I fix it for a day or two then all hell breaks loose on me again, I had a McAfee technician try to fix it, but this morning it popped back up. I am not a McAfee fan in the slightest for the crap they put you through and the horrible charges for repairing, I pay monthly for their protection and I still get infected with this thing then they want to charge me $90.00 to fix the mess they should have prevented! Very stressful. And the only sites I go to are FanFiction,Twitter,Yahoo,Youtube, and DeviantArt So I don't understand why this happens to me but I know what I'm gonna do when it finally dies -.- Go outside for a little target practice! And get me a new laptop No vista! :D I could write my story anywhere I go, would be much more convinant :) Need money though haha.**

**And I've found out im a UlquiHime fan lol ByaRuki will ALWAYS be the top but along with all my other favorite couples those two are so cute! And I hate Orihime! No offence to those who like her -.- She is a beautiful character it's just her personality drives me slightly insane o.- But I love her with Ulquiorra, he's like a demonic Byakuya to me sotra lol nowhere near as God like mind you, he's just stoic and quiet like Byaboo :D Handsome as hell too lol.**

**Now I will shut up once again -.- Have fun!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, try to stay alive people." Was the first order the group heard as they climbed up and out into the dry field.<p>

"Someone needs to cut this damn grass down." Grimmjow grumbled as he kicked at the tall blades.

"That grass is what hides our asses from walkers genius." Renji retorted.

"Really? Doesn't look like it's doin all that good a job!" He snapped as he pointed to the hatch, it's lid covered in bloody scratches.

"What the hell?" Hisagi muttered as he bent down.

"That wasn't there before." Ichigo stated as he looked at the marks.

"Looks like someone or something wanted in." Hisagi's words making the whole group turn to him.

"Nothing can break through that right?" Rukia quietly spoke, her eyes never leaving the lid.

"It would take a highly powerful explosion to even make a dent in this thing." Hisagi stated.

"The most walkers could do is scratch up the paint, nothing to worry about." He added.

Rukia contemplated the thought for a moment, but if it was just the monsters staggering through the field...

"How does a walker know theres something down there?" Her violet eyes clear and steady as she waited for the mans response.

"It might not be a walker, could have been a survivor?"

"Would a sane survivor claw up a metal door like that till their fingers were bloodied?" She asked.

"Possibly if they were infected and were starting to lose it."

"Or it could've been someone trying to get away from something." Ichigo chimed in.

The group stood in silence, fearsome thoughts running through their minds.

"Alright we'll worry about it later, we're wasting daylight." Hisagi pushing aside the conjured up images as they moved on.

Eyes were everywhere as they pushed through the tall blades, everyone on their guard for fear the creatures might be lurking under their feet. Grimmjow already completely paranoid as he swung his rifle in every direction, scaring the life out of the everyone.

"Grimm you're gonna kill someone." Hisagi warned.

"I ain't gonna kill nothin except whatever the hells toyin with us." He stated as he turned his blue eyes to the wall.

"Nel? !" The man shouted out of the blue.

The group followed the mans stare up to the blue haired girl walking along the wall, rifle in hand.

"Hi Ichigo!" The cheerful girl greeted.

"H-Hey, please don't fall." The red head growing concerned.

"What about me?" The blue haired man asked, recieving not a single word from the girl.

"Nothin? ! Really? !" Grimmjow shouted as he threw his arms up.

"Nel why are you here? You're supposed to be on the roof." Hisagi sighed.

"I couldn't see behind this side from there." She exclaimed.

The man nodded his head as they continued walking, slowly approaching into the forest where they threw the body back outside. Their eyes scanned the wall and ground, nothing seemed out of place or like it had been disturbed, the large tree however wasn't so immaculate as it's branch had been broken off, swinging slightly as it hung by the mere strip of wood still holding on.

"We got coagulated blood up here!" Nel shouted from within the tree.

Rukia's eyes went wide as she started climbing, this meant there was either a walker here or it could have been from the body she thought as she reached the branch Nel was sitting on.

"Watch out, it's all over here." The girl warned as Rukia's hand came inches away from a spot.

Dark red splotches splattered about the bark, her eyes following the trail before being drawn to a small piece of ripped cloth snagged in between the splintered wood. Something looked oddly familiar about the material as if she had seen it before, quite recently in fact she felt, but her memory wouldn't budge as she held the tiny sliver of cloth in her hands.

"Something was definitely here." She stated as she started back down, sliding the piece in her pocket.

"Alright we gotta get moving, the cars somewhere around here." Hisagi said.

"If we're just checking the wall why do we need the car?" Renji asked.

"We're running low on food so might as well grab some supplies while we're out here." He stated.

"You just wanna get behind the wheel of that car don't ya, Hisagi?" Nel said, flashing a smile as she walked along the wall.

"That is absolutely true...but we do need supplies." He grinned as they approached the beautiful blue machine.

"Nel you won't be able to see us really, you should head back." Rukia explained.

"Alright, see you guys soon!" Waving as she watched them walk further into the thick forest

"Be careful Ichigo!" She shouted before they were out of hearing range.

His adorable smile appearing at her words before waving goodbye to her as he dissapeared further into the forest.

"Never thought we'd have a use for the driveway." He exclaimed as he hopped in the vehicles driver seat, his eyes sparkling as he gripped the wheel.

"This is a driveway?" Renji questioned as he looked down the tiny trail being overcome by greenery.

"It was a while ago...Ok now how the hell do we start this thing?" He questioned, looking at the small raven haired girl.

"Wait till we all get in the dang car before ya go taken off!" Ichigo spoke.

Rukia walked over to the passenger side, just about to reach for the handle when Byakuya pulled the door open. A smile slipped onto her face as she ducked inside, watching his handsome grey eyes through the window.

"Uh Renji you might wanna let go before you hurt something." Ichigo murmured as he watched the red heads knuckles turn white from gripping his thigh.

Rukia pulled the small wires up to the light, trying her best to get the engine started with a few sparks, And sure enough the powerful hum of the engine roared up on the third try. The four men with wide eyes as they stared at the small girl.

"You'll probably need to stop for gas." She said as she slid out of the vehicle.

Grimm got up from the backseat, hoping to grab the front spot before the two red headed idiots got out of the car.

"Grimm move!" Hisagi shouted.

The mans blue eyes going wide as he saw the dark haired man hold a shotgun directly at him, falling to his knees he heard the growls appear out of nowhere as a blast fired above him, turning around slowy to see the creature twitching on the ground.

"It was just one, everyone relax." Hisagi said as he pulled the gun back inside the window.

"I-I don't think it's j-just one." Grimmjow stammered as dozens of forms began emerging from behind the trees and bushes.

Rukia's violet eyes layed dead still on the targets as she pulled the pistol from her hip, shooting one beast after the other as they staggered closer.

"There's too many for that Rukia." Byakuya said as he pulled the girl to the car.

"Everyone get in!" Hisagi shouted as he put the vehicle in reverse.

* * *

><p>The blue haired girls head swung around toward the sound of gunfire as she reached the roof. <em>Guys!<em> Her mind screamed as she stared wide eyed at the top of the trees. Running back as fast as she could without falling, and from the sound of things she did not want to find herself outside the walls at this moment.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow quickly took back his cramped backseat spot, closing the door as one of the creatures slammed itself against the window. Dozens more coming out of nowhere as the group looked out of the glass in horror.<p>

"I can't see get down!" Hisagi yelled at the three men in the back as he tried to maneuver the vehicle backwards down the driveway.

"Spin around before you get us all killed!" Renji shouted.

With a quick U turn the car backed over one of the monsters before he crushed the pedal to the floor.

* * *

><p>"GUYS? ! ARE YOU THERE? !" Nel screamed.<p>

But the only thing she could hear was the cars engine getting softer and softer into the distance.

"Please be ok." She whispered.

As she was about to head back her eyes fell down the the edge of the forest, obvious growls and movement behind the woodland curtains. Sometimes she couldn't help the hatered these monsters created within her, all the lives they consumed, even though they didn't ask for this they were still responsible for ending countless human lives. Including those of her own parents she was sure. Even though she never seen them often she still loved them, Grimm never showed any emotion for them but she knew he was just like her, he would never shed tears in front of her just as she would never cry in front of him, A sort of rule they made as children when they would be at home alone for most of their childhood.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stepped onto the roof once again, hoping her prayers would be answered, that her new family would return safely back to her.

* * *

><p>"Oh I wish you would've found this thing sooner!" The dark haired man excitedly spoke as he sped along the road.<p>

"I think everyone was safer before you found it." Ichigo muttured from the back, making the dark haired girl laugh slighty.

She could only imagine their faces if they had seen Byakuya speeding much faster down the abandoned road they were now on, the same road they had taken home just the other day from the town she stumbled upon.

"There's supplies up ahead." She mentioned as they got close enough to see the start of some civilization.

"Good, we got a trunk that can carry a hell of alot more than we ever could, plus we can fill up the backseat." The man behind the wheel said.

"There's no room back here now!" Grimm shouted, annoyed to be squished next to the two red heads.

"Either that or we starve to death." He put quite simply, annoying the blue haired man a bit further.

As they started rolling down the first street, she saw something look a bit different fom last time as her eyes scanned a truck parked up on a curb. She was sure she hadn't seen it there the other day, and the back looked filled with something but was covered by a large tarp. _There's someone here._ She thought as she tugged on Byakuya's arm.

"I think there's people here." She murmured.

"Where? !" Hisagi asked as he slammed on the brakes.

As the car stopped Byakuya exited the vehicle, looking over to where the white truck was sitting. He knew it wasn't there before, this could very well be survivors, but that doesn't mean they might not be dangerous or infected.

The others slowly got out of the car, firearms at the ready as they quietly walked toward the suspicious vehicle. The back was filled with some cooking pots and pans, a box of old towels, a few dusty cans of food alongside a jug of water. This certainly looked like survivors work they thought as they walked toward the building it was parked in front of, the door open as they silently stepped in, no signs or sounds of people anywhere to be found.

Byakuya kept Rukia beside him, one hand around her shoulder, one gripping his pistol as they walked around.

"I don't think anyones in here." Renji whispered as he stepped up on the first set of stairs going to another level.

Suddenly the man felt a hard smack at the back of his head, knocking him to the floor.

"What the hell was that? !" Hisagi shouted as he aimed toward the stairs.

"That's what you get you damn walker!" An unusual voice shouted down into the room.

"I'm not a damn walker!" Renji screamed back.

Their eyes watched as an older woman hobbled down the steps, a tennis racket in her hands.

"Watch you're mouth young man!" She snapped back as she stood in front of the fallen Renji.

"Now what do you want?" She questioned, pointing her racket at the group like it was actually treatening.

"Mom! Are you ok? !" A womans voice appeared from behind the group.

Turning around to see a young blonde woman holding a small girl in her arms, a man with a gun pointed at them beside her.

"What do you people want?" The man calmly asked as he held his shotgun steady.

"We mean no harm, we're just looking for supplies." Hisagi answered.

"So are we." He stated as he lowered his weapon.

"Any of you infected?" He asked.

"No, how about you?" Hisagi shot back.

"Nope, so I guess that means we can get along." He stated as he walked over with the woman.

"I'm Ren, this is my wife Amy and our daughter Carly." The group nodded before introducing themselves.

"I see you've already met mother." He added, looking down at the tattooed red head still lying on the floor.

"Renji's delighted to meet her." Rukia said, holding back a smirk.

"He's a smartass that one." The old woman stated as she smacked the man on the head again.

"What the he...!" He stopped as she raised the racket again.

"Mother please." The woman sighed as she walked over to her.

The rest of the group just stood there, trying to keep a straight face as they watched the man get pummeled by an elderly woman.

"Where are you headin?" Ichigo asked.

"We're trying to get to North Carolina, have some family up there we're hoping to find still alive."

"You have a long trip ahead of you." Hisagi exclaimed.

"What about you? Don't you have somewhere you need to get to?" The woman spoke up.

"We...stay around here." He replied, not sure if he should mention the mansion.

"If you have no place to go tonight you're welcome to camp with us." The man said as he looked at his wife.

Rukia looked at the family with worried eyes, where were these people staying? It couldn't be safe, and they had a child with them, any noise could easily bring walkers out.

"Where do you stay?" Rukia couldn't help but ask.

"We're not really sure, haven't got to search around for a secure place yet, but we'll find somewhere" The man answered.

"Here they come Ren." The woman said to her husband.

"Who?" Hisagi asked only to find his question answered when he turned to see two cars coming their way.

"That's the rest of us, we're traveling together until we get to where we need to go." The man said as he waved to the first of the vehicles.

The sound of the engines died as a middle aged man and a young woman got out from the first car, followed by a teenage boy coming from the second.

"Well I'll be damned, there are still some friendly faces to see around here." The man exclaimed.

"Not to mention handsome too." The woman murmured as her crystal blue eyes seemed to have nowhere else to look besides Byakuya.

"She's a trollop." The old woman whispered to Rukia making the girls eyes grow slightly wider.

"Selene." The man next to her said in a low warning tone.

Rukia stayed close to Byakuya's side, his hand still on her shoulder yet that didn't seem to bother this woman as her eyes looked him up and down like he was a glass of water and she hadn't had a drink in days. Something about this red headed twit set off the alarm in the back of her mind, the way she was dressed with her tiny shorts and ripped low cut tank revealing her chest was just a bit too much for Rukia to stand.

"I'm Taylor, this is my niece Selene and this kid over here is Will." The man said as he shook Hisagi's hand.

The group introduced themselves once again before getting back to the point of what they were all here for.

"It's going to start getting dark soon, we should start gathering supplies don't you think?" Hisagi spoke.

"There's a market a few blocks from here, should be plenty of food left." Ren said as he moved his family to their truck.

Rukia walked back to the car, surprised as she felt Byakuya's arm snake around her waist to pull her close. Was he trying to make her feel better she thought as he opened the door for her and she ducked inside, she was sure he noticed the woman practically drooling over him. Little did she know Byakuya wasn't concerned about the completely nauseating woman, he was more annoyed with the irritating young man that wouldn't look away from the tiny girl beside him the whole time.

Sitting in the car they waited for the others that were still standing around out there talking.

"It's gonna be a long day." Rukia muttered as her eyes stayed focused on the object of her annoyance walking around, swinging her hips.

A sigh about to escape her lips before suddenly finding herself laying on the seat, her worries momentarily forgotten as she found silver eyes staring down at her.

"Yes it is." He murmured as he pressed his mouth to hers.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was getting tired of all the talk and started walking back to the car. Stretching as he layed back on the hood, staring up at the lazy sky with tired eyes, Nel kept him up all night watching something called the time machine, he didn't even really care about the movie, all he remembered was watching the girl sit on the couch with wide eyes as the creatures attacked the villagers.<p>

Letting out a laugh he sat up to find the group still there. _We're gonna get eaten by the time they're done._ He thought as he got up to get in the car, his face turning bright red as a flashback ran through his mind. I really should be used to these two by now he thought as he was now stuck outside the car, having to wait for the completely insane couple to notice his presence, which he doubted was gonna happen anytime soon.

"Alright guys let's get goin." Hisagi said just loud enough for him to hear.

_Oh shit._ Ran through the red heads mind as he leaned against the car casually.

"Are we goin now? !" He shouted, hoping the the two inside would hear.

"Yep get in the car."

He turned around slowly only to find the the dark haired couple sitting perfectly upright, everything normal aside from the girls bright red face showing up like a stop sign.

"Rukia you ok?" Hisagi asked as he sat in the seat.

"Y-Yes." She stammered as she busied herself with starting the car.

"Damn that girl was hot." Grimmjow exclaimed as he slammed his door shut.

Rukia's jaw clenched slightly at the mans comment before the engine fired up.

She could've been at home, practically alone with Byakuya for the whole day but no the walkers had to go and crush all her dreams into microscopic dust as usual.

"Maybe we should invite them to stay at the house." Hisagi suggested.

**_NO NO NO NO NO NO!_** was all the blinked in front of Rukia's eyes at the mans suggestion.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We don't know them." Ichigo said from the back.

"They seem alright to me." Renji added.

"Ted Bundy seemed alright too." The bright orange haired boy retorted.

"We'll see later." The man said as he parked the car alongside the market doors.

The others already at the door as they walked inside. Rukia looked around to make sure everything was in place as she stepped over the soda bottles, Byakuya following closely behind her.

Grimm and Ichigo had grabbed a couple of carts and were now trying to plow each other over while Hisagi started pulling anything that was edible off the shelves and throwing it into the carts.

"Man what I wouldn't do for well done steak right about now." Ren said as he placed a couple cans of beans into their cart.

"I'd be happy with one tiny strip of bacon, then I could die somewhat happy." Renji stated.

"There's always bacon bits, not sure if they'd be any good though." The blonde woman said as she bent down to pick up the can her daughter dropped.

Her eyes drawn over to the dark haired couple walking through the remnants of what used to be the fruit section.

"Honey, don't they look just like us when we were kids?" Her words driving a stake through Renji's heart.

The man turned to look at the young couple walking hand in hand like he and his wife did in the all too distant past.

"Yeah...except I wasn't no male model." He stated.

"I'll say you weren't." The old woman behind them muttered.

"He is quite a good looking boy now that you mention it." Amy said as she moved along.

Renji couldn't help but roll his eyes at the couples irritating conversation.

"Soooooo...Is Bya." The red haired womans words cut off before she could speak.

"Give up." Ichigo put simply as he read the expiration date on the box of drink mix he was carrying.

"Wha..."

"It's not happening." He said as he left the girl standing in the isle.

That tiny dark haired girl couldn't possibly be anything to that gorgeous man she thought as she leaned around the corner to see the two looking through the freezer doors..._What were they doing anyway?_ She wondered as she went back with her uncle.

"What about that dark haired chick?" The boy that still remained mumbled.

Ichigo looked at the kid with a raised brow.

"That dark haired chick will kick you're ass, I wouldn't recommend it." He replied, making the wide eyed boy leave him in peace.

"What's with these people?" He muttered as he pushed the cart to go find the others.

"Ichigo why is you're cart empty?" Hisagi asked as the boy came around the isle.

His eyes wide as he seen the mans cart piled up to the top with all sorts of ramen and various other foods.

"We're pretty much almost done hurry and go find something." The man ordered.

But the red heads attention was focused elsewhere as he watched Byakuya keep the raven haired girl close while keeping his eyes on the boy he was just talking to. _What's he worried about?_ He thought as he went to go find more food.

"Walkers!" Grimm shouted as he shoved his cart towards the creatures coming out of the pharmacy counter.

"Rukia get everyone out, try to take the supplies with you!" Hisagi yelled as he took off with Renji and Byakuya down to where Grimm was firing.

"Alright everyone take a cart and get outside!" She said as she kept everyone together.

Pulling her pistol out as she walked backwards behind the group, keeping eyes open for any of the monsters as they reached the doors, checking outside for anything while they rushed to their vehicles.

"Stay here!" She shouted before running back into the store.

She quietly walked down the rows of isles, aiming down each one she passed. The gunfire had went silent, the store now deadly quiet as she searched for the men. Where are they? Ran through her mind as her eyes scanned the inside of the pharmacy, nothing there but a few dead walkers.

"Hey." A voice whispered by her ear.

Will instantly found the end of her barrel on his forehead before her wide eyes realised.

"Are you trying to get killed? ! Go back." She whispered as she carefully stepped around the counter and over the bodies.

"I can help too." He said as he held a bat in his hands.

"You're gonna get us both killed if that's all you got." She stated as she pushed open the door going into the stock room.

Her eyes huge at the dozens of bodies scattered about before she suddenly felt a familiar touch upon her arm.

"They're gone." Byakuya's deep voice spoke as he hugged the tiny girl.

"Where are the others?" She asked as she pulled him closer, relieved he was perfectly fine.

"Everyones out front." He said as he led her back out.

"Where's Will?" She asked.

"I sent him out." He replied, slightly irritated she was even concerned about the brat.

The group all loading up their vehicles with supplies as they walked over to find Hisagi burying the three sitting unhappily in the back seat.

"Hey this stuff has no expiration date." Hisagi stated as he threw the last cup in the back.

"No, but we do now let's get home before it get's dark." Renji complained.

"Fine, fine." The man sighed as he went to sit in the driver seat.

Surprised as he found the door locked and Byakuya already sitting there. He let out another sigh as he walked around to the other side.

"Sorry Hisagi, but we'd like to get home in one piece." The girl murmured as she slid closer to Byakuya.

"Fine, but don't blame me when we don't get home before dark."

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about that." She stated with a smile.

The man shook his head as he dropped the window to speak.

"Listen, do you guys want to stay with us tonight?" He asked to the line of cars beside them.

"We wouldn't want to be a bother." Ren replied.

"We have plenty of room and it's safe, are you sure?"

The man exchanged looks with his wife before nodding.

"Lead the way."

And with that Rukia started the car, not very happy about it in the least as her mind thought of the living hell this was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this one haha! Rukia's ready to snap and Byakuya's so adorable!HOT!/Sexy!/Gorgeous!/A God! lol enough slashes XD My favorite part was where the old lady was beatin on Renji haha I love old people so cute -.- And this trampy girl annoys me, and I'm the one that put her in there lol I should have her get eaten or something :D**

**I'm so happy I got this one up :D It's been a horrible week and I had to make you guys wait, I'm so so sorry! My computer should die for it's defiance! I will keep writing as long as this thing let's me if all else fails I will go to my mothers computer...which will not be pleasant because her's is slower than mine and she don't have a virus, but as long as it works! :) I hope yall liked! I will see you guys in the next chapta! So sorry for any mistakes I missed!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23!**

**Bleach Soul Resureccion! Just bought it for PS3! Byakuya is so so..so (faints from too much sexiness)...Ok I'm back, what happened? Oh right Byakuya...I think I better just talk about something else for a bit -.-**

**Anywayzzzz sorry if I confused yall with the weird chapter numbers lol the last chapter was 22 this is chapter 23, it's just that message I put up messed everything all up so now it's reading that 22 was 23 so that's just annoying, but just read the top number I put in the beginning and all should be good :D.**

**And thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! :D And yes that is my eye lol It's blue there cause I was in my grandmothers kitchen and she has prisms hangin in her window XD I had to go and mess with them -.-**

**Now our survivors have brought some nice and some not so nice "cough" (tramp) guests back to their home ^.^, what the hell is gonna happen? ! I don't even know! Let's read and find out!**

**So sorry if there are any mistakes I missed! Me is only human...somewhat...-.-**

* * *

><p>"My God." Was all that came out of the newcomers mouths as they stood amazed in front of the mansions steps.<p>

"You really have it made here." Taylor exclaimed as they walked in the massive doors.

"Nothing gets in here? !" Amy asked.

"Nothing." Hisagi stated as they started up the stairs to the second floor.

"Well almost nothing." Ichigo corrected as he reminded the man of this mornings gruesome findings.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Hisagi murmured.

"About what?" Ren spoke.

"We've had some unusual things happen the past day or so." He stated as they reached the balcony.

The group looked at the man with wide eyes and listened intently as he explained what had been happening in their quiet mansion walls.

"You haven't seen what's causing it though right?" Taylor questioned, his dark brown eyes shifting toward Ren with a worried look.

Hisagi shook his head in response, feeling rather frustrated that they couldn't find the answer today.

"D-Do you know about the predators?" Amy asked shakily.

"Predators?" Renji spoke confused.

"They're not normal walkers." Ren murmured.

"They hide, and watch you...calculating you're movements before you even can react." Taylor spoke, his voice barely audible.

"And then they scream...just before they pick one of you off." Ren said as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

Flashbacks of the creature they ran into in the city appeared in their minds, they remembered how devious the monster was, how it stalked and even trapped them. But they put an end to the creatures existance weeks ago.

"We've only seen one of those things." Ichigo explained as the group turned to him.

"Did you kill it?" Will asked from behind the others.

"Yes." Ichigo replied.

"Why? How many have you seen?" Hisagi curiously asked.

"Two and believe me that's enough." Taylor exclaimed.

"Let me just say, there used to be a lot more of us before we ran into them." Ren stated with sadness in his eyes.

"You're back!" Nel screamed as she ran down the stairs, not noticing the group of strangers in the slightest.

"Nel be caref...!" Was all the bright orange haired boy got out before the girl knocked him to the floor.

"You don't listen do you?" The boy muttered under the girl.

"Of course not." She murmured as she gave him a peck on the lips.

The heads of Hisagi and Renji immediatly turned to look to where the blue haired man should be screaming and ranting by now, only to find him and a certain dark haired couple missing.

The newcomers brows raised on their now red faces.

"Ok knock it off you two, we have people missing in action." Hisagi said as he stepped over the two.

Renji could only grit his teeth at the thought of what the two were probably doing at the moment. His attention suddenly drawn to the window below, his eyes catching something dart quickly passed the glass. _Could they be outside?_ He thought as he started back down the stairs.

"Renji where ya goin?" Ichigo shouted as he leaned over the rail with Nel.

"To look for Rukia, Romeo." The red head exclaimed, making the two break out in smiles.

The mans eyes stayed focused on the windows before he reached the main doors. Creaking the one slightly open to peek his head outside into the black night.

"Rukia? !" He yelled out into the darkness.

Not seeing or hearing a thing he locked the doors up tight, it must've been his imagination he thought as he wandered back up the steps. His head quickly turning back to the door as he thought he heard a loud bang. _Now I'm hearin things just great._

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked alongside her on their way to their rooms, his eyes watching her emotions on her tired face change one after the other until she finally came to a complete dazed look as if she would walk into a wall at any moment.<p>

"Rukia are you alright?" He quietly spoke as he gently squeezed her small hand tighter.

But her mind was elsewhere as the words of the other survivors swam through her thoughts, each one toppling the other as she came to have no better understanding of what was going on than before. The virus effects some people differently just as it did her, but why? Is there a reason behind such a thing or is it just a random possibilty that could happen? Her mind growing tired, started slowy shutting down as her eye lids began to slighty flutter lower and lower.

"B-Byakuya what are you d-doing?" She stammered as she suddenly felt herself being swept up off the floor.

"You were about to fall asleep."

"N-No I'm fine you can put me down." She spoke, only to be completely ignored.

"Now why would I do that when this is far more enjoyable?" His words making her already pink cheeks brighten.

"Besides it's probably my fault you're this exausted." He murmured, her face now flaming red as she could only assume he was talking about the other night.

She figured her entire body by now was just as red as her face as she thought of every detail, how his hauntingly beautiful eyes looked at her, how the sounds she made him emit set fire to her soul, the images overwhelming her as she shook her head trying to think of something else as he opened her door.

"Rukia stop thinking, and please get some sleep." His deep voice spoke as he sat her down on the bottom of her bed.

"I'm not tired." She stated as she went to stand before finding herself pinned as he kept her from getting up.

"Don't try to hide it from me Rukia." He murmured so tantalizingly close to her slightly parted lips.

"I'll make you sleep if need be." He spoke before placing a soft kiss to her rosy lips.

"Oh how sweet!"

The two froze at the voice as they realised they hadn't shut the door. Rukia's eyes wide as she saw the whole group standing in the hall. Little Carly's hands covering her eyes.

"Don't mind us we'll be going now!" Amy added as she dragged her husband with her.

Hisagi just stood there holding his hand over his obviously smiling mouth, while the newcomers slowy walked by, Selene not budging as she crossed her arms.

Byakuya hadn't even looked out as he walked over and flung the door shut in their faces, leaving the red head to stomp her feet as she followed the others, her mind thinking of how to divert his attention from the dark haired girl to herself.

If he was like any of the other men she had met this would be an easy task she thought as her devious smile returned to her face, there wasn't a single man that could resist her charms, he would be utterly helpless once she got him alone the voices in her head assured her.

"Now please get some rest, I will see you tomorrow." He whispered as his head rested against hers.

Her small hands holding onto his shirt as her eyes felt heavy once again, nodding her head he gave her one last kiss before tearing himself away from her. If he didn't leave now it would be a repeat of what happened the other night his mind told him as he pushed himself to his own room.

Her heart beating as she watched him dissapear, her tiredness replaced with a giddy feeling as she hopped off her bed. She couldn't help but smile at the look on that girls face when Byakuya slammed the door on it, it was almost too perfect. She thought as she went to get her night shirt before going to the shower, but as she opened her drawers she found all her things missing, there wasn't a stitch of clothing in sight. Come to think of it all the trinkets that were on her night table were mysteriously missing as well.

She ran around the massive room, searching closets and and under furniture, after finding absolutely nothing she walked out to the hall hoping to find Nel somewhere, but was greeted by Will instead standing mid knock at her door.

"What're you doing here?" She questioned, her pretty little brow raised as she stared the boy down for an answer.

"Uh I...I was wondering if you could show me around?" He stuttered out.

She let out a barely noticible sigh as she thought about it, although she did have other things to resolve at the moment she couldn't just leave the boy wander around the mansion and get himself lost.

"Alright just give me a minute to find someone first then I'll help you ok?." She said with a small smile before starting toward the stairs.

"Sounds good." He replied as he followed slowly behind, watching the way she walked down the dim hall.

"How old are you?." Ichigo questioned as he came up from behind the boy.

"Seventeen...Why?"

"If you keep this up you ain't gonna make it to eighteen." He said as he patted the boy on the back before running up to the girl.

"Oy Rukia where ya goin?" He asked as he caught up to her.

"Have you seen Nel?" She spoke, completely ignoring his question.

"She's...probably in my room." His long pause making the girl look up at him with a smirk.

"It's not what you're thinkin." He put flatly.

"She was drawing something she said she seen earlier." His words stopping the girl in her tracks.

"What was it?" She demanded to know.

"I don't know, go ask her." He exclaimed, and with that she took off toward his room.

"Where's she going?" Will asked as he walked over.

"She has something to do, so I'll show you around the house." He put in a tone that suggested the boy had no choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>Her mind racing as she ran back to the hall, what did she see? ! Ran through her thoughts as she remembered the small piece of cloth she found earlier was still in her pocket, the little blue shred still tugged at her memory. The more she looked at it the answer seemed to draw closer and closer, she was so close to remembering where she seen it when her entire mind set crashed as her eyes lifted up to see a certain red headed person standing outside Byakuya's door in nothing but a little pink robe.<p>

_Oh I don't think so!_ Her mind screamed as she slipped in between the woman and the door.

"Can I help you?" She said as nicely as she could, despite wanting to throw the girl outside the walls to a brutal death.

"No." She answered quite rudely.

"Alright then, have a good night." She said as she went inside, locking the door behind her. The red heads smug smile gone as she stormed back to her room.

"Rukia?"

Her violet eyes wide as she turned to see Byakuya holding one of her shirts in his hands.

"Where'd you find that?" She asked as she ran over.

"In the dresser along with all these other things." He said as he opened up the drawer.

All her missing clothes were neatly folded beside Byakuya's, her necklace laying ontop the table beside his bed.

"More importantly, why are you running around and not sleeping?" His deep voice asked as he saw her walking through the bathroom to her room.

"I have to talk to Nel." She replied as she quickly went out her door to Ichigo's room.

Her eyes falling to the blue haired girl sitting indian style on Ichigo's bed with a note book and pencil in her hands.

"Rukia! Where were you? ! I didn't see you at all since you came back!" She shouted as she dropped her things and ran to hug the girl.

"Nel where are my clothes?" She asked as the girl released her.

"I put them in Byakuya's room, Why?"

"Why did you put them in there? !" She shouted.

"His rooms big enough for the two of you isn't it?" She said as she returned to her notebook.

"That's not the point! I can't just go and live in his ro..." Her words cut off as the girl spoke.

"Why not? I don't think he'll mind in the slightest."

"After all that's happened I can picture him actually loving the idea." She stated with her cheerful smile.

"Nel!"

"Now now, just go and get some sleep Rukia, you'll feel better once you wake up next to him..._again__._" Her mind added.

"I can't go in there and just move in!" She screamed.

"Why not?" Nel tilted her head like a confused puppy.

A sigh left the raven haired girls lips as she walked over to the bed.

"Ichigo said you saw something today, what was it?" She asked, trying to just change the subject already.

"Oh yeah look look!" She exclaimed as she pulled the girl up on the bed with her.

"I was on the roof and I heard something like crying, and I saw it only for a split second but it was weird!"

Her eyes looked down to the rather well done drawing of the tree she had been in just this morning, every detail just like a real picture would be as she scanned everything in the scene, until she seen something odd in the top of the trees leaves.

"Are you sure this is what you saw?" She questioned as she looked closer at the small unusual spot.

"Yep, what do ya think it is?"

"I don't know...what color was it?" She asked as she started turning the picture left and right.

"Uh...white or a light grey I think."

"It was probably just a bird or something." She muttured, her head feeling slighty dizzy as she let out a yawn.

"I better go Nel I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, sweet dreams!" The girl shouted.

Stretching as she walked out the door she heard a familiar voice speak behind her.

"Rukia."

Her eyes wide as she looked over to see Byakuya leaning against the wall, his hair still slightly wet from obviously just getting out of the shower as he stood there in his half naked glory in just his dark blue pajama pants.

"Come." His deep voice said as he held out his hand.

A smile gracing her face as she remembered him saying the same thing to her the night by the fire when she felt so alone and scared, he put an end to all that as soon as he took her hand.

"Are you tired?" He asked as they walked to their rooms.

"A little." She replied as she hugged his arm.

Her blissful feeling soon deflated as she seen a red haired twit coming toward them down the dark hall. A light bulb going off in her mind as she backed the man into the wall, his grey eyes going shockingly wide as she pulled his mouth down onto hers. Despite being so sleepy she was suddenly so aware of everything, the tiny droplets of water that still lingered on his broad shoulders, the smell of her strawberry shampoo on his ebony hair as she entangled her fingers through it.

Her mind totally forgetting about the woman standing a few feet down the hall with eyes as wide as if she had stuck her finger in a light socket.

Byakuya didn't even notice that anyone was there in the first place let alone now that she had made his entire brain short circut. did she even know what she was doing? in her tired state she might not realise how she was making every bit of resistance he had in him melt away.

The need for air was extreme as she finally pulled away from him, his silver eyes opened, still wide as he took in large quantities of air with each breath.

"R-Rukia are you ok?" He managed to get out as he tried to slow down his beating heart.

"Just fine." She whispered, her eyes falling down to see the lovely shade of red spread across his face.

Her thoughts suddenly remembering what led her to do something so impulsive as she turned to find the woman gone from where she stood. She panted out a faint laugh as she rested her tired head against his chest, his arms the only thing keeping her standing upright.

"Are you sure?" He asked once again.

"Em hm." Her voice barely even there.

A smile working it's way onto his face as he watched her eyes close. With nothing else to do he carried her back to bed once more, only this time he was going to make sure she stayed there as he layed her softly onto his bed. Bringing the warm comfortor up and over her petite form before placing a tender kiss to her dark hair as he layed beside her.

"Goodnight Rukia."

* * *

><p>It was dark and cold as she walked along the balconies rail, the wind blowing it's icy air against her skin, making her shiver in her thin nightgown. <em>Why did I come out here?<em> She wondered as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

Owls in the trees were calling out into the night as she reached the end, all the nights beautiful colors seemed so far gone as she looked down to the sea of walkers staggering outside the walls.

"Why are you out here?" A deep voice asked.

Her smile formed upon her lips before she spun around, her heart feeling as if it would stop at any moment as he wrapped his arms around her, the nights bitter air no longer reaching her as she held onto him.

Her violet eyes opened with confusion as she felt something wet upon touching his back, bringing her hand into view, her eyes went wide as she watched blood drip from her fingers. As she looked up, his eyes were no longer open, while blood slid down the corner of his mouth.

"Byakuya!" She screamed as she caught him from falling to the hard stone.

Her heart pounding with fear as she held his lifeless body in her arms, her entire being shaking as her eyes fell down to the claw marks that stretched all the way down his pale back.

"Rukia!" A voice screeched at her.

Her tear filled eyes looked up to meet with white as she watched a walker crawl around in circles across the balcony.

"Come play!" Another shrieking voice called behind her.

Her grip on his body tightened as she watched the small creature crawl along the baclonies railing.

_This isn't right!_ Her mind screamed. _This isn't happening!_

"Byakuya!" Her voice echoed throughout the room as her body shot up from the pillows.

Byakuya nearly fell out of his side of the bed as he awoke to her frantic voice. His eyes wide as he saw her breathing heavily as she looked around the room in panick, her body soaked with sweat.

"Rukia..." He spoke as she looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

He reached out to touch her but she had already grabbed onto him with all her strength. Her heart beating rapidly through her shirt as she pressed up against him.

"It was too real." Her voice choked out. Now he understood what had happened.

"It was just a dream." He spoke as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everythings alright." He quietly said as he held her close.

After a few minutes passed, she seemed to calm down, releasing him eventually to sit across from him as she tried to explain what she saw. Her heart aching as she thought it all over in her mind, but something told her it wasn't just a dream, a horrible feeling still remained in her chest as she looked out the window, the sky still pure black with no stars.

Their attention quickly turned to the door as it flung open and the light flicked on.

"Is everything ok? !" Matsumoto shouted as she stood in the door, wielding a baseball bat in her hands.

"Rukia are you alright? !" Nel asked as she ran over to the girl who had obviously been crying.

"I'm fine Nel."

"What's goin on?" Ichigo questioned through a yawn as he leaned against the door.

"You live right next door and you couldn't hear her scream? !" Matsumoto shouted.

"Well yeah but I thought...nevermind." the red head trailed off.

"Everythings fine guys, go back to sleep." Rukia said.

"Oh no! we're staying right here till you tell us what's wrong." Nel put firmly as she hopped up on the bed.

"It...was just a nightmare." She murmured.

"It must have been pretty bad to shake you up like this." Matsumoto stated as she walked in.

She knew this girl wasn't afraid of much, it would take finding out there were no more bullets in the world or puppies didn't exist or something to make her even the slightest bit upset.

As the three piled in, Byakuya leaned against his headboard and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God! that was stressful! XD I bet yall were thinkin about killin me when you read Byakuya was dead -.- lol, but I would be way worse than Rukia if I had a nightmare like that! There would be every light in the house on and a sword or somethin in my hands! ^.^ I'm not jokin I have a sword hangin on my wall for such matters -.- lol.<strong>

**Ahhhh I have way too much fun writin this :D I didn't sleep all night last night, I was too busy thinkin about the story! With all the possibilties, who has time for sleep? ! well yall do, but I hate sleep I could be doin things with those eight hours! :D**

**So I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to revou! (Review) XD I will see you soon! My computer and God willing :D! Byakuya's hot as hell! Ok I'm done, no more random shout outs...Bye bye -.-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24!**

**Even though I sound cheery in the ranting below, I wrote that when there was still electricity -.- But I still mean it lol.**

**OH MY GOD! Did anyone see the new Bleach movie? The Hell Chapter? There are no subs for this but I watched it anyway! I could punch a hole through my wall right now I'm so happy! I didn't understand a damn word! But I loved it so much! T.T OMG Ichigo was the most badass I've EVER seen him, and in the end Rukia was sooooooooo cute! She was coming down from the sky and she's lookin so damn cute at Byakuya! It was a sign! And one of those things in life I had to see before dying so I could die happy :D I nearly broke my sisters arm in the excitement! Now if I add pepsi to this, somethings gonna get broken tonight! Be it a lamp or someones bones, something will get broken tonight!**

**Oh! and I have the perfect song for the first few chapters, when our beloved couple didn't realise their feelings -.- ! lol I know it's a bit late but the lyrics fit so perfectly I had to say it! :D (Evanescence - Bring Me To Life) It was so much like the story, Where the girl sings (Only you are the life among the dead) Ironic!, and the guys part says (All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me! haha I love it! And in a sense they both have saved each other in a couple ways, He saved her that night literally though. ^.^**

**But for this chapter I would say Avril Lavigne (Alice) The one she did for the Alice In Wonderland movie, which was a cute movie but didn't thrill me to pieces. :/ The clothes she wore in there were amazing though! Especially the red dress, made from the queens curtains. Oh and Avril's other song (Take Me Away) This one also fits it pretty well -.-**

**ZOMBIErocker840, dude you're awesome! :D I'm glad there are male readers out there haha! I assumed all my readers were girls -.- but I'm happy to be wrong ^.^! Thanks so much for readin!**

* * *

><p>She was quite the sight as she played with the little brunette tottering around on the blanket, falling down after a few steps to reach her arms up to Rukia who would place her back on her tiny little feet once again.<p>

"We might not be able to leave here if Carly get's too attached to you're girl over there." Ren stated as he walked over to the man.

A grin on his face as he watched the man stare almost in a daydream sort of way at the raven haired beauty.

"You kids married?" He asked.

Byakuya's lips turned up into a small smile at the mans words.

"If I could I think I would be by now." He spoke as he kept his eyes on the beautiful girl.

Marrige being something he never thought he would even be thinking about let alone wish he could have as his eyes fell down to her small hands, envisioning his ring on her tiny finger.

The world pretty much at a standstill and here he is thinking about marrige and a normal life when neither of those things were possible anymore. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he continued to watch her play with the child.

"Keep her close, she might be the only thing keeping you sane in this world." The man said with a weak smile before walking off.

He could understand that...now that he had her he wouldn't be able to go on without her if she were to dissapear from his life.

"Byakuya!" Her voice called to him, breaking him free of his thoughts.

Her hand motioning for him to come over, Carly attempting to copy her movements as she fell into the girls lap. Her bright blue eyes going wide as she watched the tall man walk over and sit down across from them.

"Carly this is Byakuya." She said as she placed the girl back on her feet.

She went to take a step towards Byakuya, tripping in the process before landing in his hands. Her little giggles of excitement growing louder as she began playing with the mans hair, Byakuya not sure what she was so amazed about as she began to pet him like a kitten.

"Baoka." She squeaked out as she clapped her hands before returning to Rukia's lap.

"You are too cute!" Rukia exclaimed as she scooped the girl up in her arms.

Byakuya watching the incredible smile on her face as she flew the girl around like a rocket before bringing her to land softly back to the ground.

"They are so cute! just look at them!" Nel getting too excited as she watched the couple looking like a perfect little family.

"Yes they're adorable...don't tell me you want one of those midgets." Matsumoto muttered.

"It's a child not a midget! And I wouldn't mind one." She proclaimed as she turned back to watching the couple.

Matsumoto could only shudder as she pictured little red headed demons running all over the mansion.

* * *

><p>"I see you're having fun." Amy exclaimed as she walked over.<p>

"Thank you for watching her Rukia, she can be a handfull." The woman spoke as she picked the girl up.

"Not at all." Rukia replied before the woman walked back to her husband.

She let out a sigh as she layed back onto Byakuya's knees, staring up at him with an all too sweet smile as she brushed the side of his hair. Imagining what a little girl would look like with his silvery eyes and hair black as night.

"Guys! get over here we got trouble!" Ichigo shouted from the back of the garden.

Everyone that had been scattered around the grounds ran to follow the red head, not sure if they should have brought weapons or not as they reached an unexpected sight. Everyones mouth hanging open as they couldn't even begin to imagine what could have done this.

The driveway they had sealed up so long ago, now on the ground in shambles along with the Mustang, it's glass shattered, engine wires chewed to shreds, tires slashed. Hisagi's eyes filled with anger and worry as he spoke.

"This isn't right." he stated as he picked up the severed little box of wires used to start the car from the seat.

"Somethings trying to keep us here." he stated as he sat in the cars ruined seat.

"Whaddya mean?" Renji's face now slightly pale.

"Remember a few days back when they were surrounding the wall?"

"Yeah..." The tattoed man muttered.

"They were attacking the walls for a reason, probably searching for a weak point to break through."

"What about the corpses?" Ichigo questioned.

"I still don't know, maybe they're just tryin to scare us." He said with worried eyes as he leaned back to look at the sky.

"We can't fix this wall by tonight!" Grimm shouted.

"Exactly, so now what do we do?"

"What do you mean by they?" Rukia questioned as she stepped out from the group of people.

"What's doing this?"

"Predators." Ren interrupted.

"There isn't anymore, even if there was Why would they break the wall when they could just climb over?" She countered.

"From what I've seen, they send in regular walkers when there's more than they can handle."

"So they opened the door for em, great!" Grimm shouted in frustration.

"You killed the one! how could there be more? !" Matsumoto shouted.

"If the one you killed bit anyone before, they'll be the same." Taylor quietly spoke.

Rukia's eyes grew twice their size as her mind went back to that day, the images of everything that happened flashing before her eyes as she remembered where she seen the material before. The little boy she met that day stood frozen in her mind, the blue pants he was wearing when she discovered he was bitten..._he was bitten!_ her mind screamed.

Her thoughts then going to her dream she had last night, the small child like monster that spoke, _it was him. _ The other creature that called her name, it's face the same as the man that left the note on the roof. Her wide eyes turned to look at Byakuya, her worst nightmares unfolding right before her eyes as she tried to keep her voice in her throat.

She couldn't let him be anywhere near here if these creatures attacked, she needed to protect him before anything could happen.

Byakuya's eyes catching her staring at him, her face almost ghostly white, she looked like she was seconds away from tears or collapsing to the ground as she held onto the car so hard her knuckles turned white.

He walked over as the group continued thinking panicked thoughts and different ideas on what they could do to.

"Rukia?" He spoke as he led her away from the crowd of people.

"You have to stay away from these things." She whispered into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Please!" She pleaded as he lifted her face to look up at him.

She was so strong, she never cried once during pain or fear or the thought of death, she only seemed to cry when it had something to do with him. Even now he could see she was fighting with every bit of strength she had in her as she stared intently into his eyes.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't." He put firmly.

"I promise you." He whispered as he gave her a chaste kiss.

Her hands clung tightly to his shirt as she nodded her head, she knew he meant his words, but she still couldn't shake the thoughts from her worried mind as they walked back to the group. Everyones eyes turned to them as they appeared.

"There you are, we have an idea!" Hisagi cheerfully proclaimed, his mood completely different from before making the group brighten slightly.

* * *

><p>The next few hours were spent organizing weaponry,food,bedding, taking it all down into the tunnel below ground, Making traps for the beasts to come and enjoy to their vicious hearts content. If they came out only in daytime they could get the wall built back up, this time a bit stronger than just the thin layer of bricks, and hopefully one of the traps would snare the devious creature behind all this.<p>

"I can't believe they destroyed my car!" Hisagi ranted to himself as he walked to the weapons room.

"They're not gonna live it down." He muttured as he picked up his favorite shotgun in their rather massive collection, the Mossberg 500.

There was no possibilty of whatever the hell was out there surviving a blast from this, one head shot, wouldn't need to worry about dealing with it getting back up.

His smile out on his face as he grabbed a pair of muffs, anything standing around would practically go deaf after a few shots. He would avenge the death of his second love.

"Hey Hisagi we need to go get some quick crete from town." Renji said as he poked his head in the door.

"You won't be able to get back here before dark." He replied as he grabbed a couple more shells.

"Sure we will, we'll just take Ren's truck." The red head not aware of what he had just said.

"You mean they didn't destroy that? !" The man shouted in disbelief.

"All their cars are untouched. Weird right?"

The dark haired man nearly blew a gasket.

"Those little sons a bitches." He cursed under his breath as he stormed out of the room, fully ready to deal with these disturbed beings.

* * *

><p>"Rukia!" Nel shouted as she ran up to the girl, carrying a pile of blankets in her arms.<p>

"I have it all layed out!" The girl happily proclaimed as they made their way to the tunnel.

"Have what layed out?" The raven haired girl asked, confused of what the girl was up to now.

"Where everyone is going to sleep of course!" She replied.

"I have that woman, and I use that term loosely, on the complete other side of the tunnel." Her voice suddenly turning dark.

"You don't like her either do you?" Rukia smirked knowing the girl was referring to none other than the red headed thing that pranced around.

"No I don't! Do you know what she did this morning? !" The girl almost fuming.

"She had Ichigo backed up into the sink!"

"And when he pushed her away she followed him around!" Her ears practically had steam coming out.

Rukia tried to keep up a smile but it was a futile battle as she let her frown take over before dragging the girl down into the tunnel.

"I know she's infuriating, she's been drooling at Byakuya ever since she layed eyes on him!" The raven haired girl vented as they were now no longer within anyones ear shot.

"Him too!...well that's not surprising, but what are we gonna do? !" The blue haired girl cried out.

"We're gonna be stuck down here with her! I'm not sure I can take it Rukia!" She screamed as she shook the petite girl.

"We need Matsumoto's help! I'm pretty sure it's already been after Hisagi as well." Rukia exclaimed.

"Right!...Wait I haven't seen her since this morning." Nel said as she layed out the blankets.

"Hisagi asked her to fill up some jugs of water for tonight, she's probably still in the kitchen." Rukia explained.

"C'mon!" The girl screamed as she dragged Rukia back outside.

"Hey where are you two runnin off to?" Ichigo asked as the girls dashed passed him up the steps.

"Places!" Nel shouted back as they dissapeared into the mansion.

"Ok..."

* * *

><p>"Oh Matsumoto." Nel softly spoke as they entered the kitchen.<p>

"WHAT? !" The two girls took a step back at the murderous voice.

"Y-You ok Matsumoto?" Rukia quietly asked as she inched further into the kitchen.

"I've seen some sleazy girls in my lifetime! but that girl blows them all right outta the water!" The blonde exclaimed as she stabbed a knife into the kitchens cutting board.

"Sel..."

"Don't say it's name!" The blonde demanded as her eyes blazed with fire.

"B-But w-we came to talk to you about..." Nel nearly frightened to death as she stayed behind Rukia.

"I don't wanna talk about her, I want her either gone or a walker so I can kill her myself!"

"Matsumoto, we know what she's doing, that's why we need you're help." The raven haired girl explained as she sat at the counter.

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh as she sat opposite of the girls.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I know she's probably driving you the most insane out of all of us." Knowing the poor girl had the most attractive man left on the planet had to be a nightmare now with this kind of person around.

"Her uncle seems to be the only one who can possibly control her." Rukia exclaimed.

"So we just tell her uncle she's a tramp!" Nel's cheerful mood back where it belongs.

"How is that gonna work? He probably already knows!" The blonde shouted.

"I'd rather just shoot her." Rukia murmured, her anger getting the better of her as she thought about the red headed witches attempts to get to Byakuya.

Both girls suddenly surprised as Matsumoto raised her hand,

"I'M IN LET'S KILL THE BITCH!"

"Girls!" Nel shouted, afraid they were actually considering murdering the woman.

"She'll be leaving after we get the wall up."

The two looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you say this before? !" They both screamed at her.

"No one asked." She quietly replied.

"Well you all look happy." Renji's voice breaking the annoying silence.

"Renji has that..uh Selene talked to you at all?" Matsumoto asked as she rushed over to the man.

"No, why?"

The silence suddenly returning as they went back to their seats.

"What're you talkin about?" The man now curious.

"Nothing Renji." Rukia replied as she fiddled with her hands.

"If you're lookin for her she was out in the garden with Byakuya I think."

The two immeadiatly turned to look at the petite raven haired girl at the mans words, her violet eyes staring straight ahead as she slowly got up from her seat before walking calmly out the door.

"Wow this isn't gonna be good." Nel whispered.

"Did she have her pistol on her?" The blonde asked.

"No."

"Then you're right, it won't be good." The woman spoke as she went back to work.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing here." He put flatly as he went to leave. He suspected as much that she was lying.<p>

"Are you sure?" She murmured.

His irritated sigh only growing louder as he found her in front of him once again.

"I don't have time for you're games." His deep voice stated as he pushed her to the side.

"C'mon Byakuya have a little fun." She purred as she slid her arms up to his shoulders.

His eyes wide at the nerve of this woman.

"You don't seem to understand, let me clarify this for you." He said as he removed her hands and dragged her by the wrists through the garden.

"Where are you taking me? !" She bellowed, her voice only annoying him further.

Her blue eyes going wide as they approached the group of men working on the wall.

"I believe this is yours." Byakuya stated as he pushed the girl to her uncle.

"Yes, I'm so sorry if she's troubled you." The man said with furious eyes directed at the girl.

Byakuya nodded to the man before leaving, finally he could relax and return to working.

"Selene that's it, from now on you stay where I can see you!"

"Yes Uncle." She quietly said as she sat down on the pile of blocks.

The grin on her face telling him she wasn't listening to word he said as she watched the man walk toward the house. Something about this mans cold personality and the way he flat out rejected her was only making her more attracted to him, she didn't understand it herself but she knew she needed to have him. Her sly smile dissapearing as she saw the raven haired girl walking alongside him, his face smiling down at her with a look that could kill by how sweet it was.

Rukia could barely keep herself from laughing as she watched the scowl appear on her pretty little face. At first when she saw her lay her hands on him she wanted to burst from her hiding spot and snap her in half, but after hearing Byakuya's threatening voice she couldn't help but sit and watch the girl get taken to her uncle like a disobedient child.

"Is the tunnel prepared?" He asked.

"A-Almost." She replied, trying to shake the light headed feeling that kept returning.

"I'll asist you." He said with a smile as he took her by the hand and led her toward the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Where are they goin in such a hurry?" The older woman asked behind the two women standing on the steps with jugs of water in their arms.<p>

"Look at that face, looks like everything went well." Matsumoto spoke as she set down the heavy container.

"Why are you putting that there, it has to go in the tunnel." Nel said.

"Hey are you two twigs listening?"

"Are you insane we are not going down there and bothering them!" The blonde shouted as she gestured to the couple climbing down the hatch.

"I suppose there's plenty of time." Nel muttured.

"I want my tennis racket."

"We should lock them in there." Matsumoto teased.

"I think she would kill us once she found out." Nel exclaimed as she took the water back inside.

"The walkers will get em before they even hear em coming." The old woman sighed as she hobbled off to the patio.

* * *

><p>"There's enough food to last at least three days and Nel has all the beds setup." She explained as they walked down to the end.<p>

Byakuya listened carefully to her words, trying to keep a small distance between them, the hallway bringing back thought of her rather sudden actions yesterday that nearly killed him.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking up at his ever so slightly red face.

"I'm fine Rukia." His tone told her otherwise as she stepped in front of him.

"You don't have a fever do you?" His eyes going slightly wide as she brought her hand to his forehead.

His heart rate increasing each second that she remained close to him.

"You're probably tired, I'm sorry it's cause I woke you up last night." She murmured.

"Rukia I'm not tired." His deep voice sending her own heart into overdrive, his smile on the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

"Very far from it in fact." He whispered into her slightly parted mouth, not even a hair away from his lips meeting hers before he pulled back.

A tiny voice in his mind yelling _Restraint Byakuya, restraint! _

Her violet eyes going clearly confused at his behaviour, he was perfectly fine a little bit ago she thought.

"Bya-" Her words dropping suddenly as her vision blurred out the mans shape in front of her, her dizziness returning in a mad rush as she leaned against the wall.

"Rukia?" His voice barely heard to her.

"I-I'm fine." She stammered as his face slowly started coming back into focus, but she still felt so desperately weak.

He wasn't going to hear it, he knew something was wrong.

"Wait here." He put firmly as he set her down on one of the blankets. Surprised as he found no resistance from her, not a word as she stared up at the tunnels ceiling.

It was killing her to not to be able to say she was fine but she couldn't even stand straight with everything spinning, and the covers were so inviting as her eyes felt like they were made of steel, slowly coming down as the seconds passed.

"I'll be right back." He stated before running down to the hatch, looking back to watch her lying form dissapear behind the tunnels curve.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! I got to update! :D but only for today :( I'm still using generators lol it's been eight days now without power! Who's a stressed author...I am -.- I really wanted to get this on though cause it's been killing me, I have had no sleep and I mean NO SLEEP O.O I'm about ready to hunt down my elcetric company and just go phsychotic on them! But I thank you all so much for you're patience! :D<strong>

**I hope yall liked the chapter! It was supposed to be much longer but I don't have time to get all I wanted in T.T so hope it's ok. It's a terrible cliff hanger though haha, and Byaboo is losing his patience with the irritating woman -.- and she's only been there a little more than 24 hours -.O lol I like Rukia and Matsumoto's approach to dealing with her haha would probably do the same -.-**

**I will check what I can from my other computer, but I hope to have power back soon. Again thanks so much! I will hopefully see yall soon! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25!**

**Well my power is back! At least it was haha I got it back yesterday and I had one whole day of glorious electricity, then in the middle of the night it died again! :( Then came back a couple hours later...Yes I wish it would just make up it's mind already. -.-**

**Now I know the last chapter wasn't good, so I hope this one makes up for it :) And I'm sorry, but I love these type of situations when it's an emergency and everyone has to take refuge underground. I don't know, the excitement maybe haha -.- or the fact that everyone just might murder Selene whilst being stuck down there with her ^.^**

**And I got an anonymous review lettin me know some writers have been copying me, A couple people have said this actually, which I have seen some oddly similar things, but as long as yall know it, I just wish some people could have a little imagination is all. Ok ok now time for reading. Shhh -.O**

**So sorry if there are any mistakes I missed!**

* * *

><p>The one day the woman had to be above ground, he thought as he climbed out into the garden, panick chewing at his heart as he couldn't find her anywhere outside.<p>

"Byakuya, where hav-" Hisagi's question cut off by the man.

"Where's Unohana? !"

"I haven't seen her, wh-" His words falling once again as the man took off into the house.

The two men standing inside jumped as the mansion doors flew open with a bang, a distraught Byakuya rushing in toward the stairs.

"Everything ok Byakuya? !" Ichigo shouted.

"Where's Unohana? !"

"In the baseme-" Before he could even finish his sentence the man was back down the stairs and gone through the basement door.

"Whaddya think he's lookin for her for?" Ichigo wondered as he looked over to the tattooed man beside him.

Who wasn't even listening as his thoughts were more focused on the petite dark haired girl that should have been with the bastard that just came in.

"Where's Rukia? ! She was workin in the tunnel wasn't she? !"

"Yeah I guess so." The boy at least thought that's were he had last seen the girl.

Hand in hand with Byakuya, heading down into the dark, quiet tunnel, but he didn't want to really specify all that to the man.

At the boys words the red head made a run for the tunnel. He had a horrible feeling wash over him at the thought as he knew the emotionless man would only be that worried about Rukia, and he was looking for Unohana which he could now only assume the worst as he jumped straight down into the tunnel. Ichigo following behind, trying to keep up with the berserk man.

"Renji what the hell? !" He shouted as he climbed down after him.

His brown eyes falling to the girl lying on the floor.

"Rukia why are you on the floor? !" His only response was her rolling over to face Ichigo as she mumbled inaudible things in her slumber.

"I think she's just asleep Renji." The boy put as he tilted his head at the girl.

The sound of footsteps coming down the tunnel growing louder as two figures appeared.

"Please move out of the way you two." The braided woman ordered as she quickly knelt down beside the girl.

"Right!" The men spoke as they scrambled backwards.

All eyes focused intently on the womans actions and expressions as they waited to hear what she would say.

"Miss Slade!" The womans stern voice bringing her back to consciousness.

"What happened?..." She barely whispered out, forgetting she was here in the first place.

"Rukia are you ok? !" Her blurry eyes turned to her tattooed friend.

"I feel fine." She muttered as she slowly started to sit up.

"Miss Slade, when was the last time you slept?" The woman asked as she took a small light from her bag.

Rukia went wide eyed at the womans question, she honestly couldn't remember exactly, though she guessed about five hours of sleep total within the last three days, but that couldn't affect her like this she thought, she had gone days without sleep before.

"Miss Slade?" The woman brought her back from her thoughts.

"Uh...I..suppose it's been a few days..." Everyones thoughts suddenly broken as a loud growl echoed down the tunnel.

"Miss Slade." The woman sighed as she put her things away.

"When was the last time you ate?" The girls cheeks now dusting with a slight red.

Her mind going back, trying to come up with an answer. She knew she didn't have time with everything that had been happening in the last two days and then there was that night, Her face going twice the shade of red it was before as her eyes looked up to Byakuya. So she could only guess she had eaten sometime earlier that day, or possibly the day before that, she didn't really know.

"Three days." She muttured out as she looked at her lap. Everyones eyes looked down at the girl in complete shock.

"This collapse should be a pretty clear sign you need rest and nourishment."

"I..I understand." She replied quietly.

The woman turned her sights to Byakuya as she spoke.

"She's not to move around much for at least a day or two, make sure she get's rest and something to eat."

Byakuya nodded appreciatively to the woman before she walked down to the small room at the end.

"Rukia what the hell're you thinkin? !" Renji shouted down at the girl.

"Shut up Renji! I've been busy!" She shot back with a glare.

"Rukia." Byakuya's voice rang through her ears as she found him rather close to her face.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He questioned as he stared into her now wide eyes.

"N-No I j-just haven't really had time I guess." She stammered.

"C'mon Renji." Ichigo said as he pulled the man down the tunnel.

"Rukia! Eat something now or I'm gonna tie ya to a damn tree and force feed ya!" He shouted back as the boy pulled him along.

Rukia let out a quiet yawn as she fell back onto the blankets.

"He at least has a sensible idea there." Byakuya spoke as he looked down at his raven haired beauty, her big violet eyes staring up at him with a look that screamed, _Are you serious?_

"Rukia if you don't take care of yourself, I'll be forced make sure you do." He murmured as he came down just a few inches from her.

"How will you do that?" Her voice sending a tingling sensation down his spine as she teased him with a smile.

"I'll think of something." He replied as he lightly brushed his lips over hers, a smile forming on his mouth as he felt her lower lip quiver ever so slightly.

"No strenuous activities!" They heard the doctors voice shout from further down the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Hisagi, they're goin to that town now, are you going wit..."<p>

His dark eyes widend as he spun around to a giggling Matsumoto.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't you think you're a little..over prepared?" The woman laughed out.

The man was decked out with two slings of shotgun shells going across each side of his chest, some odd shaped device on his head, and a string of knives around his ankles and waist.

"No, not at all." He stated as he sat down on the shingles.

His slightly miffed attitude only making the woman smile wider, _He really can hold a grudge over a car._ she thought.

"There will be other cars out there ya know." She murmured as she knelt down behind the man, embracing him with a smile, though the ammunition was a bit annoying.

"Promise me Matsumoto." His dark voice spoke.

"What's that?"

"You'll stay inside the tunnel tonight."

Her bright blue eyes blinked in confusion at the mans words as she leaned around to face him.

"Of course I'll be down there with you and the others."

"I'm not going to be down there tonight." His words throwing the woman through a loop.

"Whaddya mean? !" She yelled with wide eyes.

"Me and a few of the men are going to stay in the mansion, and finish these things off once and for all."

"But-"

"Just promise me you'll keep yourself and everyone down there." He pleaded.

With a nod of her blonde head, she lightly bit her bottom lip, worry evident in her stare.

"If you die I'm gonna kill you!" Half joking yet serious as she hugged the man.

"I fear you more than any walker, so don't worry I'll be back." He teased as he held her tighter.

As she looked over his shoulder, she saw the group already driving away through the field.

"Looks like they got tired of waiting." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Why couldn't the damn things destroy that rusted piece of junk?" He wondered as the truck bounced along.

"Matsumoto!" A high voice called out from the ground.

"Go away Nel!" The blonde shouted as she continued to hug the man.

"Don't make me come up there!" The girl yelled back.

After hearing nothing back the blue haired woman took matters into her own hands as she started up the rocks Rukia had shown her.

"She sounded serious, don't you think you should go?"

"I'm goin, I'm goin." The blonde murmured as she quickly pulled her hair up into a messy updo.

"See you later." She said with a smile as she went to stand, only to find herself being pulled right back down, her lips crashing down onto his.

"See you later." He whispered, making her pale cheeks turn deep red.

"Matsumoto!"

"I'm coming dammit!" The blonde shouted, reverting back to her usual self as the man released her.

The womans fuse growing shorter as she climbed down the ladder to the blue haired demon.

"What do you want? !"

"Rukia's sick!" The girl cried out.

"What did she do now?" The blonde sighed.

"I don't know, but miss Unohana said to make sure she didn't work too much!"

The womans eyes nearly popped out of her head as rampant thoughts swam through her mind at the girls words.

"SHE'S PREGNANT? !" The woman screamed as she shook the now wide eyed girl.

"W-We don't know that!"

"SHUT UP WOMAN! IT HAS TO BE THAT!"

"What're you two screamin about?" Ichigo's voice coming from below the balcony.

"Nothing!" The two shouted simultaneously as they looked down to the red head.

"Well, we need you two to start getting the rest of the supllies together, it's getting late."

"Alright, We'll be right down!" Nel exclaimed as she dragged the still huge eyed woman behind her.

Once their work was finished, there was some interrogating to be done.

* * *

><p>"Rukia don't argue with me." He put in his stern yet slightly teasing voice.<p>

"B-But.." Her words falling silent as she watched him kneel down, his back facing her, waiting for her to climb on so he could take her back above ground.

"I'll stay like this till you get on." He warned, a hint of a smirk on his turned face.

"Alright, alright!" She scrambled as she carefully climbed on.

"But It's really not nessecary, I can walk fine."

"Hang on." Was the only reply she got as he started up the ladder.

As she did so he felt her tiny fingers grip his chest as he pushed the hatch open, her legs wrapped around his waist. Their eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight as they got out and stood once again in fresh open air.

"Byakuya c-could you put me down now?" She muttered, her cheeks glowing red as the group of men working on restoring the wall watched them pass by.

He couldn't help but smile at how flustered she could get, but he wasn't going to leave her take one step for the rest of the day. Her eyes going wide as she felt him slide her right shoe off her petite foot to the ground, followed quickly by the other, leaving the objects behind in the grass.

"Wha?...my shoes!" She stammered out.

"You won't be needing them." He said with a smile as he felt her twist to look back.

She was completely baffled as they walked up the steps and into the house. He was acting weird today she thought as she brought her hand back to his forehead again. _still no fever._

"Rukia!" Nel excitedly shouted as the couple came into the large kitchen.

"Now?" Rukia asked as she leaned over to look in his eyes.

"Now." He quietly replied as he sat her down on one of the stools.

"Sooooo...what're you two up to?" Nel innocently asked as she threw cans into a small box, trying her best to keep up a normal facade.

"I'm not really sure." The girl replied as she curiously watched the man open and close cubboards.

"Rukia."

The girls attention turned to the blonde beside her. Her eyes growing impossibly wide at what the woman whispered into her ear.

"NO!" Her confused little voice shouted.

"Ok if you're sure." The blonde muttered out as she looked away.

"I told you Matsumoto!" Nel shot over.

Byakuya could only assume they were most likely making wild assumptions judging by the girls expression.

"Rukia hasn't eaten in three days." He stated as he still searched for something in the jumbled assortment of foods.

"What's wrong with you? !" The two women shouted at the petite girl.

"You need to keep you're strength up now more than ever!" Nel proclaimed as began digging in the box.

The girl couldn't help but take what they threw at her, she knew they were right, if she had gotten sick outside the walls it would be game over, no redo's or second chances. With a small sigh she rested her elbos on the island, her eyes watching the gorgeous man try to assist the blue haired girl in making some kind of edible concoction.

"By the way, what happened to you're shoes?" Matsumoto asked as she looked down.

"They're in the garden."

"Why?"

"I really don't know." She replied.

"Ok enough talk, now eat!" Nel demanded as she placed a piping hot bowl of oatmeal in front of the girl.

"How'd you make this Nel?"

"This stove looks like it's from a restaurant, so it's still has a lot of gas left." The girl explained as she placed a bowl in front of Byakuya.

His brow raised as he let the soup like substance fall from the spoon back into the bowl. An odd sort of food he thought, he mostly ordered take out whenever he became hungry in the old world. He could cook, quite well actually, but it was just easier and more conveniant for him then, especially since he would travel most of the day before heading back home late a night.

"Alright, Matsumoto help me with the water please?" Nel spoke as she gestered with her eyes to the door.

Matsumoto catching on to the girls thoughts immeadiatly as she grabbed the second jug off the counter.

"That better be all gone when I get back Rukia." Nel warned with a smile as she exited the room.

The girl nodded quickly before taking a small spoonful, It was not as bad as she thought, a little bland but still edible, maybe a few pieces of dried fruit would help she thought as she went to get up from her seat.

"Looking for this?" He questioned as he slid the bag over to her before she could stand.

"How'd you?..."

"It tastes better with these." He stated as he stirred the tiny pieces around.

She gave him a little crooked smile before taking the bag, he knew her too well, even though she never really talked much about her likes and dislikes, he could tell things about her that she didn't even know sometimes.

"Byakuya..."

"Yes."

"What's you're favorite color?" She knew it was a random question, but might as well start somewhere she thought.

He took a second to absorb her words, _color?_ It was pretty obvious he thought as he leaned in closer to her now surprised face. Getting the reaction he wanted from her, he could easily see why this was his favorite.

"Violet." He murmured in that deep voice of his as he kissed her slightly parted lips.

* * *

><p>"There's somethin cryin over there, can't ya hear it? !"<p>

"Just grab the damn bags already!" Renji was growing tired of the blue haired mans irritating personality.

Just what good was he already, He wondered as he threw the heavy sacks into the back of the truck. He didn't want to help with practically anything, it took Hisagi forever to get his ass to come help him, he also had a tendency of getting on you're nerves with just the little things he said.

"This ain't even gonna work!" That was it, the red head had enough of this bastard.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE YOU'RE ASS OUT HERE FOR THE WALKERS? ! THIS IS ALL WE HAVE! SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND WORK!"

The blue haired man just stood in shock at the man, he didn't think the little pansy had it in him to get that worked up.

"Well, well you might actually have a pair there, surprising." The man said with smirk as he threw a bag into the truck.

"What the hell did you say? !" The tattooed man was inches away from swinging as hard as he could at the man.

"Maybe if you took charge like that you're little girlfriend would be with you."

The next thing his blue eyes saw was Renji's hardened knuckles impacting with his face as he fell to the ground.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT RUKIA!" He screamed in the mans face as he held him up off the ground by his collar.

EEEEAAAAAAARRGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Both the mens attention turned toward the abandoned road, both completely forgetting about their fight as the scream that just shot out into the street filled their minds.

"What the hell was that? !" Grimm shouted as he shoved the man off him.

"Get in the truck!" Renji knew precisely what it was as he jumped into the driver seat, slamming the door shut and firing up the engine.

"I said there was somethin!"

"Shut up!" The red head shot back as he floored the gas.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are those two?" Hisagi muttered as he watched the sun slowly start to dissapear behind the trees.<p>

"Guys I think we better wrap it up for tonight."

"Yeah, we got a lot done." Ichigo said as he dusted off his jeans.

"We need more cement anyway." Ren said as he layed down one last block.

"I better start gettin everyone down into the tunnel." Ichigo exclaimed as he started toward the house.

"Ren, get you're wife and get down there. Taylor, you and Will too." Hisagi spoke as he covered up the wall.

The two men nodded before running off to find the others. It would surely be an interesting night Hisagi thought as he thought of everyone crammed into that small space with no way out till morning, hopefully Matsumoto wouldn't strangle that girl, and he could only imagine everyone with Grimm. Somehow he felt it would be safer outside afterall.

"EVERYONE TIME TO GET IN THE TUNNEL!" Ichigo shouted throughout the mansion.

Rukia's keen hearing catching every word even though they were on the third floor.

"We have to go." She announced as she tried to quickly get up before he had the chance to grab her, but it was a failed attempt as he scooped her up just before she was out of reach.

"I know." He murmured as he carried her down the hall, the light slowly dimming down the further they walked.

"There you two are." Nel's voice popping up from nowhere.

"Hurry, it's almost dark." She said as she pushed the two along, picking up the others along the way.

As they walked outside, they were greeted by a sound they all knew too well, only this wasn't just a handfull of walkers, this was hordes, almost sounding as if it were one loud continuous growl, but made up of hundreds of the monsters all coming closer to their walls.

"Move people!" Hisagi shouted as he pushed everyone toward the hatch.

"Where's Renji and Grimm? !" Nel shouted.

"Right here!" Renji's voice coming out from the hedges as the two men ran out of the garden toward them at full speed.

"Renji!" Rukia called as everyone started jumping down into the tunnel.

"Hand her to me Byakuya!" Ichigo called from bottom.

Reluctantly he left her fall into the boys arms before climbing down himself.

Hisagi being the last to jump down before tightly sealing the hatch above him. It was done, everyone was safely secured, all they had to do was survive being together for the whole night. _Shouldn't be a problem right?_

"Kurosaki." Byakuya's dark voice aimed at the boy still holding the petite girl.

"Ya know, I believe you haven't eaten in three days, you're freakin light!" The boy exclaimed as he handed her back to Byakuya.

"This is really making me feel helpless you know?" She sighed out.

Byakuya let a small grin appear on his lips at the frustrated girl, he knew it was driving her insane not being able to move around and work with the others, but she made it through the day now she could sleep peacefully.

Her already slightly red face was something he had to tease as he whispered into her ear, her shade deepening while a smile smile lifted up on the corners of her mouth.

Nel had been keeping her clever eyes on the red headed woman since they came down, her frowning face was all too amusing as she watched how her crystal blue eyes stared at how sweet Byakuya was being to Rukia.

"Ok I'm gettin claustrophobic, people get going to you're beds." Hisagi ordered.

The tiny room becoming less crowded as the line of people walked down the tunnel.

"Grimm! What happened to you're face? !" Nel shouted as she saw the blood under his nose.

"Nothin." He grumbled.

"You hit him didn't you?" Ichigo whispered to the red head as he leaned over.

"You're damn right I did." He muttered back as he slowly started into the tunnel.

"Grimm..." The girl sighed out as she pulled him over to the doctors table.

"Why do you always have to get yourself all cut up?"

Ichigo couldn't help the grin on his face as he watched the man get yelled at by the girl.

"Sit still Grimm!" She shouted as he flinched away when she brought the cotton to his cut lip.

"How bout we make a bet Nel?" Ichigo chimed in as he leaned against the table.

"Alright." She knew the boy was up to something.

"If Grimm can't sit perfectly still while you fix him up, I get a kiss." The girl nodded at his words, holding back a smile as she spoke.

"And if he can stay still, then what?" She asked.

"Then I don't get anything, sound simple?"

"Alright." She excitedly agreed.

"Hell no!" He shouted, throwing a glare at the boy.

"C'mon Grimm, can't do it?" Nel taunted as she held the cotton up.

"...Fine!" He was so easy to manipulate she thought as she brought the medicine closer to his wound.

Holding his breath as she dabbed the stinging liquid into the cut, keeping perfectly still as she did so.

"There that wasn't so bad now was it?" She said with a smile as she finished wiping off the blood that dried in a line down his face.

"Now get lost brat!" He demanded to the orange haired boy smirking beside him.

"Alright, see ya." He said before giving the girl a quick kiss before dissapearing down the tunnel.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the underground community seemed to be less excited as everyone walked around, trying to pass the time, some layed on their blankets and did little things like reading to amuse themselves. Thankfully Nel put her at the very oppisite end from that woman, and she was around the curve so she had the end all to herself.<p>

Though she knew she should probably be getting sleep, and it would pass the time much quicker than just standing there worrying about what the creatures were doing not even a few feet above their heads, but she wanted to wait till Byakuya came back from talking. For just a moment when Hisagi called him he seemed almost...worried. But no that couldn't be right, she felt safe down here, nothing could get in so why would he be worried? Her mind told her as she shook away the feeling.

"Rukia, what are you doin?" Renji asked as he walked over.

"Nothing, just thinking." She replied as she leaned against the wall.

"With you that's dangerous." He joked as he did the same.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" She asked as she trained her eyes on the cieling.

"Nothin good." He murmured.

"Hey you two!" Matsumoto greeted as she passed by the duo and into the small room, closing the heavy door behind her.

"Well she's cheerful." Rukia stated.

"She's probably up to no good too."

Knowing the woman loved to torture him for some unknown reason, but he wasn't here to talk about the irritating blonde as he tried to get onto the reason he was here to begin with.

"Rukia I..I better go hit the hay, I'll see you tomorrow." He stammered out at the girl.

He just wanted to see her one last time before he left with the others. He figured she wouldn't know what they were doing till they came back...if they came back.

"Ok then goodnight." She said with a warm smile, the same one she gave him the day he met and fell in love with her so long ago.

He still didn't have the courage to say it, those violet eyes making him want to desperately, but the words failed to spill from his lips.

"You alright Renji?"

_Alright? define alright_, his mind rambled as he tried to come up with an excuse for his staring.

"Renji!"

"It's nothin, I'll see ya tomorrow." He quietly spoke as he ruffled her hair before leaving.

"Why does he always have to do that?" She muttured to herself as she combed her dark hair back into place.

"Do what?" Byakuya asked as he hugged her suddenly.

"Nothing." She replied as she spun around to face him.

"You should be resting Rukia." He mentioned as she brought her hands up to the back of his neck.

"I'm going to." She murmured.

His eyes scanned her tired ones before falling down to her light rose lips, she was barely awake yet still standing. He didn't want to keep their leaving a secret from her, but if she knew she would surely use what was left of her energy to worry.

"Goodnight Rukia." He whispered as he gave her one final kiss for the night.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" She questioned as she sat down on the blanket.

"I will later."

"Byakuya!" Hisagi called.

As he went to leave, he looked back at her face once more, her eyes closed, and the blanket covering her petite form. He would return to see her wake up, he thought as he left with the man.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked as the final two men reached the hatch.

"Let's go." Hisagi murmured as he climbed up the ladder.

"Where are you all going?" The group turned to see the Will standing behind them, with a question they'd rather not answer, but it was too late.

"Listen to me Will." Ichigo spoke as he gestured for the other men to go up.

"We have to get rid of these things before someone else gets turned, you understand?"

"Yeah, so let me come too, I can help!" The boy pleaded as he grabbed one of the pistols from the boxes.

"Will, do you understand how dangerous these things are?" The red head questioned.

"Y-Yes."

"Good, so just stay here and don't tell anyone we're gone alright?" The boy said as he climbed up and out before closing the hatch.

"Ichigo, hurry it up!" Renji whispered as he pulled the boy to the wall.

"Where the hell did you put it Renji? !" Hisagi trying to keep quiet while yelling at the man.

"It's under the damn leaves." The read head explained as he pulled the ladder up from the ground.

"I don't think the walkers were going to take it on us." Ichigo retorted as he placed it against the wall, and climbed up.

"It's not the walkers I'm worrying about." Renji said as he started up.

"Say that once you see them." The bright orange haired boy spoke as he stared down into the mansion grounds.

"Jesus Christ!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for chapter 25 folks! I can't believe I just said folks -.- Well I hope you all liked :D I had so much fun! Haha I did go a bit low on Renji there, Abby felt sorry for the pineapple XD And she loves Grimm, he's her favorite character, after Byaboo of course, but she said he had it coming for what he said, so oh well :D And Byakuya had a lot of fun teasing the heck out of Rukia! But she kinda had it coming too for not eatin for three or so whole days and makin poor Byaboo worry! Even though the lack of sleep was partially his fault XD<strong>

**And again I still have so much I wanted to put into this chapter but it's already been a week since my last update so I must put this on before my power goes off again. Have major floods goin on here, 44ft of water! My K-Mart is no longer with us (Didn't like the store anyway lol)**

**Now I'll see yall in the next chapta! I'm so so sorry for any mistakes! Please don't forget to revou! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26!**

**Oh my God! I missed this! :D Again I'm so sorry for the horribly long update! It's been excruciating without anything to work on, I've tried writing in a regular notebook...Not a fun thing -.- I can type about 40 words a minute, a bit more when I'm on a roll haha, but a pencil is my worst enemy, hate them with a passion, just like Selene. XD Oh oh the song I find fitting for this would have to be Nickleback's - Never Gonna Be Alone. What a voice that mans got. :D But since I've been gone I can't say it's been all that boring, had a few ER visits and a wedding to attend...yeah it was boring, who am I kidding -.-.**

**Now onto the much overdue chapter 26!**

* * *

><p>"S-Shit!" Renji's heart rate meeting heart attack levels as his eyes took in the massive ammount of creatures covering the entire yard, without so much as a spec of land visible beneath them.<p>

"Get down!" Hisagi trying to keep his voice from shouting as he ducked down behind the roofs peak.

The three other men not arguing with the man as they fell to their stomachs.

"Why the hell is there so many?" Renji muttured, keeping his pistol in hand as he watched the beasts.

"They really are clever aren't they?" Hisagi whispered as he darted across the roof, the others quickly following.

"What?" Ichigo questioned the mans words as they stopped at the edge.

"Bringing all these party gifts just for us...we'll have to return the favor." Hisagi's voice dark as he gazed upon the loud monsters below.

"I suggest we move quickly." Byakuya spoke as he slid down the ladder to the darkened balcony, leaving the three slightly more nervous than before as they hurried to follow.

"Are you just sayin that or did you see something?" Ichigo asked as they quickly closed the glass doors behind them.

Knowing the man usually didn't say much unless he had a reason. Though his now silent response was a bit unerving to the group as they watched him dissapear down the black hall.

His silver eyes adjusting as best as they could to the utterly dark veil around him as he carefully placed one foot in front of the other. His hand reaching to find the handle of the first door he arrived at, to find it already open and somewhat brighter with the moons light shining down into the windows. His thoughts only bringing more images of her face into his mind as he stared up at the glowing light hanging in the sky, the way she got so excited whenever it would appear, the lights in her eyes as she became entranced by it's mysterious beauty.

A smile crept up onto his face as he realised his completely oblivious state, he was here to work, and all his mind wanted to do was push everything but her aside from his thoughts. Only being here for a few minutes was already making the need to see her an impossibly sweet distraction, but still he needed to stay alert as he tried to push on with what they were here for.

His eyes suddenly wide as he felt something just barely touch his shoulder, the click of his pistol echoing as he spun around to rest the barrel against the forehead of a blue eyed boy.

"Why are you here?" His deep voice asked as he withdrew his weapon from Will's slightly terrified face.

"I..I.I want t-to help.." He stuttered out as he held up his tiny handgun.

"You came out here with a malfunctioning weapon, and could have gotten us discovered. Go back."

"It's n-not broken." He stammered as he tilted the piece left and right."

Byakuya could only close his eyes to keep from rolling them at the clueless boy. He had been trying to repair the same pistol for days, and from what he could see, it wasn't even loaded.

"How did you get in here?" He questioned as he remembered they had sealed the doors behind them.

"Through the broken window." Byakuya's eyes shot open at the boys words.

"Keep quiet." He ordered as he slowly leaned out into the hall, looking for signs of movement or sounds.

If only the curtains were open would he be able to see anything, but the shroud of black hung throughout the house like a smoke screen, and if these creatures were already among them, they had the upper hand.

"What are you doing?" Will whispered as the man left his shoes on the floor.

"Keep absoulutely silent." Byakuya whispered as he crept out onto the marble floor in his socks, even the slightest sound could get them killed, he wasn't about to take any chances with these monsters that lurked about, hunting them like animals.

* * *

><p>"Try to relax Nel." The blonde spoke as she paced back and forth behind the obviously nervous girl.<p>

"I don't want to!" Her worried voice replied as she stared up at the closed hatch, praying and waiting.

"Shhhhh!, Do you want everyone to hear you?"

"What about Rukia? She needs to know!" She stated while keeping her sight still on the hatch.

"It's fine Nel."

The two jumped slightly at the quiet voice that could only belong to the petite raven haired girl.

"Rukia, w-why're you awake? !" Nel stammered as the girl sat down on the floor beside her.

"I wasn't asleep." She murmured.

"So...you know then?" Matsumoto carefully asked.

The girls small smile wavering slightly as she nodded.

"And you're ok with it?" Nel spoke up as she held onto Rukia's arm.

"They'll be back Nel."

The blondes brow went up in amazement at the girls calm behavior, she half expected she would have to tie her down to keep her from getting herself killed if she found out, but that wasn't the case apparently she thought as she watched the girls movements. Her hands sat neatly on her lap as she tried to get Nel to be a bit quieter, not looking all that concerned as her small smile still kept up it's curve. _I see._

The girl had quite a gift for acting, but that alone wasn't enough to fool the blonde woman of her true emotional state.

"Exactly." Matsumoto cheerfully spoke as she slid down to rest beside the two.

"But they could have at least told us." Nel begrudgingly muttered.

"They were just trying to keep us from worrying." Rukia murmured as she stared down at her hands.

"You're very understanding about this aren't you?" The blonde said as she still couldn't believe the girl was this relaxed.

"He promised me he would be fine, and I know he will." She replied with her faint smile.

Though every fiber of her being wanted to chase after him, bring him back, keep him safe from these monsters, but she would trust his words, if he said he would be fine he would be. With that she nodded her head, confirming her thoughts before turning back to watch and wait for the lid that sealed them in to open.

"Jesus it's too dark in here." Renji whispered as he bumped into Ichigo once again.

"It's safer this way." Hisagi stated as he pushed open the kitchen door. Still not having seen or heard a single thing since they arrived.

"Not if we can't see what the hell we're shootin." Renji shot back as he tried to keep from kicking into furniture or the walls for the hundreth time.

"I haven't heard anything either, should we just go back and try tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"You're not very observant Kurosaki." Byakuya's voice nearly causing the three men to jump out of their skin.

"D-Dammit Byakuya don't do that." Ichigo stammered as he loosend his grip on his weapon.

"You three are extremely loud, we could hear you from the second floor." Will's voice unexpectedly coming from the darkness.

"Byakuya why is that kid here?" Hisagi questioned.

"Hey keep you're voices down, listen." Ichigo's words putting everyone on alert once again.

The sound of a child crying chilling their bones as it became louder the closer it came. Holding themselves flat up against the wall as the kitchen door slammed open, stirring the air around them with the putrid smell of death lingering just under their noses.

Byakuya's one hand silently sliding the small flashlight from his pocket before the sound of the door whisking open a second time caused him to freeze. Two different growls emanating from the darkness, while rough scuffs could be heard skidding across the kitchen tile. Everything suddenly going silent as the growls and footsteps ceased, not even the sound of breathing by any could be heard as they waited for something to happen.

But Byakuya didn't have time for this as he raised his pistol to aim straight ahead before the click of the light revealed the white stare of a face he knew he had seen before just inches away from his.

"SHOOT DAMMIT!" Hisagi shouted as he fired his rounds into the creature.

After so many seconds of continual fire from all four men did the monster fall loudly to the floor.

"Is it dead?" Renji's strained voice shouted as he still held his gun tightly to his shoulder.

"Most likely." Ichigo spoke as he flicked on the lights.

"Make sure." Hisagi stated as he threw the red head a machete.

"It's the man from the roof." Ichigo said as Renji finished it off.

"Nel's not gonna be happy with this." Hisagi stated as he stared at the damaged, hole filled walls.

Ichigo's brown eyes going wide at the mess they made, and he could only see the blue haired girls face when she saw her kitchen bloodied and riddled with bullets.

"Dammit Renji learn to aim!"

"I didn't do it!" The red head defended.

"SHHHHHHH Dammit!" Hisagi interrupted. His head turned down to stare at the floor, eyes following the bloody smudges leading away from the kitchen as he dissapeared around the corner.

Trailing his way all the way around and back out to the mansions front door, finding his way to the main switch before turning every light in the massive room on. Nothing...there was absolutely nothing, he knew he hit the first creature a few times before spotting the smaller monster that stood behind it and firing what was left of his rounds at the creature, but by the ammount of blood he couldn't have hit the thing with any more than two or three bullets. _So it's hiding...waiting._ He thought as he carefully and slowy turned in a complete circle around the room.

"Hisagi, we-" Renji's words cut off by the mans silencing hand.

His dark eyes staring intently at the floor, going wide as he held his hand out over the marble. The lights shadows casting a swaying motion just the tiniest bit across his knuckles.

"It's above us!"

The three looking up to the obviously child like creature staring directly back down at them with a crazed glare in it's lifeless eyes. It's own mistake was not keeping those eyes on the man standing just a few feet away as a single shot entered it's skull, sending the creature down to the floor with a sharp crack as it's bones hit the cold marble.

"Good shot Byakuya!" Hisagi shouted to the silent dark haired man above.

"Don't celebrate yet." Ichigo spoke as the monster slowly stood up.

"C-C-C-C-Cele-Ce-C." It's shredded voice surprising the men as they listened. Byakuya's eyes especially wide at the creatures unusual ability as he decended back down the stairs.

These things weren't supposed to be able to speak, intelligent from the others or not, these creatures were still the monsters that ended countless lives. Who knew what else these beings were capable of...better to not find out. The group thought as they took aim at the beast. It's eyes following each click of the groups guns as they held their fingers tightly on their triggers.

"EEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

"Why the hells it doin that?" Renji shouted as he covered his now ringing ears.

After a few seconds of silence they recieved their answer as loud pounding began thundering on the mansion doors, drawing their attention away for just the slightest of seconds before looking back to find the predator gone without so much as a sound.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing to do down here!" Selene muttured to herself as she looked around the tunnel from her blanket, her boredom taking over without a hitch as she got up from her spot.<p>

"Selene where are you going?" Her uncle couldn't help but ask, knowing she was most likely going off to get herself in trouble once again.

"I'm tired of sitting here." She replied as she started down the hall.

"You should be getting sleep." He argued trying to keep the troublesome girl from going anywhere near people, especially the petite dark haired woman for fear his niece just might push the sweet violet eyed girl to her breaking point.

"It's not even that late!" She countered, even though the man knew by his watch it was two in the morning.

"Please just don't get into trouble." He murmured as she dissapeared from view.

* * *

><p>"Am I a strawberry?"<p>

"No Matsumoto, Rukia you're turn." The now somewhat cheerful blue haired girl spoke as she tried to keep her paper properly stuck to her forehead.

"Uh am I a flower?" The dark haired girl tried being she practically already went through every other category the girl could possibly come up with.

"Yes! Oh well I mean sort of...you have to guess." The girl exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon Rukia! you should have guessed yours by now." Matsumoto whined, slightly tired of the whole game already.

"Don't talk Matsumoto, you're still nowhere near what category you are." Nel retorted.

"Shhh you guys here that?" Rukia whispered. Hearing a girls voice humming.

"It's Selene!" Nel quietly said as she hurriedly threw a few pillows under the blanket.

"Hurry Rukia get under the blanket." Nel urgerd.

"Wh..why?" The wide eyed girl stammered as she was thrown under the covers.

"Pretend you're asleep and don't move, we don't need her knowing Byakuya's gone right?"

Rukia's eyes quickly shrunk back down to normal as she quietly nodded. She didn't really want the red headed woman to know he was gone, but she didn't like the thought of him being here stuck with her much either, so she was at a loss she thought as she layed beneath the covers they had brought over from the other end of the tunnel.

"Fix her hair!" She heard Matsumoto's voice shriek before she felt her hair being combed out onto the pillow.

"Hah that's actually pretty good." Matsumoto murmured as she tilted her head at what could be mistaken as Byakuya fast asleep.

"Why are you two here?"

The two women turned around to find the red headed witch, as Nel liked to call her, standing right behind them.

"Oh us? nothing just playing a game." Nel innocently put as her paper fell from her forehead.

"Where's you're friend?" The two girls could only assume the thing meant Rukia.

"She's sleeping, speaking of which shouldn't you be as well?" Matsumoto's slightly mature voice making Nel hold back a smile.

"How old do you think I am?" The red head questioned as she crossed her thin arms.

"Sixteen."

"Shows how much you know, I'm nineteen." She rudely spoke.

"Riiiight and I'm forty-nine." The blonde sarcastically put at the girls obvious lie.

"Really? I thought more like sixty."

_Oh no, now she's done it._ Nel thought as she watched the blue eyed woman strain to not strangle the girl.

"I'll have you know I'm twenty-two." The blonde shot back with a huff.

"Whatever, where's Byakuya?" The two women rolled their eyes at how stupid the girl was.

"He's sleeping as well." Matsumoto spoke as she gestured to the dark haired form laying motionless under the blankets.

The two slightly freaked out as they noticed the sickening look on the twits face, her eyes practically giant pools of stars, mouth hanging just slightly open as she stared down at their decoy.

"Well well looks like they're not as cozy as before." She said with a grin.

"What's that?" Matsumoto nearly ready to wipe that smile off her smug little face.

"He needs someone to keep him warm, doesn't he?" She said with a smirk as she tried to push past the two women.

"I think Rukia's doing a fine job of that, now run along." Nel's sweetness running on fumes as she tried to shove the girl down the hall.

"She's not here!"

"She's right there." Nel now pointing to the two pillows that layed beside Rukia under the covers.

"Rukia wake up!" Matsumoto shouted down to the completely red faced girl lying motionless.

"Hmm? Is it morning?" She mumbled through a fake yawn.

"Selene!" Taylor's voice called out, striking relief into their hearts as the girl stormed off down the tunnel.

"I can't believe it worked!" Matsumoto sighed as she slid down to the floor.

"Rukia, whats wrong?" Nel worriedly asked as she pulled the covers off the girl.

Her eyes closed, fingers gripping the pillows edge. Lying there with nothing to think about, her thoughts couldn't help but bring up his face left and right, his voice still sounding as if he was right beside her.

"Nothing..." Her half hearted response not fooling anyone in the slightest.

"It hurts doesn't it?" The blue haired girl spoke as Rukia slowy sat up.

Her eyes slightly wide as she looked curiously at the girl.

"Here." She stated as she pointed to where the petite girls heart would be.

Before she could even open her mouth to speak, a small sound caught her attention as she leaned around the blue haired girl to see the hatch. Nothing...I'm just hearing things. She thought as she fiddled with the corner of her blanket.

A few seconds later the sound appeared again, jolting her up from the floor, it was definatly knocking, faint but still someone was tapping on the hatch. Her hands slightly shaking as she turned the lock, her breath stalling as the nights cool air surrounded her.

Silver stars staring right back at her as she climbed out.

"Rukia? !" His startled voice making her smile grow wider as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Welcome back." He heard her small voice utter into his chest. Making everything they went through tonight completely worth it he thought as he just stood there with her in his arms.

"C'mon the walkers are gonna get ya." Hisagi joked as he pushed the three boys down into the tunnel.

"Try to hurry and get in here before they wander over." Hisagi suggested as he climbed down in, leaving the two to some short quality time away from everyone.

"You knew I was gone?" His deep voice asked as she raised her head to look up, letting a faint smile appear as she spoke.

"Of course."

"You're not upset?" He hesitantly asked.

"I'm just happy you're fine." She murmured with as she brushed a strand of black hair away from his eyes.

Her eyes widening as she spotted red liquid pouring down the side of his face.

"You're hurt!" She shouted.

Making his brow go up in confusion as he brought his hand to where hers was, his finger tips painted in his blood.

"It was probably the chandelier."

"We have to get it treated!" She exclaimed as she tried to pull him to the hatch, failing more so as he pulled her back to rest against his chest.

"Not yet." He murmured, not wanting to share Rukia for a few more moments before having to be sealed away with everyone for the night.

"Did you see the moon?" He wondered as she seemed to be off in a stare.

"I see it."

She whispered as she watched the reflection in his eyes dissapear before bringing her lips up to his. The fear of being outside in the middle of night nowhere in sight to either as seconds passed like hours.

"I-I don't mean to interrupt...but..." A small voice coming from the tunnel stuttered out. A minute of silence hung in the air before the girls words reached their ears.

"We're coming Nel." Rukia muttured with a small sigh, slightly irritated they had to go already.

"I didn't want to bother you, but Hisagi insisted if we didn't want to see the two of you in pieces." The girl complained as she let them climb down inside.

"It's fine, could you go get me some of the medical supplies?" She asked as she made Byakuya sit on a weapons crate.

"Sure! Be right back!"

The girls usual hyper nature back to normal she thought as she took a small cloth from her pocket, soaking it with a little of the water they had brought down, before bringing it to the blood that had made it's way down to the pale skin of his neck. _So beautiful. _Her thoughts blurring her away from her purpose as she reached the valley between his neck and shoulders, the curve of his collar stained in red as she pushed it off his shoulder.

Silver catching her attention as she found his eyes staring vivdly at her, the clear look enough to make her feel weak as if she had run a thousand miles. His hand reached up to the side of her red tinted face, a shiver going down her spine at the contact of his cool skin.

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" His question catching her off guard.

"I-I...a little." She stammered, knowing she didn't get a single seconds worth.

And apparently he knew it too as that damned stare of his bore into her with those mercury eyes.

"After I fix this." Hoping he'd at least leave her finish cleaning his wound.

"I think that's acceptable." He murmured as he leaned in to capture her lips.

"Here ya go!" The girls overly cheerful voice rang out of nowhere.

"Thank you Nel." Rukia muttured through a sigh as she took the supplies.

"No problem!" She exclaimed before running off in search of a certain orange haired boy.

Now where did he go? The only other place he could be was the complete opposite end of the tunnel from where she was and stepping over a dozen people wasn't exactly a fun task she thought, but she desperately wanted to know what happened with the walkers, _err predators_, her mind corrected as she tip toed over the sleeping bodies that layed everywhere.

"I'm tellin you, it's gotta be dead. Nothin could survive that." Renji stated as the girl came around the corner, finding the three men with drained looking faces.

"Are they gone?" Her tone serious as she stepped up to the half smiling red head.

"We...think." Hisagi said as he wrapped up a cut on his arm.

"What's it gonna do witho-"

"Renji." Hisagi's tone silencing the man from saying anymore.

"Don't worry, tomorrow we can go back into the house." Ichigo murmured as he looked down into her worried eyes.

Deciding to keep her worries to herself she held onto the boys arm, her head leaning on his shoulder as she thought about being able to cook in her kitchen again, not having to put up with that woman hanging around anymore, getting to torment Byakuya and Rukia with the boy standing next to her.

"What's with that face?" Ichigos voice bringing her back.

"Hmm?"

"That grin, what are you thinking?" His slightly terrified look making her hold back a giggle.

"Nothing, let's go to bed." Her words making those amber eyes grow wide as she dragged him down the tunnel.

"U-Uh Nel...a-are you sure that's...a good idea?" His stammering bringing up a smirk on the girls face as she pulled him down to the floor.

"Why? Grimm's not here to kill you." She casually explained as she fluffed her pillow.

". . . . . . . ."

"Or is it you're that innocent after all?" She teased as she crawled a little closer.

". . . . . . . . " Those brown eyes couldn't get much wider She thought.

"Say something." She murmured as she inched closer to his now reddened face.

Apparantly they could as he fell back into his pillow looking like a deer in headlights.

"N-Nel there's a bunch of p-people h." His sentence cut short as she brought her lips to cover his.

"Goodnight." She whispered before laying back over to her side, leaving the heavily breathing boy to figure out a way to get sleep after that.

_Should have told me where you were going._ She thought with a smirk as she closed her tired eyes.

_She's messing with me!_ His mind screamed as he turned his head to stare at the girls back, something he'd probably be doing for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" She asked as she dabbed disinfectant along the cut.<p>

"I'm fine."

"There, done." She said as put away the box.

"Now what happened out there?" She questioned as she took his hand.

"Now you go to sleep." He stated.

"But-"

"I'll tell you in the morning." He said as he led her to their makeshift bed.

"Alright." She sighed.

"At least tell me how you got hurt?" She asked from across the pillow.

"The chandelier clipped me when it fell."

"Fell? !" Forgetting to keep her tone down.

"You'll see tomorrow." He spoke as he kissed her forehead.

"Now sleep."

"Goodnight." She whispered as she moved to lie next to him.

"Goodnight Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>I never thought I'd get done! But here we are! :D (<em>Sigh of relief<em>) It's been way too long! I should be hung from Byakuya's sakura tree in soul society! (I wish XD) Lol. Now I made poor Rukia worry the hell out of herself in this, but if the man you loved went out at night, in the middle of a walker apocalypse, with some unknown creature that had a bit of a brain, you'd worry to. ;)**

**Thank you sooo much for reading! And sooo sorry for any mistakes I missed! I own nothing Tite Kubo is the genius creator of these characters! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27!**

**I'm the worst writer on the earth! I'm so sorry for the long update, AGAIN! You can tell the Holidays are upon us. I got on to write every chance I got, but alot of this has been written in the morning. Like 7:00 Am morning T.T So I'm utterly sorry if this is terrible (I'm not a cheerful person normally, much less in the bloody early hours of sunlight.) But I don't want to spew a bunch of crappy excuses to you guys so I'll just say I'm sorry as a sorry little girl can be. I'll try harder!**

**But on a different note...Ichigo has become hot as hell in the latest Bleach episodes! Well he is always hot but I mean like when he was fighting Aizen and his hair was still orange, but a little longer...So sexy -.- It was traffic stopping! Now he looks like that the whole time! :D So beautiful! T.T**

* * *

><p>"Get up people! The suns up!" Hisagi's commanding voice ordered throughout the tunnel, waking most, but not all.<p>

Ichigo's blurry eyes slowly opened to see something he'd probably never forget for the rest of his life, as the face of Grimmjow layed not even a foot away from his traumatized soul.

"Nel...Nel are you awake?" His confused voice reaching her finally as she sat up with the most unamused face he had ever seen on the girl.

"GRIMM." Her murderous tone waking the man that slept right smack in the middle, seperating the two.

"Go away mom." Still in his delirious state as he covered his head with a pillow.

"Get up." His bright blue eyes realising that it was in fact not his mother, but someone far worse.

"What's the idea?" She questioned, arms crossed, fingers tapping repeatedly. Forcing him from his groggy slumber.

"Do you know what I found when I came over here last night?" He calmy asked as he sat up. Waiting for her answer...Till her complete silence and lack of giving a shit interfered with his question.

"I found ya layin here completely defenseless, next to this thing!" Refering to the still slightly freaked out boy beside him.

But he wasn't going to recieve any type of response as she calmly stood up and walked down the tunnel, mutturing a few curses under her breath as she hastily climbed up the ladder.

"I'd hate to be you right now." Ichigo said with the smallest hint of a smirk as he went after her, leaving the man to think about his life and how good it was up until he caused a second apocalypse.

"Nel wait up!" The boy called as he climbed out.

"Look at this!" She shouted as she wandered through the garden.

The grounds covered in debris, some bits and pieces of what was probably walkers they thought as they headed to the house. A few walkers shot dead, scattered around the grounds.

"Messy bastards aren't they?" Ichigo exclaimed as he watched the girl jump around piles of unknown parts in nothing but a tiny pair of sandals.

"I'm gonna kill them, every last one of the damn things!" She proclaimed as she tried to continue onward. Not only upset by her bastard of a brother, but she had to deal with chunks of bodies and God knows what else now contaminating her beautiful lawn.

"We'll save that for later k?" He spoke as he quickly scooped the girl up in his arms. Her golden eyes staring at his with a bemused look.

"Target practice." He added, making a light smile appear on her pink lips.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." His deep voice murmured into her ear.<p>

Her violet eyes fluttering open to view the same face she dreamt of last night, contagious smile and all.

"Morning?" She mumbled out just barely.

"Yeah." His tone way too low for her to handle right now as his words fell from his lips.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good." He spoke. His hand laced with hers as he lightly kissed her.

"I have to go help the others now." His words surprising her as she sat up from the warm covers.

"Where is everyone?"

"Probably checking on the house." He stated as he rose up alongside her.

"The house! Let's go!" She said as she jumped up to head straight for the ladder, pulling him along with her.

* * *

><p>The whole rooms atmosphere iced, frozen over in the blue haired girls aura as she stared at her once clean and remotely charming kitchen now filled with the blood and smell of the dead. The one thing she found that was still somewhat like the world before now a complete mess, that of course she would have to clean up.<p>

"WHO-DID-THIS?" Her ominous voice sending everyone a step back.

Fists tightened as she turned around to view the line of men that awaited their unfortunate fate.

"What's going on?" Rukia's voice coming from behind the row of people looking like frightened deer.

"Rukia! Look what they did to my kitchen!"

The petite girl walked over to the door, peeked in for a few seconds before looking over to the men.

"I'm going to assume you all did this?" She questioned.

The four men slowly nodded their heads, waiting for the slow death that was sure to come. Will remaining utterly silent, after all he didn't shoot anything he thought with a smirk.

"See? !"

"Nel go look again and more to the floor this time." Rukia spoke as she led her to the door.

"Yes I see the thing but look at what they did to rest of the place!"

"It'll be fine Nel, we'll fix it up good as new." She said with the utmost enthusiasm.

"But!-"

"They had to kill it Nel, one way or another." She explained.

"Fine..." Her moderately calm voice amazing the group of people behind as everyone let out a deep sigh of relief.

"But I'm not dragging this thing out of my kitchen!" She shouted as she stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her.

Ichigo's wide eyes not leaving him just yet as he walked over to the raven haired girl.

"How'd you do that? !"

"Rationality, I suppose." She said with a smile as she went into the kitchen with the girl.

"Thank you Rukia!" Renji and Hisagi's voices shouted from the back.

As she walked around the monsters corpse, she took a closer look, realising the creatures familiar face. _Poor man_ she thought as she left it's corpse to lie.

"Someone you knew?" Nel questioned as she pulled out a bottle of bleach from her well organized stock.

"I've met this man once before...he wasn't alive then either." She stated sadly as she began to help the girl clean.

"...I see." She spoke quietly as she continued working.

"Oh my God." Matsumoto's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Pleasant isn't it?" Nel said as she threw the woman a set of rubber gloves and a mop.

"HEY! ONE OF YOU WHO MADE THIS MESS, GET IN HERE AND GET RID OF THIS THING!" She shouted out the door before returning to the stained walls.

"We're gonna have to burn this mop now." Matsumoto stated as she moved around the floor in circles.

"Didn't have a use for it till now." Nel spoke as she poured clorox over everything she had just scrubbed clean.

"Rukia what are you doing?" The blonde asked as she stepped over to the girl stabbing the walls.

Her question answered by the handfull of bullets lying in her palm, four different sizes, some still in their origianl shape, others mushroomed in a disfigured heap.

_Just what happened last night?_

"Walker removal at you're service!" Renji shouting nonsense as he and Ichigo entered.

"Damn! You got it lookin pretty damn nice already." The tattooed man shocked at the body being the only thing left.

"Feel better?" Ichigo carefully asked the girl as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"A little." She admitted as she spun around to face him.

"Later, how bout we go find a new movie to watch tonight." He asked.

"What about Grimm?" Knowing the man wouldn't let her sit within two feet of him, let alone the same couch.

"We'll think of something." He murmured as he lowered his face toward hers.

"You do know we came here to get rid of this thing right?" Renji's struggling voice interrupting as he dragged the creature onto a bag.

"Yeah yeah I'm comin." Now annoyed with the idiot, _how much could the damn thing weigh?_ He thought as he let her go to help the man.

"See ya later."

"Bye." She waved off as the two dragged the corpse out the door.

"Renji, my friggin gun weighs more than this dead bastard! What's wrong with you?"

"They're really something else." Matsumoto exclaimed as she watched the two argue all the way out the front doors.

"Renji always had the strength of a girl." Rukia giggled as she threw the blood covered rags into a bag.

"So is that why you never...you know." The blondes words confusing the girl.

"What?" Her innocence killing the woman.

"You were friends with Renji since high school right?" She questioned.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"So you never once thought of him like you do Byakuya?"

"No." She put quite simply.

"I know he's...well he's Renji, but what I mean is I would have thought you would have at least liked him at one time. Being you two were so close for so long."

"H-He's like a brother to me."

The blonde could only see the mans face if he heard those words.

"Are you two gonna help me? !" Nel shouted from the floor.

"Sorry Nel, but I better go help with the light now." The petite girl spoke as she headed out the door, broom in hand.

"Byakuya's out there right?" Matsumoto couldn't help but ask.

"Most likely."

"Morning Rukia, feeling better today I hope." The white haired man spoke as he swept up the shards of glass.

"Y-Yes, thank you." She quietly replied before starting to sweep the thousands of shards into a growing pile.

"Retsu said you nearly gave everyone a heart attack yesterday, you need to take better care of yourself." He stated with concerned face.

"I'll be sure she does." A deep voice appeared behind her.

"Bya-" Her words taken away, along with her broom.

"Rukia no working today."

"But-"

"Come with me." He said as he took her hand.

"O-Ok..." She stuttered out as she waved goodbye to the white haired man still working away.

"Why are you wearing that?" She questioned at the rifle hanging on his shoulder.

"I'm going to tell you what happened last night." He spoke as he kept her close to his side.

_"Why the hells it doin that?" Renji shouted as he covered his now ringing ears._

_After a few seconds of silence they recieved their answer as loud pounding began thundering on the mansion doors, drawing their attention away for just the slightest of seconds before looking back to find the creature gone without so much as a sound._

_"How in the hell!" Hisagi's eyes scanning every conceivable place around them._

_"It friggin called them!" Ichigo shouted from the window, seeing the hundreds of monsters all slamming themselves at the doors._

_"They're not getting in that way, it's too heavy. Hurry and get upstairs." Hisagi ordered as he backed up from the doors._

_"We gotta keep em from breakin in the windows."_

_"But what about the thing runnin around in here? !" The tattoed man questioned with wide eyes._

_"We'll have a bigger problem if they all get in."_

_"Hey what's that?" Ichigo spoke as he looked around the room._

_"What?" Renji couldn't hear anything besides the pounding growing louder and louder, making him slightly more worried._

_"It sounds like somethins crackin or somethin."_

_At the boys words pieces of plaster began falling all around them before the light above went black as the final cord snapped, bringing the heavy tiers of crystal crashing down._

_"Jesus! Now why the hell did that happen? !" Renji at his limit for the unexpected to happen._

_"Everyone alright?" Hisagi himself a few inches away from being hit._

_"Everyone but Byakuya." Ichigo pointed out as blood ran down the mans pale face._

_"It hit you? !" Hisagi shouted in amazement the man was still upright._

_"It's nothing." He coldly replied. "We need to move on."_

_"Probably couldn't handle that things weight on rockin it." Hisagi muttured as he looked up at the bare ceiling._

_"He'll live, lets get goin." Renji's obviously less then thrilled attitude catching the other red heads attention._

_"How are we gettin em away from the house without em tryin to kill us along the way?" The orange haired boy asked._

_"With these." Hisagi exclaimed as he pulled a handfull of bright red firecrackers from his back pocket._

_"Really?...That's you're plan?" The boy couldn't help but see failure in the little explosive sticks._

_"Who cares! Just keep moving, they're gettin louder!" Renji shouted from the back as the growls surrounded the windows._

_His eyes searching the darkness of the severely long hallway, his mind playing dirty tricks on him as little things took shape in the black, leaving the man paranoid beyond convincing as he thought the monster could be anywhere right now. Watching them, waiting to strike again when one of them wasn't paying their utmost attention to their surroundings. His thoughts breaking their dark hold they had on him, at Hisagi's outstretched hand that stopped them from continuing._

_"Listen." The man whispered as the small disgruntled cries that were barely audible, chilled him to the bone._

_"Check the rooms..." Ichigo spoke as quietly as he could._

_"Find the lights first." Renji begged as he felt around the walls for little switch._

_The next few quiet minutes were spent quietly peeking inside door after door till they reached the glass ones that led out to the endless nightmare that had made itself all too comfortable in their backyard._

_Their hands just about to turn the slender handle when their ears felt the stinging scream of the small abomination._

_"I'm really getting sick of this." Hisagi murmured as his weapon found it's way back up to his shoulder quite easily._

_Every tiny creak of the wood floor, every hint of movement that splashed in the corner of their eyes elevating their pulses as they tried to pinpoint just where the ear shattering noise was coming from._

_Renji had just about had enough as well, as any fear was replaced with the absolute will to tear the very heart from this creatures chest before it had the chance to kill for it's ravenous hunger. Not sure if that's what it wanted anymore. It seemed like it was having more fun amusing itself by taunting them from the shadows._

_Moving backwards, his arm brushing up against the wall just the slightest bit before brown eyes widend beyond their human capacity. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up as the coldest touch he had ever felt landed on his skin, stealing every bit of warmth from his body. everything slowing down to a stilled state in his mind, leading his movements even too quick for him to understand as he found himself somehow completely spun around, staring in disbelief at what he had just done as his eyes watched the tiny terror fall from the pedastal. His machete loged halfway through it's grisly neck._

_The three men and boy behind him staring wide eyed. Unsure of what exactly just happened._

_"Renji!" Ichigo trying to get the bewildered mans attention as he yanked him back from the twitching figure laying at his feet._

_"I..I..don't know what happened.." Confusion evident in his rough voice._

_Just as Hisagi opened his mouth to speak, the heart stopping sound of shattering glass came from the balcony. His hand already grasping the lighter from his pocket as he threw open the glass doors. Trying to lite the tiny fuse with the wind silencing his flame each time._

_"Might wanna hurry up with that." Ichigo spoke as they watched the dead below become even more riled._

_"Got it!" Forgetting to keep his voice down as he succsessfully lit the string of tiny explosives._

_The sparks burning down all too quickly for him as he threw it at the last second, trying to get it as far into the crowd of walkers as possible before the crackling would start._

_"Hurry get back in there and finish that thing!" He ordered as the racket the fireworks made started drawing the mob away from the mansion._

_"Move!" Renji obviously rattled as he ran back out from the house._

_"What the-" Ichigo's words cut off as the man spoke again._

_"It's gone!" His eyes just as wide as before. "This was just layin there!" Holding his bloodied machete in his hand._

_"There's nothing we can do." Hisagi's voice rather calm despite his shocked expression as he hurried Will to get up the ladder. "We have to get out of here."_

_The noise behind them forcing them to keep on their toes as they made their way quietly back to the field. keeping their breathing at an almost stilled state as they crept through the tall grass. The moans and growls seemingly twice as loud on the other side._

_Byakuya's thoughts circling the other. Rukia being the dominate worry over his mind, but the creature that should have been brought to an end tonight bothered him quite a bit to say the least. If it managed to get away after all they had done to it... it just seemed impossible. What kind of being could be so strong as to stay standing after having been shot with several rounds, fallen from a height that would shatter any mans legs completely to a useless state, and to survive an almost complete decapitation and still dissapear off into the night so easily...He was at a complete an utter loss._

_With a tired sigh he left the worrisome thoughts slip off into the back of his mind. He would not let such troublesome questions that probably would never recieve any answers annoy him any further for the rest of what he hoped would be a quiet evening._

Rukia kept her large expressive violet eyes trained on Byakuya the whole time he spoke. The wheels of her mind turning at the story.

"So you're saying...it's still alive?" She quietly questioned as she clung to Byakuya's strong arm, too worried the beast was still somewhere inside to notice how she was clinging to him, or how he slightly jolted at her touch.

"It's a possibility." He spoke. Trying to still the beat of his racing heart as her grip tightened it's hold.

"In here?" Her soft voice asked.

"Nothings going to happen Rukia." Already knowing what she was worried about by the way she held onto him, like he would be snatched away from her at any moment.

"I..I know..." She shakily put. Failing miserably at trying to sound relaxed.

"Bya-" Her already quiet tone dissapearing completely as she found his eyes staring down at her.

"Byakuya?" Her voice questioned as he brought his face so utterly close to hers.

"Rukia, what can I do to lessen you're worries?" His deep voice murmured, her mouth slightly parting as his warm breath blew softly against her lips with each word he spoke.

"I...I'm..not worrying.."

His smile widening at her denial. She was so impossibily hard to figure out sometimes he thought as he inched even closer.

Her face already that beautiful shade of red he loved seeing every chance he could get. Knowing he was the one creating it was all the more satisfying he thought as he leaned in just so his lips were a hair away from capturing hers.

"Rukia!" Her breath hitching in dissapointment as he slowly drew away from her. His own dissapointment evident on his irritated face.

"Oh there you are! They said I'd find you up here." Amy said with a smile as she came around the corner. Little Carly in her arms as she approached the red faced couple.

"I know I'm a pain, but could I trouble you just for a bit?" The woman asked.

"Not at all, I'd be happy to help!" The petite girl assured, waving her hands at the womans thought.

Her face still a lovely crimson to Byakuya's eyes as he watched her take the child from the other womans arms. That beautifully blinding smile she had directed toward him, sending his already fast beating heart into overdrive as she looked up at him with the tiny girl in her arms.

"I'll see you later." She said before leaving with the woman. His eyes staying on her form till she dissapeared from his sight.

It puzzled him. None of the dreams that tormented him each night even came close to the feeling she could arise within him. Each burning touch she placed, every look she casted, every mind numbing touch of her lips was more than he could handle. His thoughts slipping away to that night he had her lying beneath him. Everything so vivid he could remember the smallest of details. How her long dark hair draped across the white pillows and down onto her pale shoulders, the red on her face growing ever so slightly each piece of clothing he removed from her.

"You've got quite the blush goin there." His all too vivid memories shattering at the intruding voice.

"Thinkin of me?" His eyes closing in disgust at realising just who was standing beside him.

"Leave." His icy tone halting her grin to a total stop.

"Do you think you're unshakeable?" Her sly eyes narrowing down on his back as he continued walking away.

His footsteps stopping for a mere moment, a small grin worked it's way onto his lips. Oh no, he was perfectly shakeable. It had only taken a petite raven haired girl with violet eyes to figure it out.

"You are not capable of such a thing."

_capable? She was not capable? !_ The anger boiling inside her openly displayed on her obviously displeased face.

Byakuya just a puff of air away from losing the last of his greatly abundant patience. Never had he thought of hitting a woman. Kurosaki yes on many occasions, but never a woman. That is until this one came along.

"I could easily change that thinking of yours if you'd le-" Her words falling upon the jagged rocks of reality and her once strong confidence faltering as his hardened stare turned to her.

"Leave. I will not repeat myself again."

Her bright blue eyes wide, mouth open as a goldfish would have it. The world may have ended but by all hell and raging fury she would have him if it was the last thing she would ever do on this earth!

Her claws out as she made her way toward his still walking figure. Who did he think he was to reject her? Any man would willingly fight through hoards of walkers just to get her attention!

"I will-" Her furious tone ending as her clawed hand was smacked to her side.

A flash of blue obstructing her view before finding herself turned completely in the oppisite direction she just was. Not aware of what had just happened until her eyes found the man she had been attempting to seduce nowhere in sight in the dim hall.

Byakuya just stared at the girl that had just saved him from anymore of the womans excruciating annoyance. Her golden eyes staring off into the room, ear pressed to the door, wondering if the twit was finally gone.

"I think you're good!" She exclaimed, half whispering half relieved to have managed to get him away from that evil womans clutches.

"But just to be safe, you better go out that way." She suggested pointing to the window behind him.

He nodded. completley agreeing with the girl, which he found surprising to say the least as he swung a leg over the sill.

"Thank you." She heard his dark voice before he dissapeared from view.

With her arms crossed she left the room. Leaving a sigh escape her lips. _One down two more to go._ She thought as she went off in search of the other men that were most likely in need of rescue.

* * *

><p>"Really? ! I don't know how on earth you managed to do it." Amy exclaimed in amazement.<p>

Rukia just sat there scrubbing one article of clothing after the other while the blonde freely babbled her past to the wide eyed woman.

"I don't think I would have made it without Ren...I-I can't even shoot a gun." The woman admitted.

Rukia smiled weakly as she rung out the sopping wet shirt before handing it to Amy. Her mind not really paying much attention to what the two were saying. She was more focused on her work. She didn't really mind Amy and the others, they were decent people. But she couldn't help but want to get them...or rather Selene on her way.

"Rukia you're not talking!" The blonde complained as she hung up clothes on the line.

"Hmm?"

Matsumoto rolled her eyes before a smirk landed perfectly on her lips.

"Must have been a good 10 minutes last night." The woman exclaimed. Looking out the corner of her eye at the girl for a reaction as she took down the clothes that had dried.

"Em hm...Wait what? !" Her dazed eyes shooting open. Looking up at the unbelieveable woman. Her evil grin still planted on her face.

"Huh?" The two women jumped at the voice. Not realising the tattooed man was near by.

"Renji, what're you doing here? Hows the wall coming?" Rukia asked. Forgetting all about the blondes teasing.

"It's almost done, just gotta mix up another batch of cement." He managed to get out normally, despite the pounding resonating in his ears and chest.

"Maybe if you got less on you and more on the wall." She joked, gesturing to the mixture splotched all over his clothes and hands, even in his hair.

"Maybe..." His eyes turned to look down. Avoiding the smile that had lit up on her face.

"Come here." She said, pointing to the spot beside her.

Doing as she commanded he sat down on the stone rim of the fountain.

"Wha-" He flinched as she pulled out the tie that kept his furiously bright hair up, before her fingers brushed crumbs of cement from the dusty red strands.

Matsumoto's eyes wide as she watched panick flood the redheads face.

"Rukia he's fine, leave him clean himself up!" She shouted in effort to try and spare the redhead his sanity.

"Oh my, what's going on?" Amy questioned as she came back with another sack of clothes. Her eyes staring curiously at Renji's crimson face.

"Nothing." The blonde cheerfully spoke as she continued working.

"Lean over the edge." He swallowed hard before doing as she said, trying with all his might to keep his heart quiet for fear she might just hear it.

His long crimson hair falling like a waterfall around his face as he stared down at his reflection in the clear water. At least she couldn't see his face like this he thought as he noticed the firey color staining his skin. Somewhat relaxing before a shock of icy water was poured over his head.

"Rukia! Dammit thats friggin cold!" His brown eyes wide as he looked up at her through wet strands. That smile she used to show him all the time when they were younger vibrantly displayed before his eyes once again. _Damn._ He sighed as his fingers gripped the hard stone beneath him.

"It had to be done." She explained with a small laugh at his still shocked expression.

Byakuya's silver eyes narrowed on the tattooed man, potentially fatal thoughts running through his angered mind. Just the look the man had directed at her was sickeningly clear to his stone cold eyes as he watched. Every move she made dragging that mans eyes along with it. His fist tightening as she smiled so freely at him, touching him so easily. His blood burning through his veins. The urge to punch a hole straight through the wall returning at the sight. He knew she was just having fun with an old friend, but that didn't make the twisting in his stomach and chest lessen in the least.

"Rukia..I need to talk to you." The redhead practically breathed out each word, nearly suffocating himself.

"What about?" She curiously asked as she went back to scrubbing clothes against an old washboard Amy had given her. Something she would describe as an antique, but it was all they had.

His brown eyes darting over to the two blondes doing laundry before trying to speak again.

"Nevermind..it's...nothing.." He half heartedly spoke as he stared down at the ground.

His eyes quickly being distracted by the suds from her bucket sliding down into the grass when she would splash up the water. Following the trail leading over to her petite ankle just above the grass. Brown eyes travelling further up along the pale skin of her leg, to her knee and smooth thigh before he felt a something hit the side of his skull.

"What the-" In his lap landed a tiny piece of gravel, confusing the hell out of him.

The blonde a few feet away nonchalantly folding sheets and whistling away to herself. Acting as innocent as possible. _He's gonna get himself killed._ Her blue eyes going back to the dark haired man across the yard, looking quite pissed off to say the least she thought as she averted her sight back to the two.

"C'mon Renji, I know you better then that." Her concerned voice hammering at his soul.

"I'm serious, don't worry bout it." His hands fidgeting slightly as he quickly stood up. Tying his hair back up into the infamous pineapple she knew all too well.

"I'll see you later, I have to bring the guns back up from the tunnel." And with that he walked away, breathing a sigh of relief as he dissapeared into the garden.

"He's acting strange." Rukia muttered as she brought the freshly washed pile to the other two women.

The blondes blue eyes closed at the girl, shaking her head at her unbelieveable obliviousness. But what else did she expect from a girl who couldn't even figure out her own feelings to begin with.

"That's just Renji being Renji." The blonde commented after finishing up what seemed like the hundreth load for the day.

"I suppose." Rukia sighed, not really thinking about it all that much.

**A few hours later...**

The sun had sunk lazily behind the trees, leaving darkness take it's place once more. Tonight they needn't fear the creatures that staggered about on the other side of their walls. Nor the deviant beasts that challeneged them the past few days.

"Im gonna sleep like a rock tonight!"

"I don't think it's considered sleep if you knock yourself out." Nel spoke, refering to the half empty bottle in the womans hand.

"C'mon Nel! Have a little fun!" The blonde demanded as she filled her glass to the brim.

"Matsumoto's right! It's a celebration!" Hisagi joined in.

"Where did you even get all this?" Ichigo questioned as he brought a brown bottle to his lips.

"I grabbed a couble extra things the last trip to town." The man happily exclaimed before Grimm's hysterical laughter broke out into their conversation.

"Well I'd say he overdid it...but that seems more like an understatement." Taylor chimed in as he watched the man stagger around the place, tipping left and right without a care in the world, even as he fell off the patio. The drunken laughter following him into the bushes.

"Grimm, get you're butt up, and into the house!" Nel ordered as she remained in her seat. Not budging to help the man in the slightest.

"He'll get out eventually." Ichigo assured her.

"You sure?" Ren questioned as he leaned back to view the blue haired mans leg sticking out of the shrubbery.

"Yeah yeah, he'll be fine." Matusmoto waved off the man.

"Renji, you might wanna slow down, you don't wanna end up like him." Hisagi joked. Though the redhead was already tipsy in his lawn chair.

"I'm...fine!"

"I think Rukia would disagree." Nel giggled out.

"Speaking of that tiny little thing." The blonde shot off into the house, Devious smile up, filled glass in her hand.

"Well that can't be good." Ichigo said as he inched closer to the girl sitting beside him.

* * *

><p>"Rukia! You in there? !" Proping herself up against the side of the doors frame. Waiting for a reply. "I'm coming in!"<p>

Her eyes scanned the poorly lit room. The small articles of clothing she had seen on her petite friend now tossed carelessly on the floor. Which in the blondes mind could only mean two things as she crept silently into the room. Her glass of clear liquid still blancing in her hand.

A frown suddenly replacing her evil grin at the lack of any male clothing. Which could only lead her to her dissapointing second answer...She's in the shower. She mummbled, heading over to the bathroom door.

"Rukia?" She popped her head in the door, greeted by a pair of wide violet eyes staring at her curiously.

"Matsumoto? Why are you here?" She questioned as she pushed passed the woman into her room.

"Ah just wondering where you went off to, and to tell you You're missing all the fun." She casually mentioned as she plopped herself down on the large bed.

"Sorry...I'm just a bit tired I guess." She said as she continued drying her hair. She would have liked joining the others, but after all the work they did today and the lack of sleep still lingering, It was probably best to clean herself up and get to bed early she figured.

"Where's Byakuya?"

"He's on the roof I think." Her eyes unintentionally looking up to the ceiling above her, lips turning up into a smile as she wondered what he was doing at the moment.

"Oh! I brought you a drink." Remembering why she came up here in the first place.

"Now I'll see you tomorrow! The blonde cheerfully placed the glass in front of the girl before vanishing out the door without so much as a sound.

What is this? The girls mind racked over as she held the drink up to her nose. Not detecting anything suspicious, she took a small sip, realising it was in fact what she thought it would possibly be. She sat it back on the dresser, not sure of what the substance would do to her...But then again what could it hurt?

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" The blonde announced. Taking her seat by Hisagi once more.<p>

"Hey, everything ok?" He asked, noticing the overly happy look on the womans face.

"everythings fine!"

"Hows Rukia?" Nel interrupted.

"Who?...Oh Rukia, she's having a blast!" The womans devious grin giving her away.

"You didn't give her that whole thing did you?"

"It's only one, what could it do?" The blonde shrugged.

"You never know, take Ren here for example, the man can't drink anything. Get's plastered without even trying." Taylor explained. Chuckling slightly at the younger man.

"Aw that can't be right, here it's just a beer." Hisagi's curiousity getting the better of him as he threw the man a bottle.

"I'm not sure about this, but here goes nothing dammit." The man popped open the top before taking a few sips. Eventually getting about a quarter of the liquid down.

Everyone eyes glued on the mans face. A red hue spreading rather quickly across his nose and cheeks, causing the whole ring of people surrounding the fire to burst into laughter.

"Ok Ren, that's enough." Taylor said before plucking the bottle from the practically giddy mans hand.

"I better go check on Rukia." Nel murmured to Ichigo before walking quickly toward the house.

"Rukia?" She whispered into the room as she cracked the door open. Her eyes finding the dark haired girl sitting on the floor, her usually pale face a rosy red.

"Nel, I...feel funny." The girl managed to still talk straight.

"Oh Lord..." Her golden eyes spotting the empty glass on it's side. "Um... wait here! I'll be back!"

Her mind racing on what to do as she quietly shut the door behind her. _This is not good, not good!_ Kept running through her thoughts when something caught her attention out of the corner of her wide eyes. Now exponentially wider as they settled on the man coming down the long hall. A man that was most likley not going to take this well.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! ^.^ Chapter complete! So happy to finally get this up! I hope you guys liked it! Again I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! <strong>

**But recently I've been thinking about re-doing the whole story once I finish it...Which of course won't be for a long time but after going back to the first chapter and reading on from there...needless to say I'm terrible, I can't believe how bad they are. The mistakes and the corny things I apparently thought sounded good at the time have me cringing and hiding in my dark corner of fanfic shame -.-. I'm surprised yall stuck with me this far, for which I thank you all from the bottom of my very weak heart -.-.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28!**

**Hey yall! I know you probably want me dead due to my pathetic updating time. I'm extremely sorry. It's been a horrible beginning to 2012. My grandfather passed away five months ago. It's been a very sad time for me, my family, and everyone who knew him. And the song I picked for this chapter has a special meaning for him and the chapter I suppose, although for two complete different reasons.**

**(You'll be in my heart - Phil Collins)**

**He'll always be in my heart for being the sweetest man I've ever known. Never again on this earth will you find a more hardworking person in you're life as he was ^.^ Kept going strong even through his illness and more. Love, and miss you so much Grandpa!**

**And aside from all the sadness, there's been chaos, as I'm sure alot of you are aware of with the recent cannibalistic style attacks lately...Em hm I know yall have been thinkin' it. -.O Zombies! or Walkers as I prefer lol. I don't know how many of you actually think such a thing would ever actually happen in the real world, but hey, keep an open mind -.^ and some bullets handy. .**

**Thank you so much for you're patience! Again I'm terribly sorry. T.T I will hopefully be able to keep up a little better with this labor of love. -.v**

* * *

><p>"Why's it so dark in here? And wet?" She thought out loud as she reached around in the darkness.<p>

All she wanted was to get to her incredibly soft bed, to lie down, and try to make the world stop spinning in front of her eyes, when somehow the wall she had been holding onto seemed to disappear from under her grasp. Leaving her to end up in this small, dark space, without so much as a single clue how to get out.

Byakuya quietly entered the dim, silent room. Propping his rifle up against the cherry dresser, before taking a fresh set of clothes from the drawers. His eyes searching for the petite woman he thought to be in bed by now, snuggling into her pillow and mumbling incoherent things softly in her sleep. But to his disapointment she seemed nowhere of the sorts. He had hoped she would be resting after still not having had nearly enough sleep to replace what she had lost in the last few busy days.

She didn't seem to be in bathroom either as he flicked the light switch on, and placed his clothes on the side of the large sink. His eyes catching his tired looking reflection staring back at him in the oval mirror. His dark hair slightly dusty from being near the group fools when they decided to dump the bag of cement too quickly, raising the grey dust into the air, nearly chocking them. His shirt spotted with small ammounts of tree sap. probably from when he climbed down that tree to get outside the walls. It was impractical, but easier then going all the way underground and back up again as Rukia always put it.

He let a faint yawn slip as he combed back the black strands of hair away from his face. Deciding it would be best to take a long hot shower before changing into his clean clothes, not to mention he didn't want to hear the high strung, blue haired girl complain about having to re-wash clothes.

_The lights back!_ She blinked, adjusting to the brightness. Everything still spinning as she sat in the corner, waiting for what seemed like an enternity for it to stop. The heat of this place was also strange, she thought. Her body feeling like it was practically set ablaze as she let her face lean against the cold hard wall.

He was not used to seeing himself like this, but he couldn't help the pleased grin that had appeared as his eyes found one small kiss mark still lingering faintly on his neck. His thoughts going back to wonder where the mischievous girl was as he removed the rest of his dirt covered clothes. Wrapping a dark towel securely around his waist, before reaching into the stall to turn the small faucet.

His tired eyes jolting open at the familiar scream as he instinctivly shut down the steady stream of water before throwing open the curtain, revealing Rukia below on the shower floor, wide eyed, and soaked as she stared up at him.

"Rukia?" His surprise evident as he reached down to pull her up.

"Byakuya! Hi!" A smile lighting up her face as she hugged him unexpectedly.

"Rukia..why are you in here?" He managed to ask while he carefully pryed her arms from around his neck so he could see her redened face.

"I..I'm..not sure." She stammered. Her eyes falling down to his bare chest and back up to his eyes as he held her wrists. A dangerous look dancing in her eyes.

"Are you feeling unwell?" He questioned, trying his hardest to not pay attention to the way his sopping wet shirt clung sinfully to her tiny figure.

"I'm-just-fine." She purred into his ear before looking back into silver pools that only seemed to grow wider by the second.

She slowly traced a delicate finger along the top of his shoulder and down the pale skin of his throat, to the hard lines of his chest. Watching the colors flash in his eyes the further she descended. The beating growing louder against the inside of his chest as she pulled him behind the vinyl curtain, sealing him off from escape.

"Rukia?" His voice going slightly higer as her lips brushed over his clavicle.

"Rukia." He spoke again. Getting hold of himself, he brought his hands up to her shoulders, aiming to speak again, but only to be quickly silenced by the mysterious gleam in those bright violet eyes.

Her own actions surprising her slightly in her burning state of mind, but the incredible expression playing on his perfect face, just didn't seem to allow her embarassment to interfere as her eyes stared relentlessly into him.

Those slightly parted lips becoming quite the distraction as she reached up with a delicate hand to the side of his face. Violet eyes turning a deep plum as she brushed her thumb gently across his bottom lip. Every hair on the back of her neck standing up as a soft sigh escaped his mouth. The heat becoming unbelieveably suffocating as her fingers slowy dragged down his skin before pulling at the frustrating buttons of her shirt.

"Help me with this."

His pupils dialating at her words before falling to the front of her. She managed to get two from there holes, revealing just a sliver of the emerald colored garment beneath to his eyes, making him painfully aware of the towel tightly wrapped around his waist.

Her mouth partly open, taking in small puffs of air with each breath as his one hand grasped hold of her tiny waist, while the other worked slowly down the front of her shirt. His mental wall quickly crumbling into a pile of rubble as he found his lips securely on her neck. Every tiny sound emanating from her, driving him a little more up the wall as he slid his toungue along the pale valley between her neck and shoulder.

Though he knew he shouldn't, his mind was already a blur, with no means to stop anywhere present among his hazy thoughts. She had tempted him far too much for even a man of his willpower and restraint to resist as he peeled the material from her petite body. Feeling her shiver in his hands as the clothing fell to the tile floor.

A faint smile laying on his lips, making her own appear on her redened face before taking control back into her own hands. His mouth dangling ever so close to hers before he felt an unexpected tug at his waist.

"...No Rukia." His voice supressing a moan as he removed her hand from the knot holding his towel together.

"Yes Byakuya." She murmured back, her usual shy and embarassed self nowhere to be seen as complete confidence flooded her veins. Though her eyes still holding a faint hint of timidness as she reached to touch the growing buldge.

Byakuya's eyes impossibly wide as he grabbed her by the wrist. Silently thanking God he managed to stop her before...Oh lord, he couldn't even imagine as he looked down to see her head laying on his chest. A huge wave of relief crashing over him as he let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding.

A wide smile lit up on her face at the erratic beat of his heart, thundering music pounding in her ears.

"Such a beautiful sound."

Her words floating up to him after a few seconds passed, making him look down to find her fast asleep against him. How? was all that crossed his mind as he watched her. A disbelieving smile finding it's way onto his lips as he kept her upright in his arms. Tempted to laugh at the situation he found himself in.

* * *

><p>"Matsumoto...could you come with me for a bit?" Nel spoke quickly as she pulled the giggling blonde into the outdoor kitchen.<p>

"Do you know what you've done? !" She questioned.

"Hm? What?" She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"You got her drunk!" She exclaimed while pointing to the dark haired girls room.

"Really? Just from that? !"

"Nevermind that! Byakuya is up there right now!" The blonde looked at her with wide eyes before a mischievous smile took her over.

"Is he now?" Her curiousity now piqued, devilish grin in place.

"Don't worry, she'll be more then fine." The blonde assured. Waving off the girls silly worries.

"Hey, what yall doin in here?" A certain orange haired boy interrupted as he peeked around the lattice at the two women.

His question however went unanswered, instead he found his bottle swiped from his grasp and in the blue haired girls hands.

"I believe you've had enough for the night." She explained. A blank look upon his face before being replaced with a fox like grin.

"Alright alright, if you say so." He laughed out as he backed her up into the island.

"Don't be too loud now." Matsumoto joked as she took the bottle from Nel's hand and disappeared back to the fire.

Her blue eyes spotting half the group lying around semi-conscious. The others that were still awake were laughing and telling stories. Moments flashing in every color through their eyes after they returned to the real world, finding it nothing like the warm memories they could see when they closed their tired eyes.

She let a soft smile grace her lips as she sat beside Hisagi. The crackling fire dancing as she tried to recall some of her own images, but the only faces she could see now were the people surrounding her. And maybe...just one other from long ago. A boy of silver hair, and shocking blue eyes that he rarely shown anyone, but her.

"Rangiku, are you alright?" Her eyes turning down to the man looking up at her, his head resting comfortably in her lap.

"Yeah." Her voice just a whisper as she ran her fingers lightly through his jet black hair.

Confusion still in the mans dark eyes as he watched her. A smile on her lips...yet why did she seem so close to tears?

"Well I think I better get these fools to bed, Goodnight Hisagi, Ms Matsumoto." The older man spoke as he helped his younger friend to the house.

After a bit the rest groggily staggered back to their rooms, or any room that was within reach really, and collapsed onto the closest piece of furniture. Hisagi and Will being the only capable and somewhat sober men carried the lifeless body of Grimm back to his room, a few twigs and leaves included.

Matsumoto being the last inside, locked the heavy doors behind her. Her footsteps echoing in the quiet air as she made her way up to her room. The hall barley lit as she let out a faint yawn and proceeded to her waiting chambers. Her thoughts going over everything about the day until she found herself tripping over something in the darkness.

"Who's ther-" Her eyes squinting to see nothing where she thought a drunken soul most likely succomed to sleep.

With a shrug she turned back toward her room.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Rukia layed there in her desheveled mess of covers. Still too tired to even open her eyes as she rolled over to Byakuya's side of the bed. Her brow furrowing in confusion as she felt her hand land on cool sheets, forcing her to crack one violet eye open to find him oddly missing.

With great willpower she arose from the warm comfort of her bed. Almost going straight back down from the sudden, heavy pounding in her head. _What happened?_ Went through her thoughts as she carefully crawled out from the sea of blankets. Everything from last night quite vague as she stumbled over to her drawers, she could remember mostly everything up until Matsumoto had showed up with a glass in her hand, and then the pieces fell into place. The wonder of what happened only making the pain in her head worse as she started unbuttoning the shirt she now noticed with wide eyes, was a completely different color from what she remembered putting on yesterday.

The kitchen bustled with people running in and out, leaving not a moments peace for the man in the corner as he sat there, staring at his steaming cup of coffee like it was made of bubbling acid.

"Well hello there...Byakuya." His eyes not even turning to acknowledge the red heads existence.

Her best, dazzling smile dropping slightly as she took a seat across from him.

"So where's what's her name?" Her words earning her a warning glare from the tired man.

He was not in the mood to have any kind of conversation, let alone with this pathetic excuse of a woman.

"That is none of you're concern." He darkly stated before finally taking a sip of his drink.

"You know, I can see completely through you're little uninterested act." She murmured as she leaned across the countertop. Revealing ample ammounts of cleavage to his uninterested eyes.

The thought of demonstrating how the glock 17 on his hip operated, becoming an amusing notion, as he flatly ignored her feeble attempts at what he guessed she thought was seduction.

"Good morning!" Rukia's eyes wide in surprise as a certain blue haired girl zipped passed her on the steps.

"You're awfully cheerful." Rukia laughed out as the girl pulled her along with her.

"Really?" Her smile never leaving her lips as she practically danced out onto the marble floor.

"Something happen?" The petite girl questioned as she watched her friend in amazment.

"Ah...nothing in particular." She muttered.

Rukia's one brow going up in the air as she exmained the blue haired girl closely.

"Really?" She couldn't help but smirk as she shoved the girl to a mirror.

Her golden eyes growing huge as she took in the small mark just under her jaw, and then the others follwing in a line down the side of her pale neck.

"Oh if Grimm see's this." Rukia whispered in a teasing tone as she left her friend standing there in trepidatious thought.

Perhaps it wasn't such a bad day she thought with a grin as she started to push the kitchen door open, her eyes catching a quick glimpse of cheap red hair in the far back of the kitchen, causing her to halt her steps.

"Rukia! You've gotta help me!" Nel shouted as she grabbed the girls wrist. Her fingertips slipping from the door, jolting it open just a bit more to reveal Byakuya on the opposite side. Her violet eyes wide as she was dragged away from the door and back up the stairs in a mad rush.

His silver eyes locked squarely on the door as he shot up from his seat. He knew her name when he heard it.

"Where're ya goin'?" Her question gone unanswered by the sound of the door closing swiftly.

"Oh Lord." The blue haired girl sighed as she fell back onto her bed.

The marks simply refused to be hidden by anything they tried. Even the most covering shirt she had didn't quite go all the way. She layed, looking up to the ceiling with a stupid grin upon her lips, while the petite girl sat not too far away, at the bottom of the bed as she had done many times before. Thinking relentlessly about the horrible feeling welling up inside her chest and stomach.

Her mind slipping pictures before her eyes of the scene downstairs. He didn't look...well he didn't really have any expression on his face, she recalled. Just the picture of him in such proximity to that woman made her sick to her stomach, not to mention the surge of anger that pulsed through her veins, tempting her to become homicidal.

Her mind still in perpetual madness as she looked down to the golden eyed girl peacefully lost in her own thoughts.

"Nel I better go help... everyone." She ended her sentence darkly as she walked toward the door.

"Em hm." the girl unknowingly replied, whilst still off somewhere in her daydream.

"Wait! what am I gonna do? !" She shot up before the girl closed the door.

"Just cover it with you're hair." She muttered through the crack before clicking the door shut.

Right now, she had more important matters to attend to as she practically sprinted her way back down to the kitchen. The coast seeming to be clear. She made quiet steps toward the door. Not hearing any voices from within as she placed a delicate hand on the handle. Not expecting the soft but deep whispers next to her ear, freezing her in her place.

"Good morning." She swallowed before turning to face the man she had been expecting to see on the opposite side of the door.

"Morning." He quietly replied before lacing his fingers with hers, leading her across the sunlit marble and out the doors.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, already knowing the answer as a small smile picked up the one corner of his mouth.

Her violet eyes widened slightly as she tried to come up with an answer.

"I...think so." She stared down at the ground as they walked passed the beer bottle massacre left from last night, strewn about the patio.

"You think?" He couldn't help but question, already knowing of her lack of memory. Though beginning to feel slightly guilty for teasing her as he watched her struggle with her thoughts.

"You don't handle alcohol too well, Rukia." Smirking as he watched her out the corner of his vision, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"W-What? !" She squeaked out, causing a barely noticeable laugh from Byakuya.

"Would you like me to explain?" He murmured before leaning down to her ear.

Finding himself surprised at how devious he could be, but continued whispering details of her sinfully tortureous behaviour with a satisfied grin.

Her crimson face easily outmatching the red roses sprayed throughout the garden around them. Curious onlookers glancing every now and then at the two as they continued running around, prepairing supplies.

Too embarassed to speak, but still wondering how she ended up in dry clothes afterwards.

"You changed yourself." He said in a teasing tone, finishing her thoughts.

A wave of relief crashed over her at his words. Even though he had already seen her with far less, she wasn't sure she could quite handle much more embarassment.

"Rukia." He spoke.

"Yes?" Her cheeks remaining a deep pink as she looked up.

A minute of silence filled the air around them as he pulled her gently to him, Wondering how she affected him this much before softly cupping the side of her face with one hand.

"Kiss me." He murmured just low enough for her to hear.

Without realising it, she found herself standing on the tips of her toes, her hands holding onto the front of his button down shirt. The image of that red headed woman now a speck of dust in the wind as her lips met his in a tender kiss.

"Byakuya, did you finish loading up th-" The dark haired mans words falling at the sight of the blushing, petite dark haired girl peeking out around an obviously annoyed Byakuya.

"Oh Rukia, sorry...didn't see you, my bad. Do you mind if I borrow Byakuya here for a bit?" Hisagi trying his best to fake a smile as he took hold of the mans arm, knowing he could very well be killed in the next few moments.

"See you later." She waved off her disappointment as his hand slipped from hers.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded. Holding back a smile at the faint irritated tone in his voice.

"Don't worry Byakuya, I'll take care of her, and make sure she eats something." A certain blondes voice jolting the girl in surprise.

Byakuya not sure if it was a wise idea to leave her with the woman, but nodded in appreciation before leaving with the man.

"Soooo...How was you're night?" Matsumoto questioned. Being sure to take a few steps back from the girl.

The pictures her imagination conjured up from what Byakuya had said, resurfaced. Bringing their steamy shade of red along with them, and leaving the blonde with a smirkish grin.

"Come with me." She spoke before wrapping an arm around the girl, and dragging her off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Whatya mean? !" Renji spouted in annoyance at not understanding the mans thinking.<p>

"All I'm saying is we might, and I repeat 'MIGHT' be forced to leave." Hisagi explained to the confused red head.

After having a long conversation with the newcomers early this morning, he wasn't happy about any of this either. If what they told him was true.

"Relocating is an extreme risk." Byakuya chimed in. Not in the least bit enthusiastic about the concept.

"I know, I know, just try to understand. What happens when the foods gone? When the power finally gives out in this area? I don't think we'll find this place exactly as hospitable as it is now."

Everyone took in the dark haired mans words. They knew this place would eventually run dry of resources, but not as quickly as what the man was suggesting.

"Can we even trust what they're sayin'?" Ichigo spoke up.

"If you want to believe them or not it's up to you. For now just think about it."

Hisagi words hung heavily on their minds as they pondered everything. Where would they go? They had already lost a man trying to get here. How many more would they lose trying to find someplace new. Here they at least have shelter, food, water, security. Not having the burden of everyone being killed while they slept. Now they could be forced to leave it all behind.

"We all know he has a point." Ichigo sighed. The thought hadn't really thrilled him to death either, but they couldn't stay in an empty house with nothing if that's what it came down to.

"Yeah we know." Renji breathed out.

The cities belonged to them now. Scraping to find supplies even on the outskirts wasn't even worth the danger. Especially after their encounter with the beings that were not only faster, and more vicious, but unnervingly intelligent compared to their slower counterparts.

"Who knows, let's just get back to work." He muttured while running fingers through his bright orange hair in frustration.

"Where're you goin?" The two red heads asked as they watched a darkly serious Byakuya throw one last of the bags into the truck before heading back to the tunnel.

"Out."

The two mens brows raised as they hurriedly threw the rest of the newcomers supplies with the rest. Hurrying to catch up with the dark haired man, they knew where he was going off to, and like hell they were gonna be left behind.

* * *

><p>"Well...looks like this is goodbye Hisagi." Ren shook the mans hand.<p>

"Looks like it." He spoke. "Keep you're group safe."

The tall man nodded. The rest all thanked them for leaving them into their home.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Amy spoke as she hugged the petite raven haired girl in front of her.

Little Carly outstreching her tiny hands to climb into Rukia's arms once more.

"Stay safe out there." Rukia smiled as she handed the little brunette back to her mother.

"S-See you around Rukia." Will stuttered before giving a quick peck on the girls cheek.

"Get you're ass over here boy!" The elderly womans voice could be heard suddenly as she pulled the boy by his ear, despite being much shorter.

Rukia waved as the group said their final goodbyes before decending down into the tunnel, knowing this would probably be the last she would see of these people, but the sight of a certain promiscuous redhead leaving with them, quickly ending her worry.

"Great isn't it?" Matsumoto spoke as she stood beside Rukia.

Her violet eyes blinking slightly as she looked to the blonde.

"Now we can get back to only having walkers to worry about." She winked before leaving the girl alone once more.

Hopefully she was right, the girl thought as the annoying scene of the two so close in the kitchen reappeared, making her scrunch her nose lightly and frown as she rested herself againt a shady spot under the nearest tree.

"Whats with that face?" A certain orange haired boy questioned while pointing her straight in the face.

"Not now, Ichigo." Her faintly annoyed mood showing through loud and clear.

"Well if you don't wanna hear what I have to tell you, I guess I'll just go tell Hisagi you don't wanna go on the patrol." His grin only widening as he felt a tug at the back of his shirt.

_What made him think she wanted to go, she wondered._

"You've heard what people have been sayin', right?" She nodded quickly, Already knowing he meant the rumors started by the newcomers.

"A few of us are goin' to check somethin' out, I guess you wouldn't be interested in tagging along?" He spoke before turning to look back to see her sliding multiple rounds with expert speed into her pistol.

"Who else is going?" She questioned as she felt around in her pocket for any extra bullets.

"You,me,Renji..." Her heart dropping at not hearing Byakuya's name as she slid the pistol back into it's holster.

"And Byakuya." Smirking as he had his fun.

"Actually, change of plans. I need Byakuya to help with something here." The two stopped at the man approaching.

"Think you can handle it out there with just you three?" Rukia's smile all but fell once again at the new turn about.

"Sure...I guess, but what's goin' on?" The strawberry questioned, noticing the concern in the mans dark eyes.

"Nothing really, it's just I could use the extra security. Grimm's just about useless." The man complained.

"Ah, well we'll be headin' off. C'mon Rukia." The boy spoke as he tugged the girl along with him.

"Bring me back somethin'!" Hisagi yelled. His smile faltering down to a frown as they dissapeared from sight.

* * *

><p>The house no longer in sight the further they got into the field. Rukia's eyes lit up with excitement as she passed the two men off as usual.<p>

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Back to town." Was all the orange haired boy said before hiking the rifle back up on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for chapter 28 :D Sorry if the whole Rukia drunk thing was a bit off. Never been drunk and never plan to haha. I'm a control freak. It was real fun to write though. XD Would love to see Byakuya's panick stricken face. ^.^ And of course only Rukia could fall asleep standing up in such a moment XD.<strong>

**And again, I apologize thoroughly for the millionth long update, and the worst I might add. T.T**

**Love You All! See You Soon! Jinger. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29!**

**God I missed this lol. I don't know how I lost track of time so badly..T.T My apologies again for being my stupid self. Now onto the real buissnes at hand! :) -Note my evil face is on..-.- I hope I don't dig a hole out from underneath myself with this, but we shall see how everything unfolds. -.v **

**The song I think that fit this the best and one I love so much! Fun - Some Nights. I'm sure some of you know it. :D**

**Oh and by the way...this whole Byakuya died buissnes in chapter 501 & 502...Complete bull. v.v Kubo really is testing everyones patience with killing off main characters, but I really don't care all that much. I see Byakuya as an actor ^.^ He will never die. He plays roles in thousands of our stories and in Bleach. It's just another job as I see it. ~ ~ ~**

* * *

><p>The house no longer in sight the further they got into the field. Rukia's eyes lit up with excitement as she passed the two men off with little effort.<p>

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Back to town." Was all the orange haired boy said before hiking the rifle up on his back...

Their eyes wide, filled with question and bewilderment. The lights perched above their weary heads flickering and slightly swaying from the wind reaching in through broken glass. The only place they had with enough food to keep them going, now in ruin.

The old cracked and dirty tile floor smeared with the remnants of dried blood. A familiar sight to Rukia as she thought back to the last time they had been here. But this time the store was practically empty. Each shelf bare, but a few scraps left behind. The place had been picked clean of what little useable supplies they had left from their last visit. What the newcomers had said would happen was no different from what they told.

They just hadn't expected it so soon...

"Well, I guess this means we need to go find a new grocer." Ichigo interrupted the disappointed silence.

Rukia left a sigh behind her as she turned to follow the two men out. Not really thinking so much about the problem at hand, rather her mind returned to the dark haired man at home. Disappointed he wasn't with them, but glad he was safe at home without having to learn about this new mess so soon.

* * *

><p>"Why did you insist that I stay here?" His deep voice baring an annoyed tone towards the man.<p>

"Like I said, I'd just rather have someone capable stay here." His answer not really satisfying Byakuya in the slightest.

He could be out there with Rukia right now, keeping her safe, protecting her. Not sitting here for this mans own convenience.

"I require a better answer." He added darkly. "Is there something you'd like to inform me about?"

Hisagi let out an amused huff. Thinking carefully before speaking.

"Not really." He put nonchalantly before looking back to the ground. Deciding it was best to not alarm anyone for what may have just been his mind playing dirty tricks on him.

"Where're you going Kuchiki?" He spoke in surprise as the man simply took off towards the house without so much as a word. Concern for his own well being washing through him as he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?" The tattooed man questioned while kicking an empty can across the small lot out of boredom.<p>

"Well, we don't make unnecessary noise for starters." Ichigo trying to let as much sarcasm show as possible. A smirk of amusement on his face as he could picture the walkers chasing him down the street already.

"We need a car." The petite girl in front of them stated before glancing in each vehicles window.

The two watched as she skipped by each one with corpses resting in the seats. Not that sitting where a decaying body or two had been leaking they're juices and tissues all over the upolstery was such a big deal.

The tattooed man scrunched up his face at the cringing thought as he stared in at what he assumed was once a woman, lying across the entire front seat of one of the vehicles. A white headband in place where long blonde hair still their in patches, some pieces of what looked like a light blue dress stained in blood and dirt, eyes...what eyes? He thought with a shiver as he ran to catch up to the two way ahead of him.

His brown eyes instantly falling down to a pair of pale slender legs sticking out from one door of the vehicle. Leaning over he found the raven haired girl lying on the front seat of the drivers side, pulling wires out from underneath the wheel. Her dark hair spread out on the light leather, only dragging his thoughts further down into the gutter of his mind.

"Renji!" His fantasy shot down as the back of a hand met the side of his face.

The bright orange haired boy raised one brow as the man looked at him in confusion.

"What was that for? !" He shouted while holding the now red side of his cheek.

"You're drooling." The strawberry said with a smirk while pointing to the mans face.

Realising he'd been caught he looked away in defeat, the other side of his face now as red as the other.

"Ya all done Rukia?" Ichigo asked over the roaring sound.

"Pretty much!" Her voice barely audible before it turned into a sharp scream.

Her violet eyes wide before disappearing from the mens view as she was pulled down to the ground.

"The hell? !" Renji shouted before sliding across the hood, forcing himself to land on his knees so he could see under the car.

"Walker!" Ichigo shouted from the other side where Rukia fought to keep herself from being pulled completely under.

Struggling to keep her hold on the Ichigo's wrists as she kept trying to kick the creature off, but it's desperate claws had their grip firmly attached to her ankles. She could feel it's bones snapping the harder it's fingers dug into the laces of her hiking boots.

"Grab it dammit!" Ichigo shouted again.

The red heads heart stopping. He took a quick breath before dragging the creature out, It's growl growing louder as the sun hit it's eyes. A piece of Rukia's shoe being clutched in it's bleeding fingers.

"Are you alright? !" The strawberry asked momentarilly exausted and on the ground.

"I think so." Her eyes slightly wider than normal, but seemingly unaffected by what just happened.

"Rukia!" The tattooed man ran over, bloody machete in hand after disposing of the creature in the most silent way possible.

"Are you ok? !" His heart racing as he pulled her out. Her limbs covered in black dirt, her hair a little desheveled, but a small smile on her face as she stood on her feet once again.

"Well that was unexpected." She exclaimed as she dusted off her clothes and skin.

"Renji, what are you doing?" Her eyes fell down to the red head closely examining her ankles.

"Sick bastards...I..." His sentence trailing off as he saw her looking.

"Nevermind." He quietly spoke as he returned to standing.

"I'm fine Renji." She assured, but underneath her calm exterior her mind was reeling with panic and silent prayers that there was nothing there and that he didn't see if there was.

"Everyones in one piece. Let's get goin'." The bright orange haired boy spoke as he slipped into the cars passenger seat.

Releasing a deep breath he didn't know he was holding until he relaxed a bit. He didn't want to imagine what Byakuya was gonna do when he heard about this.

"Well where to now?" Renji asked as he took his seat in the back, disappointed and pouting.

"We have some time before it gets dark, let's just go where the wind takes us for a bit." Ichigo exclaimed as he rested his feet up on the dash.

With a nod the petite dark haired girl stepped on the gas.

**A few hours later...**

"This is friggin awesome." Renji exclaimed from the floor of the backseat.

Having been crammed there for the last 2 hours not being the most comfortable situation for any of them.

"Shhh Renji." Rukia peeked at the man from under her seat.

"Nothin' could hear us even if they wanted to in this!" The man growing slightly more annoyed as he tried to stretch in the small space.

"Renji shut up or I'll kill ya." Ichigo trying his best to be calm as he stared up at the cars ceiling.

"Guys please." Rukia quietly spoke.

"It has to stop sometime." She added before looking up to the bright orange haired boy staring down at her.

"It's gonna be dark in probably the next 30 minutes if this things right." He said pointing to the cracked watch on his wrist.

Her mouth came up into an unsure corner grin, not sure of what to do. If they stayed still like sitting ducks they were more likely to be killed before morning.

"What if w-" Her voice dropping to dead silence as they felt the car jerk slightly.

Ichigo's eyes scanning every window he could without moving. The rain pouring down like the flood, blurring any clear view.

"I'm gonna try to get up." He whispered before a small hand grabbed his arm.

Nodding her head no with wide eyes staring into the rearview mirror. His amber eyes slowly turning to see the torn up torso pressed against the glass of the trunk.

"What is it? !" Renji's voice straining through whispers.

His only response was Ichigo's hand silencing him over the seat before the vehicle shook once again.

"I think we should make a run for it." Rukia's voice barely there, but enough for him to hear with wide eyes. _Was she crazy? !_

"Uh... what made you come up with that?" He spoke while keeping a tight grip on his pistol.

"Listen, if we stay here we have nowhere to run." Her mind jumping from thought to thought.

"I saw a house a few yards back." The tattooed man practically begging to get out. Walkers or not.

Ichigo shaking his head at the insanity before speaking softly.

"On my mark, get you're door open and get the hell out."

With a nod the first door open was Rukia's. Her eyes quickly settling on a small group staring up at the darkened sky. Her finger resting on trigger as their milky white eyes slowly turned toward them, signaling it was the time to run for their lives, in an almost humorous way as they were used to it.

"Down there on the left!" Renji shouted as they raced down the dirt road now turned into a muddy mess.

Rukia turned her head to look back as best as she could while running. The group behind them seeming to grow in numbers the more they came down the hill.

"I don't think we'll be able to hold out from all this in there!" She announced as they grew closer to the small residence.

"Any better ideas!" The bright orange haired boy spoke as they rounded the corner of the house.

"Doors locked!" Renji ready to kick it in before Rukia spoke.

Her eyes catching a glimpse inside the broken window, the tattered curtains and rain shielding most of the view except two human forms standing all too still to be anything else but what was behind them.

"They're in there Renji!" The mans brown eyes wide as white stares came up to the glass in the door.

"The roof!" Ichigo said as he climbed the rusty truck sitting beside the building onto the lower portion of the roof overhanging the porch.

The two following behind him quickly before the monsters caught up.

"How much ammo ya'll got?" Ichigo questioned as they watched the creatures surround the front of the house.

The two looked at him, knowing he knew the answer to his own question. Not enough.

They took a minute to observe their surroundings, trying to concentrate above the thundering rain and sickening moans and growls below. Ichigo's amber eyes focused intently on the old barn across from them. Thinking up something he may regret in the next few moments, he thought if it were to go horribly wrong.

"I need something heavy." His voice the first to break the air around them from the other sounds.

"Like what?" The tattooed man asked as he watched the walkers carefully, making sure they didn't get any ideas on climbing their way up.

The boy looked around and over everything on the ground. Nothing catching his eye that would really work until he looked over to the exausted petite girl leaning against the houses small chimney.

"Rukia I need ya to find something." He said as he examined the brick structure behind her.

"What?" Her brow going up, confused.

"I need a hammer, or a crowbar maybe." A small smile picking up on the corner of his mouth as he found a crack in the cement big enough for his purposes.

"Where and how exactly am I gonna find either of those things?"

"You're small enough to fit in the window." He explained as he quickly led her down to the lower part of the shingles.

"Alright." She said with a sigh as she took the rifle from his hand and began smashing the glass out of the frame.

"I'll watch ya through here." He said as he reached in and unhooked the latch.

"Be careful alright? And hurry." With a small smile she nodded and slipped into the darkened attic.

* * *

><p><em>They should have been back by now.<em> Ran through Nel's mind as she came down the steps. It was already dark for thirty minutes now and still no sign of the group. She couldn't imagine how upset Byakuya was at the moment, if he was still even here she thought.

"I'm going to find them!" Her golden eyes widening at the usually calm man, his voice showing the unsupressed emotions taking him over.

"In what? There's nothing you can use to get out of here in one piece." Hisagi tried reasoning, but rope and ductape seemed to be more of what they needed as they watched the man throw bullets and other ammunition into a duffle bag.

"I'll go on foot." Everyones jaws dropping slightly, their eyes wide. Just staring at him like he had gone certifiably insane.

"Byakuya do you honestly think Rukia doesn't know how to handle herself out there?" _Silence..._

"She was a loner since the beginning, if anything I'd worry more about Ichigo and Renji." The mans words only annoying him further.

"You weren't the one who carried her back after she was nearly killed." Surprised at the tone in his own voice he looked back to where he was working. The thought of her dying that night wrenching his heart and testing his emotions far passed their limits for one night.

"Then I'm going with you." Matsumoto jumped slightly at Hisagi's words.

"I'm going alone." His voice dark and absolute as he turned heel and headed for the roof. The rain pounding louder on the roof with each step.

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes absorbed the darkness that quickly fell, stealing whatever sight she could as she searched around the attic. Holding her breath as she grabbed what felt like a small handle.<p>

"Everything ok Rukia?" Ichigo's voice startling her.

"I'm fine." She said before realising the shape in her hand was a small lighter.

Her fingers hurrying to strike the device before the sound of rounds being fired echoed in her ears.

"Ichigo! What's happening? !" She shouted as she climbed back out the window. The wind throwing her hair into her eyes.

The storms growth in power surprising her as well as how she found the two men nowhere in sight. The walkers now all spread about on the ground, each one with a single gunshot to the forehead.

"Renji!" Panic flooded her thoughts as she climbed down to the ground.

"Run Rukia!" Renji's voice coming from the barn before she heard a thud against the door.

"Renji!" Her violet eyes widening as a man stepped out from the barn door.

"Well, well aren't you a pretty one." His voice like the hiss of a snake.

"Leave them go!" She raised her pistol to the stranger.

"Now, now let's be friends. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone with that now would yo-" His sentence abruptly ended as he felt the 9mm rip through the flesh of his thigh.

"You little b-" He screamed as she fired another round into his other leg.

She moved around him cautiously towards the doors. The creak being all she heard as the door slowly drifted open.

"Ichigo? Renji?" Her tiny voice filling the barn.

"Not quite." A rough voice appeared before she felt someone grab her from behind. Her gun falling into the straw below as she struggled to break free.

"We got a feisty one." Was all she heard before her head was covered and a sharp pain vibrated through her skull.

* * *

><p>"Rukia! Wake up!" She blinked her violet eyes slowly at the sound of a familiar voice shaking her from her groggy state.<p>

"Rukia stay by me." She heard Ichigo whisper before it all came rushing back to her.

"W-Where are we?" Wincing in pain as she brought her hand to her bruised forehead.

"I'm not sure." He spoke.

"Where's Renji?" She questioned in alarm.

"He's out cold behind us." He murmured quielty as he watched the men across the room from them.

Her eyes fell to the figure lying on the cold concrete floor. A darker red staining the back of his red hair that was now free from it's usual ponytail.

"What do they want with us?" She whispered.

"I don't know yet, just don't leave my side, not even for a second." The concern in his voice worrying her as she looked up to him.

She was about to speak again before a large man approached the bars they rested behind. His face dirty and unshaven, eyes dark and devoid of life as a sharks.

"So, what do we have here Jim?" He spoke. Another man came trudging over.

Skinny and pale, rather frail looking compared to the rest of them as he stood behind the large man.

"Kitch brought back an extra little surprise along with the weapons." His voice coarse and devious as he grinned at Rukia.

"What do you want?" Ichigo spoke up while shielding the petite girl from their view.

The two looked at him then one another.

"Open the gate." The large one ordered.

The bars squeaked open and he stepped inside.

"Is that one dead?" He gestured to Renji's still figure.

"He was breathin' when we threw him in there."

"I want the girl, throw the other two in the cell over and let em starve." Their eyes widened and Ichigo pushed Rukia further behind him as the man leaned toward them.

"You'll have to kill me first." His voice resolute.

"What makes you think I won't?" His tone dark and bitter.

The man didn't recieve a reply, but a quick motion of Ichigo's wrist before falling hard to the floor, choking on his own blood at their feet.

"B-Benny!" The skinny one ranted while just staring down at his boss.

In Ichigo's hands he held the bloody knife he always kept hidden in his boot. Relief washed over him at the vile man now lying in a pool on the ground, though he wasn't sure if it was such a wise idea to completely kill the man as the others rushed over.

"What the hell did you do? !" One roared as he dragged their companion out of the cell before slamming it shut once more.

"We should just shoot him!"

"Feed em to the walkers!"

"Gut him!"

Through all the shouting and threats his amber eyes stayed focused on the one in the back. He was just standing there, smoking a cigarette and watching them with relatively uninterested eyes.

"Ryu, what do we do with em? !" All eyes turned to the silent man behind them.

He took in another puff of smoke before pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"Let them be for now." He calmly spoke as he exhaled.

"What? ! He shitting killed Benny!" The skinny one cocked back, making the mans eyes flash with anger.

"I said leave them be." His tone darkly serious as he walked up to the door.

"I didn't like Benny that much anyway, you did me a favor kid." He spoke before blowing a cloud through the bars.

His sapphire blue eyes beaming slightly in the dim light as they shifted to look to the petite girl.

"Don't be scared sweetheart, I wont let them touch you." His reassurance not very comforting.

"Where's Kitch?" He quietly asked the man beside him.

"He's d-dead." The mans brow went up.

"You killed two of my men?" He questioned Ichigo in disbelief.

"It was the girl." One of the men confirmed.

His curiousity piqued as a small smile hung on the corner of his mouth.

"How did she kill him?"

"Look for yourself boss." Everyone turned to the two men bringing in their dead lacky.

His eyes scanned all the way down to the bullet holes in each leg. By the ammount of blood it looked like she severed both of his main arteries. _Unbelievable._

"Well, I suppose I should thank you." He said as he brought the cigarette back up to his smiling lips.

"Why's that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Two less mouths to feed." He spoke as if it was second nature to him. A chilling prospect Rukia thought as she watched them all leave.

* * *

><p>It was nearly two hours till morning. The rain hadn't even so much as lightened up. most of the night had not been an easy one as he stood on the edge of the street, battered, soaking wet and somewhat exhausted. His mind not letting anything get in his way as he continued on. Having already searched the market for any signs of them and leaving with nothing, he made his way to the parking lot. Silver eyes scanning for a suitable vehicle through the steady pounding of rain when something unusual caught his attention. He now stood at the rather out of place scene of a headless walker crumpled up on the ground.<p>

His eyes noting the clean cut of the flesh and bone. This was done recently and by strong hand. He now knew he was on the right path to find her as he eyed the only set of faint tire tracks filling up with water. His eyes turned back to the body on the pavement. A tiny piece of something catching his interest as he stared down at the creatures clutched hand. The tan material striking an odd feeling within him as he thought it looked oddly familiar...Silver eyes widened as the small markered drawing in the ripped corner flooded his thoughts with images of Rukia. If anything has happened. He thought as he jumped into the nearest car. Thankful the keys were left inside for once as Water shot off the mufflers edge as he started the motor.

* * *

><p>"Renji, get the hell up!" Ichigo shook the man.<p>

His blurry eyes cracked open to see a musty grey floor and bright orange hair in the distance as he painfully sat up.

"Agh... what the hell happened?" His memory of yelling to Rukia slowy coming back to him as he blinked in the dark surrounding.

"Let me take a look at that." He heard her soft voice coming from his side.

Her eyes strained to see as she lifted a section of crimson hair. A decent sized gash lying under the firey strands, still bleeding a fair ammount to her worried eyes.

"Hey, don't do that!" Ichigo nearly shouted as she was about to tear a piece of cloth from her shirt.

"I got it." He spoke as he tore a shred from his own shirt before quickly handing the piece to her.

"What the hell did the bastards hit me with?" He complained as she wrapped the cloth gently around.

"We have other things to worry about right now." Ichigo replied as he watched the group of men watching them right back.

"Bastards!" The red head clenched his jaw as pain rushed through the back of his skull.

Rukia took a seat on the left of her bestfriend. Violet eyes penetrating the bars that kept them captive. Off in a daydream or hopefully... it was real she thought as she was back in the room she shared with Byakuya. The sunlight shining through the thin curtains of their room, while the songs of morning rain pattered just outside. A warm feeling surrounding her from behind as she was wrapped up in the quiet mans arms.

_Where are you?_ His voice whispered in her ear, making her eyes open from their peacful illusion.

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" Passed through the mans lips as he stood at a stranger scene than the last.<p>

The pile of creatures lying in a filthy mess as he stepped over and through them. Blood and mud swirling on the ground. The wind picking up speed, stinging his face with the needle like rain and banging the barn door against the side of the building with little effort. His boots settling into the musty hay on the barn floor as he wiped black hair from his face.

The only light being from what little came from outside. A shiver jolting it's way down his spine from the cold as he kneeled down to the floor. Restless silver eyes staring down until something caught his eye in the hay. His hand reached into the straw, pulling out a tiny golden necklace from beneath. It's colors reflecting in his wide eyes as the intricate shape of a rose spun from the chain that hung from his fingertips.

* * *

><p>She paced back and forth at the sealed up door with relentless impatience. Nobody slept that night. The others brought down a few pillows and blankets from their rooms and set up a camp at the main door. Watching each other with worried and tired eyes as they waited.<p>

Grimmjow sat on the railing of the steps, flicking a lighter on and off as he watched his sister pace across the marble with the most serious look he had ever seen on her usually smiling face. The thought of saying something to her passed through his mind, but he'd more than likely just upset her with anything he had to say about the boy she was fretting over, he thought as he closed the lighter shut.

Hisagi sat in a small chair he brought down the stairs. His arms crossed against his chest as he stared at the wall. Matsumoto raked her nails through her blonde hair, her head resting on Shuhei's thigh as she sat on the quilt. Her book in her other hand as she tried to concentrate on the tiny words without her glasses that were lost a long time ago.

"It's been light out for a while. Shouldn't one of us go look for them?" The blue haired girl quietly spoke up above the silence.

"Who? There's practically no one left." Hisagi tried to keep his words from sounding as serious as they did, but the rest felt it as they looked over.

"I'm just saying we need relax and be patient. If anyone can handle themselves out there, it's them." His efforts to calm the others only slighty taking effect.

* * *

><p>"Give it up Renji." Ichigo sighed at the tattooed mans failed attempts at bending the bars.<p>

"He's right Renji, Don't hurt yourself." Rukia spoke as she stood to her feet. Her hands gripping the relatively thin bars.

"What the hell do they plan on doing with us." The red head threw his hands in the air.

"We have a few things in mind." Their eyes all turned instantly toward the man now strutting gingerly over toward them. An all too pleasesd smile lying behind his ciggarette.

"For now I want information." He spoke as opened the door, gesturing for Rukia to step out.

"What if I say no?" The petite girl questioned more or less expecting a bit of annoyance to show.

"I don't think you'd want to do that." He lazily said as he drew a small pistol from underneath his shirt.

Her eyes just slightly wider than they were a minute ago as she watched the man set his aim towards the two men.

"Feeling a bit more cooperative?" His smile never leaving his face as he left smoke drift from his lips.

Anger pulsed through her veins at this man audacity as she slowly made her way toward the door.

"Don't Rukia." Ichigo grabbed her wrist as he stood beside her.

"I'll be fine Ichigo." His amber eyes widened for a split second as she pulled his hand from her wrist.

"At least one of you has some common sense." He smirked as she passed him out the door.

The two stood there with clenched jaws as they watched him disappear around the corner with the petite girl.

"Son of a bitch!" Renji spun around with is hands on his head. The urge to punch the concrete very much present in his mind.

"She took my knife." Ichigo murmured as he felt in each of his pockets for the second time.

A small bit of relief to the both of them as they could do nothing but wait and see.

She could feel his gaze on her as she walked through the door ahead of him. Her eyes taking in the small room and the unpleasant smell of mildew lingering in the air. Her attention being drawn to the only source of natural light she's seen since she got here. The rain still pouring down hard and strong against the barred glass. _Police station?_ She thought possibly.

A makeshift bed was set up in the corner of the room. A desk shoved up against the bookshelves that lined the walls. Everything else was semi clean and organized compared to the rest of the place she had seen so far. Her thoughts dissipating as she heard the man behind her clear his throat, reminding her he was in here.

"Sit down sweetheart." His piercing blue eyes watched as she glared from across the room.

"If you don't mind I'd rather stand." His brow going up at the venom in her voice.

"You're names Rukia if I heard correctly. Interesting." He spoke as he stood up from the bottom of his bed.

"What's a delicate little thing like you-"

"You wanted information, right? What the hell do you people want?" She effectively cut him off.

He stepped closer toward her. Taken aback by how she spoke to him, especially in her situation.

"I want to know how many of you there are. Besides you're little friends out there." His tone darker than before and she took a step back.

"There's just us three." She firmly put.

"Really? Just the three of you all alone out there?" He took another step closer.

"I believe that's what I said." She coldly spoke.

His smirk not even so much as flinching. She could tell from his eyes this man wanted power, craved it. Even the slightest disobedience seemed to agitate him.

"Now then, where are you holding up? You had some heavy gear on you. I'd like to know where you got that." He murmured with another step closer to her so that he was just a mere foot away.

"That's really a pointless question." She replied. Her fingers encircling the flip switch of the knife in her pocket.

Now she'd done it. The rage surfaced in his eyes as he went to grab her. This was it she thought. If there was a moment to strike it would be now as she lifted her arm. Her violet eyes widening as she felt her arm hit the concrete hard. A tight grasp around her wrists as he pinned her to the wall.

"Did you think I would have left you're friend keep that if I didn't want him too?" His voice hissed out.

Her heart beating harder the more she struggled. Her wrists feeling numb at his hold on them. The knife still gripped tight in her fingers.

"Guess I'll just have to move ahead on my plans and kill you're little friends out there since you don't feel so accommodating." His words striking rage within her as she used all she had to work with and kneed the man as hard as she could in the groin.

Amazed at how he didn't fall, but his grip on her wrists loosend enough for her to break free. The second she passed him she felt a heavy weight cover her and send her crashing down to the tile floor. Her eyes closed for a mere second before realising he was mere inches from her face with his own.

"You know what? This whole apocalypse thing may have just been what I needed." His mouth twitched up into a self satisfied grin.

Her violet eyes widened as his fist left her wrist to forcefully grab the front of her shirt. She wanted to scream, cry for help, but it wouldn't matter. No one would hear her. Everything in her mind became still and blank until his face appeared in her thoughts. The smiles he'd only show her, the words he whispered to her when they were alone echoed in her ears as she held back the tears that threatend to spill. She waited for it to continue, but it never came as a shot rang in her ears, forcing her sealed shut eyes open to see as the man fell off her to the side. A bullet hole starting to bleed profusely through the fabric of his shirt.

A deep breath she was holding exhaled in relief. A small noise came from her throat as she covered her face with her hands. The quiet darkness suddenly brought to light as she felt cold hands take her own before she was pulled up into a tight embrace.

Clutching the soaked shirt on his back they stayed there. Letting him hold her, letting her know he was really there.

"Are you ok?" He murmured in her ear as his fingers brushed through her raven hair.

"I am now." She choked out..

She could hear his heart racing through his chest, matching hers in every way. She pulled away slightly so she could see his face. His ebony black hair somehow even darker than usual in wet strands, Dirt and scratches present all over on his usually flawless skin. Her eyes catching a glimpse of red staining his rib of his shirt.

"How did you find us?"

He paused for a moment before he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Doesn't matter. I'll always find you." A smile found it's way onto her lips.

His eyes closed as he held her close once more. Everything around them oblivious till the cries for help reached their ears.

"Are they still?" She spoke reffering to the men trapped in their cell.

"They're fine." He said as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Let's go get them out of there." She said, pulling his arm along with her before he spoke.

"Go ahead I'll be right there." His deep voice assured her.

She nodded before turning to leave. His eyes watched as she rounded the corner, disappearing from his view before turning to the seemingly lifeless man on the floor.

He was still breathing to Byakuya's disappointment. He swung his rifle back up over his shoulder before dragging the vile excuse of a man across the floor and out the door.

Rukia stood at the pile of men strewn about the room. Her eyes taking note of the knife wounds on each man. A single stab to a vital clear on every body. This was his style, quick, quiet and effecient. She thought as she turned in search for the keys to the cell when Byakuya stopped in front of her with them in his hand.

"I believe these are what you were looking for." He said as he handed them to her before dragging the unconcious man into the next cell over.

He kneeled down before gripping the mans throat, shaking him until his dazed eyes slowly blinked open. Byakuya being the only thing he could make out in the dim light before fear exploded in his eyes. Gasping for what little air he had left the tighter Byakuya closed on his windpipe.

"I..I I didn't do anything to h-her." He gasped as Byakuya clamped his fingers even tighter. "Just k-kill me already." He managed to get out between miniscule breaths and the bone shattering pain that coursed through his body. He knew he was going to die slowly if he just sat here waiting for the bullet to finish him off.

"I'll leave them do that for me." He whispered before closing the mans airway off just enough to drop him into an unconcious state.

He looked down at the pitiful man with disqust and hatred as he backed out of the cell. If he hadn't found her in time... a terrifying thought crossed his mind. He deserved every single one of the excrutiating tortures he would soon experience.

"Rukia, throw us the keys." Ichigo whined. Holding his arms out through the bars. Rukia turned her attention to the two still trapped in their cage.

The other red head on the other hand didn't seem to be in a such a hurry as he leaned against the cell wall. Jaw tight, fist clenched at having to be saved by Rukia when he should have been the one rescuing her. Not only was she saved by that bastard, he was as well.

"Renji, you ok?" Her voice rattling him from his internal struggle.

"Fine." He hadn't meant it to sound like he was angry with her, but it did.

She looked surprised as the two stepped out. Her eyes on her tattooed friend as he tried to look anywhere else.

"Are you sure?" She questioned as she went to reach for his arm. He flinched.

"I'm good, let's get outta here." He dodged as he made way for the door.

Byakuya watched the mans actions with rapt attention. Annoyance clear on his features at his treatment toward Rukia, but decided not to intervene for her sake. Since he met the man he never quite found him to be anything but irratating and careless. An ill tempered brat to all his knowledge.

"Wow I'm hungry." Ichigo declared trying to ease the silence.

"Is it still stormin' out there?" He asked while retrieveing their weapons.

"I'm afraid it's most likely a hurricane from the winds." Byakuya spoke knowing what he came through to get here.

"Ah...well what do we do?" The boy asked.

"We can stay here, or try to get back home." Rukia mumbled.

"The others probably think we're all surely dead by now." She added, worried for them at home.

"We need to get back." Byakuya said as he took Rukia's hand in his.

"You wanna go out in that?" Ichigo questioned as he watched the rain splatter like bullets against the glass.

Everyone glanced at each other before looking back to the raging storm outside.

* * *

><p>"Aw shit." Hisagi cursed under his breath as the lights flickered.<p>

Everyone else watched carefully each time bulbs would flicker to a dim state before lighting back up. Tension rising. Because once the lights go out, they stay out. No more power company to flick switches or repair the wires that were ripped down by cascades of falling trees.

"It can't get much worse." Nel murmured as she layed motionless on a quilt.

"Actually it could get alot worse." Hisagi countered. Thinking how much worse it could actually be.

Matsumoto watching him intently each word he spoke. She could see the tension in his shoulders, the stress in his eyes as he watched the storm with frustration in his jaw.

With a gleam in her eye, she stood up from the group of almost but not quite yet frantic people. Biting her lip she strode passed him up to the railing above their heads. Worried he might not have noticed as she watched him still in his chair, until dark eyes turned to look up at her. Tilting his head in confusion as a puppy would. She laughed. Only enticing him more to follow her.

A smirk on her lips, she disappeared from the railing as he stood up. A small smile of his own replacing his serious frown as he ran up the steps, skipping two at a time. His eyes scanned the area around him. Lights still flickering, leaving the place illuminated for a few moments before being drenched in darkness for another few seconds. Spotting her blue eyes leaning around a corner as the lights flashed. Running to the end as blonde hair swung around behind the corner.

"Rangiku?" He said as he rounded to find her sitting on a tiny wooden table against the wall.

Her legs covered in her ripped jeans, swinging off the ground as she waited for him to fall into her trap.

"What's this?" He spoke as he stood at the table. His hands resting on each side of her against the smooth wood.

"A distraction." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The lights dimming down to a soft glow as their lips met. The stress melting away as his fingers became entangled in silken blonde strands. Her hands clutching the front of his shirt as she pulled him closer.

"Did you hear that?" She panted out against his lips.

"Hear what?" He whispered before claiming her mouth.

"That." She broke them apart at the crashing sounds emanating from the halls.

His eyes narrowed upon hearing the noise, still staring deep into her ocean blue ones before coming to his complete senses. The rattling bouncing off the large walls. Bringing an eerie feeling to him before he quickly picked her up and set her back down on the ground.

"Run back downstairs." He whispered.

Taking off his shoes, he stepped silently toward the noises. Lightning flashing through the curtains, lighting up the tricks his mind felt like playing as he stopped in front of where the noises were sounding off.

His hand grasped the gold knob, turning it so slow to the point the door slid open without so much as a creak. His eyes strained in the dark. He couldn't help but notice any trace of the sounds had disappeared and nothing seemed out of place as lightning lit up the darkened room with each flash. The reflection off a silver vase in the corner almost appearing to be a pair of shining eyes in the depts of his mind.

His heart already beating out of his chest as a familiar scream sent him running down the stairs. Nearly tripping over his feet on the way down. His eyes meeting with the horrified faces of the group all huddled next to one another. Matsumoto's hand covering her mouth as wide eyes stared blankly while rain poured in through the shattered glass.

"What happened? !" Finding it no longer nessecary to lower his voice.

His eyes falling to the puddle of clear and red liquid creeping along the marble like a snake before leading up to the twisted and mutilated face hanging and dangling inside against the wall. The eyes milky white, but the rest remained barely intact as skin peeled off and fell to the floor. A few of the group nearly ready to empty their stomachs right then and there as they tried to look away.

"What's that?" Nel's barley there voice spoke.

Everyone who dared know what she meant looked closer. Eyes all around growing even wider and gasps escaped their lips as they took a few steps back. Even though the face was badly distorted it didn't hide all the features of a man they had just spoke to not long ago.

The dark hair and strong jaw that still remained and the tiny tattoo hidden just behind his ear revealing his identity to them all with horror and questions.

"Everyone take one." Hisagi said as he came back as quick as he left with his arms full of weapons.

A knot tightening deep in the pit of his stomach as the dark feeling he had been sensing for weeks flooded him full force. The sounds of guns being loaded and cocked back echo through the halls and rooms of their home.

* * *

><p>Well they were in a better situation then what else they could be in as they sat against the broken walls of the abandoned building now serving as their shelter. They had attempted to leave the station and find a vehicle to get themselves back, but the streets were now sunk under at least a foot water. They had been out for no more than twenty minutes when a couple stragglers caught sight of them running through the waves that splashed violently against their legs. Ichigo and Renji were shivering in another building. Somehow with the rain stinging their eyes and blinding them, they lost track of one another. Neither pair knowing where the other is as they waited impatiently for the storm to lighten up in the slightest, but it only seemed to be growing worse with each passing hour.<p>

Rukia layed with her back to Byakuya's chest, watching the rain through the missing chunk of wall in front of her. Her skin as cold as ice and goose flesh took her over. Even Byakuya was shivering slightly against her back. His thumb caressing her knuckles while the other was kept tight around her middle, holding her to him. She looked down to see her legs crossed and inbetween his on the dusty floor. His pants leaving giant soaked marks on the floor.

"Are you alright?" She asked feeling his warm breath blowing against her skin a bit harder. Recieving no answer she turned slightly in his arms to look. Expecting to see silver, but found his eyes securely closed. Lost in probably the lightest sleep possible since his hand was still stroking hers.

A smile finding it's way back to her lips as she leaned up to kiss the side of his cheek. The warm feeling against his cold skin making his eyes flutter open. Her chilled face warming up as the faintest pink blotted across her cheeks.

"I guess we found a way to get you a little warmer." He spoke in a low tone as a barely there smile fell upon his pale, almost blue lips.

Smiling slightly, he could see the chattering in her teeth as she clenched her jaw to try and stop it. Worrying him a bit more along with the shivers going down her spine.

"Do you think they're ok?" Her voice breaking him from his thoughts. He could only assume she was speaking of the two idiots that managed to get themselves lost.

"They'll turn up. I think we need to worry about you at the moment." He spoke as he lifted her up to her feet.

Not sure what he was doing she followed him into another part of the apartment they had taken refuge in. It was relatively clean except for the torn up room they were just in. The furniture had a thin layer of dust covering it with tiny animal prints across some of it. Her eyes watched him as he let her go to pull open a dresser drawer. Most of it's contents female clothing as he threw a few pieces onto the quilted bed behind him.

He turned around with the only pair of mens pants he could find. Watching her hand shake as she took the pieces in hand before turning back to search for something warmer for her. His eyes finding a knit sweater tucked in the very back of the drawer before the reflection in the small mirror caught his attention.

Feeling a bit shameless as he watched her peel the thin layer of soaked clothes from her body. How tiny and fragile looking she seemed in the little light they had. Her skin a pale color, even more than usual he thought as he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms again to try and give her that warm color back.

Noticing he hadn't moved in a few minutes she stepped over to him now in much dryer clothes that were a few sizes too big for her.

"Byakuya." He heard her voice suddenly next to him as turned to see her violet stare looking up at him.

Her tiny hands pulled him over to gain access to his drenched shirt. Her fingers carefully pulling the buttons apart. The brush of her knuckles over his exposed skin bringing warmth back into his bones. His eyes watching her work intently as she pulled the material off his shoulders. Catching her breath at the sight of him, her eyes shifted quickly to the drawers, finding a useless shirt from the pile and drying the droplets that streamed down his body in chilled tracks.

"We need to get those off to you know." She spoke refering to the sopping pants still hanging on his hips for life.

He couldn't help himself from the thoughts rushing through his mind at what she was already doing to him, but the flash in his eyes showing her a great deal as she finished drying the top half of him off.

"I think I'd better handle that on my own." He said with a small grin as she pushed him down to the side of the bed and began drying his hair.

Not sure of what he meant until he took her by surprise by pulling her down into a kiss. Her lower lip pulled quickly into his mouth, making her forget what she was doing as she let the wet shirt fall to the floor. The cold from the tip of her nose down to her toes was forgotten as he pulled her to sit on his lap. Her legs on each side of his hips as she pushed him down furter until his head rested on the matress.

His fingers rubbing in circles on the corner of her hip, the others woven in damp raven hair, pulling her down closer to him. A moan escaped her throat as he left her lips and started trailing down the temperature sensitive slope of her neck. She could feel the smile on his lips as he reached her base of her throat. His tongue sliding out to greet the sensitive flesh, making the sounds coming from her even harder to supress.

Noticing she was the only one having these sounds forced from her, she took his face in her hands before taking his lips back with her own. Half wanting to open his eyes in surprise as he felt her tongue plunge into his mouth. Each motion going deeper, exploring furter. Everything becoming more heated as she feels his moans vibrate through her. His hands found their way down to her hips before in one quick motion he was hovering over her. His wet strands of hair tickling her face as they finally broke away for air. Just the sight of her lying there, the color back into her skin making him dizzy.

Her lips breaking out into a smile as his did. Both trying very much to regain their lost breath before desperately wanting to continue. It had been so long since she could be alone with him like this. Nothing but the wind and rain making noise. Hopefully Ichigo and Renji were somewhere safe she thought, but not here. Her thoughts discontinued as they just stayed there for a few moments. Staring at each other. His fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

"Cold?" She murmured. Taking his answer into her mouth as she pulled him back down into their hazey and delirious world away from everything and everyone.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ! C'mon!" Renji shouted, holding his shoe upside down as water drained continuously from it sole.<p>

Ichigo Stood behind the window of an old hotel. Wringing out the water from everything he could.

"Keep quiet Renji." The boy whispered while pointing toward the other floors above.

The tattooed man rolled his eyes before slipping his boot back on. Right now, he'd appreciate having something to shoot at than simply sit here and wait while thoughts of Rukia alone with that bastard circulated around in his mind.

"Relax already. I'm sure if anything they're safer than we are right now." The bright orange haired boy spoke, sensing the mans irritable mood had returned.

"Whatever." He mumbled. Looking out to the thrashing of wind and water carrying things across the flooded streets. Thinking whether he wanted them in a safe and quiet enviorment or not as he scrunched his nose up at the image of them with their arms around each other somewhere hiding from the rain with nothing else to do.

The shock of shattering glass suddenly sending the man across the room in a roll as a window exploded. Sending cyclones of freezing air and water into the small room.

"You alright?" Ichigo questioned as blood dripped down the mans tattoos.

His fingers quickly reaching to the spot before bringing them back down to see the red staining his fingertips like a glossy paint. Brown eyes wide with alarm as he shoved himself up to his feet.

Wiping the blood on his jeans he shook off the bits of glass on his shoulders and picked out shards from his hair. Which he noticed was still loose and hanging very much in his way. A sigh of annoyance escaped him as he stood in front of a large bathroom mirror to tie it up. Wincing in pain as he ran his hands through the strands in back. A frown settling on his lips as he finished and blood still poured down into his eye. Rumaging through drawers and the boxes that rested on the sink, finding nothing of use, not even a simple band aid as he looked back up.

"I'll go look around a bit." Ichigo's voice entered the bathroom. "Maybe find something for that." He gestured before walking out.

The corner of his mouth going up into an odd, almost sarcastically amused smile. Runniing a hand through his bright orange hair. Thinking the man looked like a rather unamused teenager, brooding and miserable. Not that he particularly enjoyed watching him suffer, but he brings it upon himself he thought. He tried on multiple occasions to get him to just simply forget about it and be happy for her at the least.

His thoughts suddenly being intruded by the nauseating smell assualting his nose. The urge to gag stronger than he had ever felt as he covered his nose with his sleeve. The doors to all the rooms closed but two of them. The smell of rotting skin and chemicals wafting through the air stronger as he approached one of the open rooms. The shades pulled down, blocking what little light the storm didn't obscure and leaving the room in an uncomfortable darkness.

His amber eyes checking both his sides once more before reaching in to silently close the door. Deciding it wasn't worth it without something to see. A sharp metallic bang nearly twisting his neck completely to the side as he looked to the last door. His pulse speeding.

"What're ya doin?" He spun around at the voice, jabbing Renji in the gut with the barrel of his shotgun.

"Damnit don't do that!" He strained to whisper as he withdrew the weapon.

"What was that noise?" Seemingly unaffected by nearly having his intestines blown out the other side of his body. _What else could happen to him today?_ He wondered as the tin clanging sounded again.

Their hearts dropping to their stomachs as they spotted a pair of feet at the bottom of a bed. Watching for the slightest movement as they stepped in. Both mens eyes growing slightly wider as they fell to another set staring right back at them. A woman lying deadly still yet still staring as they moved across the room. Her eyes the only thing moving as they followed their movements. All her limbs bound to bed posts but one as it rested still off the edge of the matress. Ichigo's eyes catching the metal bowl and cups on the floor beneath her dangling fingers.

Both confused as she appeared normal. Her skin pale, but the flesh was still on her bones. Nothing appearing to be rotted or torn. Eyes a dark hazel that barley blinked. Ichigo's finger still on the trigger as he contemplated trying to speak to her.

"H-Help me..." Her throat sounding dry and cracked like she hadn't had water in days. She probably hadn't they thought as they noticed the mess she layed in. Wondering how long she's been kept here. Was she infected? A prisoner? These questions passed through their minds as they thought of what to do.

"Ple-Please.."

Ichigo was the first to speak.

"What happened to you? Why are you like that?" His voice stern and solid.

She darted her bloodshot eyes to him like he was going to strike her any moment.

"My...my husband..where is h-he?" The stress in her features showing.

"Answer first." Renji spoke up. Her pupils dialating in fear as they focused on him.

"Please...I don't kno-know..." She struggled to get out. "I don't..remember."

Renji looked to Ichigo, his jaw clenched slightly. His eyes saying they should just leave.

"Were you bitten?" Ichigo spoke again. Hoping somehow he could spare her. Whether it be by some form of help or a quick death if it came down to it.

Her eyes darted to her tied up legs. Trying to remember the tiniest shred of anything. Her lips shriveled with small lines of dried blood between.

"No." Her blurry mind coming up with the best it could.

"What's that?" Renji gestured to the dried blood on the outside of her knee, almost completely hidden by the edge of her skirt.

Fear flashed through her eyes, but she was too weak from hunger and everything else to barely move an inch.

"Relax, nobodys gonna hurt ya." Ichigo spoke in a low tone as he moved aside the material, exsposing the enflamed scratches.

Each took a deep breath as they took a heavy step back. Both knowing why she was left behind in this manner. Ichigo's eyes showing a faint look sadness.

"You're infected."

She blinked in confusion at the thought. It was just a scratch, she hadn't even noticed it until now. After they had reached safety everything was fine. They had managed to get in before the storm came raging through. She remembered filling their bags with the food they managed to scrounge up for when they would leave in the morning. The last sight she could remember was him bringing her a warm drink before he pulled her close, holding her tight as she drifted off into a deep sleep. She swore she could hear faint sobs as the last thing she heard before she had succomed into a peaceful slumber.

Terror surged through her as the thoughts came rushing forward. Tears threatening to spill from her bruised and tired eyes. He didn't know how long the turning process would be. He had probably hoped she would remain drugged until she was gone. That she would have no memory of him or anything else when she awoke with her new eyes.

"I..I don't...want to be one of them!" She strained to scream.

Ichigo desperately wanted to say something, anything that would help, but no words of comfort or anything came to him as the woman broke down in front of him. A swift and jabbing pain thrusted itself into his heart as she reminded him of Nel. She couldn't have been much older either he thought as he lowered his eyes to the floor. Trying not to think of her while this unfolded in front of him. His sight catching a packet of pills on the floor. Sleeping tablets.

He took a hevay breath as he scooped them up in his hand. Offering her another less painful way out of this. Her eyes took in the small bubbles containing dozens of little pills. Another wave of tears spilt before she shook her head in agreement. She wasn't stupid, there was nothing else that could be done other than walk the streets as a corpse. Knowing nothing of her life before as she lived on in a neverending death. No, if there was any way she was going to leave, it was with her last memory as a human being.

She watched as Ichigo walked around to the other side. Cutting her other hand loose from it's ropes.

"Thank you." She whispered as she tried sitting up to the best of her abillity. The pain in her stomach and throat making her grit her teeth.

Ichigo grabbed the cup that had fallen to the floor earlier. A strong gush of wind assaulting him as he held it out in the rain. It's brim full of water as he handed it to her. Not so much afraid to be so close as before.

Renji popped a few of the tablets from their seals before dropping them into her shaky palm. She nodded to him with tears blurring her vision before swallowing the pills in one gulp. The two sat and waited by her side, waited for her to drift off into an almost a coma like sleep before speaking silently.

It was clear already what they would have to do, but Renji knew the boy probably couldn't handle it after the looks he had displayed earlier. He had watched him slaughter the creatures without hesitation, but he supposed this was different. She wasn't one of them, at least not yet he thought as he pushed Ichigo toward the door.

"Go." He murmured. His amber eyes drifting up to her lifeless form once more before obeying the mans words.

Annoyed with himself and the whole thing as he dragged his feet down the hall. His eyes shooting open wide as the gunshot rang out. The thought of walkers hearing it and coming to find them a quick notion before thunder rumbled in the sky and his thougths took over. He didn't even know her name to tell Nel when he got back. Shaking his head, he threw his gun back up on his back before Renji appeared at his side. A barely there look of sorrow on his features, but there non the less.

* * *

><p>How long they layed there they didn't know. The rain seemed to ease up a bit, but not enough yet to make an escape. She looked down at their laced fingers. Tightening her grip on his hand. A smile dancing on her lips as she snuggled closer into his chest. A sigh of content escaped her, the sound drifting up to his ears as he stroked the outer shell of her ear. His eyes fixated on their feet at the bottom of the blanket. Her dainty toes sticking out from the baggy pants covering her legs. He couldn't help noticing the faint remains of chipped, purple colored polish.<p>

The urge to ask about her life before tempting him since they were in such a quiet place, but then she would more than eagerly return his own questions. Not exactly sure he was able to fully explain the details of his past without confusing and frightening her. The lie he had told the group a while back still eating at him only because she was there and he esseantially told her the same lie. It was really the most pathetic lie he had ever come up with, but they seemed to accept it.

A wave of guilt washing through him as he looked to her peaceful face. Never before had he felt such a useless emotion. Having nothing to compare if it was as he thought, but it felt horrible in a way he didn't know. His thoughts suddenly being thrown out the window as a shot met their ears. Rukia and him both threw themselves up from the bed. Both looked to the other, the same thought circling in their eyes. Her finally warmed feet dropped to the icy floor as she ran to the hole in the wall. Her eyes barely seeing anything through the streams of rain. From what she could tell, water was carrying objects through the streets, thrashing against the buildings. No signs of walkers or anything for that matter until a bright orange blur appeared through the downpour.

"Ichigo!" Her voice startling Byakuya as he kneeled beside her.

"Ichigo!" She tried again hoping he would hear.

She nearly jumped in surprise as Byakuya's hand gently clasped over her mouth. His eyes a bit wider as he looked up to the ceiling. The sound of shuffling foot steps coming from above. Swallowing hard as she leaned in closer to him and he let go. The sounds rushed and in a frenzy. Byakuay had already made a point of sealing the door as tight as he could. They slid the two chests of drawers against it after locking the two mechanisims on the door already. Piled a few other furnishings that reached up to the ceiling.

"Come on." He whispered as he pulled her hands up to follow him.

Taking his rifle in his hand as they quietly went back to the bed. Her one hand gripping her pistol, while the other laced tight with his remaining hand.

_It was going to be another long night..._

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 29. :D An extra long chapter for you guys since I'm such a disappointment. T.T Thanks so much for you're patience!<p>

I had more fun than I've had in a while with this one. xD I wanna be caught in a hurricane lol. ^.^ I made Renji miserable as most of you seem to like lol. Myself included. In the next chapters to come I think ya'll will be severly surprised or at least confused as hell. -.^

Please let me know what ya'll thought! What parts you liked, loved, whatever. v.^ See ya in the next chapter! - Jinger :3


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30!**

**Wow 30 chapters already? ! Nah that's not enough nor is it a lot. -.^ **

**Now I have a very urgent matter that needs to be brought to your attention.**

**I don't know how many of you Byakuya fans out there will agree with me or not lol, but I've just realized something I never have before, and I've watched this movie more times than a normal human being should. Disney's Tarzan has a oddly remarkable resemblance to Byakuya. Or is it just me? xD Even Jane has a Rukia like quality about her. And when they're together in the song I posted a link of right down there. Yes right there lol. **

**It's amazing. watch?v=iB-saebQ3lE**

**The way he's drawn is quite similar. ^.^ I can just picture his movements and gestures to be exactly like that. Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

><p>A deep sigh of relief exited her body. It had been quiet for a few hours since the gunshot stirred the creatures upstairs. They hadn't seemed to wander any further since then. She could relax and listen to the soft sounds of his breathing. Counting his heartbeats while the need for sleep was slowly creeping up on her. His eyes looked so tired, desperately wanting to close, but he kept himself alert.<p>

"Thank you." She murmured.

His eyes turned down to meet hers. Confused.

"For what?"

"For finding me." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

His only response was making his hold on her tighter as she tucked her head underneath his chin. Her arms resting flat against his chest. The soft imprint of her lips on his still lingering.

"What happened?" Her eyes blinked open at his voice.

"Hm?" She remained still and comfortable in his arms as they spoke.

"After you left." His voice lowered to almost a whisper.

She quietly went on to explain how everything transpired. The store, how she was attacked in the parking lot, how they ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere. The incident at the old farmhouse that led to them being kidnapped. His eyes watching her intently as she spoke. Hanging onto each and every word like her voice would suddenly cease to exist.

His one hand gently reached up to the bruise that stood out painfully on her pale forehead. Anger flashed in his eyes. His thoughts returning to the battered man he left lying in a damp, dark cell. Wishing more tortures and misery for him than he ever had for any human being. Never knowing the true darkness and power hatred could hold until now.

Knowing he had done many things in his life, things any normal person would find...simply evil. Inhuman even. Things that cost more than just your soul if you just so happened to be a normal person. But the many reasons he had for doing what he did were solemnly his own. He wouldn't bring change to them even if it were possible.

His eyes looked down to hers. Wondering if he would be able to tell her these things one day. If she would accept them, deny them, fear him, hate him...The last thought stung his heart as he brought both his hands to cup her face. Gently pressing his forehead to her bruised one.

"What is it?" She asked. Seeing the hurdles of mixed emotions swimming in his eyes.

"I just remembered something." He replies as he plants a soft kiss on the tip of her nose before getting up from the warm covers.

Watching him curiously as he digs through his pack, seeing the over-sized pants hanging on his hips bringing her smile back. Mentally rolling her eyes at herself as she barely contains a giggle. Her lashes blink as he steps back over. Still standing as he pulls her arm out to his other hand before letting a shimmering flash of gold gently fall into her pale palm. Her violet orbs wide as her hand returned to where the tiny, metallic rose used to hang.

"In an odd way, this helped me find you." His deep voice spoke.

She quickly met his eyes. A devastating smile on her mouth. Wiping all he had present in his mind to a blank slate.

* * *

><p>"Renji...Renji!"<p>

"What? !" The tattooed man shouted.

Irritated and miserable. All he wanted to do was drift off into the deepest sleep he could get himself into.

"Keep your ass awake will ya." Ichigo spoke quietly. "Rukia won't be very happy with me if we find out you have a concussion from that bastard and I let you fall asleep.

The red head snorted and took back to staring at the wall.

Tired and hungry. Bored and losing patience with the never-ending downpour. He wouldn't be surprised if they got back and the mansion itself was flooded up to it's proud steps. He missed Nel. Feeling kind of pathetic since they had only been gone for nearly three days, but nothing seemed to occupy his thoughts better than she did. He pressed his fist to his lips, watching the billions of drops splatter into the cracked glass.

The tattooed man stressed himself, pinching the nerve between his eyes as he stared at the dirty floor.

Dying out here a strong possibility now. As if it wasn't before. They had more of a chance drowning now than getting mauled by the creatures outside. If any were able to withstand the waters. He stepped soundlessly towards the door, yet still alerting the boy from his thoughts.

"Where're ya goin'?"

"To take a look." He muttered before slipping out the door. Ichigo jumping up from his seat to follow after him.

* * *

><p>He took the necklace from her hand before appearing behind her. Taking the threads of gold to separate them before clasping them back together around her delicate neck. She turned herself around on the quilt. Her pink lips displaying the simplest smile that made his heart skip a few beats as he stared shamelessly. Soft violet catching silver as her face inched closer to his own. His breath nearly stilling as she stayed there motionless. Her eyes studying him carefully. The pale skin that was a shade or two darker than her own, but still extremely fair. Her hands reached up to hold each side of his handsome face. Her one thumb gently brushing over his cheekbone before trailing down to the sharp line of his jaw. Strong and defined. Long black lashes shadowed over worlds of silver and grey. Such an easy way to get lost and never come back. Feeling her breath still entirely as her lips parted. Drowning like this more beautiful than she could have ever imagined as mercury shades seemed to ripple and bend with desire.<p>

They said nothing to each other. Nothing needed saying. Understanding one another with their pounding heartbeats beneath their palms and fingertips. His reflection like a mirror in her eyes. Bringing the smile she was hoping to see again. To feel that smile with all it's simplicity and intensity.

"Rukia!"

A voice. She was sure it was a voice, but it was so quiet it might as well have been non-existent. She didn't want it to be.

"Byakuya!" A twinge of hatred picked at hearing his name.

"Rukia!" _The idiots are going to call everything around for miles._ She mentally cursed.

A sigh escaped them both at once. Her forehead still resting on his.

"The rain stopped." She finally whispered.

"I know." He replied. He had known for quite some time.

"You move first." She teased. Her eyes dark and seductive without even trying.

Caught by her words he didn't do anything but grin devilishly. He wouldn't break his hold on her first.

"Seriously." She giggled out, but he still refused. She matched his smirk. Seeing how stubborn he could be.

"Alright then." She whispered against his mouth, her lips barely brushing over his own. Chills dripping down her spine as his warm breath penetrated passed her lips.

"Guys!"

_Alright! Let them get eaten!_ An annoying sense of guilt crashing her thoughts. Letting herself have one last, longing stare before forcing herself off his warm chest. A disappointed look on his face as he was forced to let her up, but not for long while watching as she checked on their clothes.

Their pants and gear still a bit damp, but their shirts were dry and acceptable as she slipped the borrowed one over her head before bright red creeped it's way up onto her cheeks. Not even bothering to avert his eyes once she had caught him with a small smile on the corner of his mouth.

"What?" She muttered out. Holding her dry shirt lightly over her chest.

"Rukia!"

Annoyed, but relieved they were alive as she threw her shirt over her head and slipped on her still damp pants quickly before hurrying toward the opening in the wall. Spotting the two redheads easily among the dull scene of mud and water. Her arms frantically waving. Hoping they would turn and see her without her having to risk alerting the walkers above them to their presence. If they hadn't already she thought as she listened for any sounds in the ceiling.

_Finally!_ Her thoughts whispered as Ichigo punched the tattooed man in the arm before pointing up to her. Their eyes narrowed as they followed her arm up to the sky. Ichigo watched carefully as the word _'Walkers'_ rolled silently off her lips. His amber eyes wide as he looked up again. Meeting with the white staring back down at him with chilling stillness.

"Renji, don't move." He whispered. Freezing himself in place.

The red head dead in his tracks as glass shattered from above. His brown eyes catching Rukia as Byakuya pulled her back into the building. The vicious snarls becoming louder as thundering footsteps pounded above them and in the halls outside their door. Fingers tight on their triggers as some of the beasts slammed themselves into the door, shaking the furniture and floor.

Her eyes quickly darting back down to the two red heads below. Still standing where she left them.

"Run! Get out of here!" She couldn't help it anymore. At least if they could escape before the rest of them made their way down it would be worth it.

Goose bumps flaring on her skin at Byakuya's touch. His eyes telling her they needed to leave as they were back to the torn up wall. He wasn't suggesting they jump was he? They were at least four or five floors up! The memory of her ankle crunching from the mere height she had attempted pulling the corner of her mouth into an odd frown.

"You can make it down from this." He spoke. His hand testing the strength of the rain pipe to see if it would hold her.

"Not happening." She shook her head. Her hand grabbed his as she pulled him back away from the wall.

_What are they doing? !_ Renji's thoughts shouted. His brown eyes peeking above the inside of the car door.

At least the water hadn't reached the belly of their car, the inside relatively dry. And the chances of driving through it a strong possibility. Now they just had to wait.

His eyes scanned the room. Her hand still clasped in his as their thoughts rattled. The sounds in the halls and ceiling threatening to steal his attention away.

"Come on." He heard her voice say in a half whisper before she tugged at him to come with her. A pile of rolled up rope clenched in her hands.

Her fingers quickly working knots into the end. Weaving it in and out of loops before fastening it securely to the beds metal legs and promptly tossing the pile down the side of the building.

"Time to go." She stated before gently shoving him toward the edge.

Sensing there was no debate to be had, he began his way down. The skin on his hands feeling the burn the rough cord branded into his flesh, leaving pinkish stains under his calloused palms. Biting her bottom lip nervously as he shot his gaze back up. His arms outstretched and waiting, beckoning her to come down.

Cold wind biting her skin as she carefully inched downward. Her eyes jolting wide as the rope went into a sudden free fall. Her fingers gripping tightly into the line, but she was still falling before a quick jerk left her hanging at a complete stop. The loud clang of metal letting her breath again as she made her way down quickly.

His hands at each of her hips as he pulled her off the rope before grasping her hand once more. No idea where they were going, but the sounds behind them leaving little choice for decisions but running as best as possible through the sloshing water that surrounded their ankles. A round popped off, two, three. Taking out the few getting too close for comfort as they rounded their way into a small parking lot.

Rukia's eyes lit up with joy as bright orange caught her by very much welcomed surprise. Without thinking or warning she yanked the man nearly hard enough to pull him to the ground as she changed their direction.

"Get in!" Ichigo called out from the drivers window.

The sounds of doors slamming shut and bullets flying through the air. Rukia half way out a window, tagging off a few of the creatures. Byakuya firing out the opposite side. The two red heads steering their way through the water.

* * *

><p>"You know you're gonna get sick out here." Matsumoto exclaimed as she took a seat beside the blue haired girl.<p>

Her face obviously red from tears and being out in the cold air for so long. Three emptied cups strayed not too far from her side. Her clothes slightly damp from the drizzle that appeared every now and then.

"Any sign of them?" Her stressed voice quietly spoke from behind her knees.

"...Afraid not." The blonde tried gently.

"They're coming back Nel." Her big golden eyes turning to meet the blondes face.

"I know that." She muttered.

"Good." The blonde smiled. Giving the fragile girl a quick hug as she thought carefully.

"Hey why don't we go and get you cleaned up a bit?"

"What for? I need to be up here." She protested in an almost childish way.

"Wouldn't want Ichigo coming back to find you like this would you?"

Her mouth opened to speak for a moment then it closed as she looked down at her clothes.

"Maybe I'll just bring you something to change into." Taking the girls nodding as a yes.

"And a hairbrush." She added before covering the girl in the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders.

"And more coffee, if it's not too much trouble." The blonde waved as she descend down. Rolling her blue eyes at the girl.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she pulled the warm cover around her tighter. Her blue hair scrunched up in the back but she didn't care. She wasn't going to leave this roof for any reason, not even food or soft blankets would be enough to change her mind. Time seeming to pass much too slowly though as she kept her stare fixed tight on the woods.

Her eyes suddenly narrowing, almost not believing what they were seeing as she sprung up to her feet. The headlights reflecting off her wide eyes like a deer before taking off. Knocking the empty mugs off the roof.

"Aw hell that looks amazing!" Ichigo exhaled.

"Sure does." Rukia whispered.

Her smile lurching the tattooed mans heart as he watched her in the mirror gently wake the man beside her. It was probably the most sleep he's had in days. She thought.

"We're home." She murmured in his ear. His slate grey eyes fluttering open before springing up from the seat.

Nel's screaming voice making her smile a bit wider as they stopped at the wall. Glad there was only a little bit further to go till she spent the next three days hopefully in the warm comforts of her bed.

"Open the door Nel!" Her voice shouted over the wall.

Only a few seconds passed before they watched the hatch pop open. The bland scene of brown and green being out-staged by aqua blue hair as the girl stood at the tunnel. Staring with wide eyes at their appearance. Dirt covered faces, torn, bloody clothes. Bruises and battered wounds all around.

"Hey Nel." Ichigo murmured just before she captured him, squeezing the life out of him as they reached the hatch.

"Where the hell were you's? !" She cried.

"It's a long story." He chuckled before she finally let go to look at him.

"Are you okay? ! Are you all alright? !" She stammered as she wiped a quick tear from her cheek.

"Rukia you're okay?" She demanded to know as she grabbed the tiny girl next.

"We're fine." She hugged the girl back.

"Hey welcome back!" Hisagi climbed up and out.

"What the hell happened out there?" He questioned as he quickly embraced the two red heads.

"Nevermind, ya'll can tell me everything later." He spoke.

"Go get checked out and something to eat. Nel go make them something."

Her eyes lighting up as she dashed back down the tunnel. The others following shortly.

"Hey doc." Renji greeted the older woman as they entered.

"Mr. Abarai." She returned with a pleasant smile before immediately prodding and tending to his wounds.

Her steely gaze only shifting every few seconds across the room to Rukia's small figure resting on the floor. Her entire career before now meaningless, but only to tend to minor cuts and scrapes. Anything else either too serious without proper medical supplies to establish some form of normalcy, or beyond her knowledge. And without much question, to everyone else at any lab, station or medical facility across the globe before everything fell into never-ending cataclysmic chaos and complete meltdown.

Since she had been here, no...since the beginning, she didn't know what was happening. A late night phone call was the last sound of normal, human life she heard before everything about her everyday routine was thrown into a bag and shook until it was a lovely mess beyond repair.

The hospital she was ordered to report to, that last sound of humanity. the start of the nightmares that would haunt her every night for the rest of her days to come. Hundreds of patients lining the ground outside the buildings steps and yard. The inside barely recognizable to her eyes as she shoved her way through the crowds of coughing and crying people. Beads of sweat covering their bodies, blisters forming on nearly every one. People injecting random drugs into their arms, smoke clouding the halls and rooms as she pushed her way to anyone that could explain the impossible epidemic spreading faster and more frightening than wildfire.

The first person her mind recognized lying on the floor of a crowded waiting area, a scalpel protruding from his neck. Her eyes wide with tears as she finally reached him. The people surrounding too ill or violently convulsing on the carpet to even speak. Rational, calm thought be damned as she began shouting, screaming, cursing. But not one staff, nurse or doctor other than her friend lying in front of her was left. Either dead, as she soon discovered, or lone gone from the building.

It was a little over a week afterwards Hisagi found her barricaded in an operating room. Having nearly lost his life in the process of sneaking in in the first place, a friendly face was a welcome sight. And a medical background to boot! They waited two more days before attempting an escape. A chance for her to sew up the nasty gash to his shoulder. Surviving off her supply of vending machine candy, snacks and sodas. At the very least it was someone that hadn't attempted to gnaw off her face the moment they saw her.

Her mind ceasing it's troubled thoughts as she began threading a hooked needle to the red heads utter disappointment.

"Does anyone by any chance have a set of trimmers or a shaver?" Her smile frightening Renji a bit more.

A quick nod from Nel and a few moments later she came back, an old electric clipper in hand. The flash of terror in Renji's eyes raising a small laugh out of Rukia. He hated anyone touching his hair, even his own mother when she use to insist on cutting it herself. No need for an expensive trip to the barber as she always would say to a small Rukia as she watched from the side. Maybe it was the reason he always kept it so long. Who knew? She thought with a smile as a loud buzzing sound filled the room.

* * *

><p>Everyone handed over their weapons to Hisagi's capable hands as they stepped inside the house. Too tired and starving to go all the way to the weapons room when the smell wafting in the air was all too inviting as their stomachs begged for anything to quell the almost painful growls.<p>

Eyes lit up all around as they entered the warm kitchen. A pot full of sinfully delicious looking meat covered in gravy and cooked carrots, a bowl of tiny round potatoes steaming near by, dusted lightly over with black pepper.

"Nel, how did you get this? !" Rukia questioned as she slowly sunk into a chair.

"It was incredible luck actually!" She exclaimed as she brought over a pitcher of lemonade.

"Early this morning Hisagi spotted it grazing outside just by the tunnel!" She said as she poured drinks.

"A deer?" Rukia questioned as she helped fill plates.

"Em hm!"

"Oddly enough it looked healthy, no wounds anywhere. Well fed to from the looks of it." Hisagi chimed in as he took a seat.

"That's a first. I haven't seen one since... before." Ichigo spoke up.

"So far the only animals we've seen have been birds, squirrels, a few cats and dogs." Nel added before leaving to call the others.

Renji already through half of his plate before anyone barely got started. Real food so much better than any of them could have imagined after so long of living off of simple dry and stale foods. Cans of fruit and vegetables spiced with seasonings a treat compared to the usual ramen, soup and crackers.

Byakuya quiet as usual, but still seeming quite pleased with a hot meal as everyone else. His features not as hard as they usually would be around everyone, yet still emotionless. No one around the table could tell anything, except Rukia. The occasional brush of her leg against his making his eyes shift to her. A ghost of a smile playing on her lips as she pretended to be interested in her plate or the others conversation.

She wanted to make the mask crack, if not just a little. The fun, terrifying feeling of his eyes on her only seeming to encourage it.

"Rukia, you've barely touched your food." Nel suddenly complained from the seat next to her.

Feeling as if she were a small child, having been caught returned her eyes to her plate.

"Well get some rest. We can finish talking in the morning." Hisagi spoke as he left them.

Everyone filled from the abundant meal. Thanking Nel as a few headed off to much needed showers and sleep. Nel humming as she made her way to the sink with her arms full of dishes. Rukia following with empty bowls of food.

"Rukia! No, you go upstairs right now! I can handle this." She spoke, taking the dishes from her hands.

"Nel I can hel-"

"You can help...by going upstairs and changing out of those filthy clothes. Put them into the basket." She smiled as she pushed the girl to the door.

"I'll bring them dow-"

"No just leave them there." She insisted as she sent her out with a final shove.

Her bottom lip crooked as she looked down at her clothes. They were, in all honesty pretty bad, even for the end of the world she thought as she made her way up the stairs. Her tired eyes blinked slowly and lazily. What leftover energy she had from the excitement of being home faded from her system. The plentiful helping of food didn't make it any easier. All she wanted at the moment was to crash hard into the fluffy mattress. Well that and a warm, steaming shower wouldn't hurt either she thought as her feet ceased the loud clicking and shuffled softly across her bedroom carpet. The little light on her table already glowing. The bed made and stacked with pillows. _Nel's still in the old world, worrying about such things._ She sighed through a smile as she kicked off her boots. Blood stained and ripped. Not that that was a shock anymore as she tossed them into the basket.

* * *

><p>"Rukia! Wake up!" Her eyes cracked open, blurry and wanting to close oh so much again.<p>

"Rukia? You don't look so good." A sideways Nel prodded as she lifted raven hair from her face.

"She's fine, leave her alone!" A second voice assaulted her ears.

The busty blonde sat at the bottom of her feet, throwing what little clothes the girl had into pile after she lost interest in them.

"What do you's want?" She complained under her pillow.

"We want you to get up, we haven't seen you since you got home!" Nel wailed.

"And Hisagi's calling for some sort of meeting, gathering, whatever later." The blonde trailed off.

"What? Why?" She sprung up from the sheets, realizing her attire, or lack there of.

The last thing she remembered was staring at the bathroom door and her bed. Trying to choose between the two. The bed won apparently as she hurriedly slipped on her clothes.

"Hmm well now I see why Byakuya was up all night." Matsumoto teased.

"What do you mean?" Her violet eyes blinked twice as she tripped while putting both legs into one side.

"All the guys were actually." Nel explained as she helped the girl up.

"Why? Where's Byakuya?" She questioned while sliding on her tattered boots.

"Don't know, and don't know, so let's go find out shall we." The blonde said as she pulled the two out the door.

They found all the men gathered outside at one of the patio tables. Huddled over a map covered in markings and stains. Even Grimm seemed to be paying attention and listening with a serious expression.

"What's going on?" Rukia spoke up.

All their eyes turned to her. Every color stressed and exhausted to the point they looked like they would collapse. Renji still in the same clothes he was in yesterday. Ichigo looking as if he drank 30 cups of coffee that were just about up. And Byakuya. The only noticeable difference was he was in clean clothes, but his eyes obviously drained.

"Go see for yourself." Hisagi said as he placed his palms on the table. "The power quit."

"It went out sometime last night."

They stood silent for a moment. Thoughts bouncing off the walls of their minds. It wasn't an instant eviction notice. They could survive easily on the water and food they had stored until that ran dry. And that was leaving bathing and cleaning with pretty much nothing. Nel was going to have heart attack, if not a minor psychotic break.

"I'm amazed it even lasted this long." Ichigo murmured.

"So now what? We just leave? It's not like there's power anywhere else." Nel spoke.

"True...It's unlikely we'll find anything like this." The dark haired man muttered under his breath.

"We will eventually run out of supplies, it's only a matter of time." Byakuya added.

"We've already practically picked this entire area clean. We can't feed thirteen people for very long." Hisagi sighed.

"Not to mention water. There's no source around here close enough for us to be making trips day in day out."

Everyone quieted down once more. If they thought it was difficult before, it would soon prove them very, very wrong. One or two people surviving on their own was actually a manageable, ideal way to move around. But when there's many... who knew what obstacles besides the walking dead and starvation would bring them.

Rukia turned her eyes to Byakuya who was already looking at her with concern. She sighed. Giving him a small half smile and a nod. It was only the beginning now.

"For now, we need to gather what lights we have and seal all unnecessary rooms." He spoke.

"I'll get the lights." Nel announced as she dragged Rangiku with her toward the house.

"Rukia could you check up on the food and water supply while we can still see."

"I'm on it." She replied. Eyes glancing back quickly to a weary Byakuya before hurrying on her way.

* * *

><p>Allowing herself to exhale as she counted cans and boxes. Nel's pantry A chaotic mess of natural order. Everything alphabetized by name and substance. The ones soonest to expire all in the front so as to be used. Like they were going to leave anything long enough to expire she thought with a laugh.<p>

**_Clang clang!_**

Her head swung in the direction of the darkness. The only light being from her small flashlight she held in her teeth. The thought of somebody being in here other than herself an impossibility so she remained silent and still. The small beam of yellow light inching across the darkness, her eyes barely spotting a metal ladle gently rocking itself back and forth on the floor.

Her jaw clenched tight. Eyes narrowed on the black as if penetrating it's thick veil. Her feet planted firmly in place as she waited. She learned that nothing happened by pure chance, nothing was an accident. At least not anymore. And nobody was stupid enough to attempt to play jokes or pull pranks, not unless they wanted a bullet faster than they had the time to laugh. Her fingers reaching to find her pistol absent from her hip. _Damn it! How could I forget such a thing? !_ Her mind cursed. Her thoughts calculating if the others would be able to hear her screams.

She let out a breath, maybe she was being paranoid, maybe not. But the sudden light being thrown into her eyes suggested otherwise as she ducked down. And then it was gone. Her patience being tested in more ways than one as she carefully rose back up. Another sound rattled off from in the darkness. Her mouth slightly ajar as she realized this was not a sound, it was a voice.

A terrifying familiarity to it as she took a step back toward the small parlor room that rested just off from the pantry and kitchen. The back of her legs hitting into the edge of the glass coffee table, bringing it to it's side as she fell behind it to the floor. Her light shining at the glass, lighting up the wild and wicked looking eyes peering at her just from the other side. Her mouth opened to scream just as her feet lifted to stop the creature from pushing the table into her face. It's small clawed hands pressed to the thin shield that was forming loud cracks. It's teeth black and gnawed down. Nearly the entire skin of it's neck gone from the bone. The beautiful face this little boy had melted and hacked away into this. A tinge of sadness crossing her face and heart before finally letting out the loudest scream she could muster, but it only seemed to rile up the small beast.

Light flooded the room, blinding her for just a moment before the glass shattered into hundreds of pieces. The creature letting out a tiny squeaking growl before it's head rolled under the sofa. Her elbows gave out on her, leaving her lying on the floor.

"Rukia!" A deep voice forced her back up.

Her eyes still wide as she looked to see Byakuya pushing the wooden frame of the table aside before leaning down in front of her. Dropping the bloody hatchet to the floor at his side. His eyes double and triple checking over her body as he reached to take her hands in his. Small bits of sparkling glass embedded in her knees and legs, making him frown slightly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked quietly as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm okay." From over his shoulder she could see the rotted face staring at her from behind one of the sofas carved, ornate legs.

She quickly pulled back to see his face, hoping to disperse the child's appearance from her mind.

"It didn't touch you?" His voice baring a worried tone as he brushed stubborn hair from her face. She shook her head.

"What the hell happened here? !" Hisagi's voice startling them both.

Byakuya carefully pulled her up to her feet before using his hatchet to drag out the creatures head. The small size and clothes on the corpse making his jaw loosen.

"Hey what's goin' on?" Renji's voice breaking the silence.

Hisagi let out a sigh.

"It's nothing anymore...I'll take care of it." He quietly spoke.

"You better go on and get that fixed up." He said gesturing to the thin lines of blood streaming down to her ankles. Catching the vexed look in Byakuya's eyes as he threw the hatchet rather forcefully to him.

"Rukia you okay?" Renji asked worriedly. Tucking his hand behind his neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine Renji." Her voice turned quiet.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fixated on the air ahead of her as the woman carefully plucked the shards from her skin with a tiny pair of silver tweezers. Byakuya sat quietly in the chair by the side of the table she sat upon. Studying the stare she held at nothing. <em>Why was it always her?<em> His thoughts mingling with the frustrating question for quite a while now. Straying into the realm of it's not fair to worry and uncertainty.

His eyes fell down to her palms resting in her lap. Her fingers laced together, thumbs occasionally brushing each other. A curious brow furrowed on his otherwise expressionless face. Her jaw clenched tight behind her lips as Renji walked in with a bag in his hand. Blood streaked on the inside as the light shown through. Rukia's eyes looking anywhere they could as the man set the bag on the bench just over from her. Looking back, her fingers were now curled into fists. His eyes being directed back to her face by the turn of her head. Her violet eyes simply staring. At him maybe, then again maybe just off into space. He couldn't distinguish which by the lack of life in her face. Her cheeks usually displaying a soft pink color, now seemingly a ghostly pale green.

"Well now, this will sting a little." The woman spoke as she held a white rag underneath one of Rukia's legs.

The liquid she poured making the cuts sizzle and burn, but the girls features remained the same, making the knot in Byakuya's stomach tighter as he watched. It wasn't like her to act this way.

"Alright, all done." The woman smiled as she stood up and turned her attention to the bag.

"Thank you." Rukia muttered out.

Byakuya on his feet and shielding Rukia's view as he helped her down from the table. His eyes catching the mutilated face in the woman's gloved hands.

"You're welcome dear, go on and eat something." The woman said as she transferred the head into a plastic container.

Byakuya highly doubted there would be any eating for quite a while as they climbed out. Renji following precariously behind.

"Rukia, are you sure you're alright?" His deep voice igniting her attention as she looked up to him.

"I'm fine." She numbly spoke.

"You honestly don't seem fine." His tone changed from concern to question as he stopped them from walking and took her hands.

"Look at me." His eyes pleaded with his words as she blinked at him.

Renji hung back a bit from the couple. Observing his enemy and best friend in their usual stance of ignoring the world around them for each other instead. Making the pain in his head returning with a vengeful pounding.

"What happened?" He questioned. A bit surprised when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Aside from nearly escaping death? Nothing." She joked.

"But really I'm fine." She said as her delicate hand caressed the side of his face.

"I-I just..don't ever want to see that face again." She explained as her eyes turned down to the front of his shirt.

The child had an impact on her different from the numerous atrocities that had taken root to her thoughts and heart. He remembered the look of sadness and mourning in her eyes right alongside the fear and terror.

"Then I'll personally see to it that you don't." He stated. Gently directing her chin with his fingers to bring her eyes back to his.

Her smile slowly returned the longer they stayed there, leaving him helpless to hold back the relieved and content smile of his own that had materialized.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...somewhere off in the distance...<strong>

"But Ma'a-"

"Take your fucking useless report to Richael! Do I look like I have the shitting time? !" The woman spewed her vicious voice at the figure in the door.

"Yes ma'am, I mean no ma'am!" The man rambled before quickly disappearing.

"Wonderful! Now that he's out of the way we can get back to business now can't we." Her cheerful tone bordering on psychotic. Hell she was psychotic.

The ropes burned at the skin on his wrists as he unsuccessfully tried to wriggle them out. His young eyes watching carefully as her high heels clicked loudly across the trailer floor. The medium sized hunting knife being tossed around in her fingers as she looked down on him with a red lipped smile.

"Oh come now, don't be like that." She hummed as she bent down just above his eye level.

"I'm asking simple questions, and I'm sure you're just dying to answer them." Her dagger like nails dug into the skin of his face before ripping the tape from his mouth.

"Such a sad face on such a handsome boy." She murmured.

"Maybe you're worth a little more than just information, hm?" Her powder blue eyes lit up in excitement.

"We'll save that for later baby. Don't you worry." She purred. "Now...tell me everything."

"..."

He swallowed hard, before the knife came down to slice through his jeans, leaving a deep gash in the top of his thigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I have to say, this was one of my favorite chapters to write so far. :D I'm not totally sure exactly why, but it was just a really fun yet sad chapter. Terrifying especially when Rukia was attacked in the dark! o.O I mean I would just die right there lol. Having a face look at me like that through glass, nu uh. -.- Not acceptable. .<strong>

**Byakuya made up for all the stressful parts though, being the sweet, gorgeous being that he is. I bet his secrets and shadowed past is piquing your curiosity a bit there as well. :D My my the things we don't know... -.^**

**Well thank you so much for reading! I was horribly late with this one as well, but I've come to the obvious conclusion that I'll be late no matter what I do, so please don't be angry with me. D: I'm grateful for your patience and so sorry for taking so long. But I will update! I will always update. :D So be at peace and review please! It makes the writing so much more fun and enjoyable than it already is! *Hearts* :D**

**- Jinger**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31!**

**Hello again! I know I'm so unacceptably late, please just shoot me. It'll be quicker. T.T I am so so sorry!**

* * *

><p>Her eyes followed the red liquid through the little clear pipe. Fascinated to no end as it zipped into the plastic bottle.<p>

"Ms Slade, if you don't want to do this...just say so." Her violet eyes blinked, and she smiled slightly at the woman.

"No, I want you to find out what you can." She quietly said and the woman withdrew the needle.

"If it even has the slightest opportunity to become...useful in some way. I want to help." She assured as she held a ripped piece of cloth to her skin.

"I understand." The woman said with a weak smile.

Rukia nodded her head in thanks before slowly making her way up the ladder.

She hadn't told Byakuya anything. It was probably best she didn't. It wasn't much, and if it would assist in any kind of research on the matter it was worth it, she thought as she removed the bloody material and stuffed it into her pocket.

Her eyes blinded by the sunlight blaring over everything. It almost made it seem as if a hurricane hadn't even occurred. Mostly just puddles in some lower parts of the grounds outside the walls and a bunch of downed trees. The men were already taking advantage of the bountiful supply of wood, diminishing each one into a healthy sized pile of firewood.

The thought of snow bringing a cheerful notion to her, but also a frightening prospect.

"Rukia!" Renji's unusual and rare pitch that wasn't heard very often sounded off from behind her before finding herself lifted off the ground in a dizzying spin.

"Renji, aren't we a little old for this?" She laughed out as he set her feet back on the ground.

"Aw c'mon, you used to beg me to do that when we were kids!" The redhead happily exclaimed.

She shook her head with a quirky smile only he would remember from so long ago.

"If you've noticed I'm not exactly a little kid anymore." She half joked.

Though she knew she missed it. All those times just having fun with nothing to worry about. Spending hours doing absolutely nothing if they felt like it.

"Oh I've noticed..."

The incredibly strong feeling of wanting to smack himself in the face almost instantaneous as the words flew out his mouth, making Rukia raise a brow.

"..But y-you know I'll never grow up though, right?..."

"I've always known that. You being such a brat and all." She cheerfully grinned up at him.

_Safe!_

"How could you expect anything less?" He smirked.

"Oh I almost forgot." He said as he pulled a rather large knife from his belt.

"We're going to be training, with these." He announced as he tossed her the weapon.

She eyed the strange blade. Jagged ridges, and razor sharp to the touch. The wooden handle old and gouged in some places.

"Okay...Why though?" She curiously asked. Flipping it around in the air from blade to handle.

"We need to conserve ammo, and this my friend is unlimited ammo." His best presentation face in place as he held out his own.

"Until your arm get's tired, then you're pretty much dead." He added, still grinning.

"I see the point, but I'm keeping this." She said, patting the pistol now safely returned to her side.

"Yeah alright...uh..hey..you haven't really said much about what happened..."

She looked up at his words.

"Nothing to say really." She put simply.

He closed his mouth. Silently accepting that she didn't want to talk about.

"Hey, I've got something to show you!" His brown eyes blinked open wide at the sudden burst of energy.

Out of breath before he knew it as she dragged him mercilessly all the way through the house and up to the roof. His hands on his knees as air made it's way back into his lungs.

"Well what do ya think? !" She asked, standing like a professional game show girl next to a rather large telescope.

"Here we go again." His mouth smiling in understanding as he walked over.

"I found it in the basement. Isn't it great? !" She beamed.

"Yeah it's terrific..." He circled the contraption.

"Not very effective for killin' anything, but if you like it."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head with a grin at him. If there was one thing she'd never get him to understand, this would be it. A sky filled to and beyond the eyes limits with worlds far brighter than their own, untouched and free, only seeming to be a stretch of a hand away on clear nights. A soft breath escaped from her lips as she looked back down at her feet, still planted firmly on the shingles to her surprise as a smile took over.

* * *

><p>"What're you doing?"<p>

"What's it look like? ! Holding the knife!" Grimm growing ever frustrated with the man.

"If you're buttering toast, that'll work great, but let's try and actually do some damage." Hisagi's own frustration simmering.

"Hold the grip tighter, and no slashing. We want a quick stabbing motion."

The others watched intently as the blue haired man growled in annoyance as he did as he was told. A bit startled as he rushed towards the dummy constructed merely out of an old punching bag, shoving the blade as deep into the painted head of the target as possible.

"Much better!" The dark haired man exclaimed.

"Nel, think you can give it a shot?" The girls eyes lit up with excitement as she eagerly took a blade from the table.

Her fingers curled tight around the handle as Grimm ripped his blade from the bag and backed away. Biting her bottom lip, she contemplated if she would be able to get it through. Golden eyes focused. The group staring with wide eyes as her small form suddenly leapt off the ground onto the target. Her blade penetrating the painted eye fully with a quick thrust as it hit the ground.

Ichigo's wide grin the first thing catching her eye as she stood back up. The others applauding proudly as she walked back over.

"Looks like I have nothing to worry about." The redhead wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"That was awesome Nel!"

Everyones eyes darted up to the petite, dark haired girl waving like a lunatic.

"Come down here!" Nel returned.

"Alright!" She shouted back. Her legs dangling off the edge before flipping herself around.

"Oy Rukia! C'mon don't do this to me!" The tattooed man pleaded while trying to pull her back up onto the shingles.

"Let go Renji, I'm fine!"

"Don't we have enough danger to deal with? !"

"If you don't let go, I'll fall for sure." Half joking, half serious, making the man release her instantly.

"Thank you." She cheerfully chimed on her way down.

The redhead able to let the air out of his chest as her feet finally reached solid ground. She would surely be the death of him.

"You coming Renji? !" Her voice carried up to his ears as he sat there, thinking. Probably a good waste of his time, but what the hell, he didn't have the chance to very often.

"I'll be down in a while!" He shouted.

The clouds smoking up the pale sky, making it hard to see passed. Soon it would start getting cold. He bit the inside of his cheek at the thought of how they were to keep this fortress of a house warm. At the very least warm enough to not freeze to death.

It had been cold the first few months this hell started. No snow to be bothered with that year though. Ya win some, ya loose some as Rukia always said. Her hands and nose pressed to the cold glass of her window in anticipation of that first flake to fall around Christmas time. He couldn't help but shiver. He hated the cold. If there was something he managed to be good at, it was keeping that old trucks temperamental heater that loved giving a good game when it was almost below 15 degrees outside, up and running.

It was cold the last time he'd seen her come to think of it...before well.. shit hit fan as he found it. Not even an hour before screams started filling the streets. A grimace of pain flashed across his features as the memory of running through her house, looking for her. Finding her mother...like that..What was he to think? It took every ounce of strength he could muster to move from where his feet stayed frozen. His knees wanting to buckle down to the bloodied floor. The woman had been more of mother to him than his own. When she would leave him alone for weeks at a time, Rukia's mother would immediately bring him to stay with them. Not ever letting him go to bed without something to eat first, and clean clothes.

In most aspects, Rukia bears a close resemblance. A petite woman, dark hair, but her eyes weren't the energetic violet Rukia's were. They were a calming, deep blue. The first time he met her as nothing but a tiny tot with outrageous red hair, he expected her to be cold like the others. Like the woman he barely knew at home, only to find her to be the exact opposite.

Blinking tears away quickly, he realized he was back here, still sitting on the roof. He could hear the group laughing down below. A small smile on his face as he leaned over to see Rukia toss a couple knives into the poorly created monsters face and neck.

_I bet ya never expected her to turn out like this, eh?_

* * *

><p>"tomatoes, carrots, onions, peppers, lettuce, spinach, and radishes." Matsumoto counted the packets of seedlings.<p>

"Protect those with your life Rangiku." The blue haired girl ordered.

The meager little packets being all they could find last trip out.

"We could try to get them to grow in the house, or at least some of them." The blonde said as she tucked them away.

"If we can keep them warm enough, maybe." The girl added.

Maybe one day she would be able to have an actual garden. Full of every vegetable and herb she could think of. She could pull at least fifty different recipes off the top of her head. To be able to have enough to feed everyone and not have to worry about where their next meal was coming from, though they weren't at such a stage yet. Fear that they could be one day keeps the wheels turning.

"How's it going down here girls?" Ichigo's voice chimed from the stairs.

"Alright I guess." The blonde muttered.

"Ichigo, I..I don't think this is going to be enough." Nel spoke.

"And there's definitely not enough water to last more than two months.."

His eyes looked upon their supplies before letting out a breath. A moment of quiet hung before his cheerful persona resumed.

"Give me a list of the things we'll need, and I'll go get them." His tone quite serious despite the smile on his face.

Nel just barely letting a hint of one show herself before her eyes drifted back to the pile.

"But it's not just food and water, Ms Unohana's medical supplies are minimal, and there's no way for me to keep clothes somewhat clean without soap, and-"

Her words of panic falling into a perpetual abyss as his face drew ever nearer to hers, his hands resting on each side of her on the table.

"Break time! I'm out." The blonde announced halfway out the door.

"You's had a hard time finding anything last time." She muttered looking down at the space between them.

"I don't care, I'll look harder." His brown eyes showing much more confidence than they should.

She brought her hands to rest on his shoulders.

"I don't want you risking it out there for nothing."

"When we go out there, it's never for nothing Nel."

Her mouth opened to speak, but gently shut again as she quietly understood.

"We can't let them have everything, at least not entirely right?" She nodded softly.

"We'll be alright, we always are." He murmured hugging her tight.

"Take me with you?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

><p>Eyes all on the sky as blue started slowly fading to orange and purple. Everyone garnering a tiny little source of light for each of their rooms, candles, and small flashlights. Not wanting to waste the fuel lit lanterns just for comfort. Designated areas of the mansion sealed off with locks and barricades. Nobody liked the notion of anymore unexpected surprises in the dark.<p>

Everyone stowing away their projects for the night to be continued in the morning.

"Rukia! Pay attention!" Matsumoto whined.

"Sorry, I'm listening." She quickly spoke.

Her thoughts everywhere, and nowhere, She had yet to see any of the man still running from task to task. He'll probably be exhausted, she contemplated the drained look on his face.

"Then look alive a little." Nel teased.

"Seriously, it's no fun as it is being stuck here!" The blonde complained.

"I don't particularly mind it." Nel murmured quietly as she folded towels neatly.

"I wasn't raised to be a pioneer woman."

"Well, what did your upbringing include Rangiku?" The blue haired girl spoke with just the tiniest bit of sarcasm.

"Certainly not manual labor, I was a lawyers daughter for God's sake." The woman hastily put.

"So you were a spoiled brat then." The girl said with a smile.

"No! I was an adorable child, innocent even!"

The two girls smirked at the thought.

"And how exactly did you come to being the little housewife that you are? Hm?"

The girls golden eyes got slightly wide.

"I-It's okay if you don't want to say anything Nel." Rukia softly spoke up.

"N-No it's okay, I guess." She murmured.

The two noticed her hands had stopped folding and were now resting on the article in her lap.

"Um.. I guess I just grew accustomed to it, taking care of Grimm and all."

"Didn't your mother or father help do that?" The blonde hesitantly asked.

"They weren't around much, maybe once a year they would come back to see if we were alive or not." Her voice quiet and cold as she spoke.

The two women remained silent, not sure what to say.

"I've been taking care of him and myself since we were barely out of diapers." She let a crooked smile peek through.

"I don't mind though, they probably wouldn't have known what they were doing if they tried."

Her hands slowly started working on the pile of laundry again. Her parents were quite wealthy, being two people from very powerful families. Her mothers side alone owned half of the city they lived in. Her father an exceedingly clever and ruthless CEO, managing companies she could barely even remember now. Their fate, if they had met it or not, it never really seemed to matter. It didn't matter.

"So, what about you Rukia?" The blonde questioned, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You seem like you'd be the motherly type if you were put into the job." The woman added.

"Ah well, not particularly. I lived with my mom my whole life, never knew my dad."

"What about Renji?" The blue haired girl perked up.

"He stayed with us a lot. I used to think of him as my adopted little brother." She said with a small smile.

The two grimaced slightly as they listened for the redheads heart to come smattering down in pieces through the ceiling.

"I bet he was a little pain in the ass." Matsumoto muttered

"No, not really. He was my only friend. We went to school dances together, and prom. I wouldn't have even gone if he didn't want to."

"What if Byakuya had been a student there?"

Nel couldn't help but snicker.

"He's a few years older than me, I probably wouldn't have even seen him."

"Yeah yeah, but what if he was?" The two now staring at her with calculated eyes.

"I-I don't know..." She flipped the cloth in her hand back and forth before quickly folding it.

"I could tell you exactly what would have happened." The blonde said with a fox-like grin.

"Please don't." Rukia pleaded.

"It would've all start with a simple little look, a teenage Byakuya doing anything to gain your shy attention. You in your short school uniform skirt, all innocent and-"

"Matsumoto!" The raven haired girl cried, her hand trying to cover her reddened face.

"I'm not done yet!" She sang in a light tone.

"Couldn't you just picture him Nel? In one of those adorable suits the boys wear, only he wouldn't wear the jacket. Just the crisp white shirt unbuttoned at the top." The blue haired girl nodding fiercely in agreement.

"His unparalleled popularity something he would resent. You the quiet, pretty little thing in the back snagging his attention like a fish on a hook."

Her purple eyes peeking through her fingers as the woman continued with great detail and without mercy. The visual this psychotic woman was giving even bringing the red out in Nel's pale face.

"You two are so strange, it's a good thing I have enough imagination for all of us." She said waving her hand at the two.

* * *

><p>The next few hours were an unnerving experience, everyone sat around the only glowing room in the house. Talking quietly amongst each other, sleep somehow managing to overtake a few of the others such as Grimm as he laid, drooling beside Nel on the couch. Rukia sat in the deep corner of the large sofa, her tiny body seemingly being devoured by the cushions. Her eyes looking at each of the faces around. Ichigo propped against the sofa on floor at Nel's feet, Renji lying on one couch with a rifle in one hand, Hisagi and Matsumoto slowly drifting off on one of the large recliners.<p>

And finally Byakuya, posted just at the top of the stairs, gun on his hip. A smile on her mouth every time his eyes would occasionally catch hers staring.

"Rukia." Nel's whisper of a voice jolting her from her trance.

"Hm?"

"Go sit with him." She gestured to the man in the dark.

Renji's eyes darted to the warm glow on her face.

"...He's probably tired." She sheepishly muttered.

"So? Go perk him up! He's waiting for you." The girl's blue brows up in the air.

Renji rolled over to face the back of the sofa with a groan.

"Go ahead, get him to get some sleep. God knows he could use it. Me and this loser will keep watch." Ichigo said motioning to the lifeless redhead.

With an unsure face she nodded, before silently slipping passed everyone. The glow of the candles the only light on him as she quietly approached him.

"Hey...How are you?" She murmured.

Coming just to stand at his back before slowly wrapping her arms around him.

Surprised when he brought her hand from his waist up to his lips. Kissing her palm softly before slowly turning around to face her.

"I-Is everything alright?" She asked, letting a small smile appear.

He nodded once. Taking the ends of her hair in one hand. He couldn't help but notice it had grown quite a bit. Just reaching passed her collarbone.

His flawless mask secured in place, making her turn to look over her shoulder. Two sets of eyes belonging to her two, overly interested friends peering through the dark like high powered lasers.

"Tired?"

Turning back, she shook her head.

"You worked hard today, you should get some rest." He spoke softly.

She blinked strangely.

"I didn't see you once today. How'd you?"

Half tempted to crack a smile at the cute, confused look on her face.

"I didn't need to see you to know you overworked yourself." He said as he took her small hands. Cuts and red scratches grazed across her knuckles on both. Palms red.

She contorted her lips into some sort of smile, it could have almost been an odd frown for how she did it. He inwardly smiled. Before he knew it his hands took gentle hold around her wrists, dragging her to sit with him on the first few steps going down into it's dizzying spiral.  
>Even in the dark, her violet eyes haunted him with their inextinguishable light. Allowing himself to finally let the smile show that he'd been holding back since he caught her earlier that day.<p>

"With my deduction being correct, you should go rest." He murmured, placing a tender kiss to her forehead, then to her cheek, and then far too clever, and powerless to stop there as he brought his mouth down onto hers.

He couldn't see it, but he knew the vivid blush was there, making him grin against her lips. Her hands gripped the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. The small sound that erupted from her throat as his fingers found the bare spot of her back, making her cling to him tighter as she brought her hands to the back of his neck. Silently praying no one could hear as her eyes blinked open. His lips still hovering very near hers.

"This is getting quickly out of hand." He breathed out in an amused tone.

Unlacing his one hand from her hair, he pulled her to his hip. Her head against his chest, and fingers laced with his on his leg.

"This is why you should go rest." He whispered. brushing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I'll consider it, if you come with me." She murmured. Almost feeling his smile on her hair as he kissed the top of her head. They sat there for a bit in utter silence. Enjoying the close proximity of one another.

"Come on." She prodded. Pulling him up and passed the room full of owl-like stares. She could already hear the morning wake-up call sure to come the next day.

"This way." He pulled her from her original path in the dark.

Bracing herself against the assault of cold air. The click of the glass door shutting behind her before his hand returned around hers, making her curious.

"What are we doing?" She whispered.

The barely lit ground outside the wall spotted with walkers. The faint growls and moans in the distance.

"I think it should be obvious." She could hear the smile behind his words as he placed her toward the ladder.

Her eyes wide, catching the first glimpse of her telescope, standing right where she had left it, completely forgotten until now. Not even noticing before she was already adjusting the focus and positioning it at the right angle before catching Byakuya out the corner of her eye. Cut off at the torso by the edge of the roof as he stood at the top of the ladder, just watching. Her eyes occasionally drifting over to him, only to be quickly stolen away, back to being engrossed with the contraption.

"It's beautiful! Come look!" She strained to keep her voice to a whisper while waving him over.

In this darkness she noticed he looked far taller than he did normally. At least compared to her short stature. The only light being from the sky, reflecting in his eyes, making him look all the more predatory as he circled her. She stood there, frozen by what - she wasn't sure.

He reached out a shadowed hand toward her, but in that instant, a surge of fear forced her back a step. Shocked, that was all she could register at her own actions. Why would she back away from him? The desperate need to voice an answer filling her, but she had none. A frail gasp barely escaped her throat as she took another step back. Feeling as if the air in her lungs was being pulled right out into the night, leaving her with less than nothing as she fell to her knees.

The shadowed figure stepped closer to her kneeling form. Her shaking hand stilling as best as it could over the pounding in her chest. Still more surprising than her behavior, was he hadn't said a single word. Not even a sound. She could hear the clamor of the creatures below better than anything, even louder than before she found.

"Bya-"

Her eyes forced themselves wide open as the darkness cleared, just enough to see the thousands of white stares surrounding them. Her eyes inching back up to the tall figure, still covered in a veil of shadowy black. _ This isn't right!_ She fell back from her knees, scrambling backwards on the rough shingles. The shape followed slowly, only stopping when it reached the toes of her boots.

"Who are you? !"

Her fingers gripped the grainy roof as the figure tilted it's head. A silence surrounding them that felt like a century had passed before it spoke.

"I am who you make me."

Her chest tightened at the voice, so inhuman.

"What are you? !" She demanded.

"I am what you make me."

Just as it spoke, it's black faded to color. Every muscle in her body tensed, her heart and breath stilled as Byakuya stood before her. Like an image, unmoving, not even blinking. Her hand reached out unconsciously, but the colors melted at her touch into a new, horrifying version of the man. His porcelain skin now a dead grey, clothes torn and stained with blood from the open wounds about his body. Her wide eyes saddened, tears spilling down her cheeks as she tried to fathom the scene. Reaching up she touched the cold, torn face. The beautiful silver iced over with murky white.

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"YOU'RE NOT HIM!" Her throat giving out.

Tears still streaming, her head pounding uncontrollably. She felt something pulling her. The will to move stolen from her as her own hands disobeyed her. The grip of the handle etched into her mind, so familiar as she pulled the gun from her hip.

With wide, terrified eyes, her finger hugged the smooth trigger against her cries and pleas to stop. The figure declared it's identity.

"I am your fear."

With a single shot her eyes snapped open to the darkened ceiling. Her face and pillow soaked with her tears. Immediately she threw the covers off and looked to her side. Lying there with his arm across her middle, sleeping soundly beside her. His beautiful face content. She could feel the blood burning behind the skin of her face and eyes as tears began falling again. Making her retreat as quietly as she could to the bathroom. The small candle Nel had gave her still burning strong as she took it with her.

She could only guess she had been in here at least two hours as she stared at the little candle on the floor. Her breath caught on hiccups and choking sobs as she tried to calm herself down. Definitely not used to feeling this weak and helpless. She threw the crumpled towel in her hands at the basket in the corner after deeming herself acceptably calm.

Standing up her face still as red as the devil himself. She straightened the disheveled mess of her hair before creeping her way back to bed. Still where she left him she thought with a small smile as she draped his arm back across her middle. Pulling the covers back up to their shoulders before tucking both her hands against his chest. She stared silently at his peaceful face, he must have been tired to be in this deep of sleep. So serene and impossibly perfect, without thinking brought her lips gently to his just for a second before tucking her head back against the pillow.

* * *

><p>"We're not here for aesthetics Rangiku." The raven haired girl chided as she pulled coats from the racks.<p>

"But-but look at this one!" The blonde pleaded, holding up a mid-length, khaki trench coat in the air.

"You wouldn't last ten minutes in that." She put flatly.

The blonde pouted before placing it slowly back on the rack.

"Why did you even bring me here? !" She complained, plopping herself down on one of the clothing displays.

"I already told you I needed your help judging sizes for everybody." The petite girl explained.

"I'm not good with this stuff." She added.

The buxom woman folded her arms while letting out a bored sigh as she rambled off the sizes of each member of the group.

"I trust you don't need my help with Byakuya's measurements?"

Blushing furiously with her back turned to the woman. No she didn't need help. As embarrassing as it was she already had such information locked away in the recesses of her mind.

"S-Since you already know what you need, go pick out something sensible please."

"Alright, alright." The blonde waved off.

"Rukia check this out!" Renji's voice much too loud for her liking.

Her eyes widened slightly before small laughter could be heard escaping her. There stood the tall, tattooed man, looking like he was headed for an extended stay in Siberia.

"How do you expect to move Renji?" She giggled out, making him stare at her in a slight daze as his cheeks heated up.

"Ah, well I thought it looked warm." He said shoving his hand behind his head.

"I'm sure it is." She laughed again.

"But I don't intend on losing you to them because you're afraid of a little cold."

She smiled while helping him unbutton the puffy, monstrosity of a suit.

"Damn it Rukia, I can handle it!" His heavily gloved hands shoved hers away before turning to avoid her eyes.

Grinning, she returned to her pile of warm clothes. Shoving them into the giant black garbage bag before dragging it to the middle of the store.

Both of them being greeted quickly by a horrified Rangiku as she ran barefoot toward them.

"O-Over there! By the dressing rooms!"

Rukia already headed down the rows of clothing towards the doors, knife in hand. Renji following swiftly.

"Don't touch it." He whispered, looking to the silver knob twisting left and right clumsily.

Both crouched at each side of the door. Faint moans and growls just on the other side.

"Stand back." She whispered back.

Her hand grasped the moving handle before whipping it open. The smell unbelievable as it filtered out the door, along with the two beasts released from their filthy prison.

Rukia's blade severing one of the creatures hands at the wrist. Finding herself jumping back from the spurt of blood too fast before toppling over a group of faceless, white mannequins. Her head striking the tiled floor, leaving black spots before her eyes as the creature regained it's shoddy sense of balance. The world doubling everything as she shoved one of the still standing mannequins at the snarling figure.

"Get down Rukia!" Matsumoto's voice rattled in her ears.

The monster suddenly being thrashed across the room and into the wall. Renji's machete punctured through the back of it's throat and into the drywall.

"Are you alright? !" The blonde hurried to help the dizzy looking girl up.

"I think so." She said through gritted teeth, while holding the paining back of her head.

"Rukia look at me. Can you see me okay?" The tattooed man gripping her shoulders.

"I'm alright." She winced slightly. "Might need something for a headache though."

"I'll go find something! Stay here okay?" He spoke, handing the worried blonde his pistol.

"If you see anything, don't hesitate." His voice stern.

"I can handle shooting a gun." She muttered.

"Take her out there to those couches. I'll be right back." He said before running out into the mall.

The blonde helped the petite girl out into the bright lobby. Stores surrounding them on all sides as they sat down. The few dead corpses lying where they had passed them before much to their relief.

"Ah, look at him, all frantic over you." The blonde said with a cheeky grin as she watched her friend carefully.

"He needs me alive. Who else will put up with him?" She teased.

The blonde sat there laughing awkwardly while scanning around them. Thankfully most of the stores were left open, it helped considerably since they neglected to bring bolt cutters.

"Where is he? Honestly." She sighed.

"We should do something. Let's go get the stuff to the car." Rukia suggested.

"He said stay here! Let's just wait."

"We'll have it packed up and done before he get's back."

"You're crazy." The woman sighed. "Fine, but you stay here, and take this." She said handing her the gun.

"What? ! No I'm comin-"

"Sit!" The blonde pointed her back down to the couch.

"You won't be able to carry all that out by yourself."

"If all 85 pounds of you can do it, I can do it." She said with a wave.

_They're both ridiculous_, she thought as she sank back down to the seat. Her head developing a standard tennis ball sized lump on the back of her skull. _Terrific._

"Rukia." She jumped at the sudden voice.

There stood the blonde, bag in hand.

"If I were a walker, you'd be dead dear. Pay attention." She mused before dragging their loot toward the doors.

"Rukia you alright? I found something." Renji's voice turning her around.

"What happened? !" She shouted as she rose from her seat.

Blood trickling down his tattoos on his left arm as he held a bottled drink and a handful of different boxes.

"Well the pharmacist was still there." He said as he pulled her down to sit.

"And he didn't like that I was gonna leave without paying." He laughed as he opened the bottle.

"Renji, let me see!" She pulled up the sleeve of his ripped shirt.

"Relax, I just rolled off the counter." He said, handing her a couple of pills.

"Hurt like hell though."

She looked at him with those wide eyes.

"You're too dangerous to leave alone." She said with a relived sigh.

"Guys! Come see this quick!" Matsumoto startling them both.

She was obviously not attempting to keep quiet in the slightest. _Must be something_. Rukia thought as she jumped over the couch. Wooziness taking her right back down to her knees. Renji dropping to his own quickly as he scooped her back up.

His eyes darting back to the groups of creatures starting to stagger out of their dark hiding places.

"Time to go." He muttered under his breath as he carried her out into the bright sunlight.

"Hurry look!" The blonde shouted, pointing furiously up to the sky.

Eyes wide all around as the faint roar of an engine hummed in the sky. The colors white red and blue flying across the clouds. Only the vicious snarls and choking growls coming from behind them could tear their amazed eyes away from the sight of the plane.

"Put me down Renji!" She stammered, her attention still locked tightly onto the sky.

"Come on let's go." She spoke.

It wasn't as if they were going to make chase, what was there to stand around looking like a bunch of zombies for. They still had plenty of time to make it back, if nothing else they got what they came for.

Immediately upon the doors being slammed shut, the sound of squealing tires filled the parking lot, leaving several walkers on the pavement that were clinging to the car.

Relief settled into them as their tires began treading up the familiar sound of rock and dirt. Rukia opted to take the backseat. A chance to lie down until the medicine had time to take effect, but soon finding it to be quite a mistake as each and every bump in the road sent shock waves of pain through the back of her skull.

"How long till we're back already?" Matsumoto's voice whined from the front.

"I'm not cut out for this outside stuff." She moped while staring out the window.

Rukia could only smile, she could practically hear Renji's teeth grinding as he tried to block the woman out. She had thought it would be good for her. Being she never left the house, she didn't have the exposure to the outside as much as the rest of them. Even Nel was more suited to a gun then being stuck inside, but she seemed to like it there.

"Hey check it out." The car halted to a stop.

Easing herself up off the seat, her eyes met with the front end of a rather large vehicle at the end of their hood.

"Stay here a sec." The redhead more or less ordered as he pulled back the hammer on his gun.

Matsumoto shifted over to the drivers side, her only weapon being her ability to plow over just about anything with any car she happened to be behind the wheel of.

"Oooo you know what it looks like? One of those fancy tour buses!" The blonde squeaked.

Rukia blinked, the only thought in her head being how much gas it would take to even get it half full. Her thoughts dropping as she seen red hair, and Renji's stupid grin through the windshield as he waved for them to come out.

"Look at him!" Renji's ecstatic voice came from their left as they stepped up in.

In the tattooed man's arms, a small ball of fur wriggled about in what seemed to be pure happiness.

Rukia's face had a hard time keeping a smile off as a set of two different colored eyes gleamed at her before jumping from Renji's arms and ran up to her feet. Pouncing on her toes, and leaping up toward her knees.

This wasn't good. She knew she had quite a few weaknesses already, but this...this was not good.

"Looks like she's kept herself fed alright." The blonde noted the ripped up boxes and bags of food.

"How do ya think it stayed alive out here?" The redhead smiling as he talked.

"Who know's." Rukia finally muttered.

Now on her knees, hands combing through black and brown fur as the little beast mewled and whimpered happily.

"Renji, we can't keep this." She said

"It's not safe, with all the barking, and-"

The man could only grin ear to ear as she protested.

The blonde could only stand and fidget while darting her eyes from window to window.

"It's a girl right?" The man dumbly asked.

"Of course it's a girl!" And there it was, Rukia's separate voice, known to very few.

Her eyes not even bothering to look up as she was talking.

"Guys...I think we should get moving." Matsumoto's voice strained slightly.

Having already picked out a few walkers moving amongst the trees, it was beginning to make the space they were in smaller by the second.

Rukia's eyes returned to her surroundings, mentally smacking herself as she held the furry little creature in her arms like a child.

"Rukia you take the car." Renji's voice sounded from the front before a ring of keys was thrown in her direction.

"Shuuhei's not going to let you out of the house for while after this." He heard the blonde mutter as she followed Rukia out.

* * *

><p>The sun nearly gone by the time they pulled up. All eyes wide as the large motor-home settled just outside what used to be the mansions gates. The second thing to catch their attention was the excited dog residing happily on Rukia's lap, head tucked under her chin as they drove up. She hadn't expected everyone to react with the amount of enthusiasm as they did. The little creature surrounded by the entire household, taking in the attention, accepting the many pets he received from everyone.<p>

And as always, darkness finally descended. Most members of the house safely settled in for another inevitably long night. Hoping it to be quiet and peaceful. Rukia especially, with her thoughts blurry and strained as she pulled her shirt over her head. The pain from earlier slightly throbbing beneath her palm. Along with the image of a plane zipping across her groggy thoughts. As far as she knew Renji, and Rangiku hadn't said anything.

She wanted nothing more than a hot bath and warm covers. Byakuya would be nice too she thought with a smile. She had only caught a glimpse of him just before they left, and only for a few moments when they arrived back. Looking to her hand, the cool touch his had left on it remained on her skin. But then he was gone again, checking up on all the sealed areas, returning weapons, cleaning weapons, making sure everyone was accounted for.

She sighed, she was beginning to go to that place. That needy place that said it was perfectly fine to be the selfish, wanting brat she refused to be. Even though their situation wasn't something to take lightly, it still didn't seem to excuse the unrelenting thoughts of wanting to shove him into the nearest closet and locking the door behind them.

_There I go again._ Her red face resting in her hands. Now she was just going everywhere. She sighed before tossing her shirt back over head, and returning to her tired feet once more.

A few hallways, and doors later she found herself in the bright orange haired boys room. Taking her usual spot in the enormous recliner he managed to drag up from the one of the dens. Why she would come here of all places to think was a mystery to her. With Nel bouncing in and out of the room every few minutes with laundry and chatter it was damn near impossible.

"Sooo, everything okay?" The carrot top smirked from the bed.

Rukia half smiled before looking down at her hands. Well technically yes, everything was okay. She didn't really even know why she was even here, when she should be getting cleaned up.

"I'll take that as a no?" He mumbled before tucking a pillow under his chin.

Not really sure what to say, she pulled out the second problem from her thoughts.

"Don't freak out, or get upset when I tell you this alright?" She muttered.

The boys brown eyes wide with anticipation.

"We seen a plane today. When we were getting the clothes."

"A what? !" Throwing the pillow aside, and quickly standing on his feet.

"Shhh!" She jumped up from the chair, clasping a small hand over his mouth.

"We haven't told anyone yet, so keep it down!" She yelled in a hushed tone.

Allowing him to nod quickly before releasing him.

"You mean Matsumoto knows, and hasn't said a word to anyone?"

"If she had, who do you think would be the first to know?" She said as she plopped back down into her chair.

"...Hisagi?"

The girl nodded.

"Then shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

"Yeah, I suppose." She muttered quietly.

"Unless Hisagi wanted to keep it quiet." He added.

Rukia's brow furrowed. Not that she didn't understand, she refrained from mentioning it herself. The very idea would more than likely give the others expectations that there was something else out there besides death and chaos. She refused to believe anything of the sort. Not that she was being close minded, but Just because you see something that looks good, doesn't mean in the slightest that it is.

"Eh who knows. I really don't want to think much of it."

She looked up at his words.

"But, if you want, we'll go tell them in the morning." He added.

She softly nodded.

Taking her leave, she made her way out into the dark halls. The simple route would be to not bring it up, leave it as if they never saw it. No point in chasing fairy tales, and false hopes. Annoyed, and tired she shook the thoughts from her head. She could worry about it in the morning. Byakuya was probably in their room by now, she wanted to talk about so many things. It felt like an eternity since they spent more than just sleeping the short few hours every night together before returning to the race against the clock to get everything prepared and stable for winter. If you could even call it being prepared. She thought with a frown.

"Miss Slade." A hushed voice called from behind her.

Whipping around to find the dark haired woman not but a few steps from her with a lantern in her hand. Her calm eyes, underlined with dark circles. Her usual, neatly made-up braid undone and pinned up into a tousled looking bun on her head. In all aspects, the most frazzled she'd seen the woman since she had arrived here.

"...Yes? Is everything alright?"

"I need you to come with me. Quickly, and quietly." Rukia stiffened.

"What is it?"

"I'll explain, please just keep up and be quiet."

Strange, very strange was all that registered in Rukia's mind as she followed the woman downstairs and out the house. Growls reaching them over the thick walls as they crept silently toward the tunnel. Faint light glowing at the base of the ladder as they made their way down.

"You don't...stay out here at night, do you?"

Immediately wanting to retract her question as the woman remained silent. Her hand on the metal bar of the door.

The room just beyond filling the tunnel with light as the door squeaked open. Rukia's eyes tripling in size as choked out moans filled her ears. Her boots gripping onto the plastic covered floor as she became fixated on the creature tied down to one of the metal tables. Taking a step back, she gripped the cold metal on the side of her hip.

"Don't Ms Slade!" The woman's cold hands covered her's.

"What the hell is this? !" She muttered, tearing her eyes away to look at the woman in disbelief.

"You brought this thing inside? !"

The woman nodded, and Rukia tried to retain some of her composure. But this..she couldn't even imagine what possessed her to bring in something they've desperately tried to keep out.

"What is your reason?"

A deep voice interrupted them.

Standing there on the opposite side of the room, stood Byakuya. Arms crossed, an unpleased look on his expressionless face. Rukia's eyes meeting his. Relaxing a bit upon seeing his features soften slightly.

"Rukia come here." His voice calm. Though she could tell he was agitated to some extent as she moved to stand with him. The woman sighed softly before speaking.

"If you recall, the blood sample I asked of you a few days ago?"

Rukia nodded. Knowing Byakuya was surely confused, if not angry for her not telling him.

"I needed to attempt some form of testing. Even if it was...rather unorthodox."

"You're saying you've had this thing in here for a few days? !" Rukia's raised voice surprising him slightly.

"Not exactly. I only just moved him here tonight."

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"How did you manage this on your own?" Byakuya interrupted.

The woman's stare turned back to the creature thrashing it's head around on the hard steel.

"I'll answer your questions, but I need your cooperation first." She looked to Rukia.

"Cooperation with what?" Her wide violet eyes waited for an answer.

An awkward silence fell.

"A few days ago, I needed a test subject before the sample was ruined, and wasted. I went out, and was able to subdue one of them quickly enough before more came." She explained.

"I injected it with the sample shortly after I managed to secure it safely... It ended up killing it. Completely."

The pairs eyes widened.

"Completely? That's not possible. And what about this one?" The petite girl pointed to the still very alive corpse on the table.

"I haven't done anything to it, aside from restraining it's movement." The woman put flatly as she walked over to it.

"What we need are answers, and I don't have a single one. Not one Ms Slade. I haven't since the beginning." She continued.

"What I'm about to ask of you is reprehensible, and I'm ashamed I've become so low to even ask such a thing...But I have no choice."

Rukia took a step back into Byakuya.

"I'm asking you to allow yourself to become infected with the virus, once more."

Before either of them could blink, Byakuya's gun was drawn and aimed at the woman's expressionless face. Pulling Rukia back into him, with his other arm around her.

"Attempt to touch her, and you'll be dead before you hit the ground."

Rukia blinked at his words, feeling his grip on her tighten possessively.

"I believe you."

The conviction, and darkness in his voice. _Alarming._ She had the sense to know he'd do far worse if she so much as took a single step. He owned the cold look of a killer, and he owned it well. Just as he was staring at her right now, she could hear her heartbeat pounding against the inside of her ribs at a frightening rate.

"It wasn't my intention to force anything upon her." Hoping he'd believe her, she took a step back.

His aim held firm. Unwavering. Rukia felt his hold on her loosen before he gently pulled her toward the tunnel leading back out.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Rukia questioned.

"If I wanted to, I could have forcibly infected you, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do such a thing. I couldn't."

She was desperate for answers, and for the possibility that there could be some form of a cure. So many rights and wrongs cluttered her thoughts and actions it scared her. Some things that looked so wrong and unacceptable before, had new appearances. But somewhere it still all held loosely together. And she knew that...somewhere.

"Rukia, go wait for me at the ladder."

She grabbed onto his wrist as he started to take a step into the room.

"No, we have to get rid of this." She looked to the walker still thrashing and growling about. Then to the dark haired woman staring at them from behind the table.

"I'll take care of it." His gun still very much in the womans direction as he withdrew a knife from his belt.

Rukia released his hand, and watched with wide eyes as he sunk the blade into the beasts skull, silencing it's ravenous sounds. Wiping the blood from the blade on the creatures tattered shirt, he gave one final warning. Eyes of silver bore into her soul, reviving fear in her heart. Unforgiving. The moment those words left her lips, she had made a mortal enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright folks! I didn't want to talk much up top. . So now I'll blab down here. First off! This chapter gave me hell. -.- Not exactly the worst, but I had nightmares of which way it should go... I hope you all don't hate me too much. I know I took way too long, and again I'm so so so sorry!<strong>

**And Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, what have you gotten yourself into? -.O You just had to be special didn't you? And Renji's having one hell of a time don't you think? If anything he seems like the poor crash dummy you see in automobile commercials. -. The fact that Rukia hasn't noticed anything all this time is making me question how observant she is. I mean, who doesn't notice these things, hm? The good doctor was real fun to work with. She's just about one or two hop scotches from the edge of a cliff, but she's doing alright for being as stressed as she is. Though she's got Byakuya quite ticked off to say the least.**

**I love Byakuya's ways, I'm just saying. Oh and to clarify the whole roof scenario. The scene with the two of them at the steps was real. She just, must have fallen asleep a few moments after she and him were just being relaxed and quiet together. Her telling him to "Come on", and them getting up and going through the house must have just been one of her silly, terrifying dreams she insists on having. -.- What the crap Rukia?**

**Please let me know how you all liked it! I know I don't deserve it, so if you choose not to, I understand. Though I'll be sad. T.T Very sad.**

**I'd also like to add, I've moved!**  
><strong>It's small, quite small, but I'm partial to small spaces. I'm cat-like in nature, so it's great! ^_^ The boxes have been cleared, which my little pom doesn't appreciate very much, she was enjoying herself. Well anyhow, thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Well I've done it again. I'm so annoyed with myself. I think it's probably taking me more time by making each chapter this size, so in order to try and get my procrastinating butt to update quicker, I think it best I shorten them a bit. Not a whole lot, but enough I can just say, "hey, it is how it is." and it's going on. :D Anyhow, the song I chose for this one is Daft Punk - Instant Crush. I really love this song, and it seemed to fit.**

**(Quick note.) This is chapter 32 as it says, but I finally decided while uploading this chapter, I was just going to delete the (Authors note) I had posted as a message a couple of months ago. Which has kind of bugged up my chapters a bit because it was reading there was 33 chapters due to my note, which people have already reviewed the previous chapter 32, although it was really chapter 31...Am I making any sense? Lol, well suffice to say, I fudged it up a bit. So I'm not even sure if my regular reviewers can even do so now. Anyhow sorry for the mess. Hopefully it will be settled after I upload chapter 33. ^_^ Now onto chapter 32!**

* * *

><p>Heels snapped sharply across the trailer floor, passing through the wide pool of crimson like it was a simple mud puddle. With a toss; the cringing sound of the metal scraped loudly across the floor until it smacked into the base of the wall.<p>

"Clean it up." A feminine voice ordered.

Taking a step back to admire her handiwork, she watched as the frail looking man struggled to drag what remained of the boys body onto a plastic bag. Those once bright, pretty baby blue eyes staring blank and lifeless at the ceiling, causing her face to split into a wicked grin of red lipstick and polished white teeth. He didn't give her much, nothing exciting enough for her to spare his meager life. She left a snort of amusement out as the old man shook picking up a few of the boys fingers from the puddle. Not that she would have spared him anyway.

A sudden shadow fell across the corpse, a dark haired man stood tall at the door.

"Ulquiorra." She batted her dark lashes at the man, pouting as he eyed her newest carving with little interest.

"I see you've been entertaining yourself while I was gone." He said, stepping over the gashed torso.

"Only a little." She hummed plopping her tiny frame onto the desk in front of him.

"He would have been of better use to me alive." He numbly spoke.

Her blue eyes grew wide at the man. All he thought about was work, and necessities. All work and no play meant very little to her. Ulquiorra was quite the commodity though despite his boring personality, really something else she had to admit. Those emerald eyes held absolutely nothing within them, no pity, no remorse, no mercy. On few occasions she'd watched him snuff out the lights of life in people that crossed him, and she liked it, she liked it a lot. Often finding She couldn't help but find him an incredible asset, and irrefutably attractive.

One thing that really got under her skin and vexed her to oblivion and back was how he had yet to fall into her bed like any other man she'd decided was her possession. She tried everything; all her years of experience and seducing did absolutely nothing to affect him in the slightest.

"Exercise restraint woman."

She smirked at his words.

_Restraint?_ She had restraint, she thought. It would take all she had to not snap his handsome neck as he slept; that was if she could manage it, she knew he wasn't some fool who'd be so easy to dispatch. If he had she would have slit his throat the moment he stumbled upon her little paradise of the world. Smiling to herself, she watched him empty the contents of his pack onto the old desk.

"I'll try Ulquiorra." She said flatly.

The small vein popping at the base of his forehead as usual as he mentally rolled his eyes at the woman. Such a pitiful existence. He swore he'd never seen the woman do anything other than lower her own population, and take up space in his presence far too often.

"I did get something interesting out of him, but...if you don't want to hear it." She dragged out, taking pleasure in the irritated look thrown her way.

"Something about a group of people not too far from here. Seems like they're set up pretty good from what I heard." Watching him curiously as he seemed to take interest.

"How many?"

"You thrill me with your excitement." She mocked in a sarcastic tone.

"Do not make me repeat myself woman." He would not take part in her poorly constructed attempts to aggravate him.

She sighed.

"Thirteen if I remember correctly."

"Women? Children?"

His eyes narrowed on her as she sat there in silence.

"I..I don't know. I didn't think it was important."

He let out an annoyed puff from his nose before leaving the required items on the desk.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to rip out his tongue." His green eyes closed in annoyance as he stepped back over to the door, leaving it slam shut behind him, making the older man that was still on the floor flinch.

Letting out a angry growl, she stood to her feet. That impudent attitude of his only seeming to exasperate her further. If she didn't need him, he'd be nothing but a pile of skin and bones for her entertainment. Maybe she'd make a necklace out of those white teeth of his. She hissed before storming out.

* * *

><p><em>Remove it before morning.<em>

Byakuya'a last words to the unsettled woman before leaving her alone to think with her; now very dead lab rat. Rukia stiffened, she had offered to help in any way she could, but this..this was ludicrous.

Rukia replayed everything over twice in her head as she turned the lock on the door. Byakuya insisted on keeping it locked from now on at night or whenever she was alone. She turned her gaze over to him sitting beside the small end-table, trying to utilize the inconveniently small source of light to it's fullest as he scratched a pen across paper.

She smiled to herself as she watched. His face retaining it's serious and stern mask since they returned to the room. She herself was in deep thought with everything transpiring that she couldn't even begin to imagine Byakuya's take on things. He was always so composed, the ground could be caving out from underneath him and he'd still be this way.

Kicking her boots off at the bottom of the bed, she listened as the cicadas chirped and sang their night song in through the window. The large, dusty mirror that sat atop the cherry dresser capturing her pale reflection as she combed fingers through her dark strands of hair. Somehow in-between thinking and worrying, she finally mustered up the courage to say something, anything about the plane so that it was off her chest. Her eyes looked up, catching his working reflection in the mirror.

He sat there, silently angry at everything as he penned the list of supplies still needed. A bit more angry at himself more than anything else. He had let himself become enraged, so close to pulling the trigger that the only thing that stopped him was Rukia. Her presence, the thought of her face after she saw him do what he did best frightened him; frightened the great Byakuya Kuchiki with more power than he knew she had possessed over him.

"Byakuya." His slate gray eyes looked down to find her kneeling by his side.

"I need to tell you something, about the other day." She started.

"Is something wrong?" His deep voice spoke.

"N-No, not exactly.." She stammered.

His eyes staring only making her a few pegs more nervous than she already was as she explained everything. His one brow raised slightly at her inquiry.

She stared blankly at him, her mind taking small steps into the light of worry. He looked even more confused than before, and she felt the weight of regret settle heavily on her shoulders. _ I shouldn't have said anything._

"Strange." He muttered, getting up from the chair. Her widened eyes followed him around the room.

"I suppose it's not that unusual if you think about," She smiled nervously. "anyone who knew how to pilot before could have just taken off..right?"

"It's reasonable." He spoke. His arms crossed as he submerged himself in thought.  
>She expected it didn't mean as much as it was playing out in her mind. It didn't register as anything other than suprise and disappointment. Maybe that's all it was. Byakuya didn't seem all that startled by it, perhaps it was just another useless concern.<p>

An unsure look crossed her eyes as she rose from the floor. His features softening unbeknownst to her as she passed by him, her fingers fidgeting with the chain of her necklace as she entered the dim bathroom.

"Rukia." His face washed with the same warm light as hers from the candle as he stepped to stand just at her back.

Feeling the wave of guilt as she knew she would drown over her in a heavy downpour of the poor decisions she'd been making.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered.

"For what?" He asked.

"I didn't want you to be concerned, I didn't think..she would resort to or want something...like that." She stammered slightly as she gave up with the chain, frustrated. "I'm not sure what to do." She gave him a vague smile through the mirror.

"You are not going to do anything." He said with a soft sigh, his hands reached to the back of her neck. "This is not your responsibility."

She shivered as his fingers brushed her skin. The cool touch making the pounding in her chest begin it's incessant drumming.

"S-Shouldn't it be though? With...with what I am." Her voice quieted down. The sting of the bite playing fresh over in her mind.

His mouth a hard line before he spoke.

"You are not a 'what' Rukia, you are you." The delicate string of metal fell from her neck into his hand.

"Did I not say I would never let this happen to you again?" He said as he placed her trinket on the sink.

Those words swimming in her head. Her eyes stayed softly transfixed on him, longing still sitting on the back burner of her mind. How many ways did he have to make her this lost for words. Being the man of very few words as he was, they sat deep in her heart all the more. She finally nodded.

"I will not go back on my word." She felt his embrace surround her.

Her thin arms wrapped themselves shyly around his waist. Her tiny form so delicate in his grasp, the only thing keeping him anchored. He couldn't help but feel amused at himself on the inside. He finally understood something that had been, for a time, incessantly instilled into his upbringing and even on into his final years of completing his role as a student. Something he was in complete disbelief of even without their constant and unneeded prodding on the matter; however still inclined to agree with them entirely. They told him in any way, shape or form this was an utter weakness. Now, it couldn't have been farther from what he was thinking. He was never meant to have something like this, he was never meant to feel anything like this, and certainly never meant to hold someone like this.

* * *

><p>"I'm gettin' real tired of this shit." Hisagi's bent out of shape mood taking a turn for the worse. The headless corpse lying at his feet stressing, and bringing out the deep wrinkles of his forehead.<p>

"At least it's dead." Grimm muttered from the back.

Byakuya's eyes glared at the familiar body from atop the wall. His jaw clenched slightly as he turned his sight down to the dark haired woman within the walls. Her gaze meeting his in an unfriendly light before she turned and left.

_She carelessly did this._ His eyes closed in annoyance. She was proving herself difficult, something she would do better to keep in check around him if she wished to continue living.

"Oy Byakuya, ya waitin' for somethin'? Give us a hand." An irritating voice called him from below.

* * *

><p>"Ooooh it's cold!" Rukia's nose scrunched as she sunk into the bitter water.<p>

"If you would've come when I called you it would be a little warmer." The blue haired girl spoke as she poured water from a steaming pot.

"Ahh that's nice!"

The steaming water bled down into the cold; making it a little less traumatizing. She sighed and smiled; Content to even be surrounded by the cleansing feeling.

"Hey Rukia." The blue-haired girl spoke from her spot on the sink as she swung her legs.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking a bit..." She trailed off.

Many things had taken place, leaving her little choice. Pretending everything was like it was before only making it all pile up in her thoughts behind the closed door she struggled everyday to keep shut.

"I think we should leave."

The sound of splashing water ceased before the curtain slid over just a bit to reveal the pair of humongous violet eyes staring at her.

"What? Aren't you thinking it too?" She questioned staring down at the space between her shoes and the floor.

"Not really." She heard the petite girl say before the curtain closed again.

"I'm not crazy, I just..I don't think it's going to work." She said, resting her head against the mirror.

Shivering as she splashed water on her arms, and not wanting to admit that yes, she was thinking about it. A bit more than she'd like, but they had little reason to leave. Nothing short other than starving to death was a reason to pack up, and move out. Tilting her head back she rinsed the suds from her dark hair. Sighing softly, she didn't know, it was all consuming. Nothing brilliant seemed to stand out amongst the options anymore.

"One day at a time Nel, okay?" She spoke.

Silence took over the room, she could already imagine the pouting face her lively friend was making. And being partially privy as to why she was getting edgy on the whole situation; being part to do with Ichigo's natural bullheadedness on being so persistent on going outside the walls. Perhaps she would be able to budge the redheads stubbornness into letting her go along with him, but then again it wasn't just him she would have to convince. The skin of her nose scrunched up at the idea of trying to even start a conversation with the blue-haired lunatic. She hadn't even barely spoken two words to the man due to his rather radical personality. Nel was hard headed though, if she wanted something she'd get it one way or another, she thought with a wry smile.

Her thoughts abruptly scattering everywhere as the curtain slid across the rung, not even allowing her enough time to make any sort of vocalization before a handsome face was revealed across from her.

"Good morning." A deliciously deep voice spoke.

Surprised to say the least, she quickly brought her knees to her chest, her mouth still agape as her face took on a deep shade of red. _How did he even find me here?_ Taking in his rather rough, yet still hopelessly flawless appearance; long black hair tied back into a sleek ponytail, a rare occurrence she wished he'd take to more often as a shiver not caused by freezing water ran down her spine. His usually flawless face unshaven, leaving him with a barely there shadow around his jaw and lips.

"M-Morning." She muttered back finally. Partially aware of the small smirk playing on his lips.

"Did you sleep well?" He spoke while his fingers found way to the damp strands of her hair. Her face becoming even redder.

His inner smile threatening to release itself if she kept that panicked expression upon her face. Though it was his fault, he couldn't help it; he found teasing her like this far more enjoyable than he'd thought possible.

"Y-Yes..How did you find me in here?" She stammered, eyes flicking nervously from the door then back to him.

"Did you not want me to find you?" A thin black brow rose in a questioning manner above one of his silver pools.

"It's not...that's not what...just-" Her words being silenced as the curtain was slowly drawn closed.

"Does this help?" Her cheeks burning brighter at detecting the amusement in his voice.

She gently pulled back the vinyl sheet, her eyes not seeing any trace of him.

"Byakuya?"

A short scream followed as a splash of water met with her back.

Her eyes shocked open as she looked back to the man sitting at the opposite end of the tub, one arm resting on a propped up leg, the other swirling in the water, and a small smile coveting his lips.

"Byakuya!" She wailed, trying to sound the slightest bit angry, but her mouth failed her in doing so as an involuntary smile graced her pink face.

He was certainly proud of himself. Watching the droplets stream down the creamy skin of her back that was completely exposed to him, leaving him more than tempted to reach in and kiss her senseless as she slowly realized; Her red face turning swiftly in the other direction.

Returning back to the other side, he found her keeping those wide violet eyes on him like an owl. Her guard was up, sirens blaring in her ears and all.

"I'm not trusting you." She declared.

He smirked, he wasn't so sure he could trust himself either. A predatory gleam in his eyes setting off the chain reaction of flames within her. His face slowly becoming dangerously close to hers, nearly making her forget her state of undress.

"When did you become foolish enough to trust me in the first place?" His dark voice spoke before taking advantage of her loss for words with what started out as the gentlest kiss he thought he could manage, however he was mistaken; making it a great deal harder for him when he had to finally tear himself away.

* * *

><p><em>Primitive creatures<em>. His eyes looked down on the monsters clawing their brittle fingers to the bone against the bark of the tree. His legs rooted securely to a branch as he stood up to breach the thick layer of leaves. A few twigs blocking his perfect view before they were quickly snapped off at the base, falling into the hungry clutches below.

Reaching into his bag he retrieved a small pair of binoculars. Judging from what he could see, the dense wall ran all the way around the property. Unfortunate he hadn't stumbled onto it before, they had quite the advantage with such a location.

"Nice isn't it?" The voice nearly taking him by surprise as he hadn't even heard her approach.

"Shihoin Yoruichi, I do not have time for your interfering."

"Lighten up Ulquiorra, not like you weren't expecting me to follow." The dark skinned beauty glided silently from one tree over to the one he was perched in.

"Anything interesting?" She chimed, stealing the binoculars from his hands.

Sighing, he decided it best to ignore the woman as he scanned over the rundown mansion once again with his naked eyes. After a few dull moments something interesting caught his attention, the sight of two lone vehicles nestled into the thick woods just a few yards from where he sat.

"Our friends are getting a bit too riled up, don't you think you should take care of it?" The woman spoke, much too interested in watching the people to bother with it herself.

His emerald eyes looked down to the creatures beneath his feet gnawing and snarling at the air as he slipped down two branches. Hooking his legs on one of them before leaning back until he felt blood rush to his head. Meeting nearly face to face with the beasts as he took a small knife from his belt, and silenced them by plunging it into the top of their decayed crowns. _Boring kills._ He swung back up, eyes taking a quick glance back to the inside of the walls, revealing a few people had emerged from the house.

"Show off Schiffer." She grinned like the cat she was, allowing him back his field glasses to observe the people below.

He found himself surprised the boy gave a truthful answer. Usually Misa's play-things didn't give her the satisfaction of the whole truth once they realized they were ultimately going to die no matter how much they begged or struggled.

_One, two, three, four, five._ Three men, two women, all armed to some degree. Ignoring the impulse to get closer; he was already at a compromising distance, it wouldn't do to have them aware of him before he'd even had a chance to gauge their strength. _ Six_, he counted as pulled the lenses back up to his eyes. The back of a tall figure cutting through thick chunks of wood like they were soft butter. A rifle propped up, not even a foot away from where he worked, and a pistol on his hip. Ulquiorra's dark brow furrowed and he frowned slightly. A familiar feeling stirring within his organized train of thought; he was never one to listen to such an haphazard tactic as gut instinct, but something was definitely peculiar about the scene.

Taking one last glance and with a curt nod to the other, they withdrew from their spot in the tree. Taking the time to drag the corpses under a thick covering of brush before advancing silently toward the large motor-home parked just beyond the trees.

* * *

><p>She felt the rhythm of her perpetual arrhythmia continue at a frightening pace within her chest ever since he left. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but she found herself enjoying it far more than she should. His small bouts of teasing and flirting proving to be the most distracting thing she'd ever been subjected to. With a shiver, she stepped out of the tub, and quickly dressed herself. Her face, and ears still burning cherry red, as she tried to shake the thoughts from her mind. Slipping on the pair of worn out jeans the girl had left for her.<p>

Nel being helpful as always, had been busying herself most of the day with helping make sure every member of the group had a half decent bath. The fact that it was pool water, and freezing was the only thing keeping their imaginations from believing it was the warm, bubbly tubs of serenity they once knew. Taking one more minute to dry the ends of her hair, and toss all articles of clothing in the little basket beside the tub before stepping out.

"Rukia!" Her eyes looked up to the red-head shouting from the balcony above her.

"Rukia, did you talk to Nel?" The boy hastily spoke while taking two steps at a time on the way down.

"Good morning to you too." She said with a grin as she motioned for him to walk with her.

"Sorry, I just..I'm just a little stressed out..crazy." He said with a grim smile.

"But, uh...did she say anything to you?"

"About what?" Though she had a feeling she already knew just what exactly.

"She wants to go with us." An anxious tone swam nervously in his voice.

"That wouldn't be so bad would it?"

"It's not that I don't want her to go, she just..doesn't seem cut out for it, if you know what I mean." He weakly spoke as he turned his eyes down to the ground.

This was the most subdued she'd ever seen the boy look. She'd already sensed Nel was developing interest in going along with them, but she wasn't being senseless about it. She knows the risks they all take in sticking their necks out. Whether Ichigo himself knew it or not, this would be the alternate version of going to the grocery store once a week. It would be done or there would be little choice left but to let starvation take them to a miserably slow end, and with that thought on the limb of their minds everyday, it meant everyone was sooner or later going to feel their hearts harden to the things around them, and minds race with nerve racking impulses to look over their shoulder every second air still passed through their lungs, but it would happen nontheless; whether or not they left the sanctuary of the walls.

"She see's it all from here, she knows how bad it is out there." He sighed softly, beginning to feel defeated.

"I'm sure she'll get the hang of it quickly enough if you teach her. She's not totally defenseless." She half smiled at him, and he returned the same.

"Maybe..." His voice still baring a serious tone. She smiled, taking note how it just didn't seem to fit him like it did Byakuya.

Out in the yard, everyone was scattered around the unkempt property. All the gardens continued to grow beyond their confinement, the paths of grass now turned light brown and yellow from the traffic of busy people. Her eyes following the beaten ground until she spotted the man ever present in her thoughts, chopping the last bits of a tree.

"You have to go then." The red-heads voice interrupted.

"What?" She muttered, lost as she watched the man off in the distance.

"I want her to see you out there."

"That's fine, I'll go." She uttered quickly.

"Rukia pay attention when you agree to something." He said with a grin. His upbeat persona returning.

"Well enough of my problems." He said, waiting for her to come back down to Earth.

"Let me rephrase that, what's goin' on? Specifically with you two over here." His brown eyes gleaming with interest as she made to glare at him, but stopped before quickly looking back out into the massive grounds.

"Nothing." She barely muttered.

He looked over to the dark haired man, still working, now just stacking the dry logs into a rusted out wheelbarrow. He hadn't had an opportunity to have some fun with them for quite some time. It would be a downright waste of his talents.

"Really? I've noticed things Rukia." He said.

"For instance, I haven't had to sleep with a pillow over my head for a week or two now, it's been quite peaceful; compared to when you guys are '_cough_' busy..."

Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she looked near ready to beat him down where he stood, making him crack a small grin.

"Come on Rukia, talk to me." He sat on the planters edge, patting the spot next to him. "Not like you haven't before right?" He grinned like the brat he was.

After a minute, she reluctantly pushed herself up to sit beside him. Throwing him a _What now?_ face.

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one who's gotta talk."

"There's really nothing to talk about." She stated, still a bit annoyed with the boy. Over sixteen bedrooms in this house, surely she could find one a bit farther away.

"That's not what the girls say." Her eyes slowly turned to him.

"You both seem to be at opposite ends of this place no matter where you go. It's just as miserable for him ya know." He said flatly. Making her frown just slightly as she gazed back at Byakuya.

"Ichigo, if you haven't noticed. Winter isn't exactly going to light the fireplace for us. We need to be ready." She stated seriously.

"We're all tired, Rukia. I never worked this hard before in my entire life." He muttered. "But if you don't at least take a break or take the time to have a minute to at least talk about something other than work, you're gonna drive yourselves crazy before ya know it."

She looked back out to Byakuya. His shirt drenched around the collar and down his back with sweat; making him finally pick up the bottle of water at his side.

"Besides, what's the point of being as safe as we are and not taking advantage of it by having a little fun now and then huh?"

"I absolutely, one hundred percent agree with that!"

A higher, cheery voice stepped in. The blonde woman grinning as she took up a spot next to Rukia.

"And can we just take a moment to appreciate hard work at its finest?" Her open hand clearly directed toward Byakuya.

"What?" Ichigo spoke.

"Not you, you wouldn't appreciate art like this." The blonde waved away the boy.

"Seriously Rukia, he's distracting everyone, you need to put a stop to it." She demanded to Rukia's startled face.

"He's working Rangiku, and we should be to-"

"Hey hey hey, shhh! It's break time. Now go get rid of him for a while." She barked as she pushed the petite girl off the wall.

Her wide violet eyes looked back to the pair. Ichigo pointing two fingers at his own eyes before back to her. She knew he wouldn't give up so easily, but she could hope. Pieces of her damp hair had begun to slip from the pins securing her small bun in place as she walked. Getting preoccupied once again as her sight slowly settled on the object of her affections, still working in the blazing sun. She was honestly wondering if the cold was even going to show up with these perpetual warm days they were having. Not that she minded, the farther off it was the better.

His eyes shielded by the silver aviators he'd kept from that day. A warm smile spread across her lips, he was indeed very distracting as she felt the strength in her legs bend with the wind. It was partially his fault she had to remind herself; no normal person would be able to withstand his daily presence, nor endure his tantalizing flirtations at the same time and not simply explode from all the stress and temptation. It was enough, she had had enough for one day, she simply wouldn't look at him. Tearing her eyes away, she walked fast as her short legs could carry her toward the back of the wall, hopeful he wouldn't see her until she could get herself up and over.

"You stupid girl." The blonde sighed. "Ichigo!"

"I know, I know." He replied before skidding himself off the wall.

* * *

><p>Byakuya felt the searing sun burn into his back, he'd already demolished several of the logs into perfect cuts. Spending most of his time thinking more of Rukia than paying attention to what he was doing. He found her by chance in one of the mansions many bathrooms. He didn't even have to ask before the blue haired girl practically shoved him in the door. Though she appeared to be a bit eccentric at times, he found her if nothing, partially amusing, even helpful at times.<p>

"Byakuya, got a minute?"

And there went his pleasant mood, back to all the annoying, plaguing troubles he had piled up.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" The red-head smirked at his greeting.

It really was extravagant, The floor decked out in plush carpeting, and hardwood in certain parts. All the cabinetry too, though it looked as if their new furry companion had ripped it up a bit in her adventure of being alone. Her thoughts suddenly coming to an end as she felt the vehicles weight shift. _What now?_ Her hand automatically on the stock of her gun as she carefully glanced around. The place was eerily quiet, she should have been more cautious, she berated herself.

"Rukia?" A deep voice entered her deathly silent surrounding.

Byakuya standing there, holding his pistol toward the air, and a serious face in place.

"Did you just.." She trailed off. "Nevermind, you just scared me a bit." She laughed lightly.

He slowly placed his weapon back in it's holster. He should have known the boy was up to something the moment he opened his mouth, though he wasn't going to complain with the results.

"It's dangerous to be out here alone." He spoke.

"I-I..wanted to check on everything, make sure we didn't..miss something important in here." Her eyes taking on a mind of their own as they roved over him, narrowing in on the rim of his shirt being pulled down ever so slightly by the glasses hanging from his collar.

He watched as she stammered and panicked, she was utterly adorable in this way. Taking a step closer, he knew his playful musings were having an intense affect on her. He could see her pulse beating through the skin of her neck; he imagined his was about the same; a little faster even.

"I better get back." She smiled up at him before trying to slip passed him.

He reached out to stop her, and caught her by the wrist, tugging her gently towards him.

"Ruk-" His eyes caught on something behind her before he reluctantly released her.

"You go on ahead then, I'll be right there." His tone had darkened and his features hardened back into the same mask she had seen when they had first met back in the dreary basement.

"Is everything okay?" She spoke, reaching her hand out to touch him, but he moved away.

"Everything is fine."

She studied him carefully, his muscles tensed, eyes now cold as stone, and his entire demeanor changed faster than she could blink. He didn't look angry or alarmed, just devoid of all emotion like a statue as he stood there.

"Are you sure? Let's go bac-"

"I am certain. return to the house, the others will be looking for you." He stated in a monotone voice.

"A-Alright then..." She muttered quietly back. She didn't know what to think. Maybe she upset him somehow. She was trying to avoid him, but that just didn't seem like something that would get him to be like this.

His eyes watched out the corner as Rukia climbed into the same tree he had used to get here, steeling himself as she was safely behind the wall, and silently pulled his gun from his side. He had seen the hurt look on her face as she tried to reach out to him. It angered him that he had to make her feel like that, but this was something he hadn't expected. His cold eyes narrowed on the thin space of light at the bottom of the bathroom door before kicking it in. What traces of movement he had detected just moments ago, seemingly vanished into thin air. Everything silent...silent...silent.

And there it was, that one minute mistake.

With a quick glance upward, his eyes met with a blur of motion through the skylight, and the sound of thudding footsteps sounding off upon the roof. As fast as he was, he was not fast enough to maneuver through the slim path of the vehicle, and whip open the door before gaining his freedom to run after two fleeting forms; which were already a fair distance away from him as he took off in pursuit. He was astounded how fast they were, not the average persons stamina could compete with his own. Then again, everything in this futile environment happened to be a fantastic motivator for just that; running for your lives.

And at that, his hearing began to notice the savage growls, and snarls in various directions around him, behind him, in front of him. His heels biting into the rich, black dirt of the forest floor as he came to a momentary stop. The two figures he was pursuing no longer in sight, only irritating him slightly more than the corpses maddening, and repulsive noises. He solemnly regretted leaving his axe behind, it would be far more satisfying to send these foul creatures to their permanent deaths with a few decisive swings. With one motion, he turned himself about and began full speed back toward the house. Having little choice but to use the gun on his belt; he began shooting down the few that were unfortunate enough to be in his path. The distance he'd covered in chase of the two unknown persons surprised him, seemingly taking twice the time to get back now that he had depleted a fair amount of his strength.

He could feel his muscles burning as he leaned against the walls rough side. Taking small, but deep breaths to recover what he could in order to not look entirely drained upon facing the group inside. Rukia undoubtedly waiting for him, and more than likely with questions. Questions everyone was bound to ask after hearing his several shots fire off in the distance. Taking one last effort to push himself off the wall, he started his way into the same tree Rukia had taken to in order to get back in. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. It would take a bit of creativity on his part to come up with something; since he wasn't sure the truth would do any of them any particular good. It would probably be best to keep most of this to himself. As he reached the high part of the wall, and made it so he was sitting atop the hard concrete, his sight fell to those violet eyes he knew so very well staring up at him from below.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, looks like someone's in a bit of trouble. A worried, and plenty angry Rukia will sort him out though. ^-^ And it seems we have a few visitors! So exciting! _ I really love these two. I haven't really seen anyone have Yoruichi and Ulquiorra interact together before; they seem suited to each other and what they do. In any sense, I hope you're getting the idea of what these three have in a...familiar sense, but then I am horrible at my hints.<strong>

**I apologize again for my lateness. T_T I'm pathetic I know. Well if you're not too vexed with me, I'd love it if you'd let me know what you think, what you liked, etc. :D Onto the next chapter! ~ Jinger**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 **

**Welcome back! **

**I guess you all noticed I made a mess with my need to interfere with things that weren't bothering anything. I will not go messing around with editing chapters again, just updating. That's about all I trust myself to do. x_x **

**And now for the song I listened to nonstop while writing most of this. (Bastille - Requiem for Blue Jeans) It has an eerie quality that I find enjoyable. :D And maybe a little romantic I suppose.**

* * *

><p>A few hours later after their unexpected encounter, Ulquiorra found himself sitting back in the confines of his dark tent. Aggravated with himself and his carelessness.<p>

"Beginning to rust are we?" The dark skinned woman prodded as she sat on her cot across from him.

His dark brows furrowed. _I think not._ Throwing the woman the usual stern glare he reserved especially for her.

A form of camaraderie in its own way that had managed to form between them after many years.

She returned it with a semi-smile as she circled around the skin of an apple with the small blade she usually kept tucked away in the side of her boot. A quiet creak of wood bringing her attention to the man twisting in his cot to rest on his side; trying in vain to get comfortable as he did every night.

Becoming bored after popping the first overly ripe piece of fruit into her mouth, she dug out the seeds in the center and stripped the stem into tiny brown ribbons at the top. The sounds of voices, and footsteps from outside finally dying down with the hour. Looking back to Ulquiorra she smirked at the tension wracked in his shoulders. Really, what was the point of having her keep watch half the night if he wasn't going to sleep anyway, she thought as she tossed the remains of her snack out the flap of the tent.

The noise causing the man to look up suspiciously from his pillow. "Feeling a bit paranoid Schiffer?" She mused.

"Don't make unnecessary noise." He darkly spoke as he returned his head to the cot.

His pale face now facing her as he made no attempts to close his eyes again.

"Are we going back there tomorrow?" Her question making him blink.

"No." He said.

"And why not?" She muttered.

His emerald eyes stared blankly. "We have already roused suspicion. I do not care to return only to be quickly discovered and readily outnumbered."

She tapped her foot twice lightly on the floor of dirt, rolling a previously unmentioned notion around in her head before speaking.

"Don't you think it would be simpler, if not wiser to try and join them before plotting to kill them in their sleep?"

His gaze slowly shifted to her face just like she knew it would.

"Ulquiorra, you've seen their defenses, even you can't argue with that." She said blankly.

Without a word, he returned to face the side of the tent once more, pulling the fleece blanket up over his head.

"I swear you get more mature everyday." She sighed out with a light smile.

"We need nobody's protection, nor a blade between our ribs because we were foolish and careless." His voice stern.

"Then what do you call what we're doing here then exactly?" She questioned.

"We are waiting." He spoke darkly from underneath the solitude of his covers before going silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

A small lot of trembling souls looked wide eyed at the woman sitting up and stretching lithely from the back of the truck they were just about to climb into.

"Now, just where are you all off to?" A slightly devious tinge to her voice.

The frail, older man took two shaky steps from the group. Two women, one young girl that looked to be in her early teens, and a young boy that couldn't be much older than eight years old stood terrified behind him. The man pushed the boy back into the arms of the women.

His tired face lifeless and haggard. Covered in dirt that had seeped into the many fine lines of his colorless skin, his eyes black and dull as coal dust blinking wildly with fear.

"N-Nowhere m-ma'am, just lookin' for a spot to take a rest." He stammered, raising a wrinkled hand to his dry and cracked lips that had started to bleed when he spoke.

"The women and children, they need drink. The rations...they aren't enough with t-this heat ma'am..." He dryly swallowed, feeling the intense gaze of her stare beat down upon them with scrutiny as she stood to her full height.

"Do I look like I fetch the water, old man?" Her amused tone frightening upon his ears.

"No! no! Not at all! I-I just-" The mans words dropped while fright gripped his old heart even harder as the woman wordlessly got down from the tailgate and strode passed them.

"Leave." Her whisper so quiet he questioned if he had even heard it at all. And only after realizing she was gone did he feel the air finally return to his lungs.

"Pop." The boy whispered, tugging on his grandfathers raggedy shirt.

In the child's hand lay an old key. He quickly turned to look back into the small bouts of people around, but she was gone. He hadn't known the woman to be kind in any way. Only keeping to herself when she wasn't with that pale fellow that was just as, if not more brutal and heartless as Ms. Misa.

"Get in..get in!" He whispered, shoving his family into the back.

* * *

><p>"Why did you help them escape?" Ulquiorra's monotone voice spoke as he busily sharpened a blade on a flat stone.<p>

"Because I felt like it." She smirked.

"It was unnecessary." He stopped to check the sharpness of each side "They're only ensured to die quicker now."

"Maybe," She said, resting her laced together hands over one of her crossed knees.

"but I'd rather them die out there then here."

He knew she what she was talking about, the woman that led this bunch of hopeless rabble. Seeing how she despised her just as much as he did surprised him somewhat.

If there was anything he understood about this perfectly irritating woman it was how laid-back she always was. No matter how she appeared or what she was doing, she needed little reason to not take things seriously. Except maybe her line of work; that she did indeed take very seriously, to the point of strangeness as she would leave all traits of her annoying personality behind, leaving one similar to his in its stead. One by one the people would fall without her having to be in the same room. He admired that skill, and relied on it on multiple occasions, but why she did what she did, he never found a reason for it.

"Why don't you take care of her?" His words brought her gold eyes to him, and he ceased the sharpening of his blade as he tried to deduce what she would say.

"I should." Her cat-like grin displaying her white teeth.

"After all, I'm not the one who's rusting now am I?"She brought herself to stand up and stretch her arms behind her as her spine arched into a backwards C. Bending until her hands met with the stump she had been sitting on, and bringing herself neatly into a handstand for only a matter of seconds before tossing herself back onto the points of her feet, and slipping away. Leaving him to ponder and brood by himself.

* * *

><p>He felt her eyes follow him around for most of the day until the sky had become dim. She was most definitely not pleased with him, angry even, he thought with a mental smile. He couldn't recall her ever being cross with him. He had given what he found to be a semi-truthful answer to what had actually transpired in the forest. Telling them he had taken the opportunity to remove a few of the ravenous corpses that had come a little too close in their quest for fresh flesh, nothing more. She had scolded him in front of the entire group which managed to surprise him. He couldn't help but find it interesting she could become upset, he hadn't known it was even possible. Though the anxiousness and concern displayed upon her brow spoke to him more than her words or anger managed too. A tinge of a smile touched his lips as he looked over from where he stood in the shadows, catching her eyes in a quick stare before they turned away.<p>

His mind reeling. The two surprise visitors he had neglected to mention, he would see to them himself. Everyone was already running around like a few prized chickens with their heads cut off, this revelation would only unsettle them, and Rukia certainly had quite enough to deal with already.

"Women eh?" A voice spoke. To his left stood Ichigo and Hisagi, arms crossed, and strange grins on their faces.

"You just wanna kill somethin' and they yell at ya for it, typical." The dark haired man muttered.

"Don't feel too bad Byakuya, she'll get over it." Ichigo smirked, patting him quickly on the shoulder, which didn't amuse him.

Byakuya remained silent, not interested as he pushed silently passed the two. Knowing he'd sooner take advice from the mongrel mutt they had roaming around the house than the two of them.

* * *

><p>They battened down projects and unfinished work for the night, darkness once again had spread into the sky black as ink, making the group retreat to the safety of indoors. Everyone worn out from the seemingly never ending preparations. Nel had been the first to start and the last to quit as she wearily hung onto Ichigo's arm. Rukia understood by the soreness she felt deep in her own muscles and the dirt under her nails driving her crazy; amongst other things. Her eyes searched over the area quickly in attempts to find him with little result. She sighed lightly, rubbing the outsides of her arms to ease the ache that saturated her limbs like weights.<p>

He had purposely put himself in danger out there today and he didn't seem the slightest bit concerned about it. He couldn't even imagine the thoughts that crossed her mind as the sound of gunfire reached her ears. She had said some things that were probably unnecessary, mostly true though, she thought with a small grin.

Coming back out into the quieted conversations, and taking notice that Nel had lost the fight to stay awake. Her head laying quietly on Ichigo's shoulder and her hand knitted snugly with his in her lap. Ichigo even looked mildly unconscious, but kept his eyes open and attention on the conversation as best as he could, suppressing a yawn every few moments as Hisagi babbled plans and strategy. Which was all well and good, but there was little seriousness to be had when everyone's only thought process was going in circles around collapsing on the nearest bed they could find.

Rukia stifled a few yawns herself before finally deciding it was enough. Hisagi was going to get nowhere with anything if they couldn't even comprehend what he was talking about. There would be tomorrow for talk, of that she was certain as she dragged herself up the stairs and down hallways. Hoping she'd catch a glimpse of Byakuya before surrendering to the void.

Whether he was on patrol or not she really didn't know. Perhaps he was on his way...or not she decided with one last look down the hall as she opened the door to their room. The candle on the dresser burning its final moments of life as the space was near complete darkness.

One night in the dark wouldn't kill her she mused as she groggily changed and climbed into the bed.

* * *

><p>"This really isn't necessary. I already told you I have no..ill intentions."<p>

"I prefer to make certain of that." His voice bitter towards the doctor.

"Do you plan to remain here all night?" She said quietly. Though he could here the bubbling ire beneath her calm demeanor.

"If need be." He spoke. "Do you plan to give me a reason to?"

"No." She sighed frustrated.

Watching intently as he searched around the small space, flipping blankets and boxes around. A few instruments fell to the floor with a crash before the crackling of glass crunched under his boots.

"Why do you choose to stay out here?" He asked after a while of rifling through. She slowly looked up from the destruction of her utensils.

"Instead of what? Being inside with the rest of you?" She coldly spoke.

"I'm still looking, Mr. Kuchiki. I'm still looking for someway to fix this, while you people have already given up."

Byakuya remained silent, staring.

"At least I'm trying something, anything...But here you are, trying to destroy it." She muttered.

The small room was already tight and claustrophobic to start with, now it was only growing utterly dark and ominous with each word spoken.

"I will not tolerate excuses. You crossed a very fine line that you never should have when you asked Rukia to take part in your suicidal experiment." He said darkly as he stepped toward her.

"If you step a single hair out of line again, make no mistake. I will kill you."

The way his eyes narrowed on her making the air in her throat still. This was it, this was definitely it. The something about him she had noticed every now and then. The stranger among the family.

"Are you a sociopath?" The solemn tone of her voice telling him she was quite serious.

How she came to such an absurd conclusion he wasn't sure, but found the idea amusing, if not just because of the entire situation.

"I'd think if I were you would have already been dead for quite a long time." He calmly said with a twitch of a smile.

She took another step back with an obvious frown on her face.

"You only haven't done anything to me because the others would question it, and that would lead back to Rukia's...condition."

He was impressed she had even managed think that much out, but to be perfectly honest he could remove her more easily than she knew and not loose a single minute of sleep worrying about suspicion. The next few moments they just stood in long uncomfortable paces of silence until she finally managed to speak.

"What were you, before all this?" She questioned.

His amusement died down at her question. She was either gravely too brave for her own good or simply intent on annoying him.

"Why?" He spoke.

Her eyes unmoving, anxiety obvious, but she was smiling non-the-less as she spoke.

"You're quite talented at pretending to be normal, but you aren't. I studied psychology a fair while back when I was younger. Don't think the wool's been pulled over my eyes like the others."

"Would it appease your starved curiosity if I told you?" He murmured.

She blinked in surprise before nodding sternly.

He mentally smiled.

"Have a good night, Doctor." He said before making a quiet exit.

* * *

><p>It was the break of dawn by the time he finally returned to the room. Dim rays of sunlight breaking in through any of the rips and tears it could find in the cloths covering most of the first and second floor windows. Finding out just how much time he more than likely wasted intimidating the good "doctor" (And he used the term quite loosely) irritated him. Closing the door as quietly as he could, and stepping over the articles of clothing to reach one of the most peaceful sights he'd ever seen. Lying mostly in the middle of the mattress with the covers pulled to her shoulders in a bundle around her petite body. Looking back to the window he decided it was ultimately too late to try and get the sleep that looked so inviting.<p>

"What..what time is it?" A voice that couldn't belong to anyone but her mumbled.

His train of thought disrupted by the confused pair of eyes staring drowsily at him.

"Early."

A little more alert, and now sitting upright, she looked him up and down and then at the mess she left all over.

"Did you sleep last night?"

The wide eyes she was giving him making him grin slightly.

"Why?! No nevermind, come here." She demanded, throwing the blankets back and waving him over frantically.

He blinked confused, but did as she asked before finding himself being pulled quite forcibly into the bed with her.

"I'm sorry." She said before pulling herself up to hug him.

His eyes a bit wide with surprise as he stared at the wall behind her. "For what?" He asked as he encircled his arms around her waist.

"For before...yesterday." She mumbled while tracing patterns on the back of his shoulder.

It took him a second to remember she had been angry with him, but that seemed to not be the case anymore, he thought as she tightened her hold on him.

"As am I." He murmured.

For a little while they just stayed that way. He was vaguely aware he still had his boots on, but that could wait, a lot could wait. She on the other hand wasn't as burdened with such frustrations. Wearing the shirt she had claimed for her own from his very sparse selection of things. As always he liked it far better on her, he thought as he pulled away to see her face.

"Are you okay? What were you doing?" She whispered.

"Thinking mostly." He said while looking down at her hands resting on her bare thighs, and taking them in his own.

She had a worried look upon her brow again. He assumed she thought he was preoccupied by her outburst yesterday.

"Well you don't need to think now. Nobody's awake yet. Sleep."

Still half conscious herself she managed to relieve him of his shirt, and shoes before he had the chance to object. She would not have him going out on patrol semi-awake and vulnerable.

"Rukia, I'm not very tired." He said, brushing her raven hair from her face.

"Yes you are." She reassured, pulling him closer.

After a few moments of silence and after she thought he had drifted off, she felt the deep vibrations of his voice while laying against his chest.

"You forgot to lock the door by the way." He said with an amused tone.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile.

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later...<strong>

Day by day, the temperature was dropping. Leaves surrendered their colors and fell one by one. Rukia finally traded in the freedom of her shorts for jeans and thermals. They had yet to see snow, but no doubt it would come in on the bitter winds that relentlessly beat against the windows at night.

Keeping the inside of the house livable was proving to be a bit more difficult than they had anticipated. Sealing up all the rooms and halls that were unnecessary and moving people closer to the fireplaces had worked all in all. People weren't complaining their limbs were going to fall off anymore at least.

"Rukia! Are we leaving?" The blue haired girl shouted as she came from her garden room.

"Yeah, in a minute."

Nel had been practically pouring her heart into keeping the little sprouts alive and growing. The first night she discovered little green leaves peeking up out of the soil she came running to find her. At the very least if it was something that they could keep going, it would be far more helpful than they had been the last few trips. Finding barely anything useful, much less food or clean water.

"Are you ready?" She added.

"I think so! Just Grimm and Ichigo are grabbing some extra things."

It would be Nel's first excursion into the outside world. After a while of arguing and persuading her brother, he agreed. But only once the cold weather set in, and only if he came along.

Rukia sighed. She didn't really mind Nel tagging along, she would at least catch on and try to not get them killed. Grimm on the other hand... she didn't want to even think about it. His crude, and loud behavior was sure to annoy the walkers just as much as it did her. Ichigo and Renji didn't seem all that pleased by the idea either as they remained unusually quiet during the whole arrangement.

"I'll be outside waiting when you're ready." She waved heading out the doors.

"We'll be right there!" Nel happily exclaimed. A little too happily for Rukia's taste right now.

She thought about taking the tunnel, but it was easier and closer to the vehicles to just go her usual route, up and over. The woods were the first thing to greet her. Without the canopy of darkening leaves it was definitely brighter and safer feeling to be in, but still why take chances? After about ten minutes of waiting and the cold metal of the cars bumper chilling the back of her legs, she was tempted to go back inside to retrieve them.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Byakuya's deep voice sounded by her ear.

She turned up to see him, her cheeks painting themselves even redder than what they already were from the cold.

"I think this morning was a pretty big goodbye." She said shyly grinning as he came to pin her between himself and the car.

"I don't think we have time for that type of goodbye here." He said smiling.

"This will have to do for now." He said with a smirk before kissing her deeply.

Her nose no longer cold as she strained on her toes to keep him close. Without so much as batting an eye she felt herself being maneuvered to switch places with him. Opening her eyes, she found him sitting on the hood of the car with her leaning into his arms.

"Better?" He murmured against her reddened lips.

Nodding against his forehead, she took his face in her gloved hands and kissed him again.

"I see you've found a way to keep warm while waiting." Their eyes shot open.

Sure enough, the four of them were standing there. Schmuck smiles on most of their faces. Nel's hand sealed like a vice over Grimm's mouth before he could say anything.

"Don't worry, Byakuya. I'll bring her back," Ichigo said with a grin. "Even if I have to kill Renji to do it."

Renji didn't look like he had the energy to make a retort as he loaded himself into the driver seat without so much as a word.

"Bye." She said before being pulled right back.

"Be careful." He spoke, kissing her lightly once more before letting her go.

"I always am." She half smiled.

Taking her seat next to Renji in the front. Poor Nel sat squished between her brother and Ichigo like a picket fence trying to keep the peace.

"What the hell ya waitin' for, the blood to get to your head, Abarai? Let's go!" Grimmjow's charming personality making an all too early appearance for everyone's taste.

* * *

><p>"Ha! This is far more amusing than I thought." Yoruichi exclaimed as she drew back another arrow.<p>

The walkers crowded around the bottom of the ladder moaning and growling up at them as she fired arrows into their eye sockets.

"Don't waste your equipment." Ulquiorra spoke.

"Well unless you have another way off this roof, I have to clear this up." She said, firing another shaft into one of their skulls.

"Use this." He spoke, handing her one of his choice favorite eradication tools, the home made molotov cocktail. He had become quite fond of it since this all started.

"Have a light?" She asked with a slight grin.

He nodded and reached into his back pocket, producing a small lighter.

"Hey, do you hear that?" She questioned suddenly, taking the lighter from him. His head instinctively turned toward the sound of low humming in the distance. Then movement caught his keen eyes attention; Finding the road no longer desolate of life as a small car sped towards them.

"Get down." His monotone voice spoke as he crouched.

Yoruichi immediately did so before making her way over to where he sat with only his eyes peering above the concrete. Curiosity always being her weak point and since the car had already intrigued her, it was too late to stop her from getting a more enhanced view.

"Don't." He said, grabbing her arm. "Wait." He added, watching as the vehicle slowed its approach towards the town.

* * *

><p>"Better stop here. Spin it around just in case we need to get out quick." Rukia said.<p>

"Aye captain." Said Renji.

"Nel, stay close to me alright?" She added, already in that train of thought.

The girl nodded. Nerves finally catching up to her as she stared wide eyed at everything and gripped her rifle like it would disappear. Rukia half smiled. It wasn't that long ago she herself stood in the same shoes, except when she was forced to face the chaos, there was nobody along for the ride.

"How'd we miss this place?" Ichigo said as he threw Grimm his pack. "It's so close."

"Who knows, just be happy we did." Rukia spoke before taking point.

The bridge on the way in crammed, and cluttered with cars, trucks, bodies that had since long wasted away in their seats and on the road. Rukia caught sight of a cat roaming around on the roofs of vehicles and tops of fences. The main street littered with drag prints, the common sign most walkers left in their wake when moving about. The size suggesting a fairly large horde, which left a knot in the pits of their stomachs as they moved at a quicker pace toward cover.

* * *

><p>"They're the ones from that house, aren't they?" Yoruichi whispered.<p>

Ulquiorra was silent, observing them as they slowly made their way closer toward the center of town. Three men, two women. Most of which he recognized from that day.

"Follow me." He said taking the cocktail from her hand and lighting it.

The creatures appeared unfazed by the rapid currents of flames engulfing their bodies. No sense of danger or alarm as they endured their second death; this time with only one thing revolving in their minds. Hunger.

As they creatures burned the two made their way silently down and away from the fiery scene. The group of people still inside one of the shops, giving them time to work their way around the outskirts. But Ulquiorra had other ideas as he made a sharp turn down the street leading toward the last shop they had seen the group enter.

* * *

><p>"I feel like we actually accomplished something this time." Rukia said, a bit happier than when they had started.<p>

So far nothing really hindered them. Nel had been just as adaptable as she thought she would, Grim was even on his best behavior, but something was telling her the tracks before had more to do with that than anything else. After the first four shops she was becoming more hopeful. Their packs gaining weight with each one. She even managed some regular dog food for the little terror at waiting back home. She smiled, even though she had been the one to initially bring the ankle biter back with her, it became attached to Nel and Ichigo in the first night. Byakuya was not nearly as thrilled with the furry creature as she and everyone else, effectively naming it a security threat since it barked every time it saw him.

"Hey, gas station up ahead." Renji pointed to the large sign.

"$4.32 a gallon, no wonder this crap happened." Ichigo joked.

"Free now." Rukia added with a smirk.

First look around the pumps showed to be clear. Renji quietly started filling the plastic tanks they brought with them. The others swiftly circled the entire area. Nel and Rukia broke formation to check in the mini mart. Their eyes meeting the prior owners behind the counter, thankfully trapped behind the plastic shield around the registers.

"I got it." Nel said. Rukia scanned the rest of the room, coming back around the shelves to see Nel plunge a metal prong from a display into their heads.

"Maybe we should make you a spear." She said while stuffing bottles of water into her pack. Nel smiled as best she could before joining her in gathering.

Sadly, bread no longer looked like bread every time they saw it, just lumps of shriveled green and yellow mold laying in the plastic bags. What they wouldn't give for even a simple piece of toast again.

"You girls done?" Renji stood in the door.

"We can't carry anymore, might as well quick take what we have to the car."

"Yeah, I gotta bring the tanks too." He muttered, holding the door open for them.

"Give me your bag, Nel." Rukia said hiking hers up again.

"You can't carry two, I'll come with you."

"Yes I can, come on, go keep an eye on your brother." She said with a grin.

"Alright...careful." The girl said quietly before heading over.

"You sure you got that?" Renji spoke as they were halfway to the vehicle.

"I could carry you if I had to, Renji. I'm fine." She assured.

"Are you crazy? You couldn't even open a pickle jar when you wanted." He said with a smirk.

"It was once, and I was seven years old, and you-" Her sentence dropped.

Everything was fine, clear just minutes ago. But now over a dozen dead eyes set their sights on the fresh meat that walked right up to them and basically said _hi_.

"Drop the tanks!" Rukia shouted, whilst running in the opposite direction.

"Go! Get up on something!" She shouted again once she caught sight of the others waiting.

The only thing she could see near enough was a box truck with its side slammed into the glass doors of a building. Ichigo, Nel, and Grimm already had the same idea as they climbed the over the hood and pulled each other up. And to make matters slightly worse, more walkers seemed to be pouring out of nowhere and joining in the marathon of snarls and ravenous screeches at their heels. A few spilled out into the street directly in their path, leaving them not much choice but to use their louder options. Renji taking out the brunt of the wave behind them while Rukia climbed up.

"Get your ass up here, Renji!" Ichigo jumped down and held out an arm to him while firing into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Looks like they'll be detained for a while."<p>

Ulquiorra nodded. With this many of their group occupied and out of the way, it made a return trip to the curious mansion a bit more reasonable, but even with things as such, he still didn't know the full count of their numbers.

"Or we could lend a hand." She said with a knowing grin.

This woman was comical. How she had managed to survive on her own for the three weeks before she found him again was an utter puzzle.

"This way." He spoke, heading straight for the bridge.

She sighed and looked back to the trapped party. They seemed calm enough now, not so excited as before with the screaming and running. In their faces she could see strategies and plans working out. Perhaps they would make it, she thought and turned to follow her less than agreeable companion.

* * *

><p>Standing over them now, they almost looked completely harmless. No arms and legs will do that to most anything. Except the constant clacking of jaw bones and wheezing snarls showed they weren't capable of letting go, not even if it cost them everything.<p>

Pain wasn't part of the equation, nor survival. They only needed one thing that they sought out at a constant rotation day and night. Sighing softly, he knelt down to the creature at his feet. Plunging his knife into its skull and watching its eyes until it stilled entirely. There was nothing. No lights, no life to flutter out of existence with the last draw of breath. It was foreign. At least foreign from what he was used to.

The snap of a twig. He breathed out, looking to where it had come from. These times he often found himself hoping it would be Ichigo or Renji trying to pull something stupid just so he'd have the chance to scare the living hell out of them and no one would question him putting a gun to their temples, even if it was only for a second or two.

He was thinking too much again. Trivial things like this seemed to pop up at random anymore since Rukia muddled everything in his life. Her way of thinking and talking wore on him everyday, changing his perfect logical system into the beautiful mess that was her.

A blur whisked passed his head. His gun up as he glanced at an arrow lodged in the tree beside him.

"I don't believe it." A woman's voice fell from the trees.

His eyes registering the woman, but not accepting it as she stood before him with a cat-like grin on her face.

"Yoruichi." He spoke.

"You remember me well enough." She said with a still stunned look to her.

"You survived." She sounded pleased, which caught him off guard a little.

Then it dawned on him.

"If you're here.." He started.

Spinning around to face the man he knew would be standing there, observing.

"Kuchiki."

The eyes of a viper, and voice of a dead man. A man he'd hoped to be dead.

"Schiffer."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I had fun with this. Not that I don't with all my chapters, but I have a special attachment to Ulquiorra. Almost like Byakuya, but eh not totally there lol. <strong>

**Well things are progressing along differently than I had imagined when I started this. I hope I'm not boring you. D: But I kind of like parts that slack a bit into frivolous things rather than jumping too quickly down the road.**

** Well anyway, I hope y'all liked it. ^_^ Please feel free to drop me your thoughts and theories! I like seeing what others think will happen or if they've got suspicions about certain things. xD As always, thank you for reading! **

**And I hope to see you in the next chapter. :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 **

**I'm back! Hello again my lovelies! I've missed you. ^_^ I know you're all probably pretty annoyed with me, so I'll be quiet and let you read. We'll talk later, at the bottom. :D**

**Song choice: Glass Heart Hymn by Paper Route**

**An amazing band I might add.**

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki."<p>

"Schiffer."

Neither showing the astounded disbelief, or anything for that matter, on their faces. Certainly not while hearing their own name being spoken in the voice of someone they had thought to be dead.

"Just like old times I see." Yoruichi sighed, taking the liberty to interrupt them by walking between the line of fire they each held steadily at the other.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya spoke.

Yoruichi's one brow raised in a questioning manner. "We weren't looking for you if that's what you think." She said. "This is as much a surprise to us as it is to you."

"I see." He said calmly. "The others?"

"Deceased." Ulquiorra spoke.

Byakuya didn't take surprise with the knowledge. He'd already assumed everyone, including the people in front of him were long dead.

"What are you doing here? Is this your place?" Yoruichi spoke, curiously eyeing the wall behind him.

"I reside here."

_Well, this definitely changes things._ Her golden eyes gleamed, a grin taking her over. If Ulquiorra would have to reconsider his earlier plans on taking this place by force for anything, this was certainly it, she thought happily.

"Still living grand even in all of this. Consider me impressed, Byaboo."

Now it really was just like old times, as she put it. This woman hadn't changed in the slightest, while still displaying her fondness for irritating him even now. As much as he tolerated her, it was her pet he found...problematic.

"We're not too far from here, a few hours walking distance." She added.

"Then I suggest you start back, it gets dark quite quickly." Byakuya spoke bitterly.

"No invitation to stay the night, then?" She said jokingly.

"No."

His tone very different than from a moment ago, making her stare at him curiously. Even though he was speaking to her, he was watching the silent man behind her with the same guarded expression and stance he had always had around him.

"Byakuya!" A muted voice reached their ears. "Where the hell are ya?!"

"That a friend of yours?" The pale man spoke.

"They're not your concern." His voice flat, and deadly.

"Alright alright, it's about time we get going. Right Ulquiorra?" She looked over her shoulder at him. He scowled at her faintly before nodding.

"See ya around, Byaboo." She flashed her cat like grin.

"Stay away from the vehicles." He said suddenly.

They both looked at him curiously.

"If you're going to skulk about, try to remain undetected next time."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed in anger, his jaw tight as he realized just who had been their pursuer that day.

"I should have known. You're still the only one with a chance of catching me." She said with a wide grin.

He didn't respond, only waited for them to be at a distance before turning toward the house.

A thousand different scenarios on how these people could bring everything down on his head with just a few words to the people that had come to see him as one of their own. Yoruichi Shihonin. The only woman he had at one time trusted as much as he did Rukia, and Ulquiorra Schiffer, the arrogant, bastard son of The Order. What chaos he could bring. He contemplated the number of days it would take until they'd eventually show their faces again. He'd have to react appropriately; If they revealed themselves to the others it would be the end. Rukia, the group, everything he'd come to know and understand would turn to dust right in front of him with nothing he could do about it.

"Byakuya!" Hisagi's voice yet again interrupting his barrage of troubled thoughts.

Leaving him only to return back to the people who he realized, didn't even know him in the slightest. And he intended to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>Rukia watched nervously as one after the other, walkers formed a warped circle around their very, temporary safe haven. But as safe as a box truck could be, they couldn't stay here forever. Dark would come soon, the others will know something went wrong. And that was even if they made it through the next few hours to even worry about it.<p>

Renji, for the past few minutes had been lying flat on his back, catching his breath with her kneeling over him. The bottom cuffs of his pants mottled with the blood and fingernails from the few seconds the creatures managed to grab hold of him.

"You alright, Renji?" She asked calmly.

Brown eyes looked at her upside down from his view. Pale faced and wide eyed, he looked like a couple years of his life had been sucked out.

"I'm good." He said, grinning.

She smiled lightly, knowing he was lying through his teeth.

"Up you go then." She said, picking him up by the shoulders into an upright position before patting him on the back.

Now back to the daunting task at hand, she thought. The only thing more nerve racking than the noise was the motion of the truck as it continuously shook back and forth from the beings below, forcing themselves up against all sides. A few had managed to pull themselves up onto the grill and hood, but were quickly shot down from their efforts.

"You need to get up there." Ichigo said, pointing to a row of windows above them.

She blinked at the just out of reach sill, wincing at the painful reminder of her last attempt. Only Byakuya wouldn't be to her rescue this time and the fall would be far worse, if it didn't kill on her on impact. She'd be sent to a live massacre, like a feeder mouse to a pit of hungry snakes.

"Got another idea?" She said with a weak frown down at the creatures.

"You're the lightest one here. Renji will boost you up." He said, quickly setting a blade to another that had climbed up.

"I'm the smallest, I'm the lightest." She said with a small smirk. "One of you is going to have to work on my replacement. What if something happens to me? You'll all be helpless."

"Nothin's gonna happen to you." Renji snapped at her, and Ichigo smiled.

"Once you're inside though, it's all luck from there." He said.

"I'm going with her then." The blue-haired girl now at her side.

"No you're not!" Grimm shouted from the back.

"Pipe down, Grimm." She said, handing him her rifle.

"She can handle it herself!"

"I'm not leaving her go in blind without any help!"

At Nel's tone of voice now reaching the danger zone, Rukia didn't make an attempt to try and talk her out of it.

"We don't have much time, there's more of them then we have the ammo for, and my arms gonna get tired sooner or later." Ichigo chimed in. "I don't like it either," He said sternly "but we're out of options."

"Ladies first." Renji said, kneeling for her to climb his shoulders.

Within a second of standing up she felt dizziness swirl her. The last time she'd done this, Renji wasn't this tall, and the feeling of not being in control as he moved to the edge made her tremble like she would fall at any moment.

"Grab it!" Renji shouted.

Her hands met with the granite stone with a hard smack as she hung on for dear life. She could feel Renji tense as the thick tread of her boots dug into his shoulders as she carefully stood to full height.

Breaking the glass with her pistol, she uttered a small prayer before pulling herself up and climbing in. Her side met with the floor, bruising her arm. She never felt herself react as quickly before as she did surveilling the small office space. Each cubicle a possible jack-in-the-box at any moment as she waited for Nel to reach the sill.

"Rukia, I'm here." She heard the girl squeak quietly from behind her.

After a moment of silence, she deemed if anything was going come it would have when it heard the glass shatter. Leaving her time to quickly pull Nel in.

"You see anything?" The girl whispered.

Rukia nodded in the negative.

From the looks of it, she'd have to guess this was at one time this cities law enforcement. Paperwork, reports, shattered mugs, even a standard issue police baton lay covered in dried blood not but two feet away from her. Judging from the lack of corpses, it looked to be in a state that said everyone dropped what they were doing and ran. The building only had two floors. Hopefully the lower level was just as devoid as the upper. It had to be if they wanted to get out without making themselves the creatures newest targets. She swallowed lightly, feeling around the leg of her boot for the bowie knife tucked away. Nel saw and did the same, brandishing a blade Rukia recognized as one of Ichigo's favorites.

"Did he give you that, or did you 'borrow' it for a while?" She whispered with a smile.

"I'll give it back to him eventually." She said with a sly grin.

With one final calm breath that rose like smoke from her lips in the cold, she lurched around the corner.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are they?" Renji muttered. Watching every open entrance the awkward angle of the truck allowed him.<p>

Surely it had been over fifteen minutes by now. Ichigo's arm was failing, and the creatures were only growing more ferocious and unruly by the second. Seemingly adapting to the notion that they needed to climb in order to obtain their meal. Quicker and quicker they replaced their fallen with more.

_Still nothing._ The little sphere of fear inside him increasing each passing second.

"There!" He shouted.

Rukia's pale face and Nel's flamboyant blue hair stood peeking around the cement outskirts of the building. His mouth tight as they sprinted across the street.

"Give me that!" He said above the groans. Taking the machete from Ichigo's more-or-less dead arm.

* * *

><p>Now hunched down behind the side of an overturned van, the two girls carefully watching the encircled truck. Trying in vain to catch even a seconds worth of the men's attention. Renji was too deeply submerged in hacking and chopping away limbs, and Ichigo and Grimm were arguing like idiots behind him without an inkling in their brains to watch their surroundings, let alone them.<p>

"Looks like we're on our own with this." Rukia said, rolling her eyes at the three before darting to the only idea she could think of within a ten minute period.

"You got it, right?" She asked.

Nel nodded. Looking to the best choice vehicle within reach. Praying all the way there that the keys were still inside. Though Rukia had showed her days before how to cut the wires underneath and spark the car into starting. It would just be a load off her mind if she didn't have to waste time trying. Her eyes searched through the glass as her fingers hitched under the door handle, pulling it open quietly and slipping inside. A sigh of relief escaped her as dangling keys hung at her fingers still in the ignition.

Rukia looked over just as the engine started, seeing Nel's thumbs up from the window before she spun the car around toward the horde. This was it, her last chance to try and get them to see her. Standing up to her full height and even then she was still mostly hidden behind the van. Renji's face was red from cold and maybe strain as he stepped back from the creatures for a moment, his eyes finally meeting hers over the distance.

Waving her hands in a silent way of telling them to get down, which thankfully they understood as they all knelt down to their stomachs. Nel drove passed them just a bit, blaring her horn and shouting for the creatures to follow before making a u-turn back towards her. Rukia watched as all their eyes turned on her friend. Their jaws slack and their bodies still; even the ones that were clawing their way to the roof had stopped and were looking. She swallowed the lump in her throat as they slowly started in her direction. The few up on the windshield having a difficult time dragging their bodies down off the glass. One losing its hold on the hood and falling onto the pavement. If she weren't so repulsed and nervous she might have laughed.

"I'll be back!" Nel's voice shouted as she drove passed.

_Good. This was good._ She told herself while keeping low on the ground as the mass thundered after the car. Nothing separating her from them but the cold air and a few yards of distance. It felt like an eternity before all them had trailed onto the road after Nel and out of sight so that she could get up and run. Surprised to see that Renji, Ichigo, and Grimm had already gotten themselves down and were disposing of the few stragglers left behind.

"Glad you weren't too busy to help save your own lives." She chided. "We've got to get back to the car."

Grimm and Ichigo exchanging angry glances at each other before running.

They were in the car for five minutes now. They'd gotten everything they dropped from before packed up tight in the trunk and were just waiting. Waiting. Where was she. Rukia's thoughts were churning, her hands gripping the wheel, nails biting into the leather. Minutes going by, and Grimm had himself shoved up between the two front seats. Usually she'd be disturbed and annoyed by him being so close, but the worry on his face made her leave it be. Besides it was the most she'd seen the man care about anything. Ichigo had his hands on his knees; probably bruising them from the looks of it, and his one heel tapping nervously on the floor.

"Come on, Neliel." She heard Grimm mutter under his breath.

Not even a minute later the quiet is shattered by what they could only describe as an explosion in the distance. Their eyes staring straight and wide as they watched smoke rise from beneath the layer of thick trees, and the glow of fire, bright in the dark pocket of the forest.

* * *

><p>Silence. That's all he hears as he waits. The sun gone for a while now, leaving him in darkness as he stood atop the wall; his gun bouncing back and forth as he paced from one end to the other and back again. He'd expected the sound of an engine by now, the glow of headlights maybe. He inaudibly sighed. The nightmarish feelings he let consume him the last time she disappeared twisting in the pit of his stomach like a caged animal, writhing and kicking, making him want to do something. Anything.<p>

Another even more terrifying thought abruptly entered his already distressed thinking. _Ulquiorra._ His grey eyes widened slightly in the cover of shadows. It was a strangled thought. He breathed out. The chances of such a thing happening were next to nothing; he was being foolish. His rational way of thought abandoning him more and more often, particularly more when it came to Rukia. Looking out to the black field, the moon barely visible behind the clouds. If anything were seriously wrong, he'd know it, he'd feel it.

**_A rustle in the brush._**

His thumb brushed over the metallic hammer, and fingers slid around the grip of his pistol until he realized what it was.

"Good, you didn't shoot me."

"Not today." He said curtly. Looking to where she stood a few feet over from him.

"I hadn't expected to see a person I thought dead, twice in the same day."

The dark skinned woman grinned in the dark.

"Are you alone?" He asked.

"Afraid so."

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you without you thinking a knife was going to be plunged into your throat at any moment." She stood tall next to him, watching the field as he did.

"We have nothing to discuss." He stated simply.

His bored tone making her smile.

"I think we do." She muttered quietly. "Who are these people?"

"They're not your concern."

She inaudibly sighed.

"We both know you don't need them, so for what purpose are you with them?"

"I'm not going to entertain your curiosity." He said quietly.

She sighed softly, looking back to the house. If she didn't know it herself, she could never tell it was occupied. No light in even a single window, no evidence of people by sight or noise. Looking ever bit as dead as everything else she laid her eyes on.

"I am curious, but that's not only why I'm asking." She said. Feeling the grit of the stone beneath her boots.

"I honestly don't care why. I'm glad you're around people to be honest. At least now that you're allowed to experience such things." She weakly smiled. "But for whatever reason, whether it be the accident it seems or some sick, twisted act of fate; He knows you're alive, Byakuya. He knows where you are."

"I believe I've told you on several occasions the only appropriate route to take with him." He said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"And you gave me your word you wouldn't act on it." She was starting to look irritated herself. A partly rare occurrence, to which he felt a tinge of pride in for being the cause.

"I intend to keep my word," He said flatly. "but I can't promise you his life won't be chanced if he attempts anything here." His silver eyes stared dead into her own.

He was never one to make a decision lightly and he never wavered in the final say. If Ulquiorra continued with his childish endeavors, he would be finished.

After a while she nodded. "Fair enough."

Both of them had been intent on destroying the other for as long as she could remember. It was more on Ulquiorra's part that there would never be peace between them. Byakuya was a patient man, far more so than Ulquiorra. Letting him act on his calculating ways, and constant misconceptions. All in all, Byakuya left him aggravate, and test him for the better part of their younger life together. When they reached the age, old enough to be sent out, everything changed; It wasn't just petty arguments and trying to out do the other in training anymore.

"I have request of my own." He said.

Her golden eyes filled with surprise as she looked up at him. "How unusual." She smirked lightly.

"If you're caught by these people, we have no affiliation with each other." His voice deep and stern. Overly serious to her ears as always.

"Is it that strange to say you simply know me; an acquaintance maybe, a friend, former girlfriend-"

"No." He cut her off, making her brow raise.

"Are they that perceptive?" She said with a light laugh, amused by his exuberant reaction.

_Why was he startled?_ That wasn't like him at all. These people hardly seemed anything formidable, certainly not worth the sliver of panic that entered his eyes a moment ago.

"We are quite adept in the art of deception if you recall." She added.

"Some of them are, yes."

The knot in his stomach now a nervous burn. Even though they never had such a relationship, the look on Rukia's face the moment this woman announced herself as his former lover, was nearly enough to cripple him.

"I'll just have to be careful then." She said, her eyes closed, lips up in a smirk. "Ah, looks like my time is up." She spoke before he had time to respond.

Headlights appearing at the back edge of the field.

"Goodnight, Byakuya." Her voice coming from somewhere on the ground.

Nearly rolling his eyes, he turned to the approaching vehicles. His excitement and quickening heartbeat quickly reminding him how maddening it was to have to wait here all day while she risked everything for the possibility of a few meager cans of food. Yoruichi still in the back of his mind, but right now he was focused on getting Rukia within his sight before anything else.

Keeping himself alert as he made his way down to the ground. Constantly scanning around the dark space where they were just pulling up before his eyes made contact with Rukia's behind the glass.

"Byakuya, not exactly the welcome wagon now are ya?" Ichigo's irritating face the first to pop out from the vehicle.

"The outing went well?" His dark voice reaching Rukia as soon as she stepped out.

"Well enough." She said, her voice tired to the sound.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked, referring to the roughed-up blue-haired girl limping slightly.

"She's stupid, that's what happened." Grimmjow grumbled.

"I crashed a car, no biggie." She said cheerfully.

Byakuya looked at her incredulously then back to Rukia.

"The tunnel is open. I suggest seeking medical attention." His tone overly blank, making Rukia smile slightly.

"I'm fine, really! Nothing's broken!" Nel said, leaning on her brother.

Rukia grinned at her strange friend.

"We better get inside before something hears us." Ichigo said, coming over to hold Nel's other arm.

"We'll unload everything tomorrow. It's too risky now." Renji said as he hastily passed Byakuya.

Rukia took short, but quick strides over to him. He could hear her teeth chattering as she approached. The wind tossing her raven hair and stinging her face.

"We found some things. Hopefully enough to last for a bit." She said.

"That's good." He said taking her hand before leading her into the motor-home parked beside them.

Once inside he could feel her arm trembling.

"Are you alright?" He murmured, taking her gloves from her delicate hands. Her flesh freezing to the touch as he held them in his own, trying to rub away the chill before resorting to blowing warm air between their enclosed hands.

"...I'm fine, Nel I'm a little worried about." She muttered.

"She's resilient, she'll recover." He said, pulling her closer to him.

"B-Byakuya, I'm really alright." She stuttered.

"I know, I'm just reassuring myself." He whispered before tilting her head to look up at him. Her lips in a faint smile from what he could see in the dark.

Without warning, a bright flash assaulted her eyes, the cabin now flooded with light. His eyes adjusted, focusing rather unnervingly on her face making red dust her cheeks, blending in with her already red nose.

"Where'd you find that?" She questioned.

"It's not important." He muttered.

One hand underneath her chin as he brought his lips to kiss the side of her cheek, the tip of her cold nose, then to her slightly warm lips. Her hands scrunching the front of his coat, him pulling her up onto the tips of her toes. She felt the shivers run through her, he was cold on the outside, but underneath was as warm as the fiery sun, spreading his heat through her like wildfire every time his lips moved over hers.

"Byakuya, we should go." She whispered, her forehead pressed to his.

"We won't be alone in there." He said, making her thoughts recall all the embarrassing things that were forever burned into her memory.

"We never are," She lightly chuckled. "but we're not safe here."

His grey eyes slowly blinked open to stare into her own, longing clearly established on his features as he let a soft sigh escape his mouth.

"Very well." He said, taking her hand in his.

Taking their leave without noticing the pair of ridiculously wide, golden eyes in the crack of the bedroom compartment.

* * *

><p>"I think we should chop down some of these trees." Renji stated as he navigated around them. "It'd be easier to get through here, ya know?"<p>

She nodded lightly. Her head occasionally bouncing against the cars window as they drove over forest terrain on the way to the field. The temperature today seeming a little less bitter than the few days before, though she still knew any liquid they brought back yesterday was frozen solid in the trunk.

"So, how's Nel doin'?" He asked. Seeing the blue-haired girl sitting where the door to the tunnel rested in the ground.

"She's okay." She said with a small smile. "Crazy, but okay."

"Think she'll think twice before playin' with live grenades again?" He said with a smirk.

"I doubt it." She laughed.

"Isn't that right Nel?"

"Is what right?" The blue-haired girl asked as she watched her petite friend pop open the trunk.

"That you'll never do something that stupid again." Ichigo's voice said from below.

She didn't say anything, choosing instead to drop a heavy sack of sugar down into his arms.

"How did you get your hands on one of those anyway?" Rukia asked as she passed the girl packages of lemonade and iced teas. Frozen solid just as she had suspected, the glass like ice against her thin fingers.

"It was only for an emergency, I almost left it home actually." She said quietly, taking another pack of bottles and passing them to Ichigo.

"You weren't the first ones to come here you know."

"Oh?" Rukia was surprised. They'd never mentioned anything before, and she'd just always assumed.

"Yeah, a couple of soldiers." She said flatly. "It was their equipment."

"Really? What happened?" Renji spoke, throwing a stuffed backpack down the hole.

"OW! What the hell!" Ichigo bellowed as the pack struck him.

"They seemed alright, at first," She started. "but after we let them inside-"

"That's enough Nel." Grimm's voice coming up from the tunnel.

"What? It's not like they haven't heard worse." She replied, kicking him in the shoulder with her good leg, making him grumble.

"They had other ideas about our arrangements. They wanted the place for themselves." She continued. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo's faces all looking to her with concerned, serious stares.

"And other things...but they didn't get that far."

"What happened, Nel?" Rukia questioned, now sitting on the ground next to her.

"They attacked us. One even managed to stab Grimm, right there in shoulder," She said nudging the spot on her brothers shoulder with her boot. "but after that...it was over pretty quickly...Hisagi killed them."

They all blinked at the thought. Hisagi? The man that didn't seem like he had it in him to hurt a mouse? Walkers yes, it was different, but living people? It was out of the question.

"He managed to kill three trained soldiers who had the jump on you?" Ichigo now standing on the ladder.

She nodded vigorously. "I've never seen anything like before."

"Alright, alright, back to work ladies." Hisagi's voice cut in, startling them.

"Come on, up up. Didn't think I'd catch ya'll out here like a bunch of school girls." He said with a grin.

"What's got you all so entertained?" He raised a brow. The lot remained silent.

"Alright then, if it's nothing we've got things to do." He said, taking out the two gas jugs from the trunk.

Everyone exchanging quick glances at each other before quickly unloading the rest of the spoils from their trip.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Rukia sat shoving cans, bags, bottles, and packets of food, and drink into the pantry. She had been there for well over twenty minutes. Her legs feeling cramped as she placed the last can inside and stood up. Other than the little bit they had already done for the day, there wasn't much else to do or worry about as far as she knew. Perhaps she'd make a trip to check on the seedlings growing upstairs, maybe even run into Byakuya at some point, she thought, smiling like a fool to herself.<p>

But that could wait. She needed to get out as much as she could before the glacial temperatures returned with a vengeance. No sooner had she gotten up over the wall when she heard familiar groaning and whining coming from the forest's edge. Renji's groaning and whining to be precise. She shook her head, a small grin on her mouth as she started toward him. If he was going to complain about doing something, he shouldn't have even suggested it in the first place. His eyes seeing her just as he heaved the ax into the side of the tree he was laboriously working on.

"Come to watch me slave away?" He said.

"Yes, I came to do just that." She grinned.

Her violet eyes bright. The only real color out here midst all the brown and grey. She wasn't as bundled up as she was this morning, adapting to the cold like always. He mentally smiled. He liked that about her, always had. Though it always did put a few kinks in his attempts to act the caring man keeping his beloved warm on frosty days with the swift placement of his coat on her shoulders. She'd always give it back, stating she was fine. Just like she was now, perfectly fine. Except that she kept glancing around the forest, a solemn look on her face. He couldn't help thinking just how much she was starting to look like him. That stone cold bastard.

"Don't look so nervous. Ichigo and Hisagi are out walkin' around." He said flatly. A bit more annoyance in his voice than he meant to show. He faked a smile, hoping she didn't catch it.

"Are you okay?"

_Damn it._

"Yeah, why? Do I look that bad?" He tried joking.

"You're acting funny." She stated. A thin brow raised on her beautiful face.

"Really? I thought you liked my weird sense of humor." He said mid-swing into the tree.

"See?! That, that right there!" She exclaimed jumping to her feet. Wide eyes set open as she stalked right up to him.

"You're trying to cover funny with humor, it's not working." His brown eyes blinked a couple times, obviously afraid for his life, but also confused.

"That doesn't even make sense, Rukia."

"Do I need to interrogate you?" She questioned, pulling his face down to her level.

"D-Damn it, Rukia! I'm fine!" His eyes wide as he quickly pulled back, his face garnering a flare of red.

"If you are then talk to me!" Both suddenly realizing they had been shouting. "You know you can always talk to me." She finished.

An almost strangled look appeared on his face, but only for an instant before looking away from her. Taking up the ax again to finish.

"Yeah, I know that." He muttered. Getting ready to swing once more, knowing it would be the one to finally bring it down.

Except when her small form came to stand right in front of his target, he didn't feel the triumph he was expecting at bringing down the six-story timber, instead he felt the tearing of his arm muscles as he plunged the blade hard into the ground. His eyes wide, mouth open.

"Damn it, Rukia! I could've killed you!" He threw his arms up against the tree, pinning her between it and him.

He was expecting her do a few things. Maybe yell back at him, be silent and stare at him with her usual dramatic eyes that said '_what the hell are you doing?_' Push him as hard as she could and walk away, but she didn't do any of those things.

She was laughing.

He stood, staring down at her as she regained herself. Her pale face faintly red as she recovered and her eyes opened. A look he'd never seen on her before in his entire life. He felt his knees wanting to buckle and give out, at the same time a pang struck his heart.

"That's better." She beamed. "You sound like yourself."

He couldn't help but feel totally flabbergasted. There were a million things going through his mind right now, but all he could think of was how badly he wanted to reach down and kiss her.

"Renji, we're moving?!"

He was so lost, he thought he was moving on his own. It wasn't until the resounding crack of wood split the silence of the forest that he came to his senses, pulling her away from the crashing trunk as it fell to the earth.

The whole thing nearly distracting them from what was beyond in the distance. Looking worn and frozen, stood a woman.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Rukia was the first to speak.<p>

The woman looked at her with huge eyes. Dried blood stemming from her forehead to her jaw.

"Are you infected?" Renji sternly spoke, his ax suddenly in his hand.

She shook her head quickly before speaking. "No, are you?" She pulled the over-sized coat tighter around herself.

"I'm not the one with blood all over me." He stated.

"Are you alone?" Rukia asked. The woman looked like she would run any second.

"Y-Yes...For a very long time." She looked so fragile standing there, yet at the same time her voice seemed strangely strong, commanding.

"Why are you in the woods alone with no weapon? Are you crazy or somethin'?" Renji delicately inquired.

"I have nowhere to go."

"We won't hurt you." Rukia assured.

"I know you won't." She sounded confident, Rukia thought with surprise.

"After all, I'm not completely unarmed." And now she knew why.

"That's fine, we understand," Rukia started. "just keep it in open sight. We have our own rules here."

The woman nodded. Taking the blade out from her sleeve.

"We have food if you're hungry." Rukia said softly as she approached them.

"That would be nice." A placid smile on her lips.

As they made their way to the tunnel Rukia couldn't help but feel she was watching herself starting out all over again. Alone, scared. She never would have been as trusting around strangers however. Only after reuniting with Renji did she come to accept that maybe they weren't going kill her, even after they saved her life and had taken her in.

Yet this woman seemed undeterred by such thoughts. She was certainly wary, but comfortable enough to walk in front of them which Rukia found a little strange.

She could see the unsure look on Renji's face, surely mimicking her own.

Rukia stepped ahead, unfastening the cap on the tunnel.

"Did you make this yourselves?" The woman suddenly asked.

"It came with the house." She replied, trying her best to sound friendly.

"I see." She said simply.

Once in the tunnel Rukia asked them to wait while she went to inform Unohana. It was also probably a better idea to tell the others before bringing a strange face into the compound. Even though she seemed harmless enough, she was sure Hisagi and everyone for that matter would appreciate knowing in advance.

After explaining it to the doctor, who all in all seemed to take the news well, she made her way to house. Nel's face lit up with excitement at hearing about another female. Claiming there were too many men in the house. Everyone else aside from Hisagi, Ichigo, and Byakuya. 'Whom she couldn't find' just seemed stunned before running out of the mansion. Nel limping her way shortly behind them. By the time she reached back to the tunnel to try and find Ichigo and Hisagi, they were already standing in a group around the wide eyed woman.

Byakuya was just coming in from the outside tunnel when his steely-grey eyes landed on her for only a fraction of a second before the obvious distracted him. His gaze landing on the strange woman sitting on the table. A startled flicker in his eyes, she caught before his usual demeanor recovered. She wanted to pull him away from all the people, but before his name even left her lips it was spoken by a voice other than her own. Making her look as the dark skinned woman stood up, her golden eyes gleaming.

"Byakuya, is that you?" Her voice sounding almost unsettled as she walked up to him.

_Did she just say his name?_ Rukia was sure her eyes were just as wide as everyone elses in the room. Byakuya didn't say anything, he looked perfectly calm. Rukia could hear her blood pumping in her ears. _How could he be calm?!_

"I never expected to see that handsome face again, Kuchiki!" She spoke, reaching her arms up around him. She was tall enough she didn't have to stand on her toes.

"Yoruichi Shihonin. A pleasure as always." His face impassive as he unlatched her arms from him. The thought of killing her crossed his mind.

"You know her?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"In a manner." Byakuya darkly muttered.

"Always so serious this one." She said happily. "We lived next door to each other. He was my neighbor for years."

"You were neighbors?!" Nel asked excitedly as she leaned on Ichigo. "That's unbelievable!"

"Yes, well this is quite the surprise." Hisagi spoke up. "I believe we should all leave Miss Unohana finish up and we'll get to ask questions later. I'm sure you're hungry as well." He added before turning to Byakuya.

"Since you're acquainted with her, Byakuya. You could stay and make her more comfortable. Let her know we're not a band of lunatics." He said smiling.

Byakuya simply nodded. Trying his hardest not to look at Rukia, who he was sure was breaking down in a spiraling mess of confusion at the moment. Of all things possible, he didn't want this woman knowing of his relationship with Rukia. The idea of her or Ulquiorra knowing sending his heart in a mad race against his ribs while feeling more anger than he had in a long time because of her doing this.

"Alright, everybody out!" Hisagi ushered the group of people up the ladder that led to mansion.

Byakuya taking the opportunity to catch a glimpse of Rukia as she moved with the group. A blank face like his own coveting her features before she noticed him. A quick smile placing itself on her lips before she looked at Yoruichi.

"Let me know if there's anything you need help with." She said politely. "I'll get Nel to find you something to eat." She said before climbing the ladder.

Her sweet smile was genuine to Byakuya's surprise. At least she wasn't upset.

* * *

><p>It had only been a few hours since the strange woman happened upon their doorstep, so-to-speak, and Rukia was solely regretting it the entire time. At first it was just baffling. Now sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, the woman cleaned up and in better fitting clothes, Rukia was still trying to come to terms with what had transpired. Apparently, she knew Byakuya. Byakuya knew her. More so, she lived next door to him for years before everything collapsed. Rukia could still feel the surge of anger that pulsed through her as she watched her embrace Byakuya like it was the most natural thing in the world.<p>

He called her Yoruichi Shihonen.

Tall with deep bronze skin, long plum colored hair that reached down passed her waist, and eyes gold like canary diamonds. She was ever bit as elegant as someone she'd expect Byakuya to have known in his previous life. The thought driving her to feel out of sorts. _Were all the people he knew this attractive?_ She was serene, with the same graceful bearing he possessed. She even spoke like him, which was unusual since Byakuya used very different words and spoke more traditionally than most people of their generation, or anyone she'd ever known for that matter.

"It's a nightmare out there." The woman's voice catching Rukia's attention.

"There's more humans out there than you would think." She spoke quietly. "Some harder to distinguish from the...the-"

"Walkers?" Ichigo chimed.

"Is that what you call them?" She asked with surpise. Ichigo grinned and nodded.

"Where were you before you came here?" Rangiku muttered from her seat beside Rukia. Her blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"A few undesirable places." She laughed lightly. Taking a sip from the cup of tea Nel had brought her. "I was trapped in the bucket of a backhoe for two days before I had enough of a chance to run."

Rukia felt a shiver race down her spine. She'd been in tight places before, but she didn't want to imagine being so exposed, out in the open that long while being forced to listen to the most horrendous sounds coming from just below you. In the dark with nothing to cover you but the black, blinding you from seeing your own hand in front of your face. She could feel the erratic spurs of her heart, proving her imagination a little too real.

"Making it so far without having to use a gun, thankfully." She admitted.

Byakuya leaned on a nearby wall, listening with what seemed little interest. But beneath that flawless facade, a range of stress and uncomfortable thinking brought forth a moderate headache to surface. Of course she didn't need a gun, he thought. Her gold stare upon him, a very slight smirk upon her lips. She was concocting something. He was more than positive of it.

"I guess it was worth it. At the very least to see a familiar face again." She said with a warm smile at Byakuya. He returned with a hopefully not too noticeable glare.

Meanwhile, Rukia felt like someone had side-swept her off her feet.

"Well, I suppose we should stop pestering you and let you get some rest." Hisagi spoke.

"Or if you're up to it, maybe we could take you on a tour of the place, show you around?" Nel inquired so enthusiastically that it was a little difficult to say no.

"Unless you plan on crawling around, I'd better come along to help." Matsumoto spoke helping the girl onto the makeshift crutches Ichigo had thrown together.

"I'd like that." The woman grinned, allowing the two to lead her away.

Byakuya watched as the women disappeared up the spiraling set of stairs, not moving from his spot on the wall until he heard the blue-haired girls constant babble fade before taking a rather precarious seat beside Rukia. She was still tightly bundled in a black wool coat despite being allergic to the warm material. Her ripped jeans showing the layer of thermals beneath them. The top of her head really the only uncovered part of her as she sat motionless, staring blankly at the mural of ivy leaves trailing down the wallpaper across the room.

"Rukia?"

Her violet eyes snapping to him in recognition. A warm smile greeting him.

"I'm sorry," She quickly muttered. "I'm not sure what I was doing."

"Is something the matter?" He spoke.

She shook her head. His face showing the faint expressions he was used to only showing her, now that everyone had left. A tingling feeling bouncing off various nerves from the where his fingers lay atop hers.

"It's all just so amazing. I guess I shouldn't be the one so shocked." She laughed. "I bet you never thought you'd see her again." His eyes shifting from her eyes to her lips, then back again.

"No, not exactly." He said. His thumb unconsciously stroking the back of her hand.

"She's very b-" She froze. "brave to get along so well without anyone."

She mentally smacked herself. Her thoughts nearly slipping out and roaming free from her mouth. She was sure Byakuya already knew his friend was quite beautiful. Not much point in saying it. He was looking at her curiously now. She could see him working it through his thoughts, not wanting to say anything until he'd ran through everything.

"She's a very..determined individual." He finally decided. Rukia nodded.

"If my mother didn't teach me how to use a firearm like she did, I wouldn't have lasted nearly this long. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here now." She said, looking up at him.

"You're mother taught you?" He asked, puzzled.

"When she had to go out, and I'd be home alone, she thought it'd be better than leaving me with only a can of pepper-spray and a kitchen knife at my aid."

"Wasn't Abarai with you?" The tone to his voice going slightly bitter.

"In the beginning, when we were young. But he wasn't always around once he was old enough to start looking for work."

"I see." He said plainly. Something nagging at the back of his mind.

He knew Rukia's mother was a very small and delicate looking woman. From the pictures he recalled spread out on their kitchen table and floor. Rukia bared a remarkable resemblance to her, though perhaps not as fragile. Her face gaunt, pale like Rukia's, but deep sapphire blue eyes rested where vibrant violet should be. A weary expression masked beneath the smiles in all frames. At the time, he took note of the absence of a ring on her finger in every photo. Rukia mentioned having never known her father. It put up various scenarios as to how that came to be. A single mother, raising someone else's child along with her own, living in an especially remote area of the countryside. Even her last name was peculiar to his ears. Slade. It always had sounded vaguely familiar, like a little bell going off in the far back of his thoughts every instance he'd heard it.

"She..." She started. "Yourichi. Maybe she could learn how to handle a pistol. You could teach her to shoot."

She wasn't sure why the idea crossed her mind. Maybe it was just her obsessive nature to want to help, or maybe just that the little three-inch blade the woman called a weapon seemed borderline suicidal.

"Me?" He said.

"W-Well she knows you...and she didn't seem to be all that interested in the idea of using one, but it would be better if she knew how. Don't you think?" She spoke softly, pressing her lips together in a line as she waited for his reply.

He tried not to let himself smile. He really did. But not all things were within his control anymore as he brought a hand to the side of her face. A sad note that he wouldn't be able to lie beside her tonight, or the next few; Depending on how quickly he could convince Yoruichi into returning to Ulquiorra. Until then, he'd volunteer to the night watch. Being forced to watch her all night and not be allowed to join her. The thought irritating him a bit more than he would have thought.

"Possibly," He started. "but I don't think I'm the most qualified in that area."

She blinked at him. "Are you being modest, Byakuya Kuchiki?" An unconvinced grin on her lips. "Because if you are, I can recount multiple occasions that y-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before his other hand was set on the back of her waist, drawing her right to him. All the chaotic feelings and disorderly thoughts flying out the window as his mouth moved elegantly against hers. This was a compromising situation, he knew that. He shouldn't have tempted himself by being that close to her. But the three women surely wouldn't return in such a short amount of time.

He was going to be kept at a distance for the next few days, better he stifle the fire that was here and now, if that was even possible, he honestly didn't know. He wouldn't even be able to have a normal conversation with her without drawing suspicion and the woman's undying curiosity upon them. His hand had left the side of her face to tangle in her dark hair. He could feel her small hands leave his chest and slide up to back of his neck as he kissed his way to the side of her neck. Her coat and scarf not granting the effortless access he was accustomed to, making him slide the knitted trail of material away before he got what he wanted. Smiling into her skin as he heard her suppress a noise in her throat.

"B-Byakuya, there's people around." She stammered, wide eyed.

"I see no one." He murmured.

"You know what I mean." She whispered, but the rest of her words helplessly disappeared into his mouth. Both his hands now holding her face, thumbs gently brushing over her cheekbones, the tip of his nose cold against her skin. Her hands had moved from being tangled in his hair down to reach inside the front of his coat. His heartbeat like a hummingbirds wings beneath her fingertips, making her smile against his kiss.

"Rukia!" Matsumoto's voice came down from the top of the steps before she appeared behind the banister, her hands on the railing, and her blonde hair hanging in curls over the edge as she eyed the two as they quickly separated.

"Honey, you don't need to do that every time someone comes into the room. Especially me, I don't mind at all." She said. Making the already flustered Rukia blush brighter.

"Anyhow, I could use your help a minute if you're not too...busy." Her blue eyes bright, and a devious grin on her face. Rukia shyly nodded and the woman ran back up the stairs.

"I'll see you later." She spoke looking back to him, her breath stilling in her chest. His silvery pools muddled with want as he tentatively let go of her hand his was still clasped around.

* * *

><p>"I don't need these people thinking they have anywhere else to go!" She's up and going earlier than usual he thought. Leaning closer to the edge of the window to listen.<p>

"There are other places, Mise." The other voice belonging to her one and only trustee.

Ulquiorra had been attempting for weeks to gain the confidence of this woman, but it appeared this man had been the only successful one in doing so.

"But this is their only choice for now and they know that. I'm only suggesting you take it easy for a while. They're noticing how many don't come back from your quarters, Mise. How long do you think it'll take until they decide they'd rather take their chances with the dead than stick it out here, waiting to be killed by you instead? A day? A week? Come on, Misa give me something!"

Ulquiorra nearly flinched as something crashed and flew out the window. A book, lying open on the muddy grass. A few of its pages spilling out like a fan.

"I'm the one feeding them! Giving them shelter, protection!" She spit back.

"You're murdering them, Misa!"

"And what about it?! You're one to talk about such topics, Takeshi." Her tone low and bitter.

"I had my reasons! You're just sick, that's what you are! It's just a game to you!"

Ulquiorra was half tempted to yawn. This was going absolutely nowhere.

"That's right, it is just a game." She said, her tone suddenly calm. "A game I lost in the old world, but not in this one." He could hear her heels clicking across the floor.

"People like you and I no longer have to be afraid. There's nobody left to stamp us out and throw us behind bars for the rest of our lives just because we're different!" She almost sounded pleading now.

Ulquiorra endured the impulse to roll his eyes. If the man was buying into her act he couldn't tell. Then he heard the man sigh. _Pathetic._

"And once this is all over here, you and I will go to the storehouse; Away from everything and everyone, with nothing keeping us from living like royalty, not even the walking-corpses."_ Was this supposed to be convincing?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

"Alright, alright!" He groaned. Another sigh. "Just lay low for while. For me, alright?"

That was enough. He was finished with this absurdity. His emerald eyes set out ahead of him, observing so as not to be seen. Though he doubted anyone outside the ordeal he'd just been eavesdropping on would pay him any mind as he slipped through the rows of modular houses. Each stripped and barren looking like they were still up and ready for any perspective customers. The woman rarely allowed anyone near them. Reserving them for special occasions, or to keep the bodies hidden from view. Though it rarely kept the stench from wafting out and into the encampment before she could dispose of them.

Every pair of eyes that glanced at him showed fear. The occasional few had a pleading look as he would pass them, one had even managed up the courage to ask him for help. He shrugged her hand from his pant. He had no desire to help these people. They were nothing. If they allowed themselves to be at this woman's mercy on their own accord, so be it.

And wherever Yoruichi had disappeared off to, he didn't know or particularly care. He was use to her flippant behavior; leaving for days at a time. That hadn't changed with the dramatic transformation of scenery, but she always returned at some point.

_Unless she managed to somehow get herself killed._

He weighed the odds as he pulled open the flap to his tent. Determining it highly unlikely as he knelt down to the little wood stove. Made of bright silver metal, and light weight; It worked well for a modern contraption. He had it up, not but a few hours before the deep cold set in the first night. After adding a few extra pieces of kindling he sat down, the sleeping bag absorbing his body heat beneath him as he turned to deep thought.

Byakuya Kuchiki. That arrogant, conceited trash was still breathing. Alive and well. Even though it was foolish to admit, he'd been disappointed when he thought he hadn't been the one to end his life. He could have had the opportunity when everything was in chaos. and no one would have questioned Byakuya Kuchiki lying dead in a pool of his own blood in his quarters, or somewhere in the city during the mass confusion. Regrettably, he was out of the country for several days beforehand. He didn't even consider that he had made it back just as everything collapsed. Even the head of The Order knew nothing of this catastrophic infection, otherwise he might still be alive. Living comfortably in his office, sipping coffee black as ink while the world crumbled around him.

It didn't matter anymore. If it did, he would be taking up his blade and gun in the name of everything his home stood for even now. Ridding this polluted planet of the woman a few yards away would be a fine place to start. He'd planned on using a simpler method to extract the location out of her in the beginning, but after studying and understanding what she really was, it was clear she'd sooner die before surrendering anything to him. It was easier to stride through national embassies unnoticed, leaving unexplained deaths in his wake than to try and pull secrets out of a person only loyal to themselves.

A day or so after arriving here, he'd heard talk from her about a storehouse, a massive storehouse. Apparently it's where all the supplies she had stockpiled away in one of the hollow houses had come from. He'd been here two months, and in all that wasted time she hadn't left the camp once, nor her leashed companion. To coerce the information out of her favorite pet was to be condemned to receive the same response he'd get from the woman. Nothing.

He could wait, if he had anything left it was time. But was the possibility of enough food and water that would last a lifetime enough to keep himself chained to this place any longer than he already had been? He honestly didn't know. Perhaps a return visit to Byakuya Kuchiki's well guarded manor would in order to ease him of his boredom.

* * *

><p>They had been in the weapons room no longer than two minutes and he could already tell she had only so long before she couldn't resist asking her incessant bout of questions. So he took to the liberty of speaking first, if not only to distract her.<p>

"I don't think you understand what you've done in coming here." His deep voice spoke.

"I don't see the problem." Yoruichi said cheerfully as she balanced a snub nose pistol on the tip of her finger. "In fact, I think they adore me. Especially that tattooed fellow."

"I highly doubt the likelihood of that." He said as he perched two freshly cleaned rifles up in the corner.

"No need to be green-eyed, Byakuya. You know I'm always yours." She grinned.

"Don't be absurd." He spoke, taking up another rather filthy rifle. Mud and water marks covering it's coat of plastic and metal. If he didn't take up this routine, every weapon the fools brought back would start malfunctioning for how careless they were.

"I don't suppose there's anything you'd like to talk about?"

His grey eyes looked up from the barrel he was working on.

"Nearly a year of not having anyone to talk to must have gotten boring, even for you." She muttered. He gave her stern warning look. She was broaching the subject she knew was unacceptable, even if they were presumably alone at the moment.

"If he knew I were here, I'm sure he would send his regards. And as I'm sure you've been wondering, he's preoccupied with a fruitless quest at the moment. He won't even notice my absence in such a meager amount of time." She insisted.

"keep your voice down." He numbly said.

"How did you manage to get back from Florence? Did your plane arrive under normal circumstances?" She asked, a row of throwing knives suddenly in-between her fingers. The glint of their blades familiar to Byakuya.

"Rumors were circulating of a lethal contagion spreading through various parts of the United States. All attempts at contact went unanswered. I chose to return early." He said as quietly as possible.

"Our operations over there hadn't the slightest inkling of what was going on here. I'm a little surprised you had."

"I did not understand it to be..this." He retorted.

"Yet you had the good sense to know it wasn't just an ordinary little viral outbreak, not the usual flu that killed only the few dozen." He remained silent.

"Perhaps you should have stayed in Italy." She remarked. "It might not have reached."

"Everything was already falling apart by the time I found all airports were shut down." He interrupted.

"Then how did you-"

"I procured my own transportation." He said.

"Ah, it's been ages since I've seen you fly a plane. I wish I could have been there." She said with a slight smile.

"Why didn't The Center respond to communications? They were still active when I hailed."

"I wasn't at The Center when it happened. And from the look of the place when I arrived, it was a good thing I wasn't." She said grimly.

"A couple of rooks returning from assignments brought it back with them; Breached security without even knowing it. Most of us were cut down. The few I seen still alive scattered and disappeared. I hadn't found anyone except Ulquiorra since then. And now, you."

"I see."

**_Knock! Knock!_**

Both sets of eyes shot to the door. Yoruichi's handful of knives raised, ready to strike. Making Byakuya cough slightly.

"Oh, hello. I didn't realize it was you two in here." Matsumoto spoke upon entering. Byakuya shifted only his eyes to see the fan of blades lying flat on the table behind her.

"It must be so weird. I mean I wouldn't know..I guess, but only Rukia and you have had somebody come back. It must be great." She said lightly smiling, but Byakuya could see the sadness behind it.

"Oh! Here. Ichigo said to bring this here. It's jammed up pretty bad he said." She held out a rifle, a particularly old rifle that needed common sense when handling, not Kurosaki's brash and aggressive way of doing things. Taking it from her, he could already see the brass bullet jammed tight against the wall of the chamber.

"Tell Kurosaki if he can't handle a simple weapon without damaging it, he has no business in using one." His tone detached.

"Don't be so hard on him." She said. "He's ranked top of the list for walker extermination this week."

"Where's Byakuya ranked?" Yoruichi asked, smiling up at the blonde.

"Close behind in second," She replied. "And that's only because he's been held back from the action for a while, right Byakuya?" The only response she got was the loud click of the bolt sliding back. His brows knitted in strict concentration.

"Your name's Rangiku, right?"

The blonde nodded. "That's right, I'm surprised you can keep track."

The cat-eyed woman shrugged lightly. "It's not that hard after being away from people for so long. I feel it keeps me normal."

Byakuya was to put it lightly, bored out of his mind, yet too nervous on a certain level to leave the woman alone with any of them for more than five minutes. Even Kurosaki's incompetence was a pleasant distraction compared to listening to the mindless conversation everyone seemed to engage with her. If they had even a notion of who this woman really was, even then they couldn't pin her flawless act to the wall like a butterflies wings without questioning themselves. She was ever bit the dull, standard representation of what she claimed to be. A former business secretary, living comfortably on the east side of their former city until the outbreak came and took her secure way of life away from her. Leaving her stranded ever since. He had to admit, a better lie than he had managed.

"Rukia's the short one? She has a very memorable face."

Byakuya snapped out his reverie.

"Haha yeah, despite being so compact, I'd say she's the most active and useful of us all." Rangiku laughed.

Yoruichi caught the tense frame of Byakuya's shoulders. His face certainly not expressing it, but she knew he was all twists and turns inside. Something she never thought she would get to see in her lifetime.

"Speak of the devil." The blonde said suddenly, stepping aside from the door that had swept into her.

The raven-haired girl looking wide eyed as she apologized to the blonde. Sneaking quick glances at the attractive pair on the other side of the room as she reached around Rangiku to retrieve a small box. They really did look they didn't belong in this world. Like bright jewels standing out amongst the dust and dirt, she thought, pouring a few rounds of the 9mm's in her thin hand.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya the first to say something. Making her violet eyes fix on him.

"No," She looked back down to the clip. "I'm going out for a bit."

Byakuya reflexively stood up. The cat-like grin on Yoruichi's lips remained the same as her gold eyes followed him.

"I'll be going with you." He said flatly.

"Always the gentleman, Byakuya." A velvety voice chimed behind him.

Disregarding her entirely, he stepped to the door, leaning back slightly to hold it open enough for Rukia to follow. Leaving one of the worlds most loquacious women alone with Shihonen Yoruichi. A reckless act he was certain could probably doom him, but what choice did he have at the moment. Rukia was going over the wall with no apparent reason. He was needed elsewhere. Moreover, it was an opportunity to talk to her. He'd only been at a distance for mere hours, but his attempt at detachment was so far off to a fairly poor start.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they shut the main door behind. Wind attacking them from every angle as they sprinted down the steps.

"I wasn't exactly going anywhere, just..I wanted to get out." She said with a faint smile.

"Were you going to ask me to come with you?" He said, the slightest smirk taunting him to let it come out.

"I thought about it," She said in a teasing tone. "but you looked..." Her words dropping to silence.

"You were busy, you didn't need to come with me."

"I know you didn't need me to," He said simply. "I wanted to."

She stopped at the usual spot they used to get over the surrounding wall, confusion and wonder both in her eyes as she stared at him. Her mouth open to start to say something, but he was gone from her before she could.

Letting herself drop from the branch, she found him several yards ahead. Staring blankly into the mouth of the woods.

"What is it?" She stopped quietly at his side. His silent gaze fixed intensely on something in the dreary distance.

"They're out in daylight more often." He stated.

She squinted slightly. Her sight landing on a rounded group of walkers hunched over something, a large animal by the looks of it. Mutilated, but still alive, sluggishly kicking and clawing, but unable to move from its torn open side. Black or brown she couldn't decipher at that distance, but its moans and weak growls were reminiscent of a bear. She blinked, startled. A bear. She wondered if it had already been wounded before they'd gotten to it, or if they'd brought it down themselves.

He felt her hand weave into his ever since she laid eyes on the grisly scene. She watched almost with what he could only describe as devout interest. Her dark brow raised delicately above one of her striking violet eyes, her blush pink lips in a line, concentration clear in her eyes and on her fair face. When had she gone from being the timid, anxious girl that would take her eyes away from the creatures for the sake of pretending they weren't there; to the unafraid woman beside him. It felt like she was studying them. Wanting to figure out what made them the way they are. He had the same questions. He wanted to understand what, why, and how it all happened. People can disappear in the blink of an eye, towns can be forgotten in the second you look away, cities torn down into worthless piles of ash and rubble; but a planet?

People have forever been the foremost cause of their own destruction. It always made sense to him that this was something engineered to destroy. A perfect weapon in the feeble hands of ignorant men. If it was indeed something man made. Either in the hopes of a weapon, or a means of control, it certainly backfired to the highest extent.

"Byakuya, are you alright?" He noticed he'd been staring at her through most of his turbulent thoughts. A worried look on her face. _How things have changed_, he thought.

"Let's move on." He said pulling her by the hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I absolutely love this whole mess! I hope you all like it as well. Things are progressing a little different from what I intended, but this is far better.<strong>

**Rukia is having a rough time I'm afraid. Renji's being temperamental, Yoruichi is something she hasn't even begun to figure out yet. And we all know jealousy isn't something she's good with if we remember the last occasion her pretty violet eyes shifted to green. xD The king of collected is having an internal breakdown. Even the walkers don't bring him as much stress as these two women, but if we all know Byakuya, we know he can handle it.**

**Yoruichi is to put it bluntly...a pure and utter badass. And the queen of sass, to boot! She has a unique type of relationship with Byakuya that I like a lot. She's been with him since childhood, probably the only female he was ever close to. Not in a romantic way or anything, but still. I think we have a lot to think about! Me especially. I'm reeling with craze over here.**

**Ulquiorra is well, a bit of a damned jerk, but he has his good point. He's also either a bit too brave for his own good, or a tad touched in the head to live so close to such an obviously crazy woman. I'm sure you've all guessed what our lovable psychotic Misa is though. If you have or have an idea of what she happened to be in her past life, drop it in a review. :D**

**I know I'm late with updating again. Terribly late, but I hope nobody has given up on me yet. This is my biggest chapter yet at over eleven thousand words! :D So thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Please feel no hesitation to review! ^_^ I love and appreciate them so very much! See you in the next chapter! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Happy New Year, everyone! I hope y'all had a good one. It's been crazy for me, but here's a little belated New Years gift for all of you. Chapter 35, Ladies & Gents! **

**No music suggestions for this one guys. I couldn't really find anything that I liked for it. Bummer. Okay read my darlings, read!**

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sat perched in the limbs of an old oak, just beyond the wall. Barren of its usual green, and hardly the ideal cover as he watched the woman he'd come to find, standing among a group of people. The group of people she understood he was intent on removing.<p>

Aggravation pulsed red at the sight of Byakuya among the figures. Arrogance and confidence radiated off of him, pride still prominent in the set of his shoulders. He'd prefer him broken; Defeated. It was entirely illogical, and a breech of emotions that sickened him. Though it did nothing to quell the desire. It only magnified the obvious. Byakuya Kuchiki needed to be put in his place.

* * *

><p>Byakuya felt the weight of his head sinking into the cold material of the pillow. The sun rudely splashing beams of hot light across his closed eyelids. The night hadn't been a short one. Pacing the dark hallways, and staring out windows while listening for any disturbances was peaceful, until Abarai's absurd snoring decimated the quiet for the rest of the evening. He was surprised to say the least that Rukia didn't even flinch under her covers once at the noise after she'd actually fallen asleep, perhaps she was used to it. The thought bothered him immensely.<p>

"Why are you scowling?"

Yoruichi lay lengthwise next to him, Her one arm casually propping her head up like she hadn't a care in the world. She'd replaced her clothes with her usual uniform, black fitting pants and burnt orange blouse over the long-sleeved black shirt that covered up the whole of her neck. Thankfully it didn't look too out of the ordinary.

"Leave." He spoke darkly.

"Is this your room?" She asked, smirking lightly. A pair of small underwear he immediately recognized hanging off the length of her finger.

"Are you insinuating those are mine?" He asked dully before closing his eyes again in mock attempt at rest.

"Don't be smart with me," She said sitting up to hold them out between both hands. "Even I could never be this tiny." She said tossing them back onto the pile of clothing. "Besides, they're not your color."

The urge to roll his eyes ever present, but thought better of it knowing where it would lead.

"I'd like to know if there's a reason you're hovering over me everywhere I go. I thought we trusted each other more than that." She spoke.

"You know perfectly well." He said, giving up on trying to sleep all together.

"And you know perfectly well I'm not a half-baked recruit, so I fail to see why we're still going in these delightful circles."

"We wouldn't be if you would return to Schiffer and be done with it." He sat up now. Her eyes keeping an expressionless stare on him.

"When, and if I feel like it, I will leave." She said simply. "If you're worried about Ulquiorra don't. I have him taken care of. He won't be a bother."

A heavy silence hung in the room. There was nothing he could do that would convince her to vacate the premises, he'd already resigned to the idea. Threats and force wouldn't do much but irritate her. And trying to kill her would be a hazardous and difficult venture.

"I suppose it doesn't need to be drawn to your attention, it's quite obvious." She said abruptly, her lips a blank line.

"The women still fawn over you even now. Quite thoroughly too. I remember it all. You'd walk into the room and men and women alike," Her eyes grew wide. "IQ's over 140, would drop to 60 just like that." She snapped her fingers. "It's a wonder those devastating looks never worked on me. Something must be extraordinarily wrong with me."

_Perhaps killing her would be worth the effort._

"Is there a point to this useless conversation?" He muttered.

"You annoyed me, I felt it only fair." She said with a cheerful smile. "I can still try in my hopeless endeavors to embarrass you."

"You've failed." He put dimly.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I wasn't finished." She added with a wisp of a grin.

That was enough. Standing up from the bed, he waved a dismissive hand at her before pulling the door shut behind him, not quite slamming it, but enough to show his annoyance with her.

There would be no rest today and there wouldn't be until she left. He inaudibly sighed, taking two steps at a time down the stairs through two floors to reach the kitchen. The warm smell of coffee reaching him as he opened the door. _Perhaps not everything was to be miserable about._ His eyes settled on the two figures by the pot. Rukia sat on the counter top, pouring steaming liquid through a strainer into a porcelain mug. A small smile appearing as her eyes met him. Renji on the stool nearest to her, blatantly ignoring him to the best of his ability, which was by all counts exactly what he wanted.

"Hey," She said quietly. "You didn't sleep very long, it's only been about twenty minutes."

"It wasn't coming easily." He said as he took the cup from her fingers.

"How do you expect to stay watch all night? Let somebody else do it tonight." She pleaded. Renji scowled into his cup.

"It's fine." He assured.

"I'll take watch tonight, no sense gettin' us killed cause you're too damn bullheaded to know when to quit." Renji grumbled before throwing his cup in the sink. "I'll see you later." He said to her, and then stepped out.

"He seems upset." She whispered, staring confused at the swinging kitchen door before turning her attention back to him.

"I agree." He said plainly, handing her back the empty mug.

"Byakuya," She started. "do you dislike Renji?" He blinked, looking down at her. At a loss for words as he always was around her. _Dislike him, no, not exactly. Profound disdain, that came a little closer._ He was more than certain the feeling was mutual.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know...He doesn't usually act like that. He just seems to genuinely not like you for some reason." She said, sounding troubled at the idea.

_I can think of a few reasons,_ he thought. Sliding over just close enough to stand beside her before touching a feather kiss to her cheek.

"I can't imagine why." She said. Her cheekbones dusted light pink, her dark hair loosening from behind her ear to fall over one of her eyes. "Back when you were in the basement, did you two have a disagreement or something?"

"Hey!" An unrealistic feeling of gratitude forming within him as the door slammed open, bringing with it the bright orange haired boys appearance. Sending him back two feet, and saving him from the having to answer a question that he preferred she didn't know the answer to.

"We got trouble. Renji's gone MIA." Ichigo explained as he slipped back out the way he came.

* * *

><p>Two insufferably long days going on a third. That was if she could manage to get through it without shooting somebody. The woman who had arrived recently, and had everybody believing her to be as innocent and helpless as she appeared might be a good place to start. Even Byakuya seemed to be somewhat at ease around her. And that she deemed more unlikely to happen than the walking dead.<p>

She sighed. This state of mind she's been in becoming a hindrance. Renji had nearly gotten himself caught by a pair of walkers outside of the main road. And since then he practically went out of his way to avoid seeing her, he wouldn't tell her when he was going out. While she was being bothered by petty thoughts and thinking more selfishly than she'd thought possible, Renji had nearly been killed out there. That knowledge a constant reminder that nobody was safe. Not even here.

It had taken little time to find him. His fire engine-red hair like a laser pointer in the brown landscape. His usual bandanna pulled tight across the top of his forehead while his face scowled at nothing in particular as he reclined in his hammock. He'd left it out all through the time they'd been here. Gathering a few spots of mildew on the white ropes, and becoming dry rotted along the way. She could only imagine his stupefied face when he would go to sit in it one day and it tore and left him lying on his back in the dirt. She mentally smiled.

"Renji."

His head snapped in her direction. She must have snuck up on him a little too well. But quickly as his eyes showed surprise, it was gone even quicker.

"Hey." He muttered.

"I know I already asked you when you came back," She paused. "...but are you alright?"

He was still looking at anything but her. Like the ditch their newest furry friend had made in the dirt big enough to swallow a small child was enough to fascinate him for days.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. It's not the first, and probably not the last time I'll nearly get my insides torn out." He said with flat humor.

"You should have asked someone to go with you. You could have asked me, it's not like I have anything all that important to do around here." She tried for sounding light-hearted, but it came out more irritated, though, she wasn't angry with him. She suspected it was more directed at herself than anything.

"Nah, I was good on my own."

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" She grumbled.

"How about the next time you feel like waltzing out into hazardous territory by yourself, maybe let me know about it, okay?" She faintly smiled. He finally did too before sliding over and motioning for her to sit.

She felt the strength of the ropes creak with her weight as she slouched in beside him.

"So...we um..we never really got to finish our fight that day." She muttered.

He smirked. His eyes staring off into the distance. "Yeah, it was rudely interrupted by yours truly over there."

Her eyes followed his line of sight. Yoruichi Shihōin sat perched on a pile of wood across the expanse of yard, talking to Byakuya as he filled up a wheelbarrow. The narked expression he usually displayed when someone inherently tried to strike up any sort of conversation with him there, though, not as severe as usual. He almost seemed comfortable. She couldn't pin that word on him easily. Especially when he'd never looked comfortable around anyone but her. She turned her head away harshly. It was good he had something to keep occupied, she thought bitterly as she bit the inside of her lip, trying not to let the irritation surface to her face.

"Even after what she's been through, I don't know whether she's tough or just crazy." He grinned. "Maybe both like you."

"I'm not crazy enough to think it's a good idea to walk around with only a widdling knife for protection." She muttered.

"She's managed it so far." He said, watching her expression carefully as she stared at two people. Clear frustration playing up in her eyes.

"You don't like her do you?" He half smiled when she didn't answer.

"Renji, did Byakuya do something?" She asked, haphazardly evading his question.

His grin fell from face. "What?"

"I mean, did he do something to make you angry at him?" She fixed her purple eyes on him.

"Ahh, why are you asking?" His voice the same uncomfortable tone he had ages ago when she'd ask him about any particular girls he liked at school.

"I know you've never liked a lot of people, but I've never seen you act the way you do towards Byakuya to someone unless they've seriously done something to tick you off. So just tell me what it is."

He felt the sweat collecting on his palms, his pulse racing in his throat as he clambered around in his thoughts to speak.

"You want me to be honest?" He thickly swallowed.

She nodded vigorously.

He could feel all the words he was about to use being shoved far far back into a dark closet of his mind before slamming the door shut and locking it one, two, three times, sliding a deadbolt, and placing his grandmother's antique freezer in front of it before he could breath again.

"I don't trust him." The only part truth he could bring himself to say.

She looked full fledged confused. _Of course she did_, He thought before continuing.

"I think he's hiding something. I don't know what, but that's my gut feelin'. And I don't trust him around you."

She half smiled, still giving him the most quizzical look.

"Renji, he's not hiding anything. He's been nothing but good to everyone," She explained. "Especially me, so I don't understand..."

"He's dangerous. I know that for a fact." He pulled himself up from the hammock. "Do you remember when we were back in that police station?"

"You mean when he saved us?" She said calmly. He nodded once.

"You weren't there when he came in. Rukia, he slaughtered them. Killed them all without barely touching them."

"They were going to kill us." She said.

"You're not listenin' to me. Rukia, in that moment, he came in and stuck a thin little blade into each one of their necks and was finished with them before I even had time to say your name. Rukia, who does that? I know we have to do things differently now, but he looked liked he'd done that a million times before, like it was easy, like it was natural."

He didn't know where he was getting all this from. Spur of the moment panic feeding him the unconscious words he'd already been thinking of all along, maybe. It was true, though, that much he could say.

Rukia felt like statue, her violet eyes wide and searching for answers, looking to Renji and back over to Byakuya with obviously none present.

"He did what he had to do. If it were one of us, we'd do whatever it took to keep the others safe and you know that." She pleaded. "And if he didn't get there like he did, I...I'd be..It would've been too late."

His eyes widened. He didn't know.

"I'm not sayin' I wouldn't, I'm sayin'...how it was done wa-"

"Who cares how it was done." She cut him off.

He stood up. Shook his head and wiped his brow. He looked exasperated.

_How could he think any of this?_ She'd had to do some unspeakable things, it was survival. Was he suggesting that those who've had to resort to killing were a danger to the rest of them? As far as she knew Renji had yet to know just how horrible it felt. He hadn't come to the point of having to take away someone else's life, for safety or not. She hadn't even confided to Byakuya about it.

"I know we would. It's just different the way he does it." He finally mutters. "Do you get what I'm sayin'?"

"No, not really," She let out a sharp breath. "but, if you're just worrying about me, don't. I don't need it." She said harshly.

"You can't ask me to do that," He says, staring blankly at her for the longest time before managing to speak again. "You're all I got."

"I trust him, Renji. I really do. But if you can't, then trust me...okay? You always have." Blood burning in her cheeks. From anger or embarrasment she didn't know as she looked down at their feet.

She was good at this, He thought. Ripping his beating heart from his chest without even knowing it. He must be hiding it very well. She hadn't said anything about him looking like he was in pure agony.

"I understand." He'd never forced out two words harder before than just now.

"You do?" He nodded.

"I believe you then." She said with a small grin.

"I suppose it's easy trusting me when you once trusted an unreliable hunk of metal on wheels with your life every summer for over six years." She joked.

His all around seriousness broke at her words, a burst of laughter coming from somewhere within him. If it was even slightly real, or just a normal reaction, he didn't know, or care. He'd take what he could get right about now.

"Ya need to quit hatin' on Betty." He said through a final laugh.

"Not in this lifetime, or the next." She said slightly grinning as she wrapped her thin arms around him.

He froze. Keeping his eyes closed for fear she see the terrified look in them. Her face pressed to the outside of his coat, along with the rest of her petite form, making his breathing still entirely. He didn't know when his arms had found their way around her, but he didn't plan on doing anything about it. He'd suffer this temporary bliss for as long as possible.

"Are we alright again?" She muttered, looking up to him.

"Yea-" A sudden sharp whistle of speed and wind cutting him off before he felt a warm sensation trickling down his left ear.

"What was that?!" Rukia pulled away. An arrow sat embedded in the bark of the tree that held up the hammock. Rukia swung her head to the back, her eyes landing on the plum haired visitor and Byakuya. Standing too close together, holding a crossbow between them. Renji pulled away a hand from the side of his head, bright blood staining his fingers from a small nick in his ear.

"Sorry!" Yoruichi shouted.

"What the hell." She whispered looking at the score in his ear. "You could have killed someone!" Rukia snapped. Making the woman hand off the weapon to Byakuya.

"I don't know why she's yelling at me, you're the one who said to do it." Yoruichi spoke quietly. Still half expecting the girl to come barreling over.

He remained silent. If he hadn't given Yoruichi the bow he might have very well sent an bolt right through Abarai's thick skull.

She rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous, feigning incompetence." She tossed back the length of her ponytail. "If I'm that convincing, well, then sometimes I amaze even myself." She muttered.

"I'm not apt to train you a second time, but I'm sure you've grown lax with so little to keep you active." He said, pulling back the bow string till it clicked in place.

"No need to be so hurtful. I can assure you my skills are in no means, rusting." She said amused. "I'm only cooperating for your sake."

A mute minute went by before Byakuya finally decided to place another bolt in the bow. His eyes lingering on the slanted, silver blades, an almost frustrated look to him before he recovered his irritated scowl. Her cat-like eyes narrowing as a smirk painted itself prettily on her lips. An amazing understanding coming into focus as she watched back and forth.

"Let's see if you can score Abarai's other ear. This time, don't be so cautious." He tilted his head, handing her back the weapon.

"So hostile." She mused. "You have it out for the poor guy don't you?"

"He's impudent, and lacks the brain cells required for even the most menial of tasks. I've no interest in such people." He said flatly. She grinned and held up the crossbow. A gleam in her golden eyes as she let the bolt fly.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright? Let me see it." The red head flinching as she reached up on her toes to get a glimpse of the damage.<p>

"It's okay, it's just a scratch." He said. Feeling no more worse than he had a moment ago.

"Ms. Slade." A matronly voice called from across the row of dead, chopped bushes that were once tall, green walls of life. Making the woman with her pale skin look like a ghost that haunted the mansion grounds.

"Sound's like she needs you. Ya better go." Renji spoke.

"Are you sure you're alright? Come with me, we can go get something to put on that."

"Nah, I'm good remember?" He said with a crooked smile. "Go ahead. I'll catch up to ya later."

She half nodded. Distracted by sneaking just one last, quick look at the dangerous duo still together on the patio.

A sour expression surely on her face by now, and a nervous feeling bubbling in her stomach as she thought of what the woman could possibly want. She already made it clear the last time hadn't she? Perhaps she'd discovered something important. But all that was running through her head was Byakuya's voice relaying the same lines over and over. He'd said it was best to stay clear of the woman, but the possibility of learning something new about what's causing her immunity, or anything concerning it was something she just had to know regardless.

Upon taking her foot off the final rung of the ladder she felt the woman's cold hand touch her shoulder. Her face pale with dark rings under her reddened eyes. Her dark hair pulled out of its usual long braid and pulled back into a high messy knot on the back of her head. The woman never looked as old as she claimed to be, but the wear and lack of sleep seemed to reveal it more.

"Please come with me. I have something I want to show you." Her tone flat and dismal.

Rukia recognized the pink knit sweater with the tearing in the elbow and collar that hung loosely on her thin frame. She'd seen Nel hang it up to dry on the stairwell just the other day. It showed the curve of her spine and slump of her shoulders, revealing the many hours spent hunched over her table. _Was she even eating? _Her bones looked like they were on display through her skin_._

"I already told you," She hesitated as the woman glanced coldly over her shoulder. "I-I can't do what you want-" Her voice dropped as her eyes fixed on the unexpected sight that rested through the doorway.

"What...what have you done?" She felt her hand instinctively reach to her hip. On a silver tray lay three snapping mouths, and six wide white eyes moving mechanically on rotted faces with dark greasy strands of hair that coiled down around their severed necks. Red and black rings stamped around on the silver.

"Done? I've done nothing, Ms Slade." She moved to stand beside her creations. "Absolutely nothing in all this time."

"What is this then, hm? Are these your new pets?" She snapped. "Have you gone crazy like them?" Even this was a strange sight compared to what she was used to.

"I don't understand." She spoke softly, almost as if she were speaking to only herself. "I can't accept that I don't understand."

"Understand what?" Rukia exclaimed.

"This," She gestured to the table. "The disease that makes this happen. I don't know about you, Ms Slade, but to my knowledge severed heads don't usually behave this way."

"None of us understand. Nobody expected anything like this to happen. It just did." Rukia muttered back quickly. Stuffing down the feeling of being suffocated by her coat. It was unusually warm in here, and smelled of kerosene.

"Exactly. It just..happened. And now I need to comprehend how and why it happened. Don't you understand, Rukia? Don't you want to know? I know you do. That's the only reason you're still listening to me." The woman rambled.

"It's not what's important right now." She kept her aim firmly on the woman. Her eyes the color of cold metal. Always looking like she was studying her. So similar to Byakuya's in a way that it un-nerved her.

"How can you say that?" She demanded. "It's the only thing left."

"When the rest of us are killed off and there's no one left to know why, what good will it do anyone?" Rukia replied.

"I don't only want to know. I want to fix this, I want to help the people that are left so that we can rebuild our lives. Or do you plan to just keep on like this for the next twenty years? Barely managing, living in filth and ruin, starving for days until you find the next stale box of cereal that might just save your life? There's only so much clean water left. How long until we're so desperate that we're drinking from puddles like dogs?"

Rukia could only blink. She knew it all in the back of her head, in her terrified everyday thoughts. That they'd only keep on getting by and that would be it. People would die. People she cared about. People like Renji, Nel, Ichigo...Byakuya. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"There's nothing left I can do from here." The woman said. "My efforts are entirely exhausted. You are the only possible chance at finding answers, but you refuse." Her voice seemingly wanting to be angry, but too tired to gather up the energy.

"You want to infect me. I lived. There's no guarantee It'll happen again."

"But there is still is a chance. A chance that you would survive, and a chance I'll comprehend even the slightest bit more of what we're dealing with. Only you out of everyone else that I watched die from this. Do you know how many people were ravaged? Of course you don't, even I don't know the estimated number. They never had the time to announce it."

The woman knelt down to eye level with her three subjects. "But in case you haven't noticed, there's not too many of us left. Your group, the third out of two others that happened upon our doorstep within a year. Call me skeptical, but I don't think those meager few are going to make a difference. Not like you can." She rose to her full height. The three heads growing more excited as she was just inches from their gnashing bites.

"...I told you. I can't."

The woman's eyes stared deep into her wide ones. Understanding dawning upon her features.

Rukia could hear that unfinished thought as loudly as if she would have said it. _Because you finally have something to lose._ And in this world having something to lose always left you becoming the one to lose.

An eerie smile appeared on the woman's pale lips as she paced from one table to another full of her stained and tangled instruments. "How long do you think it'll last?" She questioned.

"What're you talking about?" Rukia barked at the woman.

"If I'm not mistaken you had a reasonably comfortable life before this, yes? You had family, friends, a sense of security. Do you think you've reclaimed any of that by being here?" The look of cruelty she cast sent shivers down Rukia's spine.

"Oh, my dear, you are pitifully mistaken if you think you can possibly keep it."

Rukia felt her throat tighten.

"If you don't manage to get yourself killed out there first, Abarai will eventually disappear from your life in one way or another. Starvation, injuries, or a death worse than anything you can imagine will claim him. And how long will Byakuya Kuchiki stand by your side? Another month? A year? Until something pries him from you, or he leaves on his own."

"Stop it!" Rukia tightened her grip on the heavy gun in her hands. The only thing keeping her weighed down. The woman's words were toxic and vicious, _and true_, she regretfully thought. It was so dizzying her head was beginning to spin. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her forehead and into the collar of her coat. She could tell she was being manipulated. The way the woman talked, turning everything over on her. The annoying thing was, she knew it, and it was still working.

"If you're what I think you are, you could very well be the last person standing when everyone else is long dead. Not a very comfortable thought is it?"

Rukia glared at her from across the room. Her teeth grit tight behind her lips as she failed to come up with words. She wanted to hurt the woman as much as she was hurting her. A few simple words to make her feel the same guilt and pain.

"It's not a very difficult choice. It's very simple."

A few months ago she was alone. No one to miss, or miss her. If the same situation were to have happened then instead of now, would she have done it? The answer was just as simple as the Doctor said. She would have done it in a heartbeat.

"If...If I said yes..I-"

"No one need know." The woman said excitedly. "If you were only unconscious for a day at most, we can keep it private knowledge from Mr. Kuchiki if that's what you desire."

Rukia's eyes snapped from the creatures and stared hard at the woman's deadpan face. Was that all she thought she was worried about? The likelihood that Byakuya would ever speak to her again if he found out she'd done this was as good as her odds of survival. At least if she didn't, she'd know that the woman wouldn't be too far behind her once Byakuya and the others found out. She should have told them in the beginning.

"I want a little time. I need to...I need time.."

The Doctor had an unnatural look of excitement gleaming in her eyes before finally taking the time to nod. Rukia could only stare silently back before slowly backing out of the room and into the tunnel.

The soft light of the sun not even enough to wash away the numb feeling as she stepped back out onto dry grass. The faint sound of people reaching her ears as she stood in a daze. They didn't even know. What would they think of her if they did? Would they despise her like one of the dead things walking just on the other side of these walls. Maybe it would give them a sense of hope. She inhaled the icy air into her lungs. Her violet eyes set up to the sky. It could snow soon. She could die soon.

* * *

><p>The night went slowly and quietly by. The group sleeping peacefully on the floor above him. Something he'd only absentmindedly wish to join in on as he paced the main doors. For days now a peculiar feeling weighed in on his senses. Something was different, keeping him on high alert. He thought, pulling back a section of curtain from the window. Flicking at the lock only to find it already open. His eyes automatically skimmed the yard, dark and still, faint moans emanating from behind the walls. The only witnesses around. Another careless gaffe by the easy-going fools sleeping upstairs? He pulled the window shut tight. Unlikely.<p>

A flicker of orange light catching his eye as he took a turn down the front hall. A faint glowing on the dim layer of the lawn in the far corner, sending him three floors up. Just arriving at the top step when he felt the gust of dry heat throw itself across the expanse of a hallway. His eyes wide as they reflected the bright blaze engulfing the walls and archways. Flames licked their way closer towards him from the nearly evaporated runner on the floor. Paintings, vases, and tables crashing into the furious mix.

Taking to the stairs again, he found the third floor in the same condition. Flames quickly spreading from one end of the house to the other at an astonishing rate. The crumbling and cracking of wood striking the floor somewhere from upstairs. A beam more than likely he'd guess.

"Everybody up. We need to get out." His voice stirring them rather easily as he leapt over the banister into the pit of sleeping people.

"What's that smell?!" Nel asked. The small dog clutched in her arms making mewling sounds.

"We need to leave now. The house is burning down." He said pulling a drowsy Rukia to her feet. "What? How?" She exclaimed.

Byakuya didn't take the time to explain, only led them down to the door. This was far too fast and powerful to have been an accident. An accelerant was used. He thought he smelled kerosene in the mix, though he hadn't the slightest intention of telling the others. This was planned to burn the place down quickly and to overpower anything they could do to attempt to stop it.

"Get the food supply out. Weapons. Quickly." Hisagi said calmly, throwing tattered boots on while making a bee-line for the weaponry.

The smell of burning wood reached right down to the doors. It was likely the third and fourth floors were beyond entering, the second sure to follow as the glow of orange flames lit up the distant rooms and halls. The front doors now wide open as people wheeled food out, ran guns in duffle bags and arms down to the grass before running right back in to collect more.

"Where's Hiro and Sean?!" Nel shouted as a beam came crashing down from the ceiling, a charred, glowing hunk on the cold marble. Matsumoto's blue eyes wide.

"Momo!" She screamed. "They're still in there! We have to go back!"

"I've got it!" Ichigo shouted already running back in with Renji and Byakuya at his heels.

Rukia stood in disbelief, watching the blaze consume the better half of the mansion. Canned goods still held tightly in her arms. The smell of smoke and cold air mixing while ash, and bits and pieces of curtain fluttered down onto the dry grass at her bare feet. Glass from the windows shattered out onto the patio and into the pool.

She could barely tear her eyes away from the sight, but Matsumoto's cries were clear in her ears, making her wince and slowly fall to her knees to deposit the food on the ground before looking at the rest of them. Hisagi was devastated. Standing beside an anxious Rangiku, Nel looking equally apprehensive with her hands clutched together at her chest, the small dog circling around her feet. A second later a loud rumble from the inside made them flinch. _Had a floor collapsed?_ Rukia stood quickly, her heart hammering against the inside of her ribs. They were taking too long, way too long. _Something's wrong!_ She was just about to leap forward when three forms emerged running from the doors. Renji looked fine for the most part, a bag on his back. Part of Ichigo's arm bared flaring red burns along the side. Byakuya's face and hands partially covered in black smudges, but as he came closer she could see the burns to his palm and fingers.

"Where are they?!" Matsumoto's voice jumped out.

Ichigo held his arm close to his body, his face baring black soot marks and a forlorn expression.

"Looked like the smoke got to em' first." Renji said through gritted teeth.

A strangled cry escaped the blonde before Hisagi was there holding her up by the waist, whispering something in her ear as she struggled and tears ran down her red cheeks.

"We need to get to the tunnel. We can't stay out here." Nel said as she pulled Ichigo down off the steps.

"Let's go." Hisagi spoke, pulling Rangiku to her feet. She didn't seem to hear him, but moved along.

"Bring what you can." Byakuya said taking up two bags of weapons before grasping the wheel barrow of food. Rukia winced as his hands made contact with the handles. His face like stone, showing nothing of the actual pain she was sure he was in.

Flames crackled and echoed in the background as they staggered in the dark with only two fading flashlights to lead them toward the tunnel. In all the commotion they'd forgotten how cold it actually was that they could see their ragged breaths. Half of them were still in socks and wearing the only clothes they now owned. All their gear; sleeping bags, blankets, lights. Gone. They were lucky to get the food, but the rest was just as important. Rukia felt the icy chill seep into her skin and bones, the adrenaline fading away along with her sense of warmth.

"Tap on the lid." Ichigo muttered. One tap, two taps. No answer.

"Just open it, we don't have time for this." Rukia spoke, hoisting up the bag that kept slipping from her shoulder.

"How the hell can they not hear this whole mess goin' on out here?" Renji huffed, pulling on the hatch this time. Metal scraping metal as it screeched open, Immediately releasing the overwhelming smell of rotting flesh that invaded their unsuspecting noses.

Renji's single beam of light shakily fell into the black hole that led down. Mutilated faces snapping, trying to reach upward as they hoarded around the base of the ladder. Leaving not even an inch of floor to be seen.

"...Hell." Renji gasped, throwing himself back away from the hatch.

All eyes stared in silent disbelief. The ashen face of Mr. Ukitake in the center of the horde with eyes white as his hair. Body and clothes torn, a thin pipe protruding from a deep gash in his chest.

A hand reached up and clutched at the side, then another and another before anyone realized what was happening. Nel barely had time to shout warning before the butt of Ichigo's rifle struck the first walker back down.

"Shut it!" Hisagi rang out. The arms and hands still grasping at anything they could as the lid came crashing down, severing the twitching limbs from their hosts.

"Now what?" Ichigo started. "We can't just sit here."

No one had much of an answer. Rukia felt the instinctual and familiar urge to run. The steps practically begged to be released into an all out sprint. Even as everyone stood around terrified, she could feel the cold earth against her heels. _Just run, run until you can't breath, run until your legs give out._

"The cars. We have to get to the bus." Hisagi said, pulling the blonde at his side along with him towards the back wall. Rukia remained still as the others rushed passed. Something wasn't right about this.

She vaguely heard someone saying her name, shouting it even, but that wasn't pulling her eyes away from the blaze consuming their last hope.

"Rukia, we need to go."

She finally looked away as she felt a firm hand clasp around her upper arm, leading her across the dead gardens.

Sitting inside the confines of the bus, they began to slowly regain the feeling in their hands and faces as collective body heat slightly warmed the space. Rangiku hadn't so much as spoken a word since. Just stared blankly at the dusty cabinets above her head as if she were able to see straight through them. It was quiet for now, but they were running out of time before the blazing spectacle on the other side of the windshield attracted every walking corpse around for miles. They hadn't even wanted to discuss Jushiro, or what had likely become of Mrs. Unohana. Though from the harrowing silence it was safe to assume everyone's guess was the same. The only other besides Byakuya to know about her was now more than likely dead, and she wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it.

The fire reflected in the eyes of the people still watching. The only one moving was the nameless dog going from person to person, licking their ankles and looking genuinely concerned at each face he came across.

"What happened?" Hisagi muttered to himself. His one hand absentmindedly scratching at the material of his jeans.

"Does it matter?" Ichigo snipped. "We're screwed if we don't move, and all we're doing right now is just sitting here."

"What do you want us to do? Rev up the engine, turn on the high beams and just roll through the countryside like it isn't dark out? We have no choice but to sit here." The dark haired man snapped.

"We're just damn lucky there wasn't any of the bastards over here or we'd still be sittin' on the lawn." Renji chimed from over in the corner seat.

"Just be quiet already and try to get some sleep till morning. We'll figure it out then." Ichigo simmered down in his seat. An arm around a shivering Nel while his injured one rested in his lap.

_Sleep?_ Rukia was passed sleep. She was pretty sure everyone else was too, but what was the alternative? Her eyes straying from the fire, to the back of the motorhome too often for sleep. His grey stare barely there in the dark. He'd been quiet the majority of this catastrophe, just like she knew he would. Yoruichi was surprisingly silent as well. Though she couldn't say she minded that. She didn't think she could stand hearing such a pleasant manner in such bitter circumstances.

She looked back, he was staring. She could hardly imagine him being rattled like the rest of them, but Yoruichi was as neutral as could be, the woman's sights set out on the fire. Rukia's head throbbed, she was sick of thinking. With a silent motion she scooped up the furry beast at her feet and carried him toward the man sitting on the bed.

"We need to come up with a name for him." She said blankly as she sat down beside him. Its wet muzzle brushing her chin before swinging over to inspect Byakuya.

"I don't see a reason for it." He said.

"We can't just keep on calling him 'It' or 'Dog' now can we?" She said smartly as she set him down on the blanket.

"It doesn't seem to bother him." He said as they watched the animal truffle through the pillows and disappear beneath them.

"How's your hand?" She asked. Pulling it from his side. With no light it was near impossible to see or tell how bad the burns actually were. "Wait here." She spoke before getting up to grab the bag that now contained a mixed mess of their medical paraphernalia.

Byakuya watched as she disappeared into the little shower room, arms full of things before her head reappeared from the door. "Come here." She whispered.

Obeying, he stepped silently into the small space before clicking the door behind him. Meeting with utter blackness, and few of Rukia's barely audible curses before a beam of light shot out into his eyes.

"Sorry." She muttered. Now trying to balance the flashlight between her neck and shoulder as she took his wrists. Her eyes growing wide as she took in the angry red marks.

"What happened in there?"

"I opened the door to their room." He replied quietly as she took up his other hand.

"...And?" She muttered.

"We were too late."

He could hear her suck in a quick breath before biting her lip. She would agonize for weeks over this. Something that was beyond her control. Someone else's murders. He wouldn't be able to get her pure look of distress from his thoughts until he could see her smile again. Somehow he doubted it would be anytime soon.

The night was long, but eventually, morning light did come. Hisagi tapped those who managed sleep awake, while the rest like her remained alert and freezing. Watching the corpses strolling about just on the other side of the glass. They had most of their arsenal and food piled in and against the front passenger seat. God help them if they had to take up permanent residence in this thing. It may have appeared large at first, but with every single one of the dream team huddled together, Rukia could barely take it. It was becoming more claustrophobic by the minute. Looking down at herself, she didn't have the attire one would call clothes, or even shoes for the matter. Hisagi hadn't figured out what step to take next, but that was okay. She already had something in mind. Borrowing Nel's sneakers, and withdrawing one of the hunting knives from the pile, she set her sights for the door.

Ichigo and Byakuya must have had the same idea, or had already guessed what she was up to and quickly popped open the door before she had the chance. Ichigo's grin back on his face as he whipped a crowbar out into open air.

"Good morning, freaks!" His hair ruffled in all different directions, making him look as wild as he sounded.

Byakuya stayed a few paces to her right, his facial expression flat. Though she could already tell he was resigning to ignore Ichigo for the rest of the day, if not longer. His only weapon a thin, little thing of a blade twirling in his fingers. Her eyes transfixed on the glittering metal with Renji's words pacing the dark hallways of her mind.

"Rukia, move!" Ichigo's voice cut through her fog.

Byakuya whipped around just in time to meet her eyes as she was yanked off her feet. A snarling in her ears she hadn't heard a moment ago as cold earth and rock grated against her bare legs. A vicious grip struggling to keep hold of her as she kicked and pulled away, pushing one of her hands into a rotted torso. The stagnant, putrid smell of death knocking the breath out of her like a kick in the gut as she pulled her pale hand now encased in disturbingly cold fluid and flesh bits free. No time to even get to her feet before Byakuya's blade speared the creature through the left eye. It's clacking jaws halting in their movements as the corpse fell to the dirt.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya pulled her to her feet. Her violet eyes wide with disgust as she kept her hand as far away from herself as possible. "I think so. " She inhaled sharply as Byakuya tried to come closer. Her clean hand keeping him at arms length. "No! It's alright, I'm fine. Ah, do we have any water?"

She chewed on her dry lips, Byakuya was staring. His eyes wide, but he kept his distance. Looking more unnerved than she felt.

"Oh this is bad! This is so bad!" Nel squeaked as she emptied the contents of a water bottle over Rukia's arm.

"How did you not hear it coming?!" Ichigo stabbed his gore covered crowbar into the dirt.

"I-I don't know. I just didn't."

"Later. We need to go see what's left and plan on from there." Hisagi said as he passed them by. His cold demeanor pissing off Ichigo and clearly annoying Byakuya in the tone he clearly dismissed them with.

Rukia could hardly believe what was once the largest house she'd ever seen, was now reduced to a rickety skeleton of charred wood, burning cinders, bricks and ashes. The smell of smoke hung in the air like a thick perfume you couldn't escape. Byakuya, and Hisagi took to carefully searching among the wreckage. She didn't want them in there. Wasn't it obvious there would be nothing left? It was stupid and dangerous and she didn't care if Hisagi thought there might be something useful. She wanted Byakuya to get the hell out of there, and for them to start making a plan. Pack up and hit the road before noon. That sounded good. Find a building, or a house to take shelter in before nightfall. If they started now, they might have half a chance, but this whole searching charade was just wasting time.

"How much diesel do we have left?" She asked.

"Uh, maybe four gallons, if that." Renji spoke from beside her. "It won't get us very far. We need to know where we're goin'."

_How was that ever an option?_ She thought. They haven't known where they were going since the beginning.

Rukia traced back through channels of memory. Trying to remember all the places she'd scouted since being here. Just as she was about to speak her eyes caught the critical look on Hisagi's face, his hand covering his mouth as Byakuya held up a piece of charred floor. They'd found a body.

"It's too damn cold for you to be dressed like that. We need to find ya some clothes before we go anywhere." Renji muttered. Rukia hadn't even noticed, she was already as cold as she was going to get.

Her heart lurching as Byakuya let the boards fall back over their fallen. Rukia didn't know the boys all that well, but they were too lighthearted for this world. After losing their friend on the way to this place, the two remained traumatized. Preferring to stay in their room, and taking care of Momo. The trip had been rough on her. Sickly as she was, she still made it. Always smiling even if she was in pain. She wished she would have spent some more time with her. The look on her face when she found out about her and Byakuya was the pure embodiment of joy and excitement. She smiled, remembering the girl's mischievous antics. At least she was away from all this, and for that Rukia was grateful.

"C'mon, let's just get out of here." Hisagi finally said, throwing burnt wreckage back down.

"Why aren't we getting them out? Aren't we burying them?" Nel asked, sounding upset as she approached.

"No point." Renji explained.

"Why?" She pleaded.

"There's probably nothin' left to bury." He put grimly.

* * *

><p>Three hours in. Nothing. Not even a squirrel in the dead landscape that rolled by. She felt warmer now, in two sizes too big sweatpants and three holey and musty sweaters Nel pulled from the motorhome closet. And to her noticeable delight, her weathered boots. Renji the beautiful miracle that he was managed to pull her backpack from the house on his way out. After thanking him profusely, and muttering how she could kiss him, she didn't think she'd ever seen his face turn such a shade of red as to match his hair.<p>

Hisagi hadn't said a word since they left. Driving in silence while Byakuya sat across from him in even deeper silence, if that was even possible. She left a yawn stretch her jaw, making her blink tears from of her eyes. Maybe she would sleep today after all. At least that was a nice thought before she felt herself slam into the blonde on the couch as the bus's brakes squealed and the vehicle came to a halt.

"Sorry, sorry! We got a hold up." Hisagi spoke as he put it in park.

Rubbing the sore spot on her forehead where it had smacked into Rangiku's shoulder, she made her way up to the front with everyone else. Ichigo let loose an unappreciative whistle at the sight. The road backed up for miles with a never-ending line of abandoned cars, now just hunks of useless metal on flat wheels. Belongings were scattered to the wind, hanging out broken windows and popped trunks. American flags and ratty clothes hanging limply from car antennas with no wind to let them fly.

"A hold up? This is a permanent roadblock. You're not gettin' this heap around, or through either way." Ichigo dejectedly sighed.

"He's right. It can't handle goin' off road, and we can't clear all this away, Man. No way." Renji spoke before stomping down and out of the bus.

Byakuya lifted from his seat, taking a machete from the corner with Rukia at his back.

"What do we do now?" She asked as they climbed over the lowest point of a crumpled suv.

"Supplies." Was all he said.

"The last turn off was ages ago, we'd never have enough fuel to turn around." Ichigo chimed from a few cars over. Stuffing a few water bottles into his pack. "We should just start walkin'."

"We'll have to." Hisagi spoke as he walked Rangiku off the bus. "Find some things we can carry the food in. Bags, backpacks, whatever you can find."

"We shouldn't be on the main road." Renji said from somewhere to Rukia's side while she was preoccupied with the mummified remains of a man still clutching a woman in the backseat.

"Take back roads then." Yoruichi suggested. All eyes turned to her. "That's what I've been using mostly, not a lot of traffic from living or nonliving alike from what I've seen."

"It's daylight, I'm not worried so much about the walkers seeing us. They tend to stay in the darker places." Hisagi rambled. "It's the living I'm worried about."

Yoruichi cocked a dark brow. Like the idea that people were a threat amused her. Rukia eyed the woman. Why would she think they weren't? The last few proved to be less than exemplary examples of human beings.

"Why is that?" She asked. "I noticed they keep to the dark. Only coming out when something catches their attention. Why?"

"I think its got something to do with their eyes. They see better in the dark. They're more aggressive at night." Ichigo explained.

"They have no sense of self preservation." She started. "But they stay in particular areas they can see until nightfall...It seems almost intelligent."

"It sounds more like instinct if you ask me." Grimmjow jostled the group into reminding them he was here.

"Yeah, kinda. But they only really have one basic function, and to be honest it kinda scares the hell outta me." Ichigo smirked, despite meaning what he said.

"Alright ladies, we'll continue this another time. Daylight's burnin'." Hisagi spoke up.

Renji, Grimm, and Ichigo picked over the few things that were left. The girls stuffed their few remaining supplies into their packs and bags. Ready to start their way down into the wild when Byakuya called for them to come over. In a matter of minutes they watched as the men pushed a roughed up truck from the tangle of cars down onto the yellow grass. Renji volunteered almost immediately to drive while Grimmjow syphoned out what little diesel the bus had left. The rest settled in the best that they could, which mostly consisted of piling into the bed of the truck. Rangiku, Hisagi, Renji, and the dog filling the cab to its full capacity.

Byakuya kept himself tucked in the corner nearest to the driver. Just in case he needed to inform the tattooed lunatic of anything. Feeling uneasy at Renji being in control was almost an instinctual response for him anymore as they swerved and jolted along back down the road they'd came. Rukia sat beside him on her backpack, the only comfort he could gather in the moment. She shivered, and it took all he could not to wrap an arm around her. The clothes they'd found her still not nearly enough for the icy bite of the air, and being trapped out in the open by the maniac traveling at at least 55 miles per hour only intensified it.

Heads turned to look back as they passed every walker straggling after them before fading in the distance. Ones face impacting the passenger mirror at one point. Rukia murmured things every now and then, not really talking, but not able to sleep either. He had his eyes on Yoruichi, keeping track of her movements. It was this kind of situation she hated most. Nothing but everything keeping her still and subdued. He mentally smiled. She'd be gone soon. Disappear in the first instant no one was paying attention. He had no doubt she was thinking the same thing of him. And normally she'd be absolutely right, but everything was different than before. He'd lost that luxury a long time ago.

"Hey, we got something. A town maybe." Icihigo said as he stood to hold onto the cab.

'Town' was a bit of an exaggeration, Byakuya thought as they pulled up to the lone shack. Bait & Tackle hung on a sign that was chained to the window, an ice box and soda machine stood out front, still waiting to greet the potential customers that would never come.

"Well, let's check it out!" Nel said excitedly as she jumped out.

Ichigo smirked. "Hey, slow down, wait for me."

Rukia climbed out and made a beeline up the ramp to the window, straining to see passed dusty curtains before raising two fingers.

Byakuya nodded, knife in hand as he kicked in the door. Immediately sighting the first creature as it turned it's unnatural gaze in their direction. Renji coming in the back way. His form obscured behind a hutch before stabbing the second one from behind, lodging his knife into the creatures neck. Byakuya swiftly disposing of the other while it's attentions were still on Renji. After the excitement Rukia, and Ichigo took to removing the bodies, wrapping them up in sheets before dragging them out the back door. Rukia frowned when she came back and seen the blood still managed to seep through, leaving large drag marks throughout the place.

"Well, it's not much, but it'll do." Nel spoke, her voice loud in the small room.

Rukia nodded, trying to keep her attention focused on the task at hand, but her thoughts all too quickly drifted back to Rangiku. The blonde now sitting on a rickety stool behind the counter, her brilliant blue eyes mixed with red; tired and bleak with dark circles beneath.

"She'll come around." Ichigo whispered in her ear suddenly. "Always has since I've known her."

She nodded once, trying for a smile, but felt it crumble a second later.

"Give it a bit. Talk to her later." He added before going to search the upstairs with Hisagi and Grimm.

Nel already had most of their supplies in and stacked, leaving not much else for her to help with. If she spent the rest of the night being useless she'd sooner spend the night outside with the walkers. And on that thought she felt a chill and moved to go lock up the back door. She slid the bolt across, and turned the lock shut before noticing how far the sun had sunk below the trees. The familiar squeeze of panic laced around her heart as she took to finding something to slide in front of the door.

* * *

><p>"Rukia, what're ya doin'?" The redhead asked.<p>

Upon entering the back room everything looked normal, until the desk started sliding across the floor by itself, hitching on the carpet every few inches followed by a frustrated growl he knew well.

A pair of purple eyes peered above the edge of the desk, her dark brows knitted in annoyance. "Stop asking dumb questions and help me." She said.

He still managed a smirk despite the foul mood he'd been in. Taking the opposite end of the desk by the top.

"Alright, push." He said, a moment later it rested flush against the door.

"Thank you." She said, standing up and straightening her clothes.

"It's fifteen to black out. Wanna get somethin' to eat before hittin' the floor? And I do mean the literal floor, there's only two tiny beds and most of us gracious and generous men agreed the women should get them. But you weren't there for the vote, so Nel and Rangiku will sleep comfy while we get arthritis." He said with a smile.

"I don't really feel like eating, Renji." She muttered. Hanging a scrap of a dirty sheet she'd found and cut up to hang over the windows.

"Well that's just too damn bad, cause whether it's dog food or fruit cups you're eatin' somethin'." He said matter-of-factly.

"Do I get to choose which?" She snarked back.

"No, you don't. Now get your butt over here."

"Who's butt?" Ichigo's voice chimed from the other room.

"Not yours." Nel answered with a faint giggle.

Rukia rolled her eyes. They were only trying to be lighthearted for everyone else's sake. She knew that. Trying her hardest to go along with it too. Telling herself it'd be okay, everything was alright...but it wasn't, and she couldn't fix it, and that scared the hell out of her.

"You can't fix everything, Rukia." Renji said almost as if reading her thoughts. "We'll figure it out. Find somethin' new. Someplace that doesn't smell like fish bait and roadkill." He added with a grin.

At that she couldn't help but smile, if only a little bit.

"I'll keep you to that." She replied, climbing down to examine her work. The light from outside gone with the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this one! I know I'm worse than ever for updating, but hopefully I'll be a bit faster this year. I've got a more portable way to write now, and a bit more time to myself.<strong>

**So, Who? When? Where? Why? Those are the many questions hovering over our favorite characters! So many terrible things are happening! Yoruichi is having a blast however. XD I think she knows more than she lets on. And Ulquiorra is frankly being a mean little boy. Rukia's a mess, Byakuya's miserable, Rangiku is a wee bit upset. Byakuya being mainly miserable because Yoruichi is still very much here and very much in the way, keeping him at a painful distance from Rukia at almost all times. And Renji is certainly pushing it...pushing it real good...as in Byakuya's buttons! He's very fortunate Byakuya's an in control sort of guy otherwise Renji would have been dead in like chapter five. -_- And how about that Mrs. Unohana huh? She cray cray or what? Sometimes I feel like I can empathize with the her, mostly on Mondays and before I've had food. **

**Alright, now we lost a few characters on this day. In our thoughts are Mr. Ukitake, Momo, Sean, and Hiro. For those of you who probably don't remember, Sean and Hiro are the two boys that decided to come with our group from the basement. Losing Peter back in the cornfield on the journey to the mansion. No big. But they will always be remembered in our hearts as the two dudes who died in the mansion.**

**And now where are they going to go? Well, we shall see soon. Thank you for reading! Hope to see you in the next chapter. **


End file.
